La Gardevoir Roja
by El Coloso Azul
Summary: Max es un muchacho que dejó atrás su sueño de la infancia para concentrarse en el mundo de la responsabilidad como los demás. Al no conseguir nada y al ser echado de su hogar, él se va en un viaje con la esperanza de encontrar alguna meta, jamás esperando las aventuras y encuentros que lo esperaban. NOTA:la historia no me pertenece, detalles de esto al comienzo del primer capítulo.
1. El Encuentro

**Hola, querido(s) lector(es), esto a continuación es una adaptación al español latino de un fanfic ya existente, el autor original e historia siendo: The Crimson Gardevoir por ZLewdomancer34. Tengo el permiso total del autor original para traerles a ustedes lectores de habla hispana este fanfic de Pokémon, junto con prestarme su imagen para representar la historia. Esta basado en un universo alterno y con algunas cosas alteradas; sea reglas, batallas, los pokémon, etc.**

**Yo no tomo crédito de la creación de esta historia; mi única afiliación es encargarme de traducir y adaptarlo. El autor original y su servidor no somos dueños de la propiedad intelectual de Pokémon. ****Disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

El cielo está despejado, los pidgey cantaban, y los rayos del sol radiante empezaban a alumbrar un pequeño pueblo rural. El día de hoy parece que puede ser uno de paz y tranquilidad, pero... un alboroto impedía eso.

"Ya estoy harto de ti. ¡No haces nada con tu vida y no logras conseguir un trabajo!"

Lo único que impedía la paz y tranquilidad de ese día era un padre y su hijo discutiendo, lo cual atrajo la atención de unos vecinos.

"¡¿Y tú qué crees que he estado haciendo?! ¡¿Jugando con mis dedos?!", exclamó el hijo.

El muchacho estaba afuera de su casa, a unos metros de distancia de la puerta y su padre estaba lanzando hacia él sus cosas personales.

"Pues lo parece. Nada ha cambiado y tú sigues viviendo bajo mi techo sin aportar dinero."

"¡Busqué varios trabajos, pero los bastardos no son capaces de darme una maldita oportunidad!"

"Ese es tu problema."

"No puedes echarme de la casa así nada más."

"¿Crees que no puedo?", dijo el padre enfurecido, aún arrojando sus cosas.

"Y dime, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"

"¡Toma!", exclamó el padre mientras le arroja al hijo una mochila grande. "¿Por qué no te vas a tu viaje pokémon como siempre quisiste?"

"Pero no soy un entrenador, y tampoco tengo un pokémon."

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!", gritó el padre, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y a jamás volver a ser visto.

"Phhf. Pues, esto es genial. Genial", dijo el hijo, quien estaba muy molesto.

Max es un adulto joven que apenas fue echado de su casa en un pueblo llamado Ousa. El lugar no era realmente grande y la gente que lo poblaba no era amable, por lo cual Max no tenía amigos. En vez de amigos, él tuvo bravucones o compañeros groseros durante sus años en la escuela, llevando a Max a tener un gran odio a su especie. Sin embargo, siempre le agradaron los pokémon. Los pokémon no se comportaban como los humanos y vivían simples vidas. Y algunos pokémon eran tiernos.

Max comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas en su mochila. Al terminar, él decide caminar hacia el pequeño parque del pueblo y luego tomó asiento en una banca.

"...¿Y ahora qué? No tengo mucho dinero, tengo una sola pokébola y sin la compañía de un pokémon", Max dijo, muy desanimado con su predicamento.

Él pone su mirada al cielo e intentó vaciar su mente mirando las nubes y el vívido cielo azul. Minutos después, él logra ver a un grupo migratorio de hoppip.

*suspira* "Supongo que quedándome aquí no resolverá nada. Será mejor irme del pueblo y ver si puedo encontrar algo qué hacer en otra parte."

Él agarra otra vez su mochila y se va caminando hacia la salida del pueblo. Pensándolo bien, Max se sentía aliviado de finalmente poder abandonar el pueblo e irse lejos de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ese patético pueblo le trajo a él.

"Adiós y hasta nunca." Esos fueron sus últimas palabras para el pueblo antes de abandonarlo completamente.

La zona justo después de las afueras del pueblo era un terreno plano con un camino recto que llevaba a un bosque a unos kilómetros de distancia. El terreno plano no tenía mucho ambiente aparte de unos cuantos pokémon que pasaban por ahí de vez en cuando. Media hora después, él llegó a la entrada del bosque. Dentro del bosque era más animado el ambiente; algunos pokémon tipo bicho estaban en los árboles mientras que los pokémon tipo normal y planta viajaban hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Un butterfree salvaje decidió volar hacia Max. Él levanta su brazo para que aterrizara y luego acaricia su cabeza antes de dejarlo ir.

(Los pokémon son asombrosos.) Max pensó.

La mayoría de los pokémon eran amables, siempre y cuando no los hagan sentir amenazados de cualquier forma. No obstante, unos son agresivos por naturaleza y demasiado peligrosos para los humanos. Por suerte, la mayor parte de peligrosos pokémon están lejos de civilización y viven en lugares que son difíciles de encontrar o alcanzar. Max pensó por un momento que quizá debía atrapar a uno para tener protección, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea. Jamás le gustó la idea de esclavizar a los pokémon en esas pequeñas esferas y forzarlos a viajar y pelear si eso es lo que el pokémon no quiere. Desde pequeño, Max quería ser un entrenador pokémon pero tuvo que rechazarlo debido a eso. Él cree que los pokémon deben tener su voluntad propia para decidir lo que quieren hacer.

Max caminó por horas, tomando descansos intermedios antes de decidir poner el campamento en un pequeño terreno despejado a lado del camino. Max sacó de su mochila una pequeña tienda de campaña y comienza a armarlo. Después de 30 minutos, estaba listo. Max ahora buscaba en su mochila su bolsa de dormir y durante eso encontró una poción.

"¡Ja! No sabía que aún lo tenía guardado por todo este tiempo."

Ya que Max quiso ser un entrenador pokémon, él se había equipado con objetos básicos, como una pokébola y una poción. También encontró raciones de comida que su padre le dejó y la bolsa de dormir que buscaba. Con todo listo, él ahora tenía sed. Max tomó un frasco vacío y se adentra un poco más en el bosque para buscar una corriente de agua, y quizá también unas bayas. Caminó por varios minutos y al fin encontró un estanque de agua bastante grande. Él después se arrodilla ante la fuente de agua para llenar su frasco. Al llenarlo, lo saca del estanque y procede a sellarlo… pero algo llamó su atención al otro lado del estanque. Al otro lado, estaba un… ¡¿gardevoir de color rojo?!

Max estaba hipnotizado ante la increíble vista. Un gardevoir rojo estaba bebiendo agua del otro lado del estanque. Después el gardevoir dejó de beber, sintiendo que alguien estaba observando y levanta la vista, logrando ver a un humano. Max aun seguía asombrado por la magnífica escena que sin querer soltó su frasco en el agua. Él tuvo que quitar su mirada en el pokémon para enfocarse en recoger su frasco antes de que lo perdiera. Al recuperarlo, él levanta su vista de nuevo, pero el gardevoir ya no estaba.

"¡Diablos! Un avistamiento como ese no es muy común", él exclamó a sí mismo.

Con algo de decepción, decidió volver a su campamento y recogió unas bayas en su camino de regreso. Al llegar, se sienta en el piso y empieza a almorzar. Después de devorar su última baya, él notó que el sol se está retirando para dar inicio a la noche. Él entra, cierra su tienda y enseguida reposa en su bolsa de dormir, pensando sobre ese gardevoir rojo. Por más que se quedaba pensando sobre ese pokémon, más intrigado se ponía.

(Me pregunto si mañana puedo encontrar a ese gardevoir… y tal vez, forjar una amistad. Hmm… Jamás escuché en mi vida que los gardevoir pueden ser de color rojo.) Ese fue el último pensamiento de Max antes de ceder poco a poco al sueño.

La mañana siguiente, Max despierta con energía, decidido a encontrar a ese gardevoir rojo. Él sale de la tienda, come su desayuno e inmediatamente va en busca del pokémon. Primero se dirigió al lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, pero desafortunadamente, no lo encontró cerca del gran estanque. Max decide rodear el estanque y adentrarse más en el bosque.

Max llegó a mirar a otros pokémon haciendo lo suyo en sus vidas: unos metapod colgaban de las ramas de los árboles; pokémon como oddish y furret corrían felizmente alrededor del bosque; y un donphan por poco lo atacaba por entrar en su territorio, pero Max logró convencerlo que él no era una amenaza. A pesar de toparse con una variedad de pokémon, aún no podía encontrar al gardevoir rojo.

La mitad del día pasa y Max puso fin a su búsqueda, decidiendo retomar su camino original. Él se sentía decepcionado, pero ya no habían más cosas que él pudiera hacer. Max volvió a su campamento para empacar todo y luego se retira.

Él continuó con su viaje por unos 20 minutos cuando de repente escuchó un ruido fuerte en el bosque, como si hubiera sido una pequeña explosión. Probablemente eran unos pokémon peleando, pero Max no resistía su curiosidad y quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo; puede que un pokémon débil e inocente estuviera en peligro. Entonces él se pone a recorrer a través de árboles y arbustos, dirigiéndose al origen del sonido. 300 metros después, él ve en la distancia lo que hace horas buscaba, el gardevoir rojo. Pero, el pokémon estaba sentado en el piso, inclinado contra un árbol. Tratando de no hacer un sonido, Max caminó con cuidado hacia el pokémon. Después se esconde detrás de un arbusto cerca de él para tener una mejor vista sin ser detectado. Max no podía dejar de admirar ese espléndido color rojo. El gardevoir era de color rojo y blanco con la típica cresta respectiva en su pecho y espalda, y curiosamente, eran muy pequeños y de color azul. Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Max eran todos los moretones y rasguños que cubrían su cuerpo.

(¿Qué le ocurrió a él? O ella.) Max pensó.

El gardevoir rojo permanecía sentado, respirando con dificultad, probablemente por el dolor. Max quiso acercarse un poco más pero terminó pisando una rama seca. El gardevoir se asusta y lanzó un ataque Psicorrayo en la dirección de Max. Él alcanza a esquivar el ataque por un centímetro al salir del arbusto, ahora quedando a plena vista enfrente del pokémon.

"¡Woah, calma, calma! No voy a lastimarte", Max dijo, tratando de parecer lo menos intimidante posible.

El gardevoir solo lo ignora y empieza a preparar otro Psicorrayo, pero para su decepción, no pudo reunir la energía requerida para el ataque debido al dolor y después agarró su brazo donde sostiene la peor herida.

"¡Gard!", el gardevoir exclamó con mucho dolor.

"...Vamos, por favor. No te estreses demasiado en esa condición", Max aseguró con calma mientras se acerca un poco.

El gardevoir no quería que el humano se acercara pero ni siquiera podía usar sus ataques, solamente pudo retroceder un poco de él. Luego, Max bajó su mochila al piso y comienza a buscar algo. El gardevoir cerró sus ojos, casi en aceptación de su destino, creyendo que el humano sacaría algún tipo de arma o algo para causarle daño.

"Lo encontré. Mira, esto te aliviará ese dolor."

Ya que el gardevoir no sentía nada peligroso, abrió sus ojos, y lo ve sosteniendo una cosa extraña que tenía asimilación con un arma.

"Voir. ¡Gardevoir!", exclamó mientras se alejaba más y le daba una mirada amenazante.

"No te preocupes. Solamente es una poción", Max tranquilizó antes de rociar el líquido en su propio brazo. "¿Lo ves?, nada peligroso."

Después Max se acerca con la poción para intentar curar sus heridas, pero el gardevoir empuja la poción fuera de su vista. Ya entendió que el objeto no era peligroso pero aún así no quería la ayuda de un humano.

"¡Gardevoir!", el pokémon le gruñó con enojo mientras voltea su cabeza, pero aún lo observaba con un ojo por precaución.

"¿Huh?... ¿No quieres mi ayuda?... Bueno. Entonces es tu problema. Tus heridas probablemente van a infectarse en unas horas… Hasta podrías perder tu brazo", Max le dijo al pokémon rojo mientras él se levanta. "Yo te puedo ayudar a evitar eso y calmar tu dolor, pero si en verdad no quieres mi ayuda, no te insistiré. Suerte con eso", él concluyó, dándose la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

"...¡V-Voir!", el pokémon le habló en voz alta.

Max detiene su paso y voltea su mirada.

"¿Sí?...", Max inquirió con calma.

El gardevoir parecía estar dudando en recibir ayuda antes de ceder, cerrando sus ojos y pone una expresión de rabia.

"Grr… ¡Gard!", el gardevoir le dijo, finalmente mostrándole sus heridas.

El pokémon no miraba a Max en la cara, pero él pudo percatarse de que su orgullo había sufrido un golpe fuerte.

"No te preocupes. Tomaste la decisión correcta", Max aseguró, caminando de vuelta e hincándose frente al pokémon.

"¡Hmpff!", el gardevoir exclamó, no queriendo la ayuda del humano pero tampoco quiere soportar el dolor por más tiempo, así que entre más pronto él cure sus heridas, más pronto podría alejarse de él.

"Puede que sientas algo de ardor pero así funciona la medicina", Max advirtió.

Enseguida, él comienza a aplicar la poción por todas las heridas y el gardevoir hacía caras raras debido a la sensación desagradable. Era adorable para Max verlo hacer esos gestos. Después, él empieza a rociar el líquido en su esbelto muslo interior. Y sin querer, Max descubre que el gardevoir es una hembra con un vistazo de su parte íntima.

"Oh, entonces eres una chica", Max comentó cuando terminó de rociar su muslo.

La gardevoir se sonroja un poco y junta sus piernas para cubrirse.

"¡Gardevoir!", ella lo acusó, estando muy enojada con él.

"Perdón. No fue mi intención avergonzarte", él se disculpó, apartando su mirada y sintiendo culpa.

La gardevoir fue calmando un poco su enojo y voltea su mirada. Max continuó curándola y ya casi termina, lo único que faltaba es la herida más grave: su brazo.

"¡VOIR!", ella gritó con fuerza cuando el líquido hizo contacto en su brazo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, es demasiado doloroso. Pero es un dolor necesario para después sentirse mejor."

Cuando por fin terminó de curarla, Max esperó un poco para ver los resultados de su condición. Muy pronto, ella se sentía algo mejor e intenta levantarse, a lo cual Max ofrece ayudarla con eso pero ella lo empuja. Lento pero con cuidado, ella se levanta y estaba manteniendo su equilibrio con el árbol.

"Yo te puedo ayudar a mover", Max ofreció mientras se acerca otra vez.

"¡Devoir!", ella negó su ayuda mientras concentraba un Psicorrayo en una mano pero no disparaba. Al parecer era una advertencia.

"Está bien, te dejaré sola. Pero por favor, no estreses tanto tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Luego Max se va, dejando a la gardevoir roja que se aferraba del árbol para poder caminar. Él no estaba seguro si ella va a estar bien en su condición actual, pero forzarla a aceptar su ayuda hubiera sido una mala idea. Parece que ella desconfía mucho de los humanos, así que él mejor prefirió evitar un posible castigo. Max decidió regresar a su lugar de campamento previo y lo prepara otra vez en caso si llegaba a suceder otra cosa mala a ella. Le tomó algo de tiempo acomodar su tienda y cuando ya estaba listo, comenzó a llover.

"Carajo… Tal vez debo ir a revisar si ella estará bien en este clima."

Max entonces camina a un paso apresurado hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando la encuentra otra vez, él notó que ella había logrado moverse un poco lejos de la dirección donde se localiza su campamento y ahora la lluvia aumentó su intensidad. Parece que ella se detuvo para descansar debajo de un árbol con hojas grandes para cubrirse de la lluvia, pero no le funcionaba mucho. Luego ella se percata de la presencia del humano y voltea a mirarlo, haciendo que él ceda su paso para no alarmarla. Max estaba lo suficiente cerca para ver que ella estaba temblando por el frío de la lluvia. Por ahora, ella no parece que quiere atacar, solamente lo observaba a él con cuidado.

"...Deberías venir conmigo. Tengo una tienda que puede darte un refugio de la lluvia", Max le ofreció, presentando su mano.

La gardevoir estaba dudando sobre su ayuda.

"Estoy seguro que no quieres morir por culpa del frío."

Después de un momento para pensarlo y mirarlo fijamente, la gardevoir aceptó su ayuda y con reacio, tomó su mano.

(¡Carajo! Está fría como el hielo.) Max exclamó en su mente cuando sus manos hicieron contacto.

Max y la gardevoir caminaron lo más rápido posible hacia el campamento. Al llegar, la gardevoir temblaba demasiado del frío.

"¡Vamos, entra antes de que sufras de hipotermia!"

De nuevo, ella no estaba segura si debería entrar al refugio de un humano, pero se recordó ella misma que un refugio era mejor que quedarse afuera y morir de frío. En esa situación, ella no tenía otras opciones. Al estar dentro, ella se sienta lo más lejos posible del humano. Max luego agarra su mochila y saca una toalla grande. Después se acerca a la gardevoir para comenzar a secarla. Y para su sorpresa, es la primera vez que ella no lo empuja y le permite tocarla sin ninguna resistencia. Cuando él terminó de secarla, arrojó la toalla a un lado y le entrega una cobija para darle calor.

"Espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo", Max dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

La gardevoir se preguntaba por qué y cuáles eran las razones del humano para ayudarla. Pero en fin, no le importaba mucho ese humano. Luego, Max volvió con algunas bayas.

"Debes tener hambre. Toma, estas bayas también ayudan a curarte."

La gardevoir agarró con reacio las bayas ofrecidas y las come. A pesar de estar incómoda con un humano cerca de ella, ella ve el lado positivo de todo eso: ella tiene un refugio temporal, ya no sentía frío y tampoco tenía hambre.

"...Voir", ella le dijo en voz baja.

"No hay problema", Max alcanzó a escucharla.

Ella después se voltea, dándole la espalda a Max y se acuesta en el piso para poder descansar y dormir.

"Toma esto. Es cómodo y mejor para tu cabeza", Max comentó, ofreciendo una almohada para ella.

Ella no responde.

"Okay... Lo dejaré aquí por si cambias de opinión", Max le dijo, poniendo la almohada a lado de ella.

Eventualmente, la oscuridad cubrió el cielo completamente, se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas cayendo encima de la tienda y Max ya estaba cansado.

"Bueno, hora de dormir", Max dijo con un bostezo mientras se acomoda en su bolsa de dormir.

Él voltea a ver a la gardevoir roja por una última vez y vio que ella ya no temblaba del frío y estaba tranquila. Con eso en mente, se va a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente, Max despierta, se sienta y enseguida se da cuenta que ella se fue.

(Supongo que ella estará bien.) Max pensó mientras estira su cuerpo y talla sus ojos. "…Ohh."

Con una sonrisa, él sale de la tienda cuando notó la almohada que le entregó anoche a ella debajo de la cobija.

"Hmm, quizá deba quedarme aquí un poco más, sooolo por si acaso", Max sugurió a sí mismo.

Max decidió pasar el día buscando nuevos pokémon para hacer amistades o nada más observarlos. Le fue bien en unas ocasiones, pero la mayoría de los pokémon no le tenían confianza o lo alejaban con ataques. Después de un rato, puso fin a su actividad y va de regreso a su campamento para empacar sus cosas, continuando su viaje con la esperanza de volverse a topar con la gardevoir roja. En buen estado, claro.

Al final del día, el clima se tornó bastante frío. Max comenzó a preparar otra vez su campamento y luego tomó un abrigo para una pequeña caminata alrededor antes de ir a dormir. Al regresar, él entra en la tienda y está a punto de cerrarlo cuando apenas logra ver a la gardevoir roja caminando hacia él con sus brazos cruzados y temblando un poco del frío.

"...Sí que está muy frío afuera. Eres más que bienvenida aquí", Max le dijo a ella con una sonrisa mientras la permite entrar.

Ya dentro, ella se va a su espacio de anoche pero notó que su cobija y almohada ya no estaban.

"Ah, disculpa. No sabía que ibas a volver, por eso no me tomé la molestia en sacarlos", Max explicó, entrando en su bolsa de dormir.

La gardevoir estaba un poco decepcionada, pero no era nada inesperado por parte de un humano.

"Pero aún así, no creo que hubieran sido suficiente para mantenerte cálida. Hace mucho frío aún dentro de la tienda y más en el piso… Así que, emm… no hay mucho espacio pero… podríamos… compartir la bolsa. Ya sabes, para mantenernos con calor", Max sugirió con un ligero sonrojo mientras hace algo de espacio para la pokémon.

Al principio, ella iba a negar esa sugerencia rotundamente, pero después de una rápida introspección, ella empezó a dudar un poco, pero la idea en sí aún no le agradaba. Sin embargo, ella empezó a creer que el humano no era tan malo como ella pensaba. Si él realmente tenía intenciones de lastimarla, ya lo habría hecho cuando ella estaba debilitada. Ella no se sentía cómoda con la idea, pero con el frío que se sentía, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Ella se acerca a Max, sintiendo que su orgullo se va rompiendo junto con portar una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. Con algo de torpeza, ella entra en la bolsa y ahora estaba demasiado cerca de él, pero ya podía sentir el calor reemplazando el frío. Le da la espalda a Max y ya que su cresta era pequeño de lo normal, no lo molestaba a él. Pero no significa que ella no estará vigilante del humano por si intenta hacer algo indebido.

"Buenas noches", Max le deseó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Ella estaba muy avergonzada, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse conforme pasaban los minutos, poniéndose cómoda. Le faltaba poco para quedar dormida cuando de repente siente el brazo de Max abrazando su cintura, y su mano estaba muy cerca de su cresta. Ella quedó sorprendida e inmediatamente quiso atacarlo pero… pero curiosamente, ella sentía… protección y tranquilidad. Cuando su sorpresa se desvanece, empezó a gustarle mucho el afecto involuntario del humano y aprieta con fuerza su brazo contra ella, derramando una sola lágrima. Sí, el humano no era malo, después de todo. Él era… diferente.

La mañana siguiente, Max despierta y otra vez nota que la gardevoir ya no estaba.

*suspira* "Bueno, estoy seguro que ella ya estará bien. Sus heridas están sanando con rapidez, así que supongo que podrá cuidarse sola de ahora en adelante. Entonces a continuar mi camino."

Él sale de la tienda, come su desayuno y enseguida empaca todas sus cosas. Luego se retira del lugar, deseando que nada malo le suceda a ella otra vez.

Él se la pasa caminando por el resto del día sin tomar algún descanso y sin tener algún incidente que lo detuviera. Pero… parece que necesitaba volver a acampar.

"¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué tan grande es este bosque?!", Max se quejó.

Él no podía encontrar un buen espacio para acampar hasta que casi estaba oscuro. Luego él acomoda rápidamente su tienda antes de que ya no fuera capaz de ver. Con la última parte en su lugar, él se da la vuelta para entrar en su tienda sin saber que la gardevoir roja estaba justo detrás de él.

"¡MIERDA!... Ooh." *jadea* "Solo eres tú." *jadea* "¡Por poco y me das un infarto!", Max exclamó, respirando profundamente para calmarse del susto.

"¡Gardevoir!", ella se disculpó, sintiendo culpa.

*suspira* "No te preocupes. Dicen que es bueno para el corazón sentir miedo de vez en cuando."

La gardevoir ya se siente tranquila, su intención no era asustarlo.

"Entonces, ¿otra vez necesitas un refugio? Por eso me seguiste, ¿verdad?"

La gardevoir no le responde pero puso una cara de vergüenza.

"Jeje, tranquila. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos", él aseguró, ambos entrando en la tienda.

Max se sienta en el piso y comienza a buscar las cosas en su mochila.

"Bien, aquí está mi cama. Tu cobija y almohada creo que los guardé hasta abajo en l-", Max comentaba antes de ser interrumpido por la gardevoir.

"Voir", ella dijo mientras sacude su cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿No quieres la cobija?"

La gardevoir otra vez sacude su cabeza y luego agarra la bolsa de dormir y se lo muestra a Max.

"Emm… ¿tú quieres usar mi cama?"

Ella otra vez dijo 'no' con una cara de leve molestia.

"...¿Quieres… dormir conmigo de nuevo?"

Ella asintió con una diminuta sonrisa, contenta que él por fin adivinó.

"Oh. No hace tanto frío pero… bueno."

Cuando la bolsa de dormir es acomodada, Max entró primero y la gardevoir repitió su acción, entrando lentamente. Y para la sorpresa de Max, ella ahora estaba mirándolo.

"Jeje, no sabía que mi cama era muy cómoda para ti."

Ella no contesta, solamente se queda pegada a él y pone su mirada en su torso junto con sus manos.

"¿Estás segura que esté bien para ti en seguirme? Digo, me imagino que tienes dificultad para encontrar un refugio, pero ¿no tienes algunos amigos pokémon que también pueden ayudarte?", Max inquirió.

"...", ella no da una respuesta y agarró su camisa con algo de fuerza.

"O tal vez tu familia está preocupada y están esperando a que vuelvas con ellos."

Ella aprieta con más fuerza su camisa mientras comenzaba a temblar y salían lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué te sucede?", Max preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse por su cambio repentino de emociones.

La única respuesta que él recibió fue la gardevoir enterrando su cara en su pecho, dejando salir leves lloriqueos y estando al borde de llorar.

(...Oh no. No, no. No hay ninguna manera que en verdad pueda ser _eso_. ¿Cierto?...) Max pensó, no queriendo creer la realidad sobre su situación.

"N-no me digas que t-", él no pudo terminar su oración porque la gardevoir estalló en llanto, sollozando de una manera desconsoladora.

Todo comenzó a tener sentido para Max.

(Pero claro, ¡era tan obvio! ¡Ella es una gardevoir roja! Probablemente ella es una desgracia para su especie y su familia la abandonó. Y para colmo, ella es de gran rareza que tal vez unos cazadores o gente peligrosa la están persiguiendo. Eso explicaría sus heridas y su desconfianza con los humanos. Quizás ella también nos odia.)

Al estar escuchando sus llantos de tristeza, Max no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste por todo el dolor que sentía ella.

(Maldición, soy un gran idiota.) Max se regañó a sí mismo antes de decidir abrazarla, tratando de darle consuelo mientras acaricia su cabello rojo.

"Tranquila. Tranquila, ya pasó. Desahógate de todo… Todo va a estar bien", él susurró palabras reconfortantes, estando allí para ella en su momento de angustia, jamás cediendo sus suaves caricias.

Después de varios minutos, ella se empieza a calmar.

"Tranquila, todo está bien", él repitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego él levanta su cabeza con gentileza y usa su pulgar para limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"V-voir", ella contestó en voz baja.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Discúlpame, por favor. No era mi intención", Max pidió disculpa mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

"Devoir", ella aceptó su disculpa.

Max y la gardevoir permanecen en su abrazo por un par de minutos más.

"...Oye…"

"¿Gard?"

"Depende de ti si quieres creerme o no, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti de ahora en adelante. Ya no tienes que sufrir más en la soledad. Quiero estar contigo, y te prometo que te cuidaré de la manera que mereces. Quiero que tú seas mi primer pokémon", Max confesó con una sonrisa, mirándola directamente en sus maravillosos ojos azules.

La gardevoir no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Acaso todo su sufrimiento iba a terminar? ¿Todo lo malo llegando a su fin gracias a ese humano? Ella no estaba segura de eso, pero sí había algo de lo que ella estaba segura: que el humano está diciendo la verdad y él realmente quiere estar con ella. No lograba sentir malicia o engaño en sus palabras.

"¡Voir, voir!", ella exclamó con mucha felicidad mientras se lanzaba encima de él, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y acariciando su cachete contra su pecho con mucho vigor.

"¡Ajaja! Vaya, de repente te volviste muy cariñosa."

La gardevoir detuvo sus caricias pero aún tenía su cabeza encima de su pecho y mantenía el abrazo, sonrojándose un poco.

"Jeje, en verdad estoy feliz que ya no te sientas triste. Sabes, los humanos muestran su afecto con besos, pero también nos gusta abrazar."

"¿Gardevoir?", ella preguntó, mirándolo con su cabeza inclinada de lado.

"¿No sabes lo que es besar?"

Ella sacude su cabeza, y con la expresión que ella mostraba, Max supo que ella quería saber.

"Pues… ya sabes… es cuando una pareja presiona sus labios contra el otro", Max explicó, apuntando con un dedo a sus labios.

La gardevoir tocó sus propios labios, preguntándose cómo se sentirá.

"Gardevoir, garde", la pokémon suplicó con timidez.

"¿Huh?... ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres dar un intento?", Max inquirió, algo sorprendido.

"Gardevoir", la gardevoir confirmó, asintiendo.

Ella no estaba totalmente segura sobre eso, pero si esa era la forma de cómo los humanos expresan su afecto, entonces ella quiere darle las gracias apropiadamente.

"...Pues… bien, entonces. Jamás he hecho esto con un pokémon, pero no creo que sea muy diferente, ¿verdad?", Max comentó, sintiendo nervios.

Enseguida, Max se prepara para el beso pero ve que la gardevoir no hacía nada y tenía una cara de confusión.

"Ah, cierto. Olvidé que nunca lo intentaste. Te mostraré cómo", Max dijo mientras se acomoda para sentarse.

"Primero, pon tus labios de esta forma", Max ordenó, mostrando cómo poner sus labios en una posición para besar.

La gardevoir trató de hacer lo mismo con su pequeña boca y lo hace con una ternura abrumadora.

"...¡Jajaja!", Max carcajeó.

"¡Gardevoir!", la gardevoir lo regaña, algo molesta con él.

"Lo siento. No me estaba riendo de ti. Es que, te veías muy adorable."

"Voir", ella respondió con un puchero, sonrojándose un poco y mirando a otro lado.

"Después, cuando tocas los labios de la otra persona comienzas a hacer… emm… una pequeña succión con tu boca y mueves tus labios."

"¿Gard?"

"Bueno, la verdad no sé explicarte cómo mover tus propios labios, pero no te preocupes, solo haz lo mismo que yo."

Con un cara nerviosa y avergonzada, la gardevoir se prepara para el 'beso'.

"Bien. Aquí voy", Max dijo mientras se acerca a ella.

La gardevoir cerró sus ojos debido a la anticipación. Lo siguiente que ella logra sentir fue algo suave en sus labios. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y olvidó completamente lo que debía hacer. Segundos después, Max se separa del beso.

"Dime, ¿qué te pareció?"

Ella aún tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y tiene un dedo tocando sus propios labios.

"Oh. No te gustó, entonces", Max comentó con poca decepción.

La pokémon se quedó observando a Max por unos segundos y en un instante, ella se lanza hacia él, dándole un beso lleno de pasión. Esta vez ella no olvidó qué hacer y besaba al humano con fuerza y entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a Max con su repentina actitud asertiva. Ella lo asalta por unos segundos antes de que Max también se dejara llevar por la sensación y añade su lengua al acto. Él empujaba los labios de la gardevoir, pidiendo acceso a su boca. Ella no sabía por qué pero se lo permitió, pensando que era otra forma de afecto. Cuando Max empezó a explorar su boca, ella comprendió lo que él quería e intenta hacer lo mismo. Y así, ambos comenzaron su sesión de besos, sus lenguas batallando contra el otro. Los minutos pasaban y el calor dentro de ellos aumentaba más y más, especialmente con la hembra. Sin saberlo, ella estaba frotando su lugar especial en el miembro endurecido de Max. Pero cuando se da cuenta, ella se separa del beso y se aleja de él y se sienta, cubriéndose de la vergüenza.

"¡Gardevoir!", ella exclamó con ambos brazos escondiendo su intimidad.

Max no podía negar su excitación pero no esperaba que ella en verdad quería… hacerlo.

"Espera… entonces ¿tú realmente quieres… hacer el amor conmigo?"

Ella miró a otro lado de la vergüenza, sin decir nada con un fuerte rubor.

"Vaya… Para ser honesto contigo, no esperaba que tú quisieras ir más allá con el afecto."

Ella se mantiene en silencio.

"Pero, otra vez, para ser honesto… no me… disgusta la idea", Max confesó con dificultad, evitando el contacto visual con ella por un breve momento.

Ella voltea a verlo, su vergüenza siendo reemplazada por incerteza.

"D-de hecho, estoy tentado a… tener sexo c-con una bella y adorable criatura como tú", él compartió, su expresión una de vergüenza obvia.

"¿G-gard-devoir?", ella le preguntó nerviosamente.

"Si tu pregunta fue que si hablo en serio, entonces sí. Bueno, algo. Perdón, esto no es algo con lo que me sienta cómodo para compartir", él comentó, frotando su propio cuello.

La gardevoir estaba temblando un poco.

"En fin, no sé cómo es la costumbre de los pokémon sobre ese tema, pero para nosotros los humanos, primero hacemos algo llamado 'juego previo' antes que nada para darnos placer y prepararnos para el acto."

"¿D-Devoir?", ella inquirió, ahora temblando como un vulpix asustado.

"Placer es algo realmente agradable que nos hace sentir muy bien y jamás nos cansamos de sentir suficiente. ¿Quieres… d-dar un intento?", Max preguntó tímidamente.

En ese momento, ella se percató de lo mucho que temblaba y supuso que probablemente era muy visible. Un humano jamás le había mostrado verdadera amabilidad e interés. Ella estaba en conflicto sobre qué pensar al respecto. Sin embargo, ella no estaba percibiendo algún tipo de mentira o malas intenciones por parte del humano. Por lo tanto, ella llegó a la conclusión de que podía confiar en él. Si él dice que puede hacerla sentir bien y mostrarle verdadero placer, ella quedó bastante tentada con eso. Y también, ella no sentía estar en peligro con su presencia.

"G-Gardevoir", ella respondió tímidamente, asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Bien. Te prometo que seré gentil."

"Voir."

* * *

"Sugiero que te acuestes. Será más cómodo para ti y fácil para mí."

Ella enseguida se acuesta de espalda, cubriendo aún su intimidad. Max no le toma importancia a eso por ahora y gatea en cuatro patas encima de ella.

"¿Estás lista?"

Ella asiente nerviosamente con una respiración algo agitada.

"Por ahora, tú no tienes que hacer algo. Déjame hacer el trabajo y disfruta", Max aseguró con una voz suave.

Ella aún estaba temblando de los nervios y anticipación, y Max comenzó con un beso en los labios. Al ya haberlo hecho, no fue mucha sorpresa para ella, calmándola un poco. De hecho, sus besos tenían una sensación relajante que ella no podía describir. Luego, Max se aparta de sus labios para ir a su cuello y besarla allí. Eso era algo nuevo, pero extrañamente, eso le daba excitación. Pero ella no lograba comprender cómo algo como eso la podía hacer sentir tan bien y deseada. Aún besando su cuello, Max decide poner una mano en uno de sus muslos y empieza a acariciarla suavemente. Ya que su mano estaba muy cerca de su intimidad, su instinto le decía que empujara a Max y detuviera todo por completo, pero una vez más, ella no supo por qué, pero una parte diminuta y fuerte en ella la convence dejarlo continuar con lo suyo. Después, Max mueve sus besos hasta su pecho plano, a lado de su cresta azul. Max buscaba los pezones pero por alguna razón no los encontraba, provocando que ella volviera a sentirse nerviosa.

(Supongo que así es su especie y no los necesitan.) Max pensó.

Pero enseguida, una idea loca se le ocurre.

(Tal vez si…)

Él procede a dar una pequeña lamida en su cresta azul del pecho.

"¡GAAAAAA!", la gardevoir gritó, apretando todos sus músculos y teniendo sus ojos muy abiertos por la sensación demasiada fuerte y repentina.

"¡Perdón! ¿Te lastimé?", Max se disculpó.

"...Gard", ella contestó con un 'no'después de calmarse.

"¡Ooooh! Entonces tú eres muy sensible allí, ¿cierto?", Max comentó con una sonrisa de gracia.

En un instante, la expresión de ella se convirtió en uno de sorpresa; como si se tratara de que su parte más vulnerable haya sido expuesta. Ella luego esconde su cara con sus manos de la vergüenza.

"¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?"

Le tomó un momento, pero ella bajó sus manos hasta su boca y miró a Max con una tremenda ternura antes de asentir lentamente con su cabeza.

Con su aprobación, Max comienza a trazar su dedo en la orilla de su cresta desde la base superior hasta la punta y desde la punta hasta la base inferior, provocando que la gardevoir soltara gemidos un poco fuertes a pesar de que ella estaba tapando la mayoría del sonido con sus manos. Max continuó estimulando la cresta pero ahora con su lengua, repitiendo la misma acción y esta vez, la gardevoir gemía muy fuerte y cerró sus ojos.

"¡Diablos! En verdad eres muy sensible aquí."

Max prosiguió lamiendo su cresta por un minuto o dos antes de querer ir a un lugar más interesante. Él deja en paz la cresta y se mueve hacia abajo en su cuerpo. La gardevoir detuvo sus gemidos porque sabía a dónde quería ir él. Ella juntó rápidamente sus muslos y se cubre.

"Vamos, no tienes nada de qué temer", Max aseguró.

"G-Gardevoir, garde", ella le dijo con una expresión mixta de enojo y vergüenza.

"Te prometo que no me quedaré observando. Además, si quieres empezar a sentirte muy bien, debes otorgarme tu permiso."

Ella cerró sus ojos y piensa sobre eso por un momento. Después de calmarse, ella quita sus manos de sus muslos para luego tapar su cara de nuevo.

(Cielos, ella me va a matar de una sobredosis de ternura.)

Ella separa lentamente sus piernas esbeltas con algo de duda, exponiendo a la vista su intimidad. Su vagina es igual al de una humana, además del hecho que la de ella era todo blanco, pequeño y adorable. Luego, Max notó que ella ya estaba escurriendo su líquido.

"Al parecer aún tengo el toque. Eso, o la estimulación de tu cresta debió sentirse increíble. De cualquier forma, creo que eres más pervertida de lo que yo imaginaba."

"Gardevoir", ella respondió con una voz molesta y avergonzada.

"Jeje, lo siento. Bromear también es parte de la diversión. Bueno, prepárate para la parte más divertida."

La gardevoir no tuvo tiempo suficiente para cuestionar porque inmediatamente sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su parte más sensible.

"¡Gaaaard!", ella exclamó, apretando ambas manos y tapando otra vez su boca.

Max inició lento, moviendo su lengua en su clítoris. De arriba a abajo y de lado a lado, él hacía su mejor esfuerzo para complacerla y disfrutar la experiencia.

"Mmm, tienes un buen sabor", Max comentó con algo de torpeza, tratando de ser seductivo, haciendo que la gardevoir se ponga toda roja en la cara.

Él después resume su trabajo con más entusiasmo.

"¡Gnnnnh!", la gardevoir gimió adorablemente.

Entre más tiempo Max la lamía, más vigor le invertía al acto y la pokémon dejaba salir gemidos aún más fuertes. Momentos después, los brazos de ella se aferran al piso, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sentía que algo dentro de ella estaba por salir. Ella tenía un poco de miedo ya que nunca llegó a experienciar eso.

"G-Ga… Gard", ella dijo, respirando con dificultad.

Al oírla hablar, Max asumió que ella estaba muy cerca de su orgasmo, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus lamidas, dando lo mejor que puede para ella y darle una experiencia inolvidable.

"¡Gaa! ¡GAAANNNNnnnnh!", ella exclamó fuertemente, apretando sus dientes y todos sus músculos mientras expulsaba un pequeño chorro. Segundos después, ella finalmente se relaja, jadeando un poco.

"Y dime, ¿cómo estuvo?", Max le preguntó con gotas de su líquido alrededor de su boca, mostrando una sonrisa de lujuria.

"Gard… gardevoir", ella respondió con su propia sonrisa de lujuria.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado. Así que, ¿estás lista para el evento principal?"

Por un momento, ella empezó a dudar mucho. Pero después de pensarlo bien, ella mira a Max antes de asentir tímidamente.

Max enseguida se quita la ropa, dejando solamente su ropa interior. Cuando él pone su vista de vuelta con ella, vio que su rostro estaba muy rojo y estaba mirando a otro lado.

"¿Sucede algo?", Max inquirió.

Ella apunta a su calzón con una expresión de vergüenza.

Max procede a mirar abajo y notó que su erección era más que visible.

"Oh, perdón por eso. Pero estoy así gracias a ti."

"¿Garde… devoir?", ella preguntó con timidez.

"¿Quieres verlo?"

Ella asiente lentamente con un fuerte rubor.

"Bien. Y esta vez, yo seré quien se acueste", él dijo, acostándose de espalda mientras que la gardevoir se sienta.

Max empieza a quitarse el calzón pero se detiene.

"Sabes, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?"

Una expresión indecisa podía ser visto en ella. Ella estaba dudando solo un poco antes de avanzar hacia Max. Sentándose sobre sus muslos, ella ahora estaba muy cerca de su miembro y no sabía qué hacer. Luego ella lo toca tímidamente con un dedo un par de veces.

"Para dejarlo salir, tienes que agarrar esta tela y jalarlo hacia abajo."

Ella lo mira a él y de nuevo a su erección. Ella agarra nerviosamente la tela y lo jala abajo con lentitud. La gardevoir hizo su cabeza para atrás de la sorpresa por la brusca revelación del calzón. Ella se sonrojó mucho y lo observaba con mucha atención.

"Ahora lo agarras con tus manos."

Con nervios, ella acerca lentamente sus manos hacia el pene y se detiene a una pulgada de distancia por la duda. Dos segundos después, ella lo aferra en un instante.

"¿Gard… devoir?"

Para Max, era una extraña sensación tener una mano con tres dedos agarrando su pene, pero obviamente no era incómodo.

"Ahora mueves tus manos arriba y abajo."

Ella obedece y comienza a frotar su pene como le fue pedido.

"...¡Gardevoir!", ella dijo con una sonrisa y aceleró su movimiento.

(Jaja. Parece que le agrada mucho hacer eso.) Él pensó, empezando a sentir placer.

La gardevoir continuó frotándolo por un momento cuando ella empezó a oler algo almizclado. El olor era placentero y la hizo sentir más excitada y valiente. Ella no entendió por qué, pero entre más lo frotaba, más atraída se sentía al miembro de Max. La emoción era tan abrumadora que, para su sorpresa, le surgió un impulso repentino para darle una lamida. Ella saca lentamente su pequeña lengua y lo lame desde la base hasta la punta. Se puso un poco avergonzada y confundida en por qué hizo eso, pero decidió no preocuparse mucho ya que ella se estaba acostumbrando a la situación. Se dijo ella misma que si una lengua se sentía bien, él no se opondrá.

"Veo que te vas acostumbrando."

Ella aún sentía algo de vergüenza pero a la vez estaba feliz por lograr complacerlo. Ella entonces continuó lamiendo su pene desde la base hasta la punta con más confianza y vigor.

"Oooh… ¿Ves la parte redonda en la punta? Soy más sensible allí."

No había necesidad de explicarle más porque ella entendió lo que él quería. Luego ella se enfoca en chuparlo en la punta.

"¡Sí! Eso se siente bien."

Cuanto más feliz y excitado ella lo ponía a él, más le gustaba hacer eso. El sabor de la punta era diferente y extraño, pero no era desagradable. Al contrario, le gustaba más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Eventualmente, ella quería saborearlo más, así que metió la cabeza entera en su boca, chupándolo con el calor y la humedad de su boca.

"¡Diablos! Aprendes muy rápido. Eso es el comienzo de una acción placentera llamado felación. Lo pones todo dentro de tu boca y meneas tu cabeza arriba y abajo mientras que con tus labios haces una pequeña succión. Pero debes tener cuidado con tus dientes. No es doloroso pero tampoco es muy divertido."

Ella asiente y empieza a hacer lo pedido. Lentamente, ella empieza a envolver el pene de Max dentro de su boca. Casi logra meter la mitad del pene cuando la punta tocó su garganta. Luego, ella mueve su cabeza hacia arriba mientras lo succiona y después se va abajo, teniendo cuidado con sus dientes y vuelve a repetir el proceso.

"Humpf, lo haces bien. Se siente asombroso."

Ella estaba muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras. Puede que ella sea una novata en eso pero hará su mejor esfuerzo. Con el tiempo, ella se sentía más confiada y se acostumbró al acto. Con cada movimiento, ella se volvía mejor, sintiendo más ansias para complacerlo y empezaba a gustarle mucho.

"También puedes jugar con tu lengua mientras haces eso, e intenta meterlo un poco más en tu boca."

Ella tomó nota de lo pedido y añade su lengua a la felación; a veces al menear su cabeza y a veces deteniéndose para enfocarse en la punta antes de resumir. También intentó hacer garganta profunda un par de veces, pero como ella no está acostumbrada a eso se asfixiaba un poco y no lo hizo muy seguido. Su saliva empezaba a derramarse y ella ya estaba frotando sus muslos uno con el otro. Luego, ella hace una última garganta profunda y aguanta lo mucho que ella pudiera tolerar antes de soltar el pene de Max y después lo mira a él.

"Voir, gardevoir."

"Supongo que ya quieres el evento principal, ¿no es así?"

"¡Voir!", ella confirmó, acomodándose y empezando a frotar su vagina sobre el miembro de Max, cubriéndolo con su líquido.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar con esto? Es que, eres pequeña y… no quiero herirte."

"Garde, devoir", ella dijo, calmando su preocupación por ella.

"Okay. Pero nos detendremos si sientes que es demasiado para ti, ¿está bien?"

"Voir", ella respondió, asintiendo.

Luego ella se acuesta de espalda frente a él, separando sus piernas.

"¡Oh! ¿Quieres comenzar en esa posición?"

Ella asintió tímidamente.

"Pues, como es tu primera vez, supongo que tiene sentido."

Luego Max se acerca a ella y se acomoda, frotando la punta en su entrada resbalosa.

"Muy bien, es posible que sientas algo de dolor al principio pero no debe durar mucho. Te sentirás mejor después de un momento."

Ella lo mira a él por unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente. Ella enseguida comenzó a temblar de la anticipación, pero no era mucho como Max esperaba.

(Creo que ella ya se siente segura conmigo, aunque solo sea un poco.) Max pensó. "Aquí voy."

Max comienza a empujar lentamente la punta hacia dentro. Y solo con eso, él podía decir que ella era extremadamente apretada, preguntándose si será capaz de introducirlo todo, pero gracias a que ella estaba muy húmeda, no fue muy difícil. Por suerte, la gardevoir no parecía mostrar señales de dolor, así que él prosiguió. Continuaba entrando más y más en la gardevoir mientras que ella contenía sus gemidos. Ella en verdad estaba muy apretada y él tendrá que aguantar lo mejor que pudiera para no correrse tan pronto. Casi lo tenía todo dentro cuando él llegó a tocar el fondo.

"¡GARD!", ella exclamó fuertemente.

Max creyó haberla lastimado, pero se calma cuando la ve a ella portando una sonrisa de lujuria. Ella no parece tener dolor en absoluto. Ahora que lo piensa bien, no logró sentir el himen.

(Supongo que las hembras pokémon no son iguales como las humanas, por lo menos en ese aspecto.) "Voy a empezar a moverme."

"Garde", ella dijo, asintiendo.

Él entonces mueve sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que solamente la punta quedara dentro, y después lo empuja de nuevo.

(¡Diablos! Su estrechez es… demasiado insoportable.)

Al principio, él fue a un paso lento para que se acostumbren uno al otro. La gardevoir ahora comenzaba a gemir con cada embestida que él hacía, alentando a Max para que de poco a poco vaya más rápido. De repente, el interior de ella se pone un poco menos estrecho. Max supuso que probablemente eran los nervios de ella la causa del poco espacio, pero aún así no tenía mucho. Unos minutos más tarde, Max iba a un paso moderado, provocando que la gardevoir gimiera más fuerte, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y su lengua colgando fuera. Después de un rato, los dos estaban gimiendo en voz alta y respiraban agitadamente.

"¡Ya no podré aguantar por mucho más, estás muy apretada!"

"¡V-voir!", ella dijo entre sus gemidos.

Un par de embestidas más fueron lo suficiente para que Max explotara, cubriendo las entrañas de ella con su semilla. Después de unos segundos de felicidad extática, Max saca su miembro ablandado y cae sentado frente a ella.

"...Rayos. Disculpa, pero tu estrechez fue demasiado para mí."

"Gardevoir, voir", la pokémon contestó, brincando hacia él y haciendo que se vaya de espalda al piso. "¡Voir! ¡Voir, gardevoir!"

"Jaja, pero por supuesto que quiero volverlo a hacer. Ya que acabo de venirme, debería durar por más tiempo."

"¡Voir!", la pokémon expresó felizmente.

Ella entonces se posiciona para que su entrada esté alineada con el miembro de Max. Luego ella se baja lentamente hasta que la punta hiciera contacto con ella. Después se talla contra el pene unas cuantas veces antes de dejarlo entrar en ella.

"¡Voir!", ella exclamó, doblando un poco su espalda.

"Ahora tú estás a cargo, supongo."

"Voir."

Ella va arriba lentamente hasta que casi saliera la punta, y luego va abajo, tratando de llenarse lo mejor que pudiera.

"Voir. Voir. Voir", ella gemía con cada brinco.

Max por su parte, se acostumbró algo a su estrechez y pudo soportar el placer por más tiempo.

"Lo haces… muy… bien", Max dijo mientras jadeaba.

Esas palabras la pusieron tan feliz que incrementaron su lujuria y sensibilidad. A pesar de ser la segunda ronda, ella estaba muy cerca de su límite. Sus paredes empezaron a contraerse un poco, y ahora a Max le estaba costando trabajo aguantar. Después de un minuto o dos, ella aceleró su ritmo, ahora yendo a una velocidad levemente rápida, dificultando mucho las cosas a Max. Los líquidos de la gardevoir se derramaban en exceso, cubriendo toda la entrepierna de Max. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su lengua colgaba fuera de nuevo mientras se apoyaba contra Max, sus manos encima de su torso. A unos movimientos más para llegar a su clímax, la gardevoir acelera su ritmo a una velocidad bastante rápida.

"¡Voir, gardevoir!... ¡VOIR, GAAAAAAAARD!", ella gritó con mucha fuerza mientras que sus músculos vaginales se contraían horriblemente fuerte, logrando que Max eyaculara al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ghaaa!", él gritó levemente.

Sus orgasmos sincronizados duraron casi 20 segundos antes de que la gardevoir se dejara caer encima del pecho de Max, ambos recuperando su aliento.

* * *

*jadea* "Diablos, eso… fue increíble." *jadea* "Espero volver a hacer eso algún día."

Él la mira a ella para una respuesta pero descubrió que ella ya se quedó dormida.

"Oh, ya estás durmiendo. Eh, supongo que puedes responderme mañana", él dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello rojo carmesí y enseguida cierra sus propios ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo drenado de energía y también se deja llevar al mundo de los sueños.

**Quiero comentarles que a pesar de que la historia original va muy avanzado, estaré subiendo los capítulos a un paso indeterminado. El motivo por eso es que ZLewdomancer34 y su servidor estamos renovando sus capítulos desde el principio para darles un aspecto más profesional en cuanto a la gramática y lo relacionado; y también otros lectores beta y yo invertimos nuestro tiempo libre en corrección de errores, sugerencias y lo mencionado anteriormente para sus capítulos nuevos.**

**Así que yo iré subiendo los capítulos renovados conforme él vaya actualizando cada capítulo, y yo les pido de favor su paciencia. Gracias.**


	2. El Inicio

Capítulo 2: El Inicio

_[Max. Maaaaax. Despierte, maestro Max.]_

Max estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una voz muy suave y femenina dentro de su cabeza lo trae de vuelta al mundo real.

"Mmm… ¿huh? ¿Q-Quién está ahí?", él preguntó, aún sintiendo sueño.

_[Es Arceus, pequeño humano.]_

"...¿Arceus? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué, por qué...?", él murmuró, ahora tratando de despertarse.

_[Atento a mi mensaje, humano. Te ordeno a que ames y cuides a esta pequeña gardevoir.]_

Max finalmente abre sus ojos, tallándolos junto con su cara para tratar de entender lo que está sucediendo. Luego él ve que la gardevoir roja está acostada encima de su torso, mirándolo con sus maravillosos ojos azules. Él se quedó observándola con una cara confusa por unos segundos.

_[¡Ja, ja, jaa! D-Debiste haber visto la expresión de tu cara. No tenía precio. Ajajaja… ahhhh.] _Ella expresó con un tono de diversión, ahora calmándose de su momento de risa.

"Aguarda, ¿esa voz eras tú?", Max preguntó a la pokémon.

_[Por supuesto que era yo, tontito. ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?]_

"...Ni idea. Un pokémon parlante es lo que yo menos esperaría, de eso estoy seguro."

_[Pero no pareces estar muy sorprendido por eso.]_

"Pues, es porque tú eres una pokémon tipo psíquico, el tipo más intelectual de los pokémon. Y estoy consciente de que ustedes pueden lograr hazañas como esas, así que sí, no tanto."

_[Sí, los tipo psíquico somos lo mejor.] _Ella proclamó orgullosamente.

"Pero aún así es algo sorprendente cuando escuchas telepatía por primera vez", Max dijo, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

_[Es más o menos telepatía. Para darte una idea, yo transmito directamente mis pensamientos hacia ti usando "palabras" que puedas entender y con una voz que le agrade mucho a tu subconsciente.]_

"Vaya, eso es estupendo, debo decir. Ya podremos comunicarnos mejor entre los dos."

_[Más bien, ahora tú podrás entenderme mejor. Yo ya te podía entender desde el principio.]_

"Cierto. Otro beneficio al ser psíquico. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo aprendiste a hablar mi lenguaje?"

_[Como había dicho, técnicamente no estoy usando palabras de tu lenguaje. Solo me estoy asegurando que mi transferencia de información sea interpretada en una manera que tú puedas entender.]_

"...Rayos, algo complicado para mí, jeje", Max comentó, rascando un lado de su cabeza.

_[El cerebro de un pokémon psíquico es muy complejo, mucho más que el de un humano.]_

"Bueno. Apartando eso, ¿cómo es que tienes acceso a mi subconsciente tan fácilmente?"

_[Yo tengo acceso a todo tu cerebro, no solamente eso.]_

"...¡¿Cómo dices?!", Max exclamó, sintiéndose alarmado con su respuesta.

_[De hecho, ahora te conozco más de lo que tú conoces sobre ti mismo.]_

"Okay, eso es espeluznante."

_[Tranquilo. Sé que no te gustará la idea de que yo sepa mucho y esté leyendo tu mente todo el tiempo, así que solamente accederé para información necesaria; como qué cosas te gustan, o aprender sobre tus intereses sexuales.]_

"¿Y esa es información necesaria?", él cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

_[Claro que sí.] _Ella dijo con una sonrisa. _[Con la espléndida noche que tuvimos, me encargaré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte aún más.] _Ella añadió, abrazándolo con cariño.

"...Oh. O-Okay", él dijo con un rubor. "Pero aún no entiendo cómo lograste hacer eso. Digo, en estos días que pasaron solo escuchaba tu lenguaje."

_[Hmmm, pienso que la causa fue nuestra pequeña sesión de amor.]_

"Sigo sin comprender."

_[Pues, la verdad no sé cómo funcionan los vínculos entre humanos y pokémon, pero mi teoría es que cuando me penetraste con tu órgano reproductor eso dio inicio a nuestra "conexión" entre nosotros. Y pienso que nuestros orgasmos sincronizados ayudaron en fortalecer nuestra conexión aún más. Cuando terminamos, mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco y caí dormida. Probablemente sucedió en ese momento.] _Ella explicó.

"Tiene sentido… Supongo", Max dijo con una cara de vergüenza, tratando de entender cómo funcionaba todo eso. "Espera, dijiste 'nuestra conexión', entonces ¿eso implica que yo también debería tener acceso a tu mente?"

_[Supongo que deberías, pero como no eres un pokémon psíquico tal vez va a ser muy difícil para ti, sino hasta imposible.]_

"Rayos. Es una lástima, entonces", Max dijo con algo de decepción.

_[Lo siento. Si supiera una alternativa para acceder a mi mente te lo haría saber inmediatamente. Pero por desgracia, mi nivel de interacción social es muy baja. Supongo que ya sabes la razón de eso.] _Ella expresó con un rostro triste.

"No pasa nada. No te sientas culpable", él tranquilizó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la gardevoir. "Claro, sería genial si pudiera hacer eso, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Así que te pediré que no te preocupes por eso, ¿está bien?"

_[...Está bien. Gracias.] _Ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y ya no tienes que seguir preocupándote por estar sola. Prometí estar a lado tuyo desde ahora."

_[Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida por eso. Pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar, ¿por qué la vida me ha tratado como mierda?]_

"...Pues, tomando en cuenta tu situación, al menos ya hay un lado positivo."

_[Jamás te hubiera conocido, lo sé. Pero hubiera preferido conocerte sin tener nada malo en mi vida. Si yo fuera una gardevoir normal, eso pudo haberme librado de… todo eso.] _Ella compartió, sintiendo poco dolor.

"Sé que esto sonará algo grosero, pero tal vez si nada de eso te hubiera pasado… no te habrías convertido en una pokémon amable y cariñosa. Ser aceptada todo el tiempo hubiera manchado tu personalidad encantadora."

_[...Quizás.]_

"Siempre hay un motivo por lo cual suceden estas cosas. Es como cuando te castigan por algo muy malo que hiciste; es muy severo al principio, pero al final de eso, te convertirás en una mejor persona."

_[Eres capaz de decir cosas sabias, a pesar que eres un humano.]_

"Probablemente ya lo sabes, pero yo tampoco tuve mucha suerte. Tal vez mi vida no fue tan dura como la tuya, pero de igual manera, mi vida fue mala."

_[Tristemente, sí, eso lo sé. Más motivos para despreciar a los humanos, llegando muy bajo para maltratar a su especie.]_

"Sí… eso apesta. Y jamás vuelvas a mencionar que tú no eres normal. Eres mucho más que una gardevoir normal, eres excepcional."

_[Jiji, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.] _Ella agradeció antes de besarlo en los labios.

"Pero también pienso que eso fue injusto para ambos y no nos lo merecíamos. Pero ahora que estamos juntos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso. Emprendamos esto juntos."

_[Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.] _Ella le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abraza y acaricia su pecho con su cachete.

"Yo también lo estoy", él devolvió el abrazo, acariciando con suavidad su cabello rojo.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos antes de que la gardevoir rompiera el silencio.

_[Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Sé que tú no tienes un lugar permanente para vivir, como yo, y no tienes fijado alguna meta.]_

"He estado pensando sobre eso. Debido a circunstancias recientes, fui forzado a viajar. Pero realmente espero poder encontrar algo qué hacer eventualmente."

_[...Puedes ser un entrenador, ¿no?]_

"Hmm, no estoy seguro. Sí pensé bastante sobre eso de ser un entrenador, pero… la idea de capturar pokémon y alejarlos de sus hogares no me gusta para nada, para serte sincero."

_[Pues, cuando yo era una kirlia, unos amigos pokémon me platicaban acerca de los entrenadores. Bueno, por lo menos lo hacían hasta que sus familias les prohibieron que se acercaran a mí.] _Ella dijo con tristeza.

"¿Y qué cosas te dijeron sobre los entrenadores?", Max preguntó mientras frotaba otra vez su cabello.

_[Me contaron que estar con un entrenador no es tan malo. Les agradaba y se fortalecían al luchar contra otros pokémon. No sé por qué, pero algunos en verdad disfrutaban las batallas.]_

"...Pues… si ellos estaban felices con eso, supongo que puedo darle un intento en el futuro."

_[Para mí, solo quiero que sepas que estaré más que feliz al apoyarte y estando a tu lado para siempre.] _Ella expresó con felicidad, ahora acariciando su propio cara con la de él.

"Te agradezco. Bueno, debemos avanzar, entonces. No lograremos nada al quedarnos aquí", Max dijo mientras trata de levantarse.

_[Tienes razón.] _Ella concordó, moviéndose para darle espacio.

Luego Max se levanta y agarra sus prendas para cambiarse. Mientras se ponía su ropa, él nota que la gardevoir estaba observándolo, dándole atención especial a su entrepierna.

"Emm… ¿te importaría si…?"

_[¿Qué? No me digas que ahora tú eres quien está siendo tímido. Yo ya sé cada diminuto detalle sobre ti; mentalmente y físicamente.] _Ella informó con una cara seductora.

"Je, ahora estás muy diferente comparado con anoche," él comentó, continuando en ponerse su ropa.

_[Supongo que parte de tu personalidad se me pegó durante el vínculo. En verdad eres alguien muy obsceno.] _Ella bromeó con una sonrisa.

"N-no es cierto", él trató de mentir.

_[No puedes esconder eso de mí. De hecho, ahora incluso sé que tú siempre sentías más atracción hacia los pokémon que los humanos. ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?! ¡Mi maestro es un gran pervertido!] _Ella gritó juguetonamente con una expresión falsa de miedo.

Max volteó su mirada, su rostro cambiando a un rojo puro, poniéndose su última prenda.

_[Jijiji, tranquilo, jamás dije que eso no me gustaba.] _Ella aseguró, abrazando su espalda.

"C-como sea. D-debemos irnos ya", él tartamudeó, sintiendo vergüenza que ella descubriera eso.

Max sale de la tienda con su mochila y la gardevoir lo sigue mientras dejaba salir risillas.

"Muy bien, nada más me encargo de guardar la tienda para poder comenzar nuestro viaje", él dijo, empezando a desarmar su tienda antes de ser interrumpido por la gardevoir.

_[Déjame hacer eso.]_

Sus ojos entonces brillaron una luz azul vibrante junto con una de sus manos. Después la luz azul envuelve la tienda antes de comenzar a flotar. En cuestión de segundos, la tienda fue organizada en partes, doblada, y finalmente estaba envuelto en un paquete pequeño, listo para transportar.

Max quedó completamente boquiabierto. Después de unos segundos, él sacude su cabeza para regresar en sí.

"...¡Qué conveniente e impresionante! ¡Me ahorraste bastante tiempo!", Max exclamó, teniendo dificultad para contener su emoción y sorpresa de lo que acaba de presenciar.

_[Siempre te ayudaré con gusto.] _Ella le dijo con una sonrisa feliz, sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Luego Max pone la tienda en su mochila antes de dirigirse al camino, siendo seguido por la gardevoir que flotaba a lado de él. Luego él pone su mirada en la dirección opuesta por donde él vino.

"¿Lista para un viaje inesperado?", Max le preguntó con una sonrisa de determinación.

_[Mientras que esté contigo, haré lo que sea.] _Ella respondió con su propio tono de determinación junto con su sonrisa.

"Excelente. Entonces, ¡vamos!"

Max da unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse.

_[¿Sucede algo?]_

"Con todo lo que platicamos, olvidé preguntar por tu nombre. ¿Tienes uno?"

_[Mis padres me habían dado uno, pero desde que me abandonaron, ya no lo recuerdo.]_

"Entonces necesitas uno nuevo…"

Enseguida, Max se pone a pensar por un nombre perfecto para ella mientras la observa detalladamente.

"...Hmm… Lo tengo", él chasqueó sus dedos. "¿Qué te parece este nombre?: Scarlet. Para honrar tu color. Te queda muy bien, ¿no te parece?"

_[...¡Me encanta!] _Ella respondió con una gran sonrisa, lanzándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo. _[¡Gracias, gracias!]_

"Jeje, no hay de qué. Un gusto conocerte, Scarlet."

Separándose del abrazo, ellos resumen su camino con un solo objetivo en mente: Aventura.


	3. Una Adorable Adición

**Todo el crédito y esfuerzo de esta historia es para ZLewdomancer34. El autor original y su servidor no somos dueños de la propiedad intelectual de Pokémon.**

Capítulo 3: Una Adorable Adición

Aún viajando en el camino del bosque, Max estaba caminando con Scarlet mientras ella flotaba a lado de él hasta que ella decidió hablar.

_[Entonces, emm, ¿cuándo lo haremos de nuevo?] _Scarlet preguntó en la mente de Max.

"¿Hacer qué?", Max inquirió.

_[Oh vamos, no bromees. Tú sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo.] _Ella dijo mientras agarra el brazo de Max.

"Emm… En verdad no sé, Scarlet."

_[Aparearnos.]_

"¡Ooh! Mm, pues…", Max comenzó, algo avergonzado. "La próxima vez que queramos, supongo."

_[¡Oh! ¿Así funciona el apareamiento de los humanos? ¿Lo hacen cuando quieran?]_

"Pues, sí. Simplemente lo hacemos cuando nos da la gana."

_[Entonces si yo quisiera aparearme contigo en este momento, ¿tú también lo querrías?]_

"Uhh… No lo sé. ¿En serio quieres hacerlo ahora mismo?"

_[Sí. Cada vez que pienso acerca de ti y estoy así de cerca contigo, no puedo evitar sentir lo que ustedes llaman, 'las ganas'.]_

"Vaya… Eso es muy halagador y tentador, pero no estoy seguro si quiero tener sexo en medio del camino y arriesgar a que alguien nos descubra durante el acto", Max expresó tímidamente su preocupación.

_[Aaaaw.] _Ella se quejó.

"Te diré qué, si para la puesta de sol aún no salimos del bosque, entonces podemos hacerlo en la tienda."

_[Pero es una eternidad para esperar.]_

"No te preocupes, haré que valga la pena", Max aseguró mientras frotaba su cabello.

Scarlet puso una cara de decepción cuando inmediatamente canceló su expresión y se detiene.

"¿Qué sucede?"

_[Creo que vi algo extraño en el bosque.] _Ella dijo mientras se separa de Max y se adentra rápidamente en el lugar.

"¡Espérame, Scarlet!", él dijo en voz alta antes de ir tras ella.

Estando dentro, Max por desgracia perdió de vista a su gardevoir. Él decidió adentrarse más en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrarla.

"¡Scarlet! ¿Dónde estás?", Max gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Este no es un buen momento para jugar a las escondidas!"

Max estuvo caminando por un par de minutos más cuando de repente él ya no podía moverse y notó una luz azul cubriendo su cuerpo. Enseguida, él ahora estaba flotando un poco en el aire, la luz azul removiendo su mochila antes de ser puesto suavemente de espalda en el piso y luego la luz azul desaparece, ya pudiendo sentir y mover su cuerpo otra vez. Después, Scarlet aparece enfrente de Max.

_[Muy bien, aquí nadie podrá vernos.]_

"...Jaja. En serio quieres hacerlo, ¿no es así?", Max dijo, riendo un poco por el hecho que ella le tendió una trampa.

Ella luego flota encima de su cuerpo antes de aterrizar sobre él lentamente.

"Pero los pokémon aún pueden vernos."

_[No es una molestia. Sé que a ti te preocupa más que un humano nos vea que un pokémon. De cualquier forma, les estaremos dando un buen espectáculo.]_

"Jeje. ¿Quién diría que mi gardevoir fuera tan pervertida?"

_[No era así antes de conocerte. Creo que fue otro rasgo de tu personalidad que adquirí. Y no intentes mentirme, yo sé que tú eres un gran pervertido.] _Scarlet dijo suavemente.

"Pues no, no esconderé el hecho que sí soy un pervertido… y también admito que siempre me gustaban más las hembras pokémon. Y, te pido disculpa por afectar tu personalidad."

_[...Sabes, siempre puedo quitarme esa característica si así lo deseo.]_

"¿Y qué te está impidiendo?"

_[Nada. Y además, me gusta mucho.] _Scarlet respondió con una voz de lujuria antes de darle un beso apasionado.

* * *

Se besaron por unos minutos, peleando con sus lenguas y luego Max decide romperlo.

_[Parece que alguien quiere salir a jugar.] _Scarlet comentó cuando sintió el pene erecto de Max tocando su barriga.

Scarlet entonces se mueve abajo y desabrocha su pantalón para liberar lo que ella buscaba.

_[No tuve una oportunidad la última vez, pero quiero probar el sabor de tu semen.] _Ella declaró su deseo mientras da una larga lamida al miembro de Max.

"Eso es algo que no se escucha muy seguido," Max comentó a sí mismo.

Ella le da un par de lamidas más antes de envolver sus labios en la punta. Después, ella comienza a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo y añadió su lengua durante el proceso, elevando el placer y la lujuria de Max.

"¡Guau! Te volviste… mejor en esto," Max dijo mientras soltaba gemidos.

_[Investigué algunas técnicas de sexo en tu mente mientras dormías. Está repleto de cosas obscenas de las cuales no puedo esperar para intentar.] _Ella comentó mientras se ponía más ansiosa con su trabajo oral.

Ella continuó chupándolo por unos minutos más y Max ya podía sentir su clímax acercándose.

"¡Y-Ya estoy cerca!", Max le advirtió.

_[Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo.]_

"¿C-Cómo?"

Scarlet dejó de chuparlo para mirarlo a él mientras lo masturba con suavidad.

_[¿No lo sabías? Mi especie y yo somos muy sensibles a las emociones de los seres vivos. Todo aquello que tú sientas, yo también puedo percibirlo.] _Ella explicó antes de resumir su trabajo oral.

Ella hizo garganta profunda un par de veces antes que finalmente Max estallara, llenando la boca de Scarlet con su crema blanca y espesa. Su orgasmo permaneció por unos segundos más y Scarlet aún lo estaba succionando, aumentando su placer. Ella se bebió todo lo que podía, no dejando ir ni un solo chorro.

_[Está algo amargo, pero aún así, no está nada mal. Puede que me vuelva adicta a tu sabor.] _Ella comentó seductoramente mientras lamía algunas gotitas en sus labios.

*jadea* "...Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Estás mejorando en esto."

_[Lo que sea para complacer a mi maestro.] _Ella compartió con un abrazo.

"No es necesario que me digas maestro."

_[Jiji. Como te había dicho, no puedes esconder nada de mí. Te encanta mucho cuando te llamo maestro.]_

"..." Max miró a otro lado de la vergüenza.

_[No te pongas así. De hecho… también me gusta la idea de ser tu juguete sexual.]_

Max fue a protestar inmediatamente pero Scarlet puso un dedo en su labio.

_[Ya sé que tú eres alguien bondadoso y amoroso. Tú siempre me cuidarás bien, así que no me molesta un juego de rol si eso te hace feliz.]_

"...Je. Eres realmente especial, Scarlet. En verdad estoy feliz de haberte conocido", él dijo mientras acariciaba su cachete.

_[También yo, maestro.] _Ella respondió, acariciando la mano en su cachete. _[Ahora, ¿qué tal si continuamos?]_

"Emm… pues… ¿En unos minutos, quizás?", él sugirió, mirando su miembro flácido.

_[No es un problema.]_

Enseguida, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con su luz azul de psíquica y envolvió a Max. Aunque esta vez, él aún podía moverse pero una repentina ola pesada de placer aturdió todo su cuerpo. La intensidad de la ola hizo volver el pene a su estado erecto en un instante, y su lujuria y deseo también regresaron.

"¡Carajo! ¿C-Cómo estás… haciendo eso?", Max preguntó con dificultad, respirando agitadamente por el placer repentino desbordando en él.

_[Como dije, conozco todo sobre ti y puedo acceder a cada parte de tu cerebro. Solamente estoy controlando la lujuria y el placer de tu cuerpo y los intensifico.] _Scarlet explicó, la luz de sus ojos desapareciendo y se posiciona encima de su entrepierna.

Luego Scarlet se va bajando sobre el pene de Max, dejando salir un gemido.

_[¡Aah! ¡Estás… llenándome mucho!] _Scarlet exclamó lujuriosamente.

Para Max, Scarlet aún seguía apretada como antes, pero gracias a su habilidad psíquica y estando muy mojada, pudo meterlo fácilmente. Luego ella empieza a ir arriba y abajo a un paso moderado.

_[Esta vez, no estoy segura si pueda aguantar por mucho tiempo.]_

Ella estaba abrazándolo y fue más rápido con el tiempo. Eventualmente, ambos gemían en voz alta y las paredes internas de Scarlet se estrecharon.

"Ghnn… ¡GAAARD!", ella gritó su orgasmo mientras iba a velocidad máxima.

Max fue capaz de resistir su eyaculación a pesar de que ella estaba apretando mucho su pene. Scarlet hizo una pequeña pausa después de su orgasmo, y enseguida vuelve a moverse.

_[No sabía que mi poder te dio más resistencia.] _Ella dijo con cansancio, yendo un poco lento.

"Pues, yo… no creo aguantar… por mucho más."

Max enseguida agarró las caderas de Scarlet y la ayuda a ir más rápido, incrementando el sonido de sus gemidos. Con el paso de los minutos, Max ya estaba muy cerca y quería saborear el momento, así que él empujó sus caderas con más fuerza, haciéndola gemir sin control.

"¿Quién es mi adorable juguete sexual? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!", él susurró con un tono dominante en su oído, disfrutando mucho su juego de rol breve.

_[¡O-O-Ohh! ¡Y-Yo, maestro! ¡Úsame de la manera que gustes! ¡Oh, carajo!] _Ella respondió en voz alta, ahora portando una cara de depravación y su lengua colgaba fuera.

Unas embestidas después, Max finalmente explotó dentro de ella, llenándola completamente con su semen caliente. La sensación cálida hizo que la gardevoir también se corriera mientras que su estrechez orgásmica ordeñaba con fuerza la semilla de Max. Un momento después de su felicidad extática, Scarlet cae en los brazos de Max, ambos jadeando con fuerza.

* * *

_[Guau… Estuviste… increíble… maestro. Pienso que… también me volveré adicta a nuestras sesiones de sexo.]_

"También yo. Eso se sintió muy increíble."

Ellos entonces se abrazan uno al otro y se quedan en esa posición. Después de un rato, Max decidió romper el silencio entre ellos.

"Pienso que ya es hora de continuar nuestro viaje."

_[Pero no quiero. Quiero permanecer así para siempre.] _Ella dijo adorablemente mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.

"Vamos. Tenemos toda nuestra vida para disfrutar la compañía del otro", Max dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

Scarlet no dijo nada por unos segundos.

_[*suspira* Está bien.] _Ella aceptó con reacio, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada mientras se levanta y también ayuda a Max.

"No estés triste, Scarlet. Podemos tener muchos momentos de afecto y cariño cada noche si quieres", Max aseguró, dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola.

_[...Entonces cuenta conmigo para disfrutarlo.]_

Max agarra su mochila y comienza a regresar al camino junto con Scarlet cuando él apenas logró escuchar un sonido distante.

"...¿Oíste eso?"

_[Sí. Pienso que proviene de allá.] _Scarlet confirmó mientras apuntaba a una parte profunda del bosque.

"Vayamos a ver qué es."

Scarlet asiente y los dos se dirigen al punto origen del sonido. Después de unos minutos de caminar y flotar respectivamente, ellos descubrieron el origen del sonido: era un pequeño y adorable buneary. Parecía estar perdido y también estaba llorando.

"¿Cuál es el problema, pequeñín?", Max preguntó, poniéndose de rodillas enfrente del pokémon.

"Bun… ¡Bune buneary!", contestó mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos.

_[Este buneary perdió de vista a sus padres.] _Scarlet le informó a Max.

"Oh no. Pobre cosita", él dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del buneary, sintiendo simpatía por el pokémon.

El buneary parece irse calmando un poco.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo a él, o ella, e intentar buscar a sus padres", Max propuso, mirando a Scarlet.

_[Es una hembra. Y sí, no podemos dejarla aquí sola. Ella aún es muy joven como para sobrevivir por su cuenta en el bosque.]_

"Oh. ¿Es una niña pequeña? Pues, otra razón más para hacer algo al respecto", Max puso su vista de vuelta con la cría pokémon. "¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a tus padres?", Max le preguntó con calma.

Al no dar una respuesta, Max tomó eso como un sí y luego levanta a la buneary, cargándola entre sus brazos, la pokémon no poniendo resistencia alguna. De repente, Max no tenía idea por qué, pero por alguna razón estaba sintiendo una pequeña sensación de celos dentro de él. Se preguntó de qué o de dónde provenía, pero decidió olvidar eso por ahora ya que tiene algo importante en qué enfocarse. Max y Scarlet iniciaron su búsqueda alrededor del bosque para encontrar a los padres de la conejita.

Continuaron la búsqueda durante bastante tiempo pero no tenían suerte para encontrar alguno de ellos, causando que la buneary se pusiera muy triste y deprimida, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

_[Maldita sea. Hemos buscado por horas y aún no tenemos alguna pista o rastro de ellos. A este paso, estoy segura que no los encontraremos.] _Scarlet expresó su irritación.

"Es muy triste, pero tienes razón. Si estuvieran cerca, ya los deberíamos haber encontrado. Probablemente están muy lejos de aquí. Debemos regresar."

_[¿Qué sucederá con ella?]_

"No estoy seguro. Lo único factible ahora para ella es buscarle un entrenador… O podríamos cuidarla nosotros."

_[Supongo. No hay más cosas que podamos hacer por ella.]_

"Bien. Volvamos al camino."

Scarlet asiente y caminan de regreso para salir del bosque. Pero después de unos pasos, un tyranitar apareció frente a ellos, y parecía estar muy agresivo.

"¡TYRA!", el pokémon dio un rugido amenazador.

Max estaba un poco asustado y la buneary escondió su rostro en su pecho, gimiendo del miedo. Max entonces retrocedió un poco mientras que el pokémon avanzaba hacia ellos. Pero de repente, el tyranitar cede su movimiento.

"¿Huh?", Max murmuró confusamente.

Él dirige su atención con Scarlet y vio que ella estaba mirando atentamente al pokémon con una expresión oscura e intimidante. Su rostro puso a Max algo incómodo y la buneary temblaba. Y, para la sorpresa de ambos, el tyranitar salvaje ahora estaba huyendo de ellos.

(...¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Ella hizo huir a un tipo oscuro?!... ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?) Max pensó, estando incrédulo.

_[Solo le dije que si se atrevía a atacarnos, te iba a defender con todo lo que tengo.]_

"¿Huh? ¿En serio? Pero ¿por qué le importaría eso? Él era un tipo oscuro agresivo."

_[Probablemente él era un torchic mariquita.] _Scarlet opinó, riéndose.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya se fue y eso es lo importante. Es un alivio que él no te haya hecho daño."

_[Aaw. ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?] _Ella dijo mientras le da un abrazo.

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué haría yo si te ocurriera algo peligroso?"

_[...No tengo idea. Pero tus noches estarían solitarias otra vez, ¿no?]_

"...Bueno, sí. Eso y…"

_[¿Y?...]_

"Y… Ah, olvídalo, deberíamos irnos", Max dijo, sonrojándose.

_[No te preocupes.] _Ella tranquilizó, dándole un beso en el cachete. _[No te abandonaré.]_

"Jeje, eres mi linda acosadora."

Scarlet sacó su lengua hacia él antes de retirarse del lugar. Más de media hora después, llegaron de vuelta al camino durante la tarde, continuando su viaje.

"¿Te sientes bien, amiguita?", él inquirió, frotando su cabeza.

"...", ella no dio respuesta, sintiendo tristeza y depresión.

Max y Scarlet intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de que él bajara a la buneary y se sienta con ella.

"Entiendo que esto sea muy difícil para ti. Pero pase lo que pase, estamos aquí para ti", Max la reconfortó, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

_[Ella no puede entenderte.] _La gardevoir le dijo a Max.

"¿Qué? ¿Ella no puede entenderme?", Max cuestionó con confusión.

_[Mhm. Probablemente ella nunca ha interactuado con humanos.]_

"¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste anteriormente?"

_[Bromeas, ¿cierto? ¿De verdad esperabas que ella mágicamente entendiera tu idioma, a pesar que ella jamás lo ha escuchado?]_

"...Pues, tú hablas mi idioma, ¿no es así?"

_[Yo no 'hablo tu idioma', ¿recuerdas?]_

"Ah. Es verdad. Y tú ya podías entender lo que yo decía. Incluso antes de conectar tu mente con la mía, ¿cierto?"

_[Sip. Un beneficio psíquico.] _Scarlet afirmó con orgullo.

Max sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿podrías traducir por mí? Sé que los pokémon pueden comunicarse entre sí."

_[Finalmente una buena sugerencia.]_

"¿Puedes decirle que nosotros no reemplazaremos a sus padres, pero que la cuidaremos, de todos modos?"

"Gardevoir. Garde gardevoir devoir", ella informó a la buneary.

La buneary observó a Max por un momento.

"¿Buneary?"

"Gardevoir, voir gardevoir", ella aseguró, agachándose para acariciar su cabeza. "Gardevoir, devoir."

Max no tenía idea de lo que dijo Scarlet, pero la buneary parece estar un poco indecisa. Queriendo ayudarla a calmar sus nervios, Max la mira directamente en los ojos y le entrega una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, haciéndole saber que él no le hará daño. La buneary no supo por qué, pero su sonrisa la hizo sentir cómoda. Después de un momento, ella se acerca a él y luego lo abraza.

"¡Buneary!", ella dijo felizmente mientras acariciaba con su cachete el torso de Max.

"De nada, pequeña. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?", Max preguntó a Scarlet.

_[Le dije que estábamos tristes por lo que le sucedió. Y también le dije que tú serás un padre fantástico.] _Ella respondió, guiñándole con un ojo.

"Oh… Okay", Max dijo, sonrojándose un poco mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la buneary. "Entonces ¿sí quieres acompañarnos?"

"¿Garde gardevoir?", Scarlet le dijo a ella.

"¡Bun!", ella exclamó con felicidad.

"¡Genial! Pero necesitarás un nombre."

Max se queda pensando por un breve momento.

"¿Qué te parece, mmm… Bonny?"

_[¿Bonny? ¿Es en serio?] _Ella comentó, no estando impresionada con el nombre.

"¿Qué?"

_[¿Bonny para una buneary? ¿Estás seguro que fuiste muy original con ese nombre?] _Scarlet cuestionó con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Guau, una gardevoir sarcástica. Pero qué sorpresa."

"¿Bun?", la buneary preguntó con confusión.

"Tu nombre va a ser Bonny. Booonny", Max repitió, apuntando a ella.

"...Garde devoir", Scarlet le comunicó a la buneary con brazos cruzados.

"Bun, ¡buneary!", ella exclamó, brincando de alegría.

"Bueno, por lo menos hay _alguien _que le gusta el nombre", Max le dijo a Scarlet con una sonrisa de victoria.

_[Hmpff, como sea.] _La gardevoir dijo, mirando a otro lado y sintiendo algo de enfado.

"¿No estarás… en verdad enojada conmigo, o sí, Scarlet?", Max inquirió, algo sorprendido por su reacción.

Al ver que ella no le quiere responder, Max se levanta, poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Disculpa. No tienes que estar enojada conmigo por eso", Max denotó su culpa.

Scarlet de repente se da la vuelta y lo sorprende con un beso en los labios.

_[Lo sé.] _Ella dijo con una sonrisa inocente antes de moverse al lado de Bonny y luego lo mira a él. _[Bueno, ¿y qué estás esperando? Tenemos un camino por recorrer.] _Ella añadió con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿P-Pero… qué no estabas…? Krh. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo y tu actitud?", Max refunfuñó.

_[¿Por qué no lo tratas de averiguar esta noche?] _Ella pidió seductoramente.

Max sacudió su cabeza en desesperación con una sonrisa antes de hincarse frente a Bonny.

"Muy bien, Bonny. ¿Estás lista?"

"¿Bun?"

"Garde, ¿gardevoir?"

"¡Bun!", ella asintió con felicidad.

*suspira* "Tendremos que hacer algo respecto a la barrera de idioma. Quizá pueda enseñarle a hablar mi lenguaje", Max dijo antes de sacar su única pokébola de su mochila.

"Bien, Bonny. Este objeto te ayudará a viajar con nosotros sin ningún problema. Dicen que este dispositivo también crea un vínculo especial entre el pokémon y el dueño de la pokébola. Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es tocarlo", Max explicó mientras le mostraba la pokébola.

"Garde gardevoir, voir gardevoir. Garde gardevoir", Scarlet tradució para Bonny.

"¡Buneary!", ella dijo felizmente, saltando y tocando la pokébola.

Luego, Bonny se tornó en un color rojo antes de ser desmaterializada y succionada dentro de la pokébola. El objeto se sacudió tres veces antes de detenerse y se escucha un 'ding', señalando una captura exitosa.

"Genial. Atrapé a una buneary."

_[O más bien, la buneary te capturó a ti.] _Scarlet dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Max preguntó, encogiendo el tamaño de la pokébola y lo pone en su bolsillo.

_[Nada.] _La gardevoir dijo inocentemente.

Max rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. En marcha."

Scarlet asiente y sigue a Max, ambos continuando su viaje en busca de aventura con una nueva compañera en su grupo.


	4. Un Breve Descanso

Capítulo 4: Un Breve Descanso

Max y Scarlet estuvieron platicando y mostrando su afecto por el otro durante el resto del día. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el anochecer, Max se pone un poco enojado.

"Diablos, no tenía idea que mi pueblo estaba tan lejos de la civilización", Max se quejó.

_[Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿cómo es tu pueblo?] _Scarlet preguntó, abrazando su brazo.

"Pues… no es un lugar agradable para habitar. La gente que vive ahí no les importa para nada los pokémon."

_[¡¿Ellos nos odian?!] _Scarlet exclamó, perpleja con esa respuesta.

"No creo que sea hasta ese extremo, pero según ellos era mejor evitar tener algún tipo de interacción con algún pokémon."

(Típico.) Ella dijo a sí misma. _[En verdad no suena como un lugar agradable.] _Ella comentó.

"Para ser honesto, creo que tampoco les gustaba estar entre ellos mismos. Se podría decir que ellos eran un montón de cretinos."

_[Es un gran alivio que tú no eres como ellos.] _Ella dijo, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

"A mi jamás me agradaron ellos, y como dice la frase: odiar a tus enemigos te hará humilde… O algo parecido, no estoy seguro."

Scarlet se ríe mientras continúan caminando. Cuando el sol ya inició su retiro, Max suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando vio el final del camino del bosque.

"¡Finalmente!"

Saliendo del bosque, ellos vieron una pequeña ciudad más adelante después de un tramo pequeño. La vista era hermosa con el ocaso en el horizonte, los rayos restantes del sol tocando los edificios.

_[Esto es romántico. Ver algo así de increíble con mi amante me pone muy… excitada.] _Ella dijo suavemente, pegándose demasiado a él.

"Contrólate, Scarlet, podemos hacerlo al rato. Ya casi llegamos."

Scarlet no lo escucha, comenzando a lamer y besar el cuello de Max.

*suspira* "Bien", Max cedió mientras la jala de vuelta al bosque, fuera del camino.

De nuevo dentro, ellos caminan unos cuantos metros antes de que Scarlet apoyara su espalda contra un árbol.

"Eres una gardevoir muy insaciable, ¿lo sabías?", Max comentó con falsa molestia y un rostro de seducción.

_[Puede que sííí.] _Ella replicó inocentemente con un dedo en su labio.

* * *

Luego Max se acurruca con ella y juntan sus labios. Ellos se besan con pasión por un momento antes de empezar a pelear con sus lenguas, y durante eso Max deslizaba sus dedos sobre la intimidad de la gardevoir, usando su pulgar para frotar su clítoris. Scarlet soltaba gemidos dentro de su boca mientras que su líquido se desbordaba en su mano. Minutos después, rompen el beso. Scarlet luego empuja a Max antes de darse la vuelta y pone sus manos en el árbol, levantando su retaguardia ante la vista de él.

"Déjame adivinar, es algo nuevo que quieres intentar, ¿verdad?", Max preguntó lujuriosamente.

Scarlet solamente tenía su mirada en él con ojos de lujuria, sin decir una palabra mientras agitaba su trasero tentadoramente.

"Je… ¡Eres una chica traviesa!", Max dijo juguetonamente, sacando su miembro erecto y procede a agarrar las caderas de Scarlet.

Max frotó un poco la punta con su entrada y notó que ella ya estaba húmeda, así que él decidió empujarlo hasta dentro en un instante, provocando que Scarlet gimiera en voz alta. Él inmediatamente mueve sus propias caderas a una velocidad moderada en tándem con ella. Y en su opinión, él jamás va a tener suficiente de su estrechez placentera que lo apretaba mucho. Minutos después, ya se podían oír los gemidos bastante fuertes de Scarlet siendo mezclados con los gemidos leves de Max, su cabeza siendo apretada con suavidad contra el árbol y tenía sus ojos cerrados.

_[¡Más duro!] _Scarlet exigió.

Max la obedece y empieza a penetrarla con más fuerza. Sin embargo, él estaba preocupado de que podría lastimarla debido a su figura pequeña y frágil, así que moderó su fuerza. Scarlet ahora gemía con más fuerza y trataba de tapar la mayoría. Más embestidas después, los dos estaban cerca para correrse. Max aumentó su velocidad y en pocos segundos él siente el orgasmo de Scarlet, teniendo el efecto de que él liberara su leche. Un momento después, ellos se detienen, ambos jadeando un poco y él enseguida retira su miembro, algo de semen en exceso saliendo de ella.

* * *

"Fiuu… Una sesión rápida es muy relajante", Max afirmó mientras abrocha de vuelta su pantalón.

_[Concuerdo. Pero no se compara con una noche llena de pasión.]_

"Tienes razón."

Scarlet se limpia con su poder psíquico antes de que ella y Max regresaran al camino. Continuando con el trayecto hacia la ciudad, Max nota que Scarlet se ponía más y más inquieta cuanto más se acercaban. Ya solo faltaban un par de metros cuando Scarlet se detiene.

"¿Te sucede algo, Scarlet?", Max preguntó, preocupado por ella.

_[Es que… no estoy segura si quiero entrar en un lugar lleno de… humanos.] _Scarlet respondió con una expresión y tono de incomodidad, aferrándose al brazo de Max.

"No hay de qué temer, estoy aquí contigo y yo te protegeré", Max tranquilizó, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

_[No estoy asustada. Yo desprecio a los humanos. Claro, tú eres una excepción, maestro, pero estando cerca de ellos me hace sentir… pues… Por carencia de una mejor palabra, digamos que antipática. Y además, si me fueran a atacar, ¿tú qué harás para ayudarme? Soy yo la que tiene poderes.]_

"Emm… ¿apoyo moral?", Max respondió, no estando seguro de su respuesta.

"Gaa-a-a-ard", Scarlet carcajeó un poco. _[Supongo que eso será suficiente para mí.] _Ella dijo mientras besa a Max, con él devolviendo el beso.

"De cualquier forma, está decidido que estaré allí para ayudarte. La noche ya casi llega y necesitaremos suministros para nuestro viaje, así que tenemos que entrar."

_[Lo sé pero… estoy segura que atraeré algunas miradas.] _Scarlet señaló ese detalle mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.

"Te estaría mintiendo si dijera lo contrario, pero solo ignóralos. Como tú dijiste, tú eres quien tiene poderes. Ellos no se atreverán a hacerte daño", Max aseguró, acariciando su cabeza.

_[...M-Muy bien, si debemos.] _Ella dijo nerviosamente, aún con duda.

"Esa es mi chica", Max la elogió con un beso en la frente. "Entonces vamos."

Max quiso resumir su caminata pero Scarlet lo detiene.

_[¿Podemos ir… tomados de las manos?] _Scarlet le pidió tímidamente.

"Por supuesto. Si eso te hace sentir más tranquila", Max concedió mientras toma su mano.

(No es solo para eso.) Scarlet pensó.

Sosteniendo la mano de Max, ella flota muy cerca de él mientras recorren la distancia faltante para entrar en la ciudad. Ya que el sol se retiró por completo, no había mucha gente afuera, pero eran lo suficiente para que las calles no estuvieran completamente vacías. Avanzando más en la ciudad, Scarlet sí estaba llamando la atención y estaba recibiendo algunas miradas, con algunos de ellos susurrándose uno al otro. Ella entonces sujeta la mano de Max con más firmeza mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con las personas tanto como sea posible.

"Esto sí que es intimidante. Pero como dije, solo ignóralos."

_[No estoy intimidada, solamente quiero m-... mandarlos a volar.] _Scarlet dijo con agresividad.

"Probablemente están admirando tu belleza. Después de todo, quizás este sea la única vez en su vida que verán a una hermosa gardevoir roja."

_[Eso no me importa, yo los odio. Solo quiero que tú me admires.]_

"¿Admirar cada parte de ti?", Max dijo, tratando de sonar sensual.

_[Cada. Parte. De. Mí.] _Scarlet susurró, ahora sonando menos agresiva.

Max estaba feliz de que ella se haya calmado un poco.

"Debemos buscar un lugar para dormir. Mañana hacemos las compras."

_[Okay.]_ Scarlet asintió, haciendo lo mejor que puede para ignorar a los demás.

Ellos caminaron por un pequeño rato antes de por fin llegar a un hotel. Ya había caído la noche y Max vio que casi no había gente afuera. Ambos ingresan el lugar y se dirigen a la mesa de recepción. Una vez enfrente, la recepcionista se puso un poco sorprendida al ver a Scarlet, quien procede a esconderse detrás de Max.

"Si no es mucha molestia para usted, le agradecería mucho si deja de mirar así a mi gardevoir. Ella es muy consciente de su color", Max informó a la recepcionista.

"¡O-Oh, lo siento mucho, señor! Es solo que… esta es la primera vez que veo a una gardevoir roja", la recepcionista, una mujer joven, se disculpó.

(¡No me digas!) Max pensó burlonamente.

"Pero debo decir, ella es hermosa", ella expresó su opinión.

"¿Lo ves? Ella no es tan mala", Max le dijo a Scarlet.

_[Hmpff. Aún así no me importa.] _Ella dijo con un puchero.

Max se ríe un poco y luego acaricia el cabello de Scarlet antes de regresar su vista con la recepcionista.

"¿Cuánto cuesta una noche aquí? De preferencia el cuarto más barato."

"Sesenta dólares."

(¡Diablos! Es casi todo lo que tengo.) Max pensó. "Muy bien, entonces", él aceptó mientras le entrega el dinero.

"Gracias, señor. Su cuarto está en el Piso 2. Que tenga una buena noche", ella le deseó educadamente, dándole la llave del cuarto.

Max le da las gracias antes de ir en busca de su cuarto en el segundo piso.

_[Maestro, ¿qué son esos dólares?] _Scarlet preguntó con curiosidad.

"Pues, es algo difícil de explicar… Hmm… para ponértelo simple, es una moneda que nosotros los humanos usamos para comprar cosas y usar servicios como este hotel."

_[¿Mon-eda?] _Scarlet pronunció, el término siendo extraño para ella.

"Emm, ¿cómo lo puedo explicar con más detalle?... Verás, este pedazo de papel tiene otro nombre: Dinero. Y este dinero se te entrega a ti cuando trabajas para alguien o algo. Básicamente es un sistema de intercambio; entregas algo de tu tiempo para ayudar a alguien o a una compañía y luego te entregan esto, y con esto puedes comprar las cosas que quieras, como cosas cómodas o necesidades como la comida. Se llama economía", Max explicó.

_[¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes que trabajar para alguien para obtener comida?]_

"Pues… sí. Así funcionan las cosas si uno se pone a pensarlo."

_[Eso quiere decir que si no tienes ese 'dinero', tú...]_

"¿No podré sobrevivir?", Max terminó por ella. "Bueno, no precisamente. Técnicamente, tenemos la opción de vivir y arriesgar nuestra vida cada día en la naturaleza con los pokémon, pero obviamente la mayoría de los humanos no haría eso. Pero sí, así son las cosas."

_[Pero qué estupidez. Eso es como la esclavitud.] _Scarlet comentó, algo indignada.

"Desafortunadamente, sí."

_[No me importa lo que les suceda a los otros humanos, pero ¿qué tal si algo malo te sucede a ti?] _Ella expresó con ansiedad, agarrando el brazo de Max.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

_[¿Qué tal si no puedes conseguir comida con ese dinero?]_

"No te preocupes. Siempre existe una manera."

_[Y además, ¿cómo es que este pedazo de papel tiene un valor?]_

"Técnicamente, el papel no tiene valor, es la gente que le atribuye un valor a esto. Y por desgracia, a veces, la gente se deja llevar por esto que eventualmente su prioridad es tener todo el dinero del mundo y se despreocupan de las vidas humanas."

_[Genial. Otra razón para odiar a los humanos aún más.] _Scarlet opinó con algo de ira.

"Jeje, perdón por eso. Pero por lo menos no todos los humanos somos así."

_[Oh guau, eso sí que cambia mi opinión sobre ellos.] _Ella expresó sarcásticamente.

Max se ríe por un momento y después los dos llegaron a su habitación designada. Él lo abre y entra con Scarlet. No era grande pero se veía elegante; tiene una cama tamaño rey, un sillón, una cocina y un baño pequeño.

_[Bueno… por lo menos los humanos saben cómo hacer un lugar acogedor.] _Scarlet comentó después de recostarse en la cama.

"Este es un hotel, después de todo. Ofrecen la mejor comodidad posible para que los clientes tengan un motivo para volver."

_[No puedo esperar para probar la cama.]_ Ella dijo con una mirada pervertida.

"Primero voy a tomar un baño, si no te importa", Max replicó, rodando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Enseguida, Max entra en el baño. Él se desviste, después abre la llave de agua caliente y procede a entrar. Max estaba debajo del agua por solo dos segundos cuando escuchó las cortinas y luego siente un par de brazos envolviendo su parte superior.

_[Creo que se te olvidó algo antes de entrar.] _Scarlet dijo juguetonamente.

"No realmente. De alguna manera presentía que ibas a acompañarme eventualmente."

Scarlet da una risilla y Max agarró un jabón colocado en el portajabón de la regadera.

_[¿Qué es eso?] _Ella cuestionó con curiosidad.

"Se llama jabón. Lo usan los humanos para limpiarse y oler bien."

_[¡Oooh!]_

"Te mostraré cómo se usa."

Max luego pone el jabón debajo del agua y voltea a ver a Scarlet. Él frota el jabón entre sus manos, enjabonándolos con la espuma antes de ponerlo en su lugar.

"Levanta tus brazos, por favor."

La gardevoir hace lo pedido y los levanta. Max tomó uno de sus brazos y la comienza a frotar con sus manos jabonosas.

"Gaa", Scarlet soltó un pequeño gemido.

"¿Qué pasa?"

_[Nada. Es que se siente mejor de lo que esperaba.]_

Max solo sonrió y continuó limpiándola. Él talló sus brazos, hombros, piernas, y ella sonrió un poco cuando él estaba acariciando tiernamente sus muslos. Después él enfoca su atención en limpiar su pecho. Pero Max se había olvidado de un detalle importante sobre su cresta y fue a tallarlo.

"¡GAAARD!", ella gritó, sus piernas poniéndose débiles.

"¡Oh, perdón! Me olvidé de eso", Max pidió disculpa.

_[*jadea* ...Tranquilo. Supongo que soy demasiada sensible con tus manos cubiertas en eso.] _Scarlet aseguró, recuperándose de la sensación.

"Sobre eso: ¿por qué tu cresta es muy sensible?", Max inquirió.

_[Es el centro de mi poder y energía, y con eso puedo canalizarlos. Es complicado compararlo con un humano, pero lo más cercano que podría representar mi cresta sería tu corazón.]_

"Entonces eso quiere decir que tu cresta es una parte vital de tu especie."

_[No me digas. Es un hecho que esto no contiene nuestra esencia de vida.] _La gardevoir dijo sarcásticamente.

"Jeje, amo el sarcasmo."

_[Eso es porque tú eres una persona sarcástica.]_

"Guau. Cuidado, todo el mundo, la Detective Scarlet está aquí", Max se burló.

Scarlet sacó su lengua hacia él.

"Whoa, ¿acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste?", Max dijo con un tono de falsa sorpresa.

Scarlet otra vez saca su lengua.

"Debo admitir, tienes agallas para querer enfrentarte ante tu maestro. Pero ¿te atreverás a hacerlo de nuevo?", Max la desafió, usando su mejor esfuerzo para sonar amenazante.

Scarlet solamente le responde de vuelta sacando su fina lengua de la manera más arrogante posible.

"Bien, ¡te lo advertí!"

Max luego agarra la cresta de Scarlet con sus dos manos y lo comienza a tallar vigorosamente.

"¡GYYAAAA!", ella gritó, sus piernas poniéndose entumecidas y cae al suelo pero Max la alcanza a atrapar, sentándola con gentileza.

"¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Pienso que alguien aquí ocupa un castigo disciplinario", Max declaró mientras frotaba la cresta de Scarlet con sus manos jabonosas con más fuerza.

"¡GAARD! ¡GAAR!"

Scarlet estaba presionando sus piernas y a la vez apretaba sus manos, gimiendo sin parar.

"Dime, ¿acaso la señorita Scarlet será más respetuosa con su maestro ahora?"

"¡GAAAARD!"

"No te escuchéééé."

"¡GYAAANNGH!", Scarlet gimió muy fuerte mientras eyaculaba y sus músculos se contraían.

Scarlet finalmente pudo relajarse después de veinte largos segundos, jadeando agitadamente.

"Espero que esto sea una lección para ti", Max sonrió con arrogancia.

Scarlet luego abre sus ojos, coge los cachetes de Max y le entrega un beso feroz.

_[Tú. Vas. A. Pagar. Por eso.] _Scarlet amenazó.

"Ooouuu, pero qué miedo tengo."

Scarlet le entrega a Max una sonrisa traviesa.

"Bueno. Solo necesito lavarme y luego podemos ir a la cama", Max dijo mientras se levanta y también ayuda a levantarla. "Hay una pila de toallas allá en ese tocador."

Scarlet sale de la ducha, se seca completamente y sale del baño. Minutos después, Max ya estaba limpio y también sale de la ducha. Después él toma una toalla, seca su cuerpo y sale del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cintura.

"Bien, ya esto-"

Max no tuvo tiempo para terminar su oración porque enseguida él ve una luz azul brillante cubriéndolo completamente y no podía moverse. Luego, la toalla fue arrebatada de él antes de ser levantado del piso y transportado hacia la cama de espalda. Él supuso que era Scarlet y esperaba que cuando su espalda tocara la cama iba a poder moverse nuevamente. Pero aparentemente él estaba equivocado.

(¿Por qué sigo paralizado?... ¿P-Por qué no puedo abrir mi boca?) Max pensó, empezando a preocuparse.

_[Porque es hora de vengarme, maestro.] _Scarlet dijo, apareciendo en su vista y flotando hacia su regazo.

(...Joder.)

_[En efecto.] _Ella confirmó con una sonrisa de maldad y lujuria.

* * *

Max después empieza a brillar con más intensidad.

_[¿Recuerdas esto?] _Scarlet cuestionó con sus ojos azules brillando.

"¡Hnnm!", Max pujó, sintiendo la sensación familiar de lujuria, placer y excitación que él ya experimentó la primera vez que ella lo hizo.

Max no era capaz de hablar sin importar cuánto se esforzaba. Incluso tratar de abrir su boca era inútil. Solamente podía hacer sonidos desde su garganta.

_[¿Qué tal si lo incrementamos un poco más?] _Scarlet se preguntó a sí misma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La luz azul de Scarlet y alrededor de Max se intensificaron aún más.

"¡HHHGN!", Max gimió fuertemente.

El placer y la excitación ahora fluían con más energía dentro de su cuerpo. Su miembro endurecido goteaba más de lo usual, lo cual atrajo la atención de Scarlet. Ella entonces baja su cabeza y le da una lamida en la punta. Con solo el contacto de su lengua, Max sintió como si un ataque Impactrueno lo hubiera golpeado mientras que olas intensas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir constantemente.

_[Mmm, amargo con un toque de sal.] _Scarlet dijo cachondamente.

Luego, ella pone la punta entera dentro de su boca y empieza a asaltarlo gentilmente con su lengua.

"¡GHHHNH!"

Ella no estaba moviendo su cabeza pero aún así era suficiente para que Max se volviera loco. De alguna manera, ella también hizo que él fuera más sensible, así que después de unos segundos, Max ya estaba cerca para correrse. Pero por desgracia, Scarlet estaba negándole ese privilegio y él estaba pasando por una tortura sin fin de placer. Un momento después, ella finalmente dejó en paz su pene, su placer disminuyendo. Pero enseguida, Max entra en pánico cuando ve a Scarlet posicionando su entrada justo encima de su pene palpitante.

(¡Carajo! Por favor detente, Scarlet. ¡No creo que pueda soportar eso!)

Ella solo le responde con otra malvada y traviesa sonrisa antes de bajarse lentamente sobre él. En cuanto la punta entró en ella, Max ahora sintió que fue atacado por un poderoso Trueno. La sensación extrema definitivamente pudo haberlo hecho eyacular en ese instante, pero él aún no podía, continuando a soportar ola tras ola de placer doloroso. Después Scarlet se mueve arriba y abajo con lentitud, asegurándose de que Max esté sintiendo cada parte de ella. Max seguía gimiendo por dentro mientras que la intensidad lo estaba volviendo casi demente considerando que él no podía moverse ni gritar. Y extrañamente, Scarlet estaba tapando sus propios gemidos fuertes a pesar de que ella ni siquiera estaba yendo rápido.

_[Tu… pene está… muy caliente.] _Ella dijo con dificultad en su mente.

(Por favor, Scarlet… Ya déjame… venir.) Max le rogó.

Ella no responde pero le da una mirada cruel.

La mente de Max empezaba a entumecerse, perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. Scarlet aumentó su ritmo, haciendo que Max vaya perdiendo más la cordura y ella ya estaba muy cerca de su clímax.

Un minuto después, las paredes de Scarlet apretaron con fuerza su miembro mientras ella tapaba su grito orgásmico, rompiendo su concentración psíquica y finalmente dándole libertad a Max para eyacular con un poder que él jamás había experimentado en su vida. Su orgasmo era tan increíblemente fuerte que literalmente él no podía siquiera emitir un sonido o grito. Después de que todo terminó, su mente se desvanece a la nada y cae inconsciente. Scarlet ahora estaba jadeando un poco mientras limpiaba a ambos con su poder psíquico antes de acomodarse con Max debajo de las sábanas, portando una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha.


	5. Preparando El Viaje

**Una gran disculpa por no actualizar durante mucho tiempo, no he tenido tanto tiempo para invertir en traducir la historia considerando que también ayudo al autor original con las correcciones de sus capítulos nuevos y la remasterización, por así decirlo, de su historia hasta ahora; más específico, la gramática y otras cosas. Y pues, también los videojuegos han tomado bastante de mi tiempo, jeje. Si tengo suerte, los siguientes dos capítulos los publicaré durante el siguiente mes, pero no puedo garantizarles nada. Bueno, con todo eso dicho, disfruten el capítulo y síganse cuidando durante estos tiempos de contingencia.**

Capítulo 5: Preparando El Viaje

El día siguiente, Max estaba siendo despertado por Scarlet, sacudiéndolo.

_[Max. Maestro Max, despierta.]_

Max finalmente abre sus ojos para ver a Scarlet reposando a lado de él en la cama con un rostro de leve molestia.

"B-bien, está bien. Ya estoy despierto", Max respondió, aún medio dormido.

_[Ya era hora. He estado tratando de despertarte durante los últimos cinco minutos.] _Ella dijo con un tono no muy contenta.

"...¿Y cuál es la prisa?", Max preguntó, tallando sus ojos.

_[Ninguna. Es solo que ya va a ser mediodía.] _Ella dijo mientras señala a la ventana.

"...¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?... ¿Y por qué no me despertaste más temprano?"

_[Pues, te ves muy tierno cuando duermes y no quería molestarte. Estoy segura de que querías dormir más tiempo, ¿no?]_

"...Cierto."

_[Pero ya me siento hambrienta. Y te aseguro que Bonny también lo estará.] _Scarlet comentó mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

"Disculpa por eso. Hablando de ella, no la he sacado de la pokébola desde que se unió a nosotros", Max recordó mientras también se mueve para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Max no sabe por qué pero se sentía un poco adolorido, pero probablemente no era algo de qué preocuparse. Los ojos de Scarlet brillan y con un gesto de su mano, el pantalón de Max sale flotando del baño y cae en su regazo. Él quiso levantarse para ponérselo, pero en cuanto él estaba de pie…

"¡Whoa!", él exclamó, perdiendo fuerza en sus piernas, por poco evitando caer al suelo.

_[Jiji. Pienso que ayer me excedí.] _Ella dijo, riendo.

"Ni que lo digas. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba atrapado debajo de ti", Max también ríe un poco, intentando otra vez ponerse el pantalón.

_[Bueno, para la próxima bajaré mi poder a 10%.]_

"¿10%? ¿Cuánto estabas usando anoche?"

_[20%.]_

"¡Rayos! Me pregunto cómo se sentirá con 100%."

_[Te sugiero jamás intentarlo.] _Ella dijo con preocupación.

"¿Por qué?"

_[Tu cuerpo no será capaz de soportar demasiada intensidad y es probable que suceda una falla total de tu sistema, lo que llevará a…]_

"...Ooooh. Okay, lo entiendo, se prohíbe el 100%, entonces", él dijo mientras saca la pokébola dentro de su bolsillo y vuelve a sentarse.

_[Sí, nada de 100%.] _Scarlet concordó rotundamente, acercándose a él.

"Muy bien, Bonny, sal ahora", Max dijo, apuntando la pokébola enfrente de él.

La pokébola abre con un destello y deja salir a la buneary que se materializa de vuelta al mundo real.

"¿Bun?", ella preguntó.

"¿Tienes hambre, Bonny?"

"¡Bunea, bunea!", ella contestó felizmente.

"Creo que es un sí."

_[¿Ya hablas el lenguaje Buneary ahora?] _Scarlet cuestionó burlonamente.

"Sip. ¿No te lo había dicho? Tomé una clase anoche. Probablemente es por eso que desperté adolorido esta mañana", él respondió sarcásticamente mientras Bonny salta hacia su regazo y se acurruca.

_[Tiene sentido.] _Scarlet respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

"Jeje. Pero en serio, tengo que hacer algo sobre el hecho de que no puedo entender nada lo que ella dice. Y parece que ella ya puede entenderme. Es extraño", él notó mientras acaricia la cabeza de Bonny.

Scarlet se pone a pensar por un momento antes de hablar.

_[Creo que tengo una idea.] _Ella anunció con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?"

_[Te lo mostraré después.] _Ella dijo antes de besarlo.

*suspira* "Bueno, vayamos a comer, entonces. Bonny, regresa."

"¡Bunea!", ella exclamó en negación mientras lo abraza con fuerza.

Max luego mira a Scarlet con una cara confusa.

_[Supongo que ella no quiere regresar a la pokébola por ahora.]_

Max vuelve a mirar a Bonny quien estaba tallando su cachete contra él.

"Je, tú también eres muy cariñosa. Muy bien. Nada de pokébola, entonces", Max le concedió mientras se levanta con Bonny entre sus brazos, siendo seguido por Scarlet.

Ellos luego salen del cuarto y se dirigen a la recepcionista para regresar la llave.

"Aquí tiene la llave del cuarto", él dijo mientras le entrega la llave.

"Gracias. Espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia", ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo disfrutamos", él dijo, volteando a ver a Scarlet.

_[Lo _disfrutamos _mucho.] _Scarlet recalcó con una sonrisa.

"¡Oooh, pero qué buneary tan adorable tienes ahí!", la recepcionista chilló de la emoción cuando puso sus ojos en la coneja pokémon.

"Jaja, ella es muy adorable, ¿no lo cree?", Max soltó una risa mientras frota la cabeza de Bonny, con ella sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza contra sus suaves caricias.

"Mhmm. Me hace desear tener uno propio. Pero bueno… Oh, y antes de que te retires; fui informada por las personas cerca de tu cuarto que escucharon ruidos fuertes. ¿Se encontraba todo bien?"

"...C-claro, no se preocupe. La gardevoir a lado mío es muy… umm… ella es muy impredecible, sabes, y a veces comienza a enfadarse sin razón alguna", Max mintió, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

"Oh. Ya veo. Lamento que eso le suceda. Pero por favor para la próxima, intente calmarla", ella le pidió cortésmente.

_[Claro, adelante. Hazme la villana.] _Scarlet dijo con un puchero.

"Me encargaré. No volverá a suceder", él respondió, mirando de vuelta a Scarlet quien portaba una cara sin gracia.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Que pase un buen día, señor", ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias", Max dijo mientras los dos van a la salida. (Fiu. Diablos. Es un alivio que no le especificaron los sonidos fuertes.)

Una vez fuera, ellos toman una dirección para caminar y Max nota que Scarlet estaba malhumorada.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

_[Oh, nada. Después de todo, soy yo quien es muy 'impredecible'.] _Scarlet enfatizó con otro puchero.

"Nooo, ¿en serio?"

Ella no le responde, cruza sus brazos y aparta su mirada.

*suspira* "Dime, Scarlet, ¿hubieras preferido que le dijera a ella que estaba siendo violado anoche?"

"¿Bunea?", Bonny preguntó.

"Gardevoir", Scarlet le respondió a la buneary.

_[No es violación si das consentimiento.]_

"Con trabajo podía darlo", Max dijo, medio serio.

_[Sí, claro. Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.] _Ella replicó mientras se pega a él.

"Meh, es inútil de mi parte tratar de esconder cosas de un pokémon psíquico", Max admitió en derrota.

_[No necesito de mis poderes psíquicos para saber eso.]_

"¿Entonces ya no estás enojada?"

_[...Oh cierto.] _Ella suelta su brazo y regresa a estar enojada con él.

Max suspira, dándose una palmada en el rostro.

"Tienes suerte de que te amo."

_[¡¿Me amas?!] _Ella voltea a mirarlo con felicidad.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿No era obvio hasta ahora?", Max inquirió con poca confusión.

_[Bueno, sí. Pero creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decirlo. Es muy… agradable oírlo.] _Ella dijo con una sonrisa cálida. _[Pero aún estoy enojada contigo.] _Ella comentó antes de volver a su rostro anterior de enfado, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Max luego ve que ella estaba dando pequeños vistazos hacia él con un ojo y también estaba a punto de sonreír. Él entonces por fin capta que ella solo lo estaba molestando y quería hacerlo sentir culpable.

"Bien, me disculpo", Max cedió, rodando sus ojos. "Seré el villano para la próxima", él añadió, derrotado.

Ella después detiene su enojo y sujeta otra vez su brazo, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Ya estás feliz?"

_[Siempre lo estoy cuando te obligo a hacer lo que quiero.] _Ella admitió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Max suspira y sacude su cabeza en desánimo.

"De cualquier forma, el hecho es que no quiero que la gente se entere que… hacemos cosas."

_[Cosas muy traviesas y divertidas.] _Ella corrigió con una voz lujuriosa.

"Jeje, sí. La pokefilia no es técnicamente ilegal aquí pero es un tema muy prohibido, así que no es algo que suceda con frecuencia y mucho menos un tema de conversación. La mayoría de las personas aún los ven a ustedes como criaturas tontas y salvajes. Así que participar en actos de pokefilia suele repugnar también a las personas de mente abierta."

_[¡Gha! Sigo sin comprender por qué los humanos son muy criticones. ¡A quién le importa siempre y cuando todos estén felices!] _Scarlet comentó con enojo.

"No tengo idea, tampoco. Supongo que ellos no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas y se la pasan rechazando a los demás que no son como ellos. Los humanos son mayormente egocéntricos y usualmente creen que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos", Max explicó con tristeza.

_[Eso es muy estúpido.] _Scarlet se quejó.

"Sí que lo es. Y ya es bastante malo que unos están convencidos de que su manera de pensar es la única manera correcta, y tratar de hacerlos entender que pueden estar equivocados es casi imposible. Después de todo, mucha gente solo se preocupa por sí mismo."

_[Estoy muy, muy feliz que tú no seas como ellos.] _Scarlet expresó mientras se acaricia contra su hombro.

"Pues, no puedo decir que me importan mucho los demás."

_[Tienes tus motivos así que no le veo el problema.]_

"Pero sueno un poco hipócrita, ¿no lo crees?"

_[Tú no te preocupas por los que no se preocupan por ti. Así que, no realmente.]_

"Hmm, suena justo. Pero sí me preocupo por quienes sí lo merecen, como tú."

_[¡Awww! Qué dulce de tu parte.] _Scarlet respondió medio seria mientras reía.

"Bueno, eres una gardevoir linda y amable, y no vi una razón para no ayudarte."

(...Por ti, al menos hago mi mejor esfuerzo para eso.)

Después de pensar eso, la cara alegre de Scarlet cambió a un ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás bien?", Max preguntó, preocupado.

_[S-sí, no te preocupes. Vámonos a buscar ese lugar para comer, ¿de acuerdo?] _Ella contestó antes de forzar una sonrisa.

Max seguía un poco preocupado por su amiga, pero pensó que quizás ella solo recordó algo desagradable, así que decidió no insistir.

"No conozco este lugar, así que supongo que tendremos que explorar un poco", él indicó, cambiando el tema.

Luego ellos inician su recorrido por la ciudad. Por un rato, Scarlet estaba bastante callada, aún sujetando su brazo mientras flotaba hasta que por fin encuentran lo que buscaban. Era un pequeño restaurante y parecía ser amigable para los pokémon. Max ve a través de las ventanas a algunos pokémon comiendo con sus entrenadores.

"¿Qué tal aquí? Se ve agradable."

_[Sí. Este lugar bastará.] _Scarlet dijo con su rostro radiante de regreso.

"Si los pokémon pueden comer aquí, eso quiere decir que tienen un menú para pokémon."

_[¿Estás seguro de eso, Capitán Obvio?]_

"Claro. Te apuesto mi ropa interior a eso."

_[Tsk, cómo desearía que estuvieras equivocado.] _Ella dijo con una cara pervertida.

Rodando sus ojos, Max luego abre la puerta con su única mano disponible para dejar entrar primero a Scarlet. Cuando los tres ya entraron, Max se alegra de ver que no habían tantos clientes, pero un par de ellos se callaron cuando notaron a la gardevoir roja. Y de nuevo, eso la hizo sentir incómoda y se acerca a Max.

"Eventualmente se acostumbrarán a ti. Las personas pierden interés en cosas nuevas demasiado rápido", Max tranquilizó.

_[Mientras esté contigo, no me importa lo demás. No puedo esperar para volver a nuestro trayecto, lejos de un lugar lleno de humanos.]_

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos comenzar a pensar en lo que vamos a hacer mientras comemos, entonces."

_[Lo que sea que tú decidas, siempre te seguiré y te ayudaré.] _Ella dijo con sinceridad.

"Gracias, Scarlet. En verdad lo aprecio."

"¡Bun!", Bonny dijo, también queriendo su atención.

"¿Tú también estarás ahí para ayudarme, Bonny?"

"¡Buneary!"

"Me alegra que también estés aquí, chica", Max la alentó mientras frota su cabeza, haciendo que ella sonría de alegría.

Max después observa alrededor para un espacio vacío, de preferencia el lugar más aislado para Scarlet. Para su agrado, Max logra encontrar uno con asientos cómodos.

"Por allá", Max le avisó a Scarlet, apuntando al lugar.

Ellos luego avanzan hacia la mesa vacante. Scarlet primero toma asiento para ser la más cercana a la pared. Max no tuvo tiempo para escoger en dónde sentarse porque fue jalado por Scarlet para ponerlo cerca de ella. Max después pone a su buneary encima de la mesa, la silla no lo suficiente alta para ella. Unos momentos después, una mesera llega a su mesa.

"Buenos días, señor. Aquí tiene el menú. Puede encontrar la lista de comida para tus pokémon en la segunda mitad", ella saludó educadamente mientras le entrega el libro del menú.

"Muy bien. Gracias", él respondió con la misma cortesía.

Luego él abre el menú y se va directo a la sección de los pokémon.

"Guau… es una selección extensa", Max exclamó, sorprendido de que las páginas estuvieran más llenas de lo esperado.

Habían platillos para cada tipo de pokémon; de fuego a tipo tierra, y de tipo veneno a hielo.

"Okay, veámos…", Max murmuró mientras observa el menú.

Después él se dirige a la lista de los tipo psíquico.

"Uhh…", Max dijo, un poco perplejo.

Un minuto o dos después, Scarlet comenzó a ponerse impaciente.

_[No sabes lo que hay en el menú, ¿verdad?] _Ella sospechó con una cara de molestia.

"Sí sé. Es solo que…"

Scarlet se queda mirándolo con ojos escépticos.

"Bien, tú ganas, no sé qué es una Baya Hada ni tampoco un Nirn Concassé. ¿Feliz?", Max contestó, sintiendo poca frustración.

_[¿Por qué no me ordenas comida de humanos? Comeré lo mismo que tú pidas.]_

"No lo sé. No estoy realmente seguro de lo que puede tolerar tu sistema. Mi conocimiento sobre los pokémon es limitado pero lo que sí sé es que algunos componentes de nuestra comida puede ser tóxico para ustedes."

"¡Bunea! ¡Bunea!", Bonny rezongó, también estando impaciente.

"Tranquila, Bonny. Muy pronto comerás. Solo espera un poco más, ¿está bien?", Max la tranquilizó mientras acaricia su cabeza.

"Buun", Bonny aceptó, suspirando un poco.

La mesera escuchó su pequeña discusión, caminando inmediatamente hacia ellos.

"¿Se encuentra todo bien?", ella preguntó.

"No realmente. No sé qué ordenar para mis compañeras aquí."

"Me imagino que estás comenzando tu viaje como entrenador pokémon y que esta es tu primera vez en un restaurante para humanos y pokémon, ¿cierto?"

"No soy un entrenador, pero sí, es mi primera vez en un lugar como este. No tengo idea cómo es la comida en el menú y no conozco sus dietas respectivas."

"Entonces permítame ayudarlo", la mesera ofreció amablemente.

"Gracias."

"Primeramente, la dieta de un buneary consiste mayormente de frutas y hortalizas. Pero al ser un pokémon muy muscular junto a su evolución, los lopunny, ellos también consumen proteínas que adquieren de las nueces y frutas especiales. Le recomiendo la Selva de Nueces, una ensalada. A ellos les encanta."

"Okay, ordenaré eso", Max eligió, acariciando de nuevo la cabeza de Bonny, haciendo que sonría de felicidad.

"Bien. Para un tipo psíquico como una gardevoir, ellas tienen una dieta un poco diferente a cualquier otro tipo. Ellas digieren mal la comida alta en calorías y hierro. Normalmente escogen frutas y otras fuentes de alimentos ricos en Omega-9, lo cual es esencial para ellas. También añaden en su dieta comida baja en proteína."

"Vaya. Entonces supongo que es el doble de complicado para ti al ser una hembra y una psíquica", Max bromeó mientras mira a Scarlet.

_[Me alegra ser una carga más grande para ti.] _Ella replicó con una sonrisa inocente.

"Así que para ella, yo recomiendo el Soufflé con Bayas Ocha. Ya que ella también es tipo hada, le encantará la cobertura de miel bajo en azúcar."

"Suena delicioso. ¿Qué opinas, Scarlet?"

Scarlet asiente sin mirar a la mesera.

"Ella quiere eso, por favor."

"Muy bien…", ella dijo mientras escribe en su libreta. "¿Y qué pedirás tú, querido?"

Max no sabía por qué pero otra vez volvió a sentir esa sensación de celos, y también frustración, dentro de él cuando la palabra 'querido' fue mencionado.

"Oh cierto. Olvidé que yo también voy a comer. Jeje", él dijo un poco avergonzado después de decidir ignorar la sensación.

"Tenemos pizzas si se te antojan. La vieja confiable para los jóvenes."

"Claro, ¿por qué no?", Max aceptó.

"Muy bien. ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?"

"Una simple. Y con aderezo, por favor."

"Bien. Sus órdenes no deberían tardar. Regreso pronto", ella comentó con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

"¿Escuchaste eso, amiguita? Tu platillo llegará pronto", Max aseguró mientras rasca las mejillas peludas de Bonny.

"¡Buneary!", ella dijo felizmente.

Max luego voltea a ver a Scarlet.

"Espero que la comida esté deliciosa."

Scarlet no dio respuesta pero soltó un refunfuño.

*suspira* "¿Ahora qué sucede, Scarlet?"

_[Oh nada, _querido_.] _Ella recalcó en una manera muy molesta.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora estás enojada solo porque ella me dijo querido?"

_[Sí. Tú no eres su querido. Tú eres mi querido.]_

"Ella solo hace su trabajo. Los clientes no vuelven si los empleados, ya sean hombres o mujeres, no son amables o se comportan muy groseros con ellos."

_[Pero ella pudo haberte llamado señor como lo hizo anteriormente. O simplemente no llamarte nada.] _Ella cruzó sus brazos en enojo, habiendo hecho su punto.

"Tranquila, amor", Max dijo suavemente mientras jala a Scarlet hacia él, a lo que ella no puso resistencia. "Solo es una formalidad en la sociedad humana. No existe algo personal en esas palabras, especialmente en un lugar como este."

Max luego pone una mano en el muslo de Scarlet y lo acaricia con delicadeza.

"Sé que soy tuyo y siempre lo seré. Así que ¿puedes ignorar eso y dejarlo ir, por favor?", Max pidió con una voz semi-seductiva mientras mueve su mano arriba y lentamente, acercándose a su cintura.

_[...E-Está bien. Pero espero que eso no vuelva a suceder.] _Ella obedeció, calmándose un poco.

"Gracias, mi pequeña ángel", Max dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

_[Y más te vale que valga la pena mi paciencia.] _Ella añadió mientras pone su mano sobre el muslo interno de él, peligrosamente cerca de su hombría.

"M-me encargaré. Tú no te preocupes", él dijo nerviosamente mientras mira alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera observando.

Después de retirar su mano con una cálida sonrisa, ella, Bonny y Max esperaron pacientemente por sus comidas. Mientras tanto, los tres decidieron jugar un pequeño juego de velocidad y reflejos con sus manos. Después de varias rondas, todas ganadas por Scarlet, sus platillos por fin llegaron.

"Muchas gracias por su paciencia", la mesera dijo, llevando tres platos. "La ensalada de nueces para ti…", ella comenzó mientras entrega el plato con varias frutas y vegetales con cubierta de nueces a Bonny. "...el soufflé para ti…", ella continuó, entregando un pan en forma de magdalena con cubierta de miel a Scarlet. "...y por último, la pizza para usted", ella concluyó con una pizza mediana para Max.

"Gracias", Max dió su gratitud.

"De nada. Disfruten su comida", ella deseó con una sonrisa antes de dejarlos solos otra vez. Y al mismo tiempo, una Bonny impaciente comenzó a devorar su comida como una loca.

"Jajaja, ella sí que tenía hambre", Max comentó con una sonrisa.

_[Ella sí parece estar disfrutándolo.] _Scarlet dijo con unas risillas.

"Ve más despacio, Bonny. Terminarás con un dolor de barriga", él advirtió, haciendo que se detenga y luego le entrega una rascadita debajo de su mandíbula con su dedo, haciendo que ella ría. "Bueno, veámos si en verdad es muy deliciosa la comida."

Con la gardevoir asintiendo, ambos empezaron a comer.

_[...Sí está muy delicioso.] _Scarlet expresó después de tomar el primer bocado.

"La verdad que sí. Mmm, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí algo así de delicioso."

En los siguientes minutos, los tres terminaron sus platillos en silencio.

"Uuff. Estoy muy lleno. Tal vez debí haber pedido una porción más pequeña. Hasta puedo sentir mi estómago estirando mi barriga."

_[No logro entender cómo guardaste todo esa comida dentro de ti. No me puedo imaginar comiendo esa cantidad.]_

"Para los límites de tu especie, pienso que sí era una cantidad abrumadora de comida. Te envidio ahora mismo porque tu porción de comida era pequeña."

_[Jiji, cierto. Pero incluso si fuera lo contrario, ¿has visto bien mi cintura?]_

"Sip. Y lo que hay abajo, también."

_[Pervertido.] _Scarlet lo acusó con una mirada seductora.

"¡Bunea!"

"Pienso que la porción de Bonny era la cantidad correcta. ¿Comiste bien?", Max le preguntó a Bonny mientras rasca su cabeza.

"Buneary", ella asintió de alegría.

Un momento después, la mesera regresó.

"¿Todo fue de su agrado?", ella preguntó mientras recoge los platos.

"Sí, gracias", Max contestó educadamente.

"Me alegra que les haya gustado. Enseguida vuelvo con la cuenta."

"Bien."

Un momento después de que ella se fue, Max nota que Scarlet tenía su cabeza abajo. Él quería preguntarle cuál era el problema pero la mesera ya estaba de regreso con la cuenta.

"Aquí tiene. Puede pagarlo en el mostrador cuando desee. Espero volver a verlo aquí", ella dijo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse otra vez.

"Okay. Gracias."

Max enseguida regresa su atención con Scarlet.

"¿Te sucede algo, Scarlet?", Max preguntó, intranquilo.

_[No pasa nada.] _Ella respondió un poco enojada.

"¿Segura?"

_[¡Sí, estoy bien!] _Ella otra vez respondió pero un poco más fuerte, dejándolo confundido.

Max decide mirar alrededor. Al principio, él no puso atención porque estaban comiendo, pero el número de clientes había incrementado desde que llegaron. Max enseguida adivinó que la congestión de gente la estaba poniendo incómoda. Él estaba a punto de calmarla cuando nota un destello. Volteando, Max ve a unos adolescentes que no logró notar antes tomando fotos de Scarlet con sus celulares. Él iba a levantarse y protestar inmediatamente, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de siquiera hablar, los celulares fueron misteriosamente destrozados en pequeñas piezas de chatarra. Sorprendido y tratando de entender lo que ocurrió, él voltea su mirada a Scarlet mientras que los adolescentes empezaron a asustarse y salen del lugar. Scarlet tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, sus dedos agarrando con fuerza y tallando sus propios brazos; no lo suficiente para lastimarse pero sí para dejar marcas.

"...Bien, pienso que ya es momento de irnos", Max propuso, un poco nervioso por lo que podría suceder. "Bonny, regresa", él exclamó, regresando a la pokémon en su pokébola. "Vámonos, Scarlet."

Max luego se levanta y camina hacia el mostrador, seguido rápidamente por la gardevoir.

Después de unos segundos al llegar a la caja, otra mesera llegó para recibir el pago.

"Serán $34.90, por favor."

Max busca en su bolsillo y saca $40 antes de entregarlo.

"Gracias. Y aquí tiene. Que tenga un buen día, señor", ella dijo, dándole su cambio.

Después de dejar propina y sintiendo que la paciencia de Scarlet disminuía con cada segundo, ellos salen rápidamente del edificio. Ya estando afuera y caminando una distancia, Scarlet parece calmarse en un instante. Cuando Max cree que ella ya estaba bastante calmada, él decide hablar primero.

"¿Fuiste tú quien quebró esos celulares?"

Ella mira a otro lado en vez de contestar.

*suspira* "Bueno, supongo que ellos no debieron estar tomando fotos sin pedir mi permiso, ¿pero no crees que exageraste un poco?"

_[No.] _Ella respondió sin ningún rastro de remordimiento, aún sin mirarlo.

"Mira, no estoy enojado contigo, Scarlet, y no es la forma en que reaccionaste lo que me molesta. Es solo que si más gente hubiera notado eso y se enteran que tú lo hiciste, podrías haber sido acusada de agresión a humanos o comportamiento violento."

_[¿Y?] _Scarlet inquirió muy groseramente, no estando preocupada por las consecuencias.

"No estoy seguro que las autoridades vayan a tolerar eso."

_[Jaa, no me hagas reír. Si tú piensas que unos simples humanos y sus débiles pokémon pueden asustarme, estás muy equivocado. Tú no me conoces bien, maestro, y eso significa que necesitamos fortalecer nuestro vínculo por cualquier medio necesario.] _Ella declaró con un tono frío y comandante, ahora mirándolo fijamente en sus ojos.

Mirándola de vuelta en sus ojos, Max pudo ver que había algo dentro de ellos, como determinación… Pero había algo más: una fuerte emoción que él jamás había visto o sentido antes, sintiendo pequeños escalofríos recorrer su espina. Después de un momento, Scarlet se da cuenta de su acción al notar el estrés emocional de Max.

_[P-perdón. No fue mi intención enojarme así contigo.] _Ella se disculpó después de regresar a sus ojos llenos de amor y pasión.

Algo avergonzada de sí misma, se da la vuelta para no mirar al humano.

"...No pasa nada. En verdad no ha de ser fácil para ti estar en un lugar como este. Pero como te dije antes, estamos juntos en esto y no tienes nada de qué temer", Max la confortó mientras la abraza por detrás.

(...Si tan solo supieras lo fácil que es para ti decirlo. Soy una causa perdida, pero supongo que cuanto menos sepas…) La gardevoir pensó, melancólica.

_[...Lo… Lo sé, maestro. Y aprecio tu ayuda.] _Ella dijo con calma después de voltear a verlo.

"Esa es mi chica", Max la animó con un beso en su cachete. "Ahora, pienso que ya es momento de continuar."

_[Okay.]_

Max y Scarlet comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, ella haciendo a un lado sus malos pensamientos.

_[¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?] _Scarlet preguntó, recuperando su sonrisa.

Max toma una respiración profunda con una cara pensativa.

"Aún no tengo idea."

_[¿Por qué no intentas otra vez ser un entrenador como te sugerí? Digo, es algo que tú siempre quisiste ser. Y ya tienes a tu primer pokémon.]_

"Sí, quería. Cuando era un niño. Hoy, ya no estoy seguro. ¿Y no quieres decir 'dos pokémon'? Te tengo a ti y a Bonny."

_[No realmente ya que no me 'capturaste', pero ¿por qué no? El tema de ser un entrenador no me interesa en particular, pero yo sé que tú tratarás a tu equipo con bondad y amor, y estoy segura que estarán felices contigo.] _Scarlet alentó.

"¿En verdad lo crees así?", Max dijo, algo dudoso.

_[Pero claro. Tú no vas a capturar y llevarte a cualquier pokémon si no quieren, lo cual es algo que me gusta mucho de ti. Ya te había dicho que yo conocí a unos pokémon que tuvieron entrenadores y ellos solo los fortalecían.]_

"Quizás, pero siguen siendo peleas. No quiero que mis compañeros salgan lastimados por entretenimiento."

_[Pues, no necesariamente. No sé si ya te lo dije, pero los pokémon durante las batallas no salen lastimados. Bueno, en el aspecto físico.]_

"¿En serio?", Max preguntó, perplejo.

_[Bueno, no recuerdo mucho de ese periodo, pero sí recuerdo que uno de ellos dijo que su 'orgullo' estaba dañado, y nada más.]_

"Pero, ¿cómo es que las batallas no los lastiman físicamente?"

_[No lo sé. Creo que nunca llegué a preguntarles eso. En ese tiempo, no me importaban las cosas de humanos. No es como si me importaran hoy en día, claro.]_

"...Pues… supongo que si aún es popular ser un entrenador pokémon, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?", Max cuestionó, su interés emergiendo.

_[Tal vez. De cualquier forma, si algo sucede, siempre puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte.] _Scarlet afirmó con una cálida sonrisa, pegándose a Max.

"Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, Scarlet", él respondió mientras acaricia su cabello rojo.

_[Jiji. Y entonces, ¿ahora qué piensas al respecto?] _Ella inquirió, ahora abrazando su brazo.

"...Aún no estoy seguro. Pero supongo que si vamos a un poke-mercado donde los entrenadores pokémon comienzan una parte de su viaje, haré mi decisión allí."

_[Estupendo. No quiero influir en tu decisión, pero pensando acerca de tú y yo viajando y viendo nuevos lugares suena muy emocionante.] _Ella dijo mientras abraza su brazo con más fuerza.

"Je, sí. Debo admitir que es una idea llamativa y suena divertido. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, los 40 dólares que gasté en ese restaurante eran todo lo que me quedaba, así que no hay sentido en ir allá ahora."

_[Oh, ¿hablas del 'dinero' del que te pregunté?]_

"Sí. Sin eso, no podremos ir muy lejos o poder comprar comida."

_[Hmm… Creo que tengo la solución para eso.] _Ella dijo con la sonrisa más malvada y traviesa que ha hecho.

En un segundo después y con un destello, una enorme pila de dólares aparecieron en las manos de Scarlet.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?", Max exclamó, asombrado.

_[Pues, solo digamos que tomé una discreta mirada en la mente de esa 'querida' ramera que nos atendió y resulta que ella tenía un montón de esto. No pensé que fuera información útil, pero supongo que estaba equivocada.] _Ella informó con orgullo.

"...¡Scarlet!", Max la reprendió.

_[¿Qué?]_

"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Robaste a alguien!"

_[¿Y qué? No es como si ella no pudiera volver a hacer esta cantidad. Además, pienso que nosotros necesitamos esto más que ella.]_

"Bueno… quizás ahora, pero ¿qué tal si ella no puede pagar sus facturas por nuestra culpa?"

_[¿Y por qué debería preocuparme?] _Scarlet contestó un poco enojada.

"Scarlet, ahora solo estás siendo demasiada grosera", él comentó con desaprobación.

_[...¿En verdad estás diciendo que te importa más esa humana que nosotros? ¿Te importa más ella que yo?] _Ella dijo con leve tristeza en su voz.

"¡No, claro que no! Es solo…"

_[¿Es solo qué?]_

"Es solo que si continúas con ese tipo de comportamiento, vas a atraer más atención innecesaria."

_[¿Y eso cómo es posible si nadie puede verme durante los actos?]_

"Piénsalo por un momento, Scarlet, si estos tipos de sucesos ocurren regularmente en un lugar sin testigos y tú eres la única psíquica cerca, ¿quién crees que sospecharán primero?"

_[...Pues…] _Scarlet dijo en voz baja, ya sin saber qué responder.

"Mira, honestamente, a mí tampoco me importa mucho andar 'tomando prestado'. Entiendo que necesitábamos eso pero, no quiero usar ese tipo de método a menos que sea una emergencia. Y si es posible, tomar de aquellos que no lo extrañaran mucho. Puede que este mundo esté lleno de idiotas, pero ese no es motivo para dejarlos hambrientos."

_[...]_

"Así que desde ahora, ¿puedo pedirte que no hagas eso a menos que no tengamos otra opción?"

_[...¿Como ahora?]_

"...Sí, como ahora."

_[*suspira* Lo que no haría por ti.] _Scarlet aceptó.

"Gracias. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", Max dijo, dándole a su pokémon un fuerte abrazo.

Después de separarse, Scarlet entrega el dinero a Max y luego ellos se van en busca de un poke-mercado. Para su suerte, lo localizaron fácilmente cuando descubrieron un mapa de la ciudad. Un par de minutos después, ellos llegaron al edificio de techo azul y proceden a entrar. Max quedó bastante impresionado con el lugar ya que estaba más lleno de lo anticipado.

"¡Vaya! Sí que tienen muchas cosas aquí."

Hasta Scarlet quedó algo impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que tenían para el cuidado de pokémon.

"Como puedes ver, a algunas personas sí les importa la salud de un pokémon", Max dijo, mirando a Scarlet.

Después de resoplar, Scarlet decide ir a explorar el lugar, Max siguiéndola. Cuanto más él caminaba alrededor, más impresionado quedaba por la variedad de productos.

"Guau. Pociones, repelente de pokémon, pokébolas y también nutrientes. Pero todo está muy caro. Debo admitir, es bueno que Scarlet consiguió ese dinero, después de todo", Max comentó a sí mismo mientras mira los estantes.

Después de un momento, Scarlet regresó con Max.

_[¿Hallaste algo interesante?]_

"Pues, sí que tienen una gran selección y puedes conseguir cualquier cosa esencial para un viaje pokémon. Y con un poke-mercado en casi todas las ciudades, con trabajo nos hará falta algo."

_[Entonces… ¿ya te sientes bastante seguro para ser un entrenador?]_

"Pues…"

Max iba a dar su respuesta pero fueron interrumpidos por un extraño.

"Disculpa, ¿eres el entrenador de esa gardevoir?"

"Emm, no exactamente, pero sí, ella viene conmigo", Max le dijo al extraño, un señor que parece ser mayor que él.

"¡Guau! Una espécimen tan espectacular. Jamás vi a una de ese color. Hola, señorita, mi nombre es Brook. Un gusto conocerla."

Mientras decía esa última parte, el señor extendió su mano a ella para un saludo, pero Scarlet lo empuja bruscamente con su propia mano y se esconde detrás de Max.

"¡Auch!", el señor, ahora conocido como Brook, dijo con dolor mientras soba su mano.

"¡Scarlet! Disculpa, señor Brook, pero a ella no le agradan los humanos aparte de mí", Max se semi-disculpó ya que él debió haber sabido no acercarse a un pokémon como si nada. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Max", Max lo saludó, estrechando su mano.

"No es ningún problema, Max. Me encantan los pokémon y ellos siempre tienen una razón para actuar como son. Normalmente, ellos no son rudos", él respondió mientras sacude la mano de Max con una sonrisa. "Y debo decir, ella tiene mucha fuerza para ser una gardevoir."

"Ella también es amable cuando llegas a conocerla y, pues, cuando la tienes de tu lado", él dijo mientras mira atrás para verla, y ella le responde con una rápida y discreta apretada de su trasero.

"No hay duda alguna", Brook dijo, aún sonriendo.

"Oh, y para aclarar, no soy un entrenador."

"¿No eres uno? Mi error, creí que eras uno ya que estás en un poke-mercado con tu pokémon."

"Bueno, a decir verdad, no he comenzado aún mi viaje."

"¡Oh! ¿Entonces estás aquí para ser uno?", Brook preguntó con anticipación, emocionado.

Max mira a Scarlet una vez más.

"Pues… supongo que sí."

_[¡¿Lo vas a hacer?! ¡Maravilloso!] _Ella dijo con felicidad mientras lo abraza por detrás.

"¡Fantástico! Jamás me canso de ver a los jóvenes empezando su viaje pokémon. Es una experiencia tan maravillosa."

"¿Tanto así?"

"Pero por supuesto", Brook dijo con una cara discreta de 'obvio'.

"Oh. Okay. Pero para serle honesto, no sé mucho sobre los pokémon y cosas de entrenadores."

"No será un problema. ¿Puedo sugerirte que visites mi laboratorio? Con gusto te enseñare todo lo que debes saber", él dijo con entusiasmo.

"Umm, ¿su laboratorio?", Max dijo con un rostro de confusión.

"...Oh, cierto. Jaja, eso habría tenido más sentido si me hubiera presentado de manera formal. Permíteme hacer eso mismo: Soy Profesor Brook, el investigador pokémon de esta ciudad y el encargado de dar a entrenadores sus pokémon iniciales."

"Oh."

"Fue muy conveniente cruzarnos caminos, ¿no lo crees?"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo con eso."

"Espléndido. Por favor, síganme", Brook dijo con viveza antes de dirigirse a la salida, seguido por Max y Scarlet.

"¿Y qué hay de las cosas que debo comprar aquí?"

"No te preocupes, te entregaré todo lo que necesites en mi laboratorio."

"...Okay", Max no se opuso, encogiendo sus hombros mientras lo siguen por la ciudad.

_[Realmente no quiero seguir a ese tipo hasta su casa, pero esto nos dará la oportunidad de aprender más sobre lo que vamos a emprender.] _Scarlet comentó.

"Supongo. Todavía no estoy seguro si soy apto para esto, pero por ahora ya no me quedan más alternativas."

_[Relájate, estoy segura que serás excelente en esto. Yo creo en ti.] _Scarlet lo animó con otro típico abrazo.

"...Te agradezco mucho, Scarlet. Eres de gran ayuda", él respondió con una gran sonrisa, frotando su cabello.

_[Siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ti, maestro.] _Ella dijo mientras reposa su cabeza en su hombro.

"Voy a suponer que ella está hablando telepáticamente contigo, ¿verdad?", Brook dijo, aún liderando el camino.

"Oh, s-sí, así es. Los pokémon psíquicos son asombrosos", Max respondió un poco avergonzado, dándose cuenta que debe ser raro si la gente lo ve platicando con una voz que él solo puede oír.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Ellos son uno de mis tipos favoritos porque los vínculos con sus entrenadores son los más visibles y aparentes."

Durante su caminata, ellos pasaron el tiempo conversando. Max platicó sobre cómo conoció a Scarlet y después de eso, el profesor les contó su historia sobre cómo y por qué decidió ser un investigador pokémon. Un poco lejos y aislado de la ciudad, finalmente llegaron a un edificio grande construido encima de un terreno plano con un bosque por detrás y muchos pokémon estaban corriendo y jugando cerca del lugar.

"Guau. Son muchos pokémon. ¿Todos son salvajes?", Max preguntó mientras se acercan a la entrada del edificio.

"Algunos lo son pero la mayoría están domesticados. Los pokémon son muy cariñosos, incluso los salvajes algunas veces. Ya que les doy comida, no les molesta que investigue un poco sobre ellos. La mayoría no lo sabe pero los pokémon son más inteligentes que las criaturas normales y pueden ser muy cooperativos. Los pokémon de entrenadores y tu gardevoir son buenos ejemplos."

"Gracias."

Ellos luego proceden en el edificio. El interior era muy impresionante y contenía mucha maquinaria de las cuales Max no podía ni llegar a comprender su función. Unas pocas personas pasaban el lugar trabajando con un pokémon y otros estaban escribiendo en sus computadoras.

"Ellos son mis asistentes. Son muy apasionados como yo por los pokémon."

Los tres continuaron caminando, con Scarlet tratando de ignorar algunas miradas hasta que llegaron a una puerta un poco más adelante.

"Y aquí es mi laboratorio personal", él anunció mientras sostiene la puerta por ellos.

Max y Scarlet pasan la puerta, seguidos por el profesor. Su espacio también tiene algunas máquinas, pero lo más notable era la gigantesca pantalla de computadora en una pared.

"Sí que está bien equipado, Profesor", Max comentó con un silbido de asombro.

"Lo debemos estar con toda la investigación que hacemos y la complejidad de los pokémon. La cosa más misteriosa de nuestra investigación extensa sobre ellos siendo la mega-evolución."

"¿Mega-evolución?", Max preguntó, curioso sobre el tema.

"¿Nunca lo has escuchado?", el profesor inquirió.

"Sí, pero jamás creí que en verdad existía."

"Pues sí existe, mi estimado joven. Y tu gardevoir es una pokémon capaz de mega-evolucionar."

"¡¿En serio?!", él gritó de la sorpresa, volteando a ver a Scarlet.

_[¿Qué es esa… mega-evolución del que él habla?] _Scarlet cuestionó, también curiosa.

"De lo que recuerdo, es una evolución adicional para un pokémon en su última forma de evolución, aumentando bastante su capacidad de combate."

_[__¡__Eso suena asombroso!] _Ella exclamó, preguntándose cómo podría ser la apariencia de su mega-evolución.

"En verdad lo es. Pero si lo recuerdo bien, la mega-evolución es temporal, ¿no es así, Profesor?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí. Muchos investigadores pokémon trabajan en el tema para comprenderlo mejor, y tal vez algún día, descubrir cómo hacer permanente la mega-evolución. Pero todavía no logramos entenderlo muy bien por ahora. De lo que sí estamos seguros es que una mega-evolución solo puede ocurrir con un entrenador que tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con su pokémon y teniendo las mega piedras."

"¿Qué son esas mega piedras?"

"Son una herramienta necesaria para la mega-evolución. Está la piedra llave, la cual el entrenador usa y todas son iguales; y la megapiedra que el pokémon usa como prenda. Los corazones de ambos necesitan estar en sincronía, después el entrenador toca su piedra llave y nace la mega-evolución."

"Suena genial. ¿Dónde puedo conseguirlos?"

"Los puedes comprar en una tienda especializada en eso. Todas tienen piedras llave en venta, pero no está garantizado que tengan la megapiedra para tu pokémon y son muy caros."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"A diferencia de la piedra llave, las megapiedras son específicas para un solo pokémon. Por ejemplo, la única megapiedra que funciona con tu gardevoir es una gardevoirita. Si decides usarlo con otro pokémon que no sea una gardevoir, no funcionará."

"Oh, ya veo. Así que la de ella es una gardevoirita, ¿eh?"

"Sí. Ya que esas megapiedras solamente se activan con un pokémon correspondiente, es muy difícil conseguir uno en particular. Si tienes suerte, otro entrenador puede que tenga la piedra que busques. Luego se lo puedes comprar o lo intercambias con uno que tú ya tengas."

"Vaya, conseguir una megapiedra es muy complicado."

"No te mentiré, puede tomar mucho tiempo para que alguien encuentre una sola megapiedra."

"Diablos… Bueno, espero poder encontrar tu megapiedra, Scarlet", Max dijo, mirando a su gardevoir.

_[También yo. No le diré no a una oportunidad para más poder.]_

"Si quieren, les puedo enseñar en la computadora cómo se ven para hacer su búsqueda un poco más fácil."

"Eso sería de mucha ayuda, Profesor."

"Muy bien."

Con eso, el profesor enciende su computadora. Pocos segundos después, él comienza a escribir rápidamente en su teclado y después de un momento, aparece la imagen de una piedra redonda multicolor con un símbolo de ADN dentro.

"Esa es la piedra llave. Muy fácil de encontrar y todas son iguales con su color arcoiris."

Después, otra redonda, translúcida piedra blanca apareció y tenía otro símbolo extraño dentro; parecía un poco como una pasta dental en vertical con verde en cada lado y rojo en el medio.

"Y este… es la gardevoirita."

"Es precioso."

"Concuerdo. ¿Quieres ver a una gardevoir mega-evolucionada?"

"Sí, por favor", Max pidió ansiosamente.

Max luego siente a Scarlet prestando más atención a la pantalla. La siguiente imagen era de una gardevoir con orejas más grandes, un gran vestido con la forma de un vestido de gala, antebrazos más grandes con guantes terminando en el hombro con un pico hacia arriba y ahora tenía dos crestas en el pecho en vez de uno.

"¡Guuaau! Los gardevoir mega-evolucionados son muy bellos y elegantes."

Max voltea a mirar a Scarlet y ve que ella tenía estrellas en sus ojos, subyugada ante eso.

_[¡Maestro, ya quiero mega-evolucionar ahora!] _Ella dijo, tratando de contener su emoción.

"Jaja, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que eso suceda", Max aseguró mientras la acaricia, a lo que ella presiona su cabeza contra su mano un poco más fuerte.

"Viendo a los dos así, estoy muy seguro que no tendrán problema con el vínculo fuerte", Brook comentó con una sonrisa.

"Yo también lo creo. Hmm, una pregunta, ¿un buneary también puede mega-evolucionar?"

"Su evolución final, el lopunny, sí puede. Déjame mostrarte."

El profesor luego cambia a una imagen de un lopunny pero más muscular con orejas más largas y delgadas, cejas que forman una X y con un pelaje negro cubriendo su cuello, pecho superior, y muslos; los cuales tienen "hoyos" alrededor, algo así como si estuviera usando calentadores rotos.

"Whoa. Parecen ser fuertes", Max comentó.

"Normalmente, los lopunny no son excepcionalmente fuertes, pero cuando mega-evolucionan, ellos obtienen un gran incremento en velocidad y ataque."

"¡Genial! Entonces ya tengo dos pokémon que pueden mega-evolucionar."

"Interesante. No hay duda que serás un fuerte oponente en el futuro."

_[Te lo dije. Hasta este humano cree que tú serás un gran entrenador.]_

"Jaja, bien, bien. Lo estoy considerando mucho."

"Y este es la lopunnita", Brook ahora dijo, mostrando la imagen de una megapiedra color beige con el símbolo de pasta dental marrón y rosa.

_[Hmm, no serán difíciles de identificar porque la piedra tiene el mismo color del pokémon al que le pertenece.]_

"...Oh. No lo noté la primera vez pero tienes razón. Tienen el mismo color del pokémon."

"Sí. Identificarlos no es muy difícil. Encontrarlos es la parte complicada."

"Entonces haré lo que pueda para tenerlas en mis manos", Max dijo, determinado.

"Ese es el espíritu."

"Entonces, Profesor, ¿qué necesito saber para un viaje pokémon?"

"En realidad, solo algunas cosas. El resto es divertido de descubrir por tu cuenta. Pero lo más importante es siempre cuidar a tus pokémon y siempre estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad."

"¿Como tener pociones?"

"Claro. Pociones para restaurar su energía o curar sus heridas. Y también, tener variedad de alimentos para todo tu equipo con su dieta respectiva. Ámalos y ellos te amarán de vuelta. Cuando lo prueban, los pokémon se convierten en criaturas muy dependientes del amor."

"Asumo que eso es lo básico."

"Mhm. Pero hay otro detalle que es crucial saber…", Brook de repente comenzó con un tono severo. "Y quiero que escuches con mucha atención: siempre ten cuidado allá afuera. No es por nada que la edad legal para ser un entrenador pokémon subió de 12 a 18 años de edad."

"¿Antes era 12?"

"Sí. Fue hace tiempo. La mayoría de los jóvenes de esa edad terminaban gravemente lesionados… o peor, terminaban muertos por su inmadurez e inexperiencia."

"Carajo… Pobres chicos. Pero es muy estúpido en retrospectiva. Digo, ¿qué clase de padres irresponsables dejarían que su hijo de 12 años se vaya en un viaje arriesgado como este?"

"También pienso que no fue una buena idea. Pero ya ocurrió. Lo menos que podemos hacer es aprender de nuestros errores y seguir adelante", Brook expresó con poca tristeza.

"Tal vez, pero…"

"Tranquilo. No dejes que esto te desanime. Debido a su superioridad, los pokémon no ven el punto en atacar a los humanos. Ellos saben que son más fuertes que cualquier cosa en este planeta y lo único agresivo que la mayoría puede llegar a hacer es advertir a los humanos que abandonen su territorio. En algunos casos, pueden ayudar a humanos extraviados a encontrar de vuelta su camino. Pero si tratas de enfrentarte a un pokémon tú solo, son más propensos a atacarte. A los más agresivos no les importa si matan al humano en el proceso. Ellos son como: 'no me molestes y yo no te molestaré'."

"Supongo que comprendo eso. Es como cualquier otro animal."

"Sí. Debido a su inteligencia limitada e inferioridad a los pokémon, animales normales y agresivos tienden a atacar o huyen cuando ven a un humano. Por eso se necesita un pokémon inicial para un viaje pokémon. Los pokémon pueden aventajar o asustar a los animales más peligrosos, como manadas de lobos u osos. Pero lo que ellos carecen de fuerza, lo compensan con números."

"Entonces con un pokémon, ¿solamente debo tener cuidado contra otros pokémon?"

"Bueno, sí y no. Si llegas a ser atacado por un oso o un tigre antes de sacar a tu pokémon, tienes poca probabilidad de sobrevivir. Por eso recomiendo siempre tener un pokémon afuera, por si acaso. Como tu gardevoir."

"Oh, jamás la capturé. Ella es una pokémon salvaje que me acompaña."

_[Hmpff. Te mostraré qué tan 'salvaje' puedo ser.] _Ella recalcó con una mezcla de lujuria y arrogancia.

"Oh. Interesante. Ya que la regla establece que un entrenador está permitido tener solamente 6 pokébolas activas, tú técnicamente tendrás siete pokémon contigo."

"Huh. Jamás pensé en eso, pero supongo que es cierto."

_[Lo siento, maestro, pero no estoy interesada en combatir.]_

"Oh. Pues, no hay problema."

"¿Qué te dijo ella?", el profesor preguntó.

"Ella no está interesada en participar en las batallas."

"Oh. Es una pena, entonces."

"Me pone de vuelta con seis, pero no me molesta. No forzaré a mis pokémon a hacer algo que no quieran."

"Eso es exactamente cómo debe ser un entrenador. Cuando siempre apoyas los deseos y necesidades de tus pokémon, estarán más dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para hacerte feliz a cambio."

_[Yo puedo confirmar eso. ¿No es eso cierto?] _Scarlet comentó con un tono sensual, haciendo que Max ría nerviosamente.

"Bueno, estimado joven, ahora ya sabes lo básico para comenzar tu viaje. ¿Me puedes confirmar que esto es lo que quieres hacer?"

Max mira a Scarlet, ella toma sus manos y le entrega una sonrisa alentadora. Max toma una larga y calmada respiración, exhala y da su propia sonrisa.

"...Quiero ser un entrenador pokémon", él anunció, mirando de vuelta al profesor con una expresión de determinación.

"¡Fantástico! Síganme, por favor."

El profesor luego avanza hacia una máquina con apariencia de gabinete, siendo seguido por Max y su gardevoir. Presionando un botón, la máquina abre automáticamente un cajón lleno de dispositivos extraños. El profesor toma uno antes de cerrar el cajón.

"Permíteme entregarte esto", él dijo mientras le entrega a Max el dispositivo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es un pokédex. Es una completa y sofisticada enciclopedia de los pokémon. Puedes buscar en eso información sobre cualquier pokémon. Y con los lentes en la parte de atrás, los puedes usar para escanear y obtener información directa y personal de un pokémon. También tiene un mapa y otras herramientas útiles."

"Genial", Max exclamó.

"Puedes darle un intento."

"Muy bien…", Max dijo mientras lo apunta hacia Scarlet.

"...¿Y ahora qué?", Max añadió, viendo que no hace nada.

"Debes presionar este botón de aquí para analizar al pokémon", Brook dijo, apuntando al botón.

Tan pronto como Max presionó el botón, capas delgadas de luz salieron del aparato y recorren todo el cuerpo de ella, analizándola. Un momento después, el pokédex deja de emitir la luz y una foto de una gardevoir normal aparece en la pantalla.

"Guau", Max murmuró en asombro.

Luego Max revisa las diferentes opciones del pokédex.

"Okay, veámos… Información global, información personal, debilidades, variocolor, movimientos… Miremos primero la información global."

Max presiona la opción de información global y aparece un montón de texto, reemplazando la foto.

"Gardevoir, la pokémon envolvente. Gardevoir es la versión femenina de gallade y solo puede evolucionar a esta forma si es una kirlia hembra. Sus poderes psíquicos son muy fuertes y son uno de los mejores pokémon para tener un vínculo fuerte con su entrenador. Debido a su costumbre de siempre levitar y usar su habilidad psíquica para casi todo, ellas tienen músculos subdesarrollados y son débiles por ello. La mezcla de su vínculo y sus poderes psíquicos puede ser tan poderoso que ellas pueden crear un pequeño agujero negro para proteger a su entrenador. Ya que puede ser arriesgado para su propio entrenador, solamente lo usan como último recurso", Max leyó. "Interesante. No sabía que podías hacer eso", él comentó, mirando a Scarlet.

_[Yo tampoco.]_

"Y tampoco sabía que tu evolución eran únicamente las hembras. Eso explica mucho cómo usted y otras personas la reconocieron como hembra la primera vez que la vieron", Max le dijo a Brook.

"Sí, casi todos los pokémon tienen diferencias dependiendo de su género. Toma la familia de las gardevoir como ejemplo: el ralts macho es un poco más grande pero tienen crestas más pequeños en su cabeza. Lo mismo con el kirlia macho junto con una falda y cabello corto. Los kirlia macho evolucionan a gallade y la hembra en una gardevoir. Todo está explicado en el pokédex."

"Genial. Ahora, veámos la información personal", Max dijo, presionando el botón.

Curiosamente, después de un momento, la única cosa que apareció fueron parásitos, como si algo estuviera causando interferencia.

"¿Huh? Qué extraño, usualmente funciona", Brook dijo. "Voy a traer otro", él añadió, yendo al gabinete y volviendo con otro pokédex.

Él escanea a la gardevoir con el nuevo dispositivo e inmediatamente va a información personal. Y extrañamente, lo mismo ocurrió.

"Esto es muy raro", Brook comentó mientras rasca su cabeza. "Pues, es probable que como ella es la primera gardevoir roja en existir y sin un registro en la base de datos, quizás eso causó una falla en el pokédex. De todas formas, el resto debería funcionar bien", Brook aseguró, guardando el otro pokédex en el gabinete.

"Eso espero", Max murmuró.

Luego los ojos de Max se detienen en la opción variocolor.

"¿Qué es 'variocolor'?"

"Oh, variocolor es una coloración muy rara de un pokémon. No sabemos exactamente cómo sucede pero hipotetizamos que es una mutación de la pigmentación en la piel. El único efecto secundario de eso es un ligero incremento de su poder pero con una pequeña disminución en su tiempo de vida."

"Ya veo. Entonces ser un pokémon variocolor es como un arma de doble filo."

"Puede ser así. Pero algunos pokémon tienen mucho tiempo de vida, así que eso realmente no hace mucha diferencia para ellos."

"Hmm, me pregunto cómo es una gardevoir variocolor."

Max después presiona el botón indicado y aparece la imagen de una gardevoir de cabello azul con ojos y cresta de color naranja.

"Guau. Las gardevoir variocolor son muy bellas. Me gusta más que el color original, pero aún prefiero el color rojo. Es mi segundo color favorito, después de todo", Max comentó, mirando a la gardevoir roja.

Scarlet se mantuvo en silencio y Max podía sentir incomodidad por parte de ella. Max quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero el profesor lo interrumpe.

"Espera. ¿Puedo ver eso por un segundo?"

"...Claro", Max dijo mientras le da su pokédex, algo confundido.

"Hmm, cresta y ojos de color naranja con cabello azul… Cresta y ojos de color azul con cabello rojo. Es como si el color…", Brook se detuvo, su cara y expresión en blanco.

"Ehhh, ¿Profesor? ¿Se encuentra bien?", Max preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Max voltea para mirar a Scarlet en confusión. Por un momento, Max pudo haber jurado que vio sus ojos brillar azul por una fracción de segundo, pero pensó que probablemente él solo estaba imaginando cosas. Max regresa su mirada con el profesor, quien parece estar de vuelta en sí.

"¿Está todo bien, Profesor?"

"Emm… sí. E-Eso pienso. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?", el profesor inquirió, confundido.

"Se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento."

"¿De verdad? Vaya, debo estar muy exhausto de lo que creía. Últimamente, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dormir."

"El trabajo, ¿supongo?"

"Jamás se detiene. Cada noche me digo, 'solo una hora más'. Pero al final, termino durmiendo encima de mi escritorio o computadora."

"Me imagino cómo ha de ser. Pero debería relajarse un poco. A este paso, le estarán saliendo canas más rápido de lo esperado", Max señalo, riendo un poco.

"Podría pero ya sabes lo que dicen: no puedes detener el tren de la pasión", Brook expresó, dando su propia risa cordial.

"Jeje. Entonces, ¿usted estaba por mencionar algo sobre la coloración de los pokémon variocolor?"

"¿En serio? No recuerdo haber platicado sobre eso."

Ante eso, Max se queda mirándolo en confusión.

"De todos modos, pienso que ya estás listo para tu partida."

"...Sí, creo que estoy listo", Max dijo, decidiendo no insistir en su extraño comportamiento.

"Bien. Pero primero, sé que ya tienes dos pokémon, pero es parte de mi política entregar un pokémon inicial a un nuevo entrenador. Con eso en mente, ¿te interesaría tener un inicial?"

"¡Por supuesto! No le diré no a un nuevo amigo."

"Perfecto. Por aquí", Brook les señaló a ambos para que lo siguieran.

Max y Scarlet hacen lo pedido y lo siguen hasta una puerta al fondo de la habitación que llevaba al exterior.

"Normalmente, yo sugiero a cualquiera de los tres pokémon iniciales, pero al final, la decisión es tuya."

"Genial, no puedo esperar a ver a los tres iniciales. ¡Esto será como el verdadero comienzo de mi viaje pokémon!"

"Jaja, me agrada tu entusiasmo", Brook dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar primero.

Después de cerrarlo, Brook silbó con fuerza con dos dedos en su boca. Un momento después, dos pokémon se acercan a los dos humanos y gardevoir.

"Permítanme presentarlos: este es Treecko, un tipo planta", Brook comenzó, presentando al pokémon tipo planta.

"¡Treec!", el pokémon geco pronunció.

"Este es Totodile, un tipo agua", él continuó, apuntando con su mano al tipo agua.

"¡Totodile!", el pokémon cocodrilo exclamó, demasiado enérgico.

"Y ella-... ¿Huh? ¿Dónde está ella?... Oh. Vamos, amiga. No estés asustada, él es un entrenador muy amable."

Max observa para ver con quién él está hablando. Después de un momento, un pokémon zorro sale lentamente de su escondite detrás de un tronco grande de un árbol cercano.

"Ven, amiga, un entrenador está aquí para escoger un pokémon. Tal vez tengas suerte esta vez", Brook dijo con suavidad.

La pokémon camina con timidez hacia el profesor y luego se esconde detrás de sus piernas.

"Y ella es Fennekin, una pokémon tipo fuego. Y como pueden ver, ella es muy tímida."

_[No me digas.] _Scarlet dijo sarcásticamente.

"Puedo ver eso. Pero ¿por qué dijo 'esta vez'? Una pokémon adorable como ella debería ser la primera en ser elegida, ¿no?", Max inquirió, mirando a la linda pokémon zorra.

"Pues, desafortunadamente su timidez provoca que los entrenadores duden en escogerla, ellos prefiriendo más a un pokémon fuerte y con mucha confianza."

"¿Se refiere a los hombres?"

"Sí. Algunas entrenadoras ven su timidez como algo muy adorable y quieren elegirla. Pero extrañamente, ella siempre se rehúsa a ir con una. Es como si ella no quiere irse con una humana."

"Vaya, veo que su vida no es fácil."

"Pero no es como si ella no fuera feliz aquí. Ella entenderá si no la escoges. Treecko y Totodile son iniciales fuertes que harán su mejor esfuerzo por ti."

Max luego observa a los otros dos pokémon.

"Hmm… ellos sí parecen ser fuertes y determinados", Max examinó mientras se pone de rodillas. "...Entiendo que ustedes dos quieren estar con un entrenador y viajar. Pero, lo siento, chicos, elijo a Fennekin. Espero que no se decepcionen", Max informó al tipo agua y planta.

Sus reacciones sobre su decisión no eran lo que él esperaba. El treecko cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa y el totodile brincaba de alegría alrededor de la fennekin, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Huhn. ¿Me parezco aburrido para ellos?"

"Jajaja, no, no los malinterpretes. Ya que ellos saben que ella jamás ha sido elegida para viajar y ha estado aquí conmigo por mucho tiempo, están felices por ella por finalmente tener a un entrenador que la elija."

"Toto, totodile, dile", él le dijo a la fennekin.

"Treck, treecko", él añadió.

"Fenn", la zorra de fuego respondió tímidamente.

"¿Qué le están diciendo?", Max le preguntó a Scarlet.

_[Están felices por ella y le desean buena suerte.]_

"Excelente. ¿Qué tal tú, Scarlet? ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi elección?"

_[Siempre lo estaré con lo que sea que elijas. Y, ella es realmente linda. Creo que se merece a un entrenador como tú.]_

"Haré todo lo posible para mantenerla feliz."

"Jeje. No sé por qué pero sabía que tú ibas a escogerla", el profesor comentó.

"Hola, pequeña fennekin, mi nombre es Max. ¿Qué me dices, quieres acompañarme en mi viaje?", Max preguntó, aún de rodillas y presentando su mano.

La fennekin estaba un poco asustada y mira al profesor.

"Ve con él. Esta es tu oportunidad", Brook la animó con calma.

Después de un momento de indecisión, la fennekin camina hacia Max a un paso inseguro. Los otros dos pokémon también la animaron, queriendo que ella siga caminando hacia al humano. Unos segundos después, ella estaba al alcance de su mano. Después de una última duda, ella empuja su cabeza contra la mano de Max, haciendo que los otros pokémon aplaudan de alegría.

"¡Felicidades, amiga! ¡Finalmente tienes un entrenador!", Brook la elogió, uniéndose al aplauso con una gran sonrisa.

"F-Fenne", ella dijo tímidamente con una discreta sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Ahora tienes a tu inicial oficialmente", Brook dijo mientras saca algo de su bolsillo. "Aquí tienes su pokébola", él añadió, mostrando una diminuta pokébola en su mano, agrandándola al presionar el botón de en medio. "¿Sabes cómo cambiar el dueño de una pokébola?"

"Amm… ni idea."

"Es simple. Las pokébolas tienen seguridad digital con huellas dactilares. Primero, tienes que hacer esto…", Brook dijo mientras presiona y sostiene el botón.

Unos segundos después, el botón emite una luz azul.

"Ya está listo para un nuevo dueño. Ten, ahora haz lo mismo que yo."

Max toma la pokébola, presionando y sosteniendo el botón él mismo. Después de otros segundos, la luz azul parpadea cinco veces antes de detenerse.

"Excelente. Ahora eres el nuevo dueño de la pokébola."

"Diablos. Eso es buena seguridad."

"Evita que los ladrones lo usen. A menos que el dueño decida sacar a su pokémon, ellos ni siquiera podrán abrirlo."

"Asombroso. He estado preguntándome, ¿cómo es el interior de una pokébola?"

"Es algo complejo de explicar. Probablemente ya has visto una pokébola envolver al pokémon en una luz roja, ¿no es así?"

"Claro."

"Bueno, esa es la desmaterialización del pokémon a un nivel subatómico, el proceso siendo la luz roja, y después el pokémon es materializado de vuelta en un ambiente compacto. El ambiente es creado virtualmente y adaptado para dicho pokémon, que se supone que debe ser el más apropiado y relajante de sus hábitats respectivos. Cuando capturas a uno, todo el conocimiento del lenguaje humano y los nombres de sus movimientos son transferidos directamente a ellos."

"Guau. Eso es increíble tecnología y suena muy cómodo para ellos", Max comentó, un cierto detalle casi pasándole por la cabeza. "¡Ohh! Eso explicaría cómo mi buneary ya podía entenderme hoy."

"Jaja, muy conveniente, ¿no lo crees? Y hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para eso. Todo es una ilusión pero se siente como si todo fuera real para ellos; una suave brisa, corrientes cálidas para pokémon tipo agua, días soleados, etc. Todo está hecho para maximizar el disfrute y relajamiento del pokémon. También es una buena alternativa para ellos en largos trayectos."

"Jeje, ellos probablemente podrían vivir allí para siempre."

"Pues, no realmente. La ilusión ultra realística de la pokébola no puede darles una fuente de necesidades básicas. Por suerte, una medida de seguridad fue implementada para que si ellos comienzan a carecer de nutrientes, la pokébola los libera automáticamente pero solo si el ambiente afuera de la pokébola está seguro."

"¿Qué sucede si no lo está?"

"El pokémon es puesto en hibernación hasta que el mundo exterior sea viable. Normalmente, las pokébolas flotan en una superficie de agua, pero si llega a atascarse en el fondo del océano y no puede regresar a la superficie, o si la pokébola está en un lugar con temperaturas muy altas o bajas para el pokémon, permanecerá vivo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que la pokébola sea recuperada."

"Whoa. Eso es algo asombroso pero al mismo tiempo, aterrador. Atrapado en un limbo dentro de una pokébola por un tiempo indefinido. Uuugh", Max expresó, temblando de la ansia.

"Buen punto, pero creemos que es mejor que una muerte inmediata. Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que nuestros pokémon eviten cualquier peligro mortal. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos, un pokémon puede cansarse de estar allí dentro."

"¿Por qué?"

"Adentro puede ser cómodo y relajante, pero ellos están completamente solos y aislados. El espacio subatómico les permite moverse libremente pero hay un límite. Después de pasar un tiempo allí dentro, sienten soledad en ese refugio seguro y vacío. Esta comparación puede que no sea muy adecuada pero es como una celda de prisión muy lujosa y extensa: igual que nosotros los humanos y después de un tiempo, ellos quieren salir."

"Entiendo. Así que ¿debo minimizar el tiempo que los mantengo dentro?"

"Tanto como sea posible, sí."

"Muy bueno saberlo. De todos modos yo estaba planeando pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi equipo."

"Bien. Cuanto más tiempo pases con ellos, más fuerte será su vínculo."

"Muy bien. Ahora, debo de pensar en un nombre para nuestra amiga."

_[Te juro, si le das un nombre sin ingenio como Foxy…] _Scarlet le advirtió, casi amenazándolo.

"...Ese nombre no, entonces."

Max piensa un poco por un nombre genial. Era algo complicado ya que él no era muy bueno en dar nombres creativos. Luego, después de un momento, por fin se le ocurrió uno.

"¿Qué te parece el nombre Dusk? Significa crepúsculo. ¿Te agrada?", Max le preguntó a la fennekin mientras acaricia su cabeza, haciendo que ella retroceda un poco.

"Fennekin", ella contestó tímidamente.

_[Ella dice que le gusta.]_

"Será Dusk, entonces. Bienvenida a la familia, Señorita Dusk."

"Fenn", ella dijo en voz baja con un pequeño sonrojo debajo de su pelaje.

"¿Estás lista para viajar con nosotros?"

"Fenne", ella dijo, asintiendo lentamente.

"Bien. Dusk, regresa", Max dijo antes de apuntar la pokébola en su dirección, regresándola.

Max después presiona el botón para encoger la pokébola y lo guarda en un bolsillo vacío.

"Sería una buena idea tener un cinturón para entrenadores, esos tienen seis ranuras individuales y es más eficaz para retirar una pokébola comparado con un bolsillo", Brook aconsejó.

"Suena como una buena idea."

"Por suerte para ti, tengo unos guardados aquí."

Brook luego se va a su laboratorio y busca alrededor por un breve momento antes de volver con dicho cinturón; su apariencia era de un cinturón normal pero con seis ranuras en el frente. Tomándolo, Max lo acomoda alrededor de su cintura y lo ajusta. Él saca sus dos pokébolas y los pone cada uno en un espacio, listos para su acceso rápido.

"Estupendo. Ahora estás preparado para tu aventura."

"Gracias por todo, Profesor."

"Ni lo menciones. Como dije, ver a los jóvenes empezando su viaje es una experiencia maravillosa. Ellos tienen mucho por vivir y descubrir. Y no podría estar más orgulloso cuando uno de ellos se convierte en campeón de liga."

"Un campeón de liga, ¿eh? Ellos aparecen a veces en la televisión. Parecen ser increíblemente fuertes."

"Lo son. Pero ellos entrenaron mucho y pelearon incontables batallas antes de conseguir eso."

"Eso podría ser interesante. Solo debo entrenar a mis pokémon adecuadamente y quién sabe, puede que me convierta en un campeón de liga."

"Sí. Eso y diez medallas."

"¿Medallas?", Max preguntó.

"Oh. ¿No sabes acerca de obtener las medallas?"

"Hmm… no recuerdo haber escuchado eso."

"Pues es simple. En algunas ciudades o pueblos, hay un gimnasio pokémon al que puedes ir y retar a su líder. Si ganas, obtienes una medalla. No te preocupes si llegas a perder, puedes volver a intentar las veces que quieras."

"Es bueno saberlo."

"Sin embargo, te aconsejo a no subestimarlos. Usualmente se especializan en un solo tipo de pokémon, pero ellos son bastante fuertes. Tendrás que entrenar a tus pokémon bastante antes de siquiera pensar retar a uno."

"Entendido. En todo caso, tengo a Scarlet para ayudarme", Max dijo, mirando a su gardevoir.

_[Ya te había dicho que no estoy interesada en las batallas.]_

"Ah, cierto. Ya lo había olvidado."

"Oh, eso me recuerda, también yo por poco olvido algo. Es la cosa más importante para un entrenador."

"¿La cosa más importante?"

Sin decir algo más, Brook regresa otra vez al interior del edificio. Max y Scarlet lo esperaron con paciencia, el profesor ya estando de vuelta. Él tenía en su palma un extraño reloj de mano, entregándolo a Max.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Eso, estimado joven, es un dispositivo Energiescudomo llamado Salvaguardia. Lo que eso hace es cuando dos entrenadores con ese aparato quieren una batalla, ambos necesitan activarlo para crear un domo protector invisible de energía alrededor del campo de batalla. En lugar de recibir lesiones reales, los pokémon dentro del domo pierden su energía vital con cada daño que reciben. En pocas palabras, en vez de una muerte por heridas graves, cuando uno de ellos es incapaz de continuar, caerá al suelo del cansancio. Sin embargo, aún pueden sufrir de problemas de estado como quemadura o envenenamiento, los cuales pueden ser detenidos temporalmente dentro de la pokébola. Y tendrás que llevarlos a un centro pokémon o usar objetos curativos."

"Eso es asombroso", Max exclamó, impresionado.

"La verdad que sí. Es la tecnología más compleja que hemos inventado. También fue el que más tiempo le invertimos."

_[Entonces ¿los pokémon de los entrenadores no arriesgan nada cuando pelean entre sí y se vuelven fuertes? Con razón los pokémon que me platicaban de esto decían que no era malo. Pero ¿qué hay de los pokémon salvajes? ¿Ellos aún pueden ser lastimados gravemente?]_

"Buena pregunta. ¿Qué pasa si uso el salvaguardia contra un pokémon salvaje, Profesor?"

"Jeje. Es una pregunta frecuente cuando explico el dispositivo a un nuevo entrenador. Verás, en la eventualidad de que en vez de un entrenador tú encuentras un pokémon salvaje, el salvaguardia puede crear una capa invisible de blindaje, protegiendo nada más a tu pokémon. Con eso en mente, siempre debes recordar que el pokémon salvaje no está protegido, así que trata de bajar la fuerza de tus ataques."

"Claro, no quiero lastimarlos demasiado."

"No obstante, ten cuidado: si tu pokémon se desmaya durante la batalla, el escudo desaparecerá, dejándolo a la voluntad del pokémon salvaje, así que sería sabio de tu parte regresar a tu pokémon antes de que reciba un golpe posiblemente fatal. Si no estás seguro de poder derrotarlo, deja de confrontarlo y huye. Es poco común que los pokémon salvajes persigan a los humanos."

"Okay, tendré eso en mente."

Max aprendió que ser un entrenador tenía más detalles y precauciones de lo esperado. Pero con solo ese dispositivo que protege a su equipo, él ya tenía mucho más confianza sobre el tema y hasta se puso un poco impaciente para comenzar, su pasión para ser un entrenador pokémon cuando él era pequeño volviendo a surgir.

_[Jiji, puedo sentir que te estás poniendo un poco emocionado sobre esto. También te vez más confiado.]_

"No puedo negarlo. Con solo saber que Bonny y Dusk no serán lastimadas y se volverán más fuertes en las batallas pokémon es un gran beneficio. Ahora entiendo por qué a los pokémon les gusta quedarse con un entrenador."

"Los pokémon que quieren irse con un entrenador lo ven como una oportunidad para volverse fuertes sin arriesgar sus vidas. Mientras el tiempo pasa, también aprenden el valor del amor y de la amistad y se apegan a su entrenador. Pero tristemente, un 60% aproximado de pokémon piensan así. El resto aún ven esto como esclavitud y creen que no hay necesidad de un entrenador para ser fuertes. En pocos casos, algunos solo quieren una vida tranquila", el profesor explicó.

"Huh, no sabía que esa opinión estaba muy dividida con los pokémon."

"Ellos son más inteligentes de lo que mucha gente asume."

"Bien. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

"Hmm… déjame pensar…"

El profesor se pone pensativo, murmurando 'no me olvidé de eso' y 'ya hablé sobre esto'.

"Ah, sí. Para que seas oficialmente un entrenador y visto como uno, necesitas una licencia de entrenador. Y también, otras pokébolas en caso de que encuentres algún pokémon que llame tu atención."

"Tiene sentido."

_[¿Qué es esa licencia?]_

"Es como un permiso que un entrenador debe de tener para tener derecho de ser el dueño de un pokémon con una pokébola."

_[¿Por qué una pokébola en específico?]_

"Creo que es porque no necesitas una licencia para tener un pokémon viviendo en una casa, si no me equivoco", Max supuso.

"Eso es correcto. Siempre y cuando nadie se queje de un dueño o pokémon abusivo, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran."

(Y pensar que nadie en mi pueblo tenía un pokémon en sus casas. Pero supongo que es de esperarse cuando vives con un montón de gente que no aprecia su compañía…) Max pensó para sí mismo.

_[Ellos son de lo peor.] _Ella concordó con su opinión.

"Oh, y normalmente, necesitaría que tú completaras algunas pruebas junto con recibir a tu pokémon inicial, pero algo de ti me dice que no eres ese tipo de persona que abusa de los pokémon para su propio beneficio, así que por esta vez haré una excepción. Estoy seguro que tú serás un excelente entrenador."

"Lo intentaré como pueda."

"Muy bien. Ahora sonríe", el profesor le pidió antes de sacar un celular y sorprendiendo a Max con una foto.

"¿Y para qué la foto?"

"Para tu licencia, mi estimado joven. Espérame aquí por unos minutos. Iré a diseñarte uno en poco tiempo", él dijo, trotando a su laboratorio.

Mientras lo esperan, Max y Scarlet estaban callados. Muy lentamente, como si no quería que la notaran, Scarlet flotaba hacia Max. En cuanto ella hace contacto, ella agarra uno de sus brazos y lo abraza.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?", Max preguntó en voz baja.

_[Te estoy abrazando, bobo.] _Ella respondió con ternura, ahora tallando su cachete contra su brazo.

"Lo sé, pero hay que tratar de no hacer nuestra relación… demasiada obvia."

_[Pero me gusta abrazarte.] _Ella hizo un puchero.

"Te entiendo, a mí también me gusta. Podrás abrazarme todo el tiempo que tú quieras cuando volvamos a la naturaleza donde nadie puede vernos", Max aseguró, dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

_[Okay.] _Ella cedió con brazos cruzados, algo decepcionada.

Poco después, el profesor estaba de regreso.

"Todo listo. Una nueva licencia para un nuevo entrenador", el profesor dijo antes de entregarle a Max su nueva licencia de entrenador.

"Gracias."

La licencia no tenía mucha información; solo tenía su foto, identificación y un sello de aprobación del profesor.

"Te pido una disculpa, durante el proceso de crear tu licencia descubrí que ya no me quedaban pokébolas de sobra. Así que, quizá deberías ir a comprar algunas antes de partir. Lamento mucho eso", Brook se rió un poco de la vergüenza, rascando su cabeza.

"Jejeje, no se preocupe, Profesor. Igual planeaba comprar algunas cosas en el poke-mercado antes de que usted nos encontrara."

"Te agradezco. Bien, yo creo que eso será todo. El mundo te enseñará el resto de tu experiencia como entrenador."

"Le agradezco por todo, Profesor. Me encargaré de que mi equipo sea lo más fuerte y feliz posible", Max extendió su mano al profesor en gratitud.

"Espero grandes cosas de ti, joven Max", Brook respondió, estrechando su mano. "No olvides revisar el mapa detallado y la guía de ciudades en tu pokédex, y tal vez buscar la ubicación del gimnasio pokémon más cercano."

"Okay, lo revisaré. Hasta pronto, Profesor."

"Te deseo mucha suerte."

Después de eso, Max asiente antes de retirarse del lugar.

_[__¿Cu__ál será nuestro primer destino, _maestro Max?_] _Scarlet pronunció seductoramente.

"Por favor para de decirme eso. No tienes que llamarme maestro."

_[Pero yo quiero. Y ya te había dicho que sé que muy dentro de ti, realmente te encanta.] _Ella comentó mientras frota su cabeza en su cuello.

"Como sea, haz lo que quieras", Max le dijo, avergonzado.

_[Jeje. Amo cuando te pones todo rojo.]_

Ignorando sus comentarios, Max abre su pokédex y presiona la opción del mapa. En la pantalla, estaba una vista aérea del continente y Max busca en donde él está actualmente.

"Deberíamos… estar… aquí", él apuntó en la pantalla del dispositivo al lugar cerca de su pueblo natal.

Moviendo el mapa con la pantalla táctil, Max buscó alrededor de su posición actual por un momento antes de fijar su destino.

"Bien, el lugar más cercano es… Pueblo Carbón."

_[¿Pueblo Carbón? Ja, me pregunto por qué lo llamarán así.] _Scarlet dijo burlonamente.

"No lo sé. A veces el nombre de un lugar no es literal y puede ser engañosa."

_[Bueno, entonces tendremos que preguntar cuando lleguemos.]_

"Supongo. Parece ser un viaje de dos o tres días. Pero antes de irnos de aquí, vayamos a conseguir más pokébolas. Cuatro más serán suficientes."

En segundos después, cuatro pokébolas encogidas aparecen en las manos de Scarlet.

"...¡¿Es en serio, Scarlet?!", Max frunció el ceño.

_[¿Qué? Esto será la última vez, lo juro.] _Ella prometió con ojos suplicantes obviamente falsos.

*suspira* "Tú, a veces. Eres muy afortunada de que te amo", Max dijo, decidiendo darle ese capricho.

_[En verdad lo soy.] _Ella contestó, dándole las pokébolas y luego lo abraza.

"Bien, por este camino, entonces", Max indicó mientras apunta en la dirección opuesta del camino que tomaron para llegar al laboratorio. "¡Aventura, aquí vamos!"

_[Oh no, dime que no acabas de decir eso.] _Scarlet le reclamó.

"¿Qué?"

_[Eso es muy genérico y cliché cuando comienzas algo importante como esto.]_

"¿Qué me recomiendas decir, entonces?"

_[Hmm… Quizás algo como, '¡muy bien, mundo, prepara tu ano!'.]_

Con eso, él deja salir un suspiro pesado de exasperación.

"Oh vaya. ¿En qué me he metido? Tengo el presentimiento de que esto será un laaaargo viaje."

_[Eso es incluso mejor.] _Scarlet dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

Con Max suspirando un poco más de la miseria y con Scarlet sugiriendo más cosas sucias y vulgares para decir o gritar cuando comienzas un viaje, ambos oficialmente han comenzado su viaje. Y Max ahora tenía una meta en mente: ser el más amable y mejor entrenador pokémon de la historia.


	6. Entrenamiento e Inocencia Perdida

**Aquí les tengo otro capítulo. Una disculpa por no publicar dos capítulos en este mes como les había mencionado. Traducir y ayudar al autor original toma bastante tiempo para invertir y alternar con las dos cosas. ****Decidí que en vez de darles promesas y presionarme con fechas para publicar, voy a tomarme con calma el proceso de traducir la historia, y también pedirles a ustedes de favor su paciencia, como siempre. Mi prioridad es darles una adaptación de calidad.**

**Y unos detalles sobre la historia, a partir de ahora se introducirá un nuevo tipo de diálogo:**

{Texto}**: Palabras entendidas por Max del lenguaje pokémon y para la traducción de diálogo entre los pokémon. ****Y respecto con el nombre Dusk, si quieren saber cómo pronunciarlo, usen la vocal 'o' en vez de la 'u'.**

**La historia, el OC(personaje original) y mundo de la historia son propiedad de ZLewdomancer34, el autor original. Mi única afiliación es traducir esta historia para lectores de habla hispana. El autor original y su servidor no somos dueños de la propiedad intelectual de Pokémon. **

Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento e Inocencia Perdida

Han pasado unas horas desde que Max y Scarlet comenzaron su viaje, y hasta ahora, nada interesante ha ocurrido.

"¿En serio hiciste eso?"

_[¡Totalmente! Debiste ver la cara de ese machoke cuando yo tenía esa gigantesca roca flotando encima de su cabeza. ¡No tenía precio!] _Scarlet alardeó, carcajeando al recordar eso.

"¿Y no crees que exageraste un poco?"

_[Claro que no. Ya le había dicho como mil veces que yo no estaba interesada en él. Así que pensé que tal vez una persuasión más drástica era necesaria.]_

"¿Y por lo menos te funcionó?"

_[Sip. Y no solo con él, también todos los machos cerca del lugar captaron mi mensaje. Tuve paz y tranquilidad por un par de meses después de eso.]_

"¿Y qué sucedió después de que pasaran esos meses?"

_[Nuevos machos llegaron.] _Ella respondió con indiferencia.

"¿Y…?"

_[Repetí el proceso. Pero ese lugar ya estaba comenzando a enfadarme mucho, y decidí abandonarlo por completo.]_

"Jaja. Eres bastante fácil de hacer enojar", Max bromeó.

_[Pero valió toda la pena porque pude llegar a conocerte.]_

"Me halagas… Ey mira, ¿qué te parece si descansamos en ese lugar?", Max sugirió mientras apunta a un área abierta a lado del camino.

_[Claro. Me vendría bien un pequeño descanso.]_

Saliendo del camino, ambos caminan hacia el espacio libre. Varios pasos después, ellos ahora estaban en una zona tranquila con árboles formando un círculo alrededor.

"Este lugar es perfecto. Salgan ahora, chicas, y diviértanse", Max dijo, dejando salir a Bonny y Dusk de su pokébola respectiva.

"¡Buneary!", Bonny exclamó felizmente.

"Fenn", Dusk lo saludó tímidamente.

"Bonny, quiero que conozcas a Dusk, nuestra nueva compañera de viaje. Dusk, ella es Bonny, tu nueva amiga."

Bonny enseguida saluda a Dusk con mucho entusiasmo. Dusk, por su parte, retrocede un poco por la timidez antes de saludarla también.

"Calma, Bonny, ella es muy tímida con quienes no conoce. Sé amable con ella, por favor."

"¡Buneary!", ella respondió con orgullo.

"Okay, chicas, pueden ir a divertirse o descansar aquí con nosotros, pero no se vayan demasiado lejos, ¿entendido?", él informó, bajando su mochila.

Después de que ambas asintieran, Bonny se lleva arrastrando con ansias a Dusk hacia otro lugar para jugar.

_[Eso es muy tierno. Casi pareces ser un padre.] _Scarlet comentó, dándole un abrazo.

"Phff. No lo parezco", Max negó de la vergüenza mientras observa a las dos jugar juntas.

_[Ooh, vamos, maestro. Estoy segura de que tú serías un buen padre.]_

"..."

_[¿Maestro?...] _Ella preguntó, sintiendo un pedazo de melancolía.

"...Pues, ser un entrenador pokémon es lo más cercano que tendré como padre."

_[¿Qué quieres decir?]_

"Estoy seguro que los humanos y pokémon no son compatibles para reproducir."

_[Oh… Es verdad. Entonces significa que yo jamás podré ser una madre.] _Ella expresó, compartiendo una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos.

"No necesariamente, Scarlet. Aún puedes ir con un gallade para eso."

_[¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Ir y hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien más?! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Yo prefiero jamás ser una madre que aparearme con un extraño.] _Scarlet protestó, muy molesta con la idea.

"No dije que te quedaras con uno para siempre, solo lo suficiente para que quedes embarazada."

_[¡De ninguna manera, maestro!] _La gardevoir respondió con fervor.

"...Está bien", Max dejó de insistir. "Je, no le puedes discutir a una mujer, de todas formas."

_[Eres un humano muy inteligente. Además, ser incompatibles tiene sus beneficios.]_

"¿Como cuáles?"

_[Podemos hacerlo como bestias cada vez que queramos.]_

"Hmm, buen punto."

_[Y uno muy bueno, a lo que me recuerda: no nos hemos apareado desde que salimos del hotel. Apuesto a que ya rellenaste tu carga allá abajo.] _Scarlet le dijo con una cara obscena.

"C-con un solo día de descanso, lo dudo", Max respondió un poco avergonzado.

_[Sin quejas. Tienes una herida que la Enfermera Scarlet debe de examinar. Ven conmigo.]_

Después de sus últimas palabras, Scarlet jala a Max hacia el bosque, lejos de los ojos inocentes de los pequeños pokémon. Pero ellos no notaron que Bonny los vio irse y tenía curiosidad.

"Bunea, bun buneary", Bonny le sugirió a Dusk, apuntando a donde ellos se habían ido.

"Fenne, fennekin."

"Buneary."

Bonny estaba muy curiosa para saber a dónde iban pero Dusk no tanto, pensando que si ellos las dejaron solas, era por una razón. Sin embargo, Bonny no podía resistir su curiosidad y quería seguirlos. Dusk dudaba sobre la idea, pero Bonny la logra convencer al decirle que podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a su entrenador. Caminando silenciosamente en la dirección de su maestro y la gardevoir, ellas toman el mismo camino que ellos. Un momento después y escondiéndose en un arbusto, ellas finalmente los encontraron… y estaban haciendo algo que ellas jamás pudieran haber esperado.

* * *

Max tenía su espalda contra un árbol y Scarlet estaba de rodillas enfrente de él con su miembro rígido dentro de su boca, agarrándolo con sus dos manos. Ella estaba chupando y lamiéndolo con impaciencia, casi como una pokémon hambrienta. No habían pasado siquiera diez segundos desde que empezaron y Scarlet ya estaba muy húmeda, derramando unas gotas en el piso. Recibiendo garganta profunda de vez en cuando, Max ya podía sentir cerca su clímax. Y con la velocidad y esfuerzo que ella le invertía, le costaba mucho trabajo a él para disfrutar del placer por más tiempo. Sintiendo que él ya estaba muy cerca, Scarlet se detiene y procede a frotarlo con suavidad.

"Pero ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?", Max se quejó.

_[Oh, ¿quieres que continúe?] _Scarlet lo molesta con una cara pervertida.

"Sí, por favor."

Scarlet luego resume su trabajo oral. En un momento después, ella vuelve a sentir cerca su orgasmo y se detiene una vez más.

"Grrh. Pero ¿qué demonios, Scarlet?", Max gruñó.

_[Tú no me dijiste por cuánto tiempo querías que continuara.] _Ella ahora le replicó con una sonrisa malvada.

"Por favor, Scarlet, continúa hasta que termine", Max le pidió.

_[¿Hasta que se termine qué? No comprendo.] _Ella respondió, entusiasmada al molestarlo.

Max sabía lo que ella quiere; quiere que él se ponga a rogar.

"Por favor, Scarlet, me quiero venir."

_[¿Venir? ¿Dónde?]_

"Ghaa… Déjame venir dentro de tu boca, por favor."

_[Jaja, qué humano tan malo y atrevido. Creo que él necesita un castigo.]_

Scarlet no continuó chupándolo pero empezó a frotarlo con rapidez y fuerza. Otra vez sintiendo que él estaba cerca, esta vez ella mete su pene en su boca, provocando que él explote dentro. Con urgencia, Scarlet se lo bebía todo, no dejando ni una sola gota salir de su boca. Cuando sale el último disparo, ella deja ir su miembro debilitado. Cerca de allí, Bonny y Dusk se quedaron observando a los dos, preguntándose acerca de lo que hacían. Bonny tenía más o menos una idea de lo que era pero jamás ha visto ese tipo de acción. Dusk, mientras tanto, no entendía para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo pero curiosamente, aún se sentía un poco cómoda sobre el asunto.

Levantándose, Scarlet luego intenta besar a Max, pero no podía debido a que él sabía que acababa de correrse en su boca. Ella también lo sabe pero quería molestarlo un poco más al intentar besarlo sucesivamente mientras Max trata de esquivarla.

_[Espero que aún no hayas terminado.] _Ella dijo lujuriosamente después de parar sus intentos.

"Soy tuyo el tiempo que tú quieras."

_[Eso es lo que me gusta oír.]_

Ella luego le da un abrazo, teniendo cuidado con su cresta y comienza a besar y lamer su cuello mientras empuja y talla su intimidad goteante contra el miembro de Max. Su humedad y calor fueron suficientes para ponerlo erecto bastante rápido. Scarlet después se detiene y levanta una pierna suya, acomodando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Max.

_[¿Te importaría tomarme?] _Ella lujuriosamente arrulló.

"Por ti, con todo gusto", él respondió con anhelo, poniéndose impaciente.

Max la agarra de sus dos piernas y la levanta completamente. Al ser bastante ligera, no le tomó tanto esfuerzo y hasta él podría sostenerla de esa manera por un rato. Ella luego acomoda su entrada con su pene antes de dejarse caer encima, llegando lejos en su interior con su posición.

_[¡Aaahh! ¡Demonios, sí!] _La gardevoir exclamó con gran placer.

Cuando Max empieza a mover a Scarlet arriba y abajo a un paso calmado, Bonny y Dusk por fin comprendieron lo que sucedía: ellos se estaban apareando. Dusk quedó bastante sorprendida por eso y se va del lugar unos segundos después.

"¡Bunnea!", Bonny llamó a la fennekin en voz baja, no queriendo alertar a su maestro sobre su presencia.

Viendo que ella no iba a regresar, Bonny se rinde y continúa con su observación. A diferencia de Dusk, ella estaba muy intrigada con ellos dos teniendo sexo. Ella nunca ha visto antes a un pokémon o un humano aparearse, pero llegó a escuchar sobre el tema una o dos veces. A pesar de estar algo incómoda y sin saber exactamente por qué, ella quiso ver más de eso. Max y Scarlet continuaron en esa posición por varios minutos y Bonny ya podía escuchar los impactos húmedos que ellos provocaban y ver el jugo de amor de Scarlet saliendo rápidamente. Luego, algo dentro de ella que jamás había sentido comenzó a surgir. Ella ahora sentía cosquillas junto con más calor, pero lo trata de ignorar por tanto como pudiera para no perderse ni un detalle de la acción. Pocos minutos después, Max va más rápido, provocando que Scarlet gimiera más fuerte.

"¡Gard! ¡Gard!", ella gimió extáticamente y sin control en su propio lenguaje.

Los jadeos de placer mezclados con los sonidos de coito parecen estar afectando a la pequeña buneary, ahora sintiendo más cosquillas entre sus piernas.

"Me estoy acercando, Scarlet", Max advirtió.

"¡Gardevoir!", ella exclamó, perdida en el placer.

Luego, para la sorpresa de Bonny, su maestro empieza a embestirla lentamente pero con fuerza, una sustancia blanca fluyendo fuera de ella. Cuando él termina de embestir, Max procede a sentarse mientras sigue conectado con Scarlet.

* * *

_[Eso… estuvo muy rico.] _Ella dijo mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

"Sí…" *jadea* "Tu estrechez es lo mejor."

_[Una figura pequeña puede ser útil algunas veces.] _Scarlet afirmó antes de separarse de él y levantarse, el miembro de Max cayendo debilitado.

Por alguna razón no muy obvia para ella, a Bonny le interesó el acto que hicieron. Y curiosamente, la hombría de Max atrajo más su atención ahora y sentía que las cosquillas en su entrepierna aumentaban. Después, ella mira a la gardevoir ayudando a levantar a su maestro, Max sube de vuelta su pantalón y empieza a caminar de regreso al espacio libre con Scarlet. Bonny piensa que sería una buena idea irse de ahí inmediatamente antes de que la descubran y se apresura de vuelta a su lugar original.

Llegando antes, Bonny ve a Dusk acostada cerca de un árbol con sus patas cubriendo sus ojos. Creyendo que era mejor dejarla sola, ella también se recuesta en otro árbol cercano y espera a su maestro mientras tanto. Poniendo sus brazos sobre su barriga, ella siente que estaba algo mojada. Confundida con eso, Bonny baja su pata un poco más abajo y descubre que ella estaba muy mojada, igual que Scarlet hace un momento. ¿Acaso eso significaba que ella ya estaba lista para aparearse? El pensamiento la pone más confundida y algo asustada, todo eso siendo su primera vez. Varios segundos después, Max y Scarlet llegaron.

"Hola, chicas. ¿Se divirtieron?", Max les preguntó.

_[Yo sí.] _Scarlet respondió como si la pregunta también fuera para ella.

"Bien por ti", Max dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

"¡B-Bunne!", Bonny contestó mientras esconde su intimidad con ambos brazos.

"...¿Está todo bien, Bonny?", Max inquirió, algo preocupado.

"Bunn", ella dijo, asintiendo nerviosamente.

Max quería insistir pero Scarlet lo interrumpe.

_[Vamos, maestro. Ella tal vez solo está cansada por jugar con Dusk.]_

"Oh. Eso explicaría por qué Dusk está dormida", Max dijo, mirando a Dusk.

_[Sí. Deberíamos dejarlas descansar. Hay que preparar la cena mientras tanto.]_

"...Ooh, ¡rayos! ¡Olvidé comprar la comida!", Max exclamó, un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.

_[Tranquilo, hay bastante comida en el bosque. Solamente debemos ir a conseguirlo.]_

"...Eso bastará, supongo. Okay, chicas, sean buenas y espérennos aquí. No tardaremos en traer la comida", Max anunció.

"Bunnea", Bonny asintió.

"Muy bien, Scarlet, lidera el camino. Tú eres un pokémon, después de todo", Max dijo mientras se va con ella.

_[Ohh, me siento muy ofendida ahora.] _Ella bromeó.

Después de un momento, Bonny ya no podía verlos o escucharlos. Sin saber qué pensar o hacer, Bonny decide que le vendría bien tomar una ducha. Ella deja sola a Dusk en su estado de vergüenza y se va en busca de una fuente de agua. Adentrándose en el bosque, Bonny encontró una pequeña corriente que podía usar para limpiarse. Después de sumergirse lentamente, ella comienza a tallarse en cada lado. Al terminar, ella permanece ahí por un poco más para relajarse y pensar acerca de lo que ella fue testigo. Ella estaba intrigada con el tema de aparearse, y extrañamente, su maestro le vino a la mente. Ella no esperaba estar muy interesada con el cuerpo de un humano. Y pensando sobre él de esa forma, ella sentía que su cosquilleo regresaba. Por ahora, ella decide alejar esos pensamientos y se sale de la corriente. Después de secarse, se dirige de vuelta al espacio libre.

Llegando otra vez, ella nota que Dusk seguía debajo del mismo árbol, pero ahora parece que ella estaba durmiendo, su cabeza descansando encima de sus patas delanteras. Bonny decide ponerse debajo de su mismo árbol para también reposar y esperar a que vuelva su maestro, quedando dormida después de unos minutos. Un rato después, ella y Dusk fueron despertadas por la voz de Max.

"Despierten, chicas. Tenemos comida para todos", Max anunció, entrando al lugar con Scarlet.

"...¿Bunne?", Bonny inquirió, un poco somnolienta.

"Aquí tienes, Bonny; bayas Aranja para ti", Max dijo, dándole a ella tres bayas.

"¡Bun!", ella le agradeció.

"De nada", Max dijo con una sonrisa. "Y para ti, Dusk; bayas Japeño, los favoritos de los tipo fuego", Max concluyó, entregando la misma cantidad de bayas.

"F-Fen", ella también le dio las gracias, evitando su mirada.

"¿Hay algún problema, Dusk?"

"Fenn", Dusk respondió antes de darse la vuelta con la fruta en su boca.

"¿Huh?..."

_[No te preocupes, maestro. Estoy segura que ella aún no está acostumbrada a estar contigo.] _Scarlet supuso.

"...Bien, si tú lo dices. Lamento que no hayamos encontrado tu fruta favorita, Scarlet."

_[Sí, como si eso hubiera sido tu culpa.] _Ella dijo sarcásticamente. _[Estos que encontramos bastan para mí.]_

"...Okay. Me imagino que tú te conoces mejor que yo."

Después de decir eso, ambos se sientan debajo de un árbol y comen su almuerzo. Bonny y Dusk se acabaron los suyos después de unos minutos, y también Max y Scarlet. Max sentía ganas de tomar una siesta en la sombra del árbol. En cuanto Max se pone cómodo, Scarlet se pega a él antes de ir por un abrazo. También queriendo dormir cerca de su maestro, Bonny va y se acomoda al otro lado de Max y recuesta su cuerpo contra él. Ni Max ni Scarlet parecen estar molestos por su compañía, poniéndola feliz.

Después de media hora, todos despiertan con energía. Mientras que ellos se estiran o bostezan, una idea le llega a Max.

"Oye, Scarlet, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a entrenar al equipo para las batallas? El siguiente pueblo aún está a unos días, así que tal vez tú y las demás pueden volverse fuertes mientras tanto."

_[Yo no necesito volverme más fuerte porque yo no voy a combatir.]_

"Quizá tú no, pero Bonny y Dusk sí pueden. ¿Qué me dicen, chicas, quieren volverse fuertes?", Max le preguntó a su buneary y fennekin.

"Buneary", Bonny contestó alegremente.

"...Fenn", Dusk respondió con duda, no sintiendo el mismo entusiasmo que Bonny.

"No pasa nada, Dusk, no es necesario que entrenes si tú no lo deseas", Max aseguró, acariciando su cabeza.

Ella lo mira a él por un momento antes de mirar a otro lado.

"Fenn."

Ella parecía estar feliz al saber que no necesitaba pelear, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía triste por decepcionar a su entrenador.

"Supongo que nomás te entrenaremos a ti, Bonny."

"¡Bunea!", la pequeña pokémon de color marrón dijo con viveza.

"Pero ¿cómo te vamos a entrenar sin un compañero de combate?", Max se preguntó.

Después de un momento, Scarlet se puso impaciente.

_[Está bien, yo la ayudaré.] _Ella propuso.

"Creí que tú no querías combatir."

_[No voy a combatir, la voy a entrenar. Muy diferente.]_

"Si estás bien con eso. Gracias", Max agradeció con una sonrisa.

_[Solo espera hasta la noche para darme bien las gracias.] _Scarlet dijo sugestivamente con un guiño.

"Me encargaré."

Ellos luego se mueven al centro del lugar para tener mucho espacio posible. Llegando a su posición, Max y Scarlet tenían unos metros de distancia entre ellos con Dusk a lado de Max y Bonny en el medio, mirando a la gardevoir.

"Bien, ahora solo debo activar esta cosa…", Max murmuró mientras observa su salvaguardia.

El aparato tenía tres botones; uno azul, uno verde y uno rojo.

"Intentemos el botón azul", él murmuró de nuevo mientras lo presiona.

El dispositivo luego se activa antes de mostrar un mensaje en la pantalla: "Sincronización fallida. Por favor manténgase cerca de su oponente".

"Oh. Ha de ser la opción de la batalla entre entrenadores."

Max luego presiona el botón verde. La pantalla luego muestra: "Por favor, apunte al pokémon que quiera proteger". Él después apunta los lentes encima del reloj hacia Bonny. Después de procesar la información, una luz azul sale de los lentes, haciendo que Bonny destelle del mismo color por un segundo.

"Bien. Parece que funcionó. Es tu turno, Scarlet."

Max iba a apuntar a ella pero es interrumpido.

_[Yo no ocupo eso.]_

"¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?"

_[No te preocupes, tengo mis poderes psíquicos para protegerme. Aún si no los tuviera, ella no es muy fuerte para lastimarme, de todos modos.]_

"Es bueno que ella no te puede escuchar. Muy bien, comencemos."

_[Estoy lista cuando sea que estés.] _Ella le dijo mientras cruza sus brazos.

"Okay, Bonny, usa… usa…", Max tartamudeó, algo perdido.

_[*suspira* Déjame adivinar, no sabes lo que ella puede hacer, ¿verdad?] _Scarlet comentó, desanimada.

"Emm, pues… el pokédex sabe. Solo necesito…", él dejó de hablar, sintiéndose como un tonto.

Max luego saca su pokédex y lo apunta a Bonny. Después de escanearla, él se dirige a la información personal.

"Okay, veámos: ella tiene 5 años de edad y tiene una naturaleza audaz. Es bueno saberlo. Género: Hembra; Altura: 0.4 m.; Peso: 6.35 kg; tiene la habilidad 'Zoquete'... Ah, movimientos: Tacleada, Puño Oreja y… Azote. Debo revisar con más detalle ese movimiento. Pero por ahora, estoy seguro de lo que hacen los primeros movimientos."

Guardando su pokédex, Max ahora estaba listo para resumir la batalla.

"Bien, Bonny, usa Tacleada."

Bonny enseguida corre hacia Scarlet para intentar taclearla, pero Scarlet la esquiva fácilmente, haciendo que Bonny golpee el aire.

"Otra Tacleada, Bonny."

La buneary de nuevo intenta taclear a la gardevoir roja, poniendo más velocidad en su ataque. Para su mala suerte, Scarlet la esquiva de nuevo con facilidad.

"No es suficiente. Intenta añadir Puño Oreja justo después de Tacleada", él ordenó.

Bonny otra vez corre hacia Scarlet pero se detiene cuando está muy cerca de ella e inmediatamente encadena con Puño Oreja. Ya que ella esperaba un lento ataque en cadena, Scarlet fue agarrada desprevenida y no tuvo tiempo para bloquear el Puño Oreja, el ataque haciendo contacto con ella. Sin embargo, aunque Bonny la haya tocado, una barrera evitaba que Scarlet recibiera algún daño fisico.

"¡Sigue así, Bonny! Encadena con más Puños Oreja", Max la alentó con entusiasmo.

Bonny luego golpea con rapidez la barrera de Scarlet múltiples veces con sus orejas, pero sin dar algún resultado. Scarlet ni siquiera se movía atrás y Bonny ya estaba quedando agotada. Después, Scarlet toma esa oportunidad para alejarse y preparar un ataque Psicorrayo.

"No la golpees tan duro, Scarlet", Max le habló en voz alta.

_[¿Y por quién me tomas? No soy estupida.]_

Scarlet luego lanza el Psicorrayo a Bonny. El ataque sí estaba más débil comparado con el que Max casi recibía cuando la conoció. Bonny luego fue propulsada un metro o dos por el ataque, apenas capaz de aterrizar bien en sus patas. Ella no mostraba heridas pero ahora parece estar más cansada y solo sentía poco dolor. Soportándolo con facilidad, Bonny se levanta y estaba lista para otro comando.

"Bien, ahora intentemos esto. Bonny, usa Azote."

Bonny se lanza inmediatamente hacia la gardevoir y agita sus brazos por doquier. Scarlet de nuevo se defiende con su barrera, sintiendo ahora que el ataque era un poco más fuerte que sus últimos Puños Oreja, pero sin embargo ella conseguía bloquearlos con eficiencia. Al terminar de ser atacada, Scarlet contraataca con una diminuta Bola Sombra. Cuando la bola hace contacto con la pequeña buneary, estalla con un sonido extraño y casi espeluznante, soltando miles de partículas negras que desaparecían rápidamente en el aire. La explosión, sin embargo, no tuvo fuerza de impulso, pero hizo que Bonny colapsara al suelo después de unos segundos. Ella aún seguía consciente e intentaba levantarse pero no podía, estando muy exhausta.

"¡Bonny!... ¿Te encuentras bien?", Max pidió después de correr hacia ella para levantarla, acunándola en sus brazos.

"Bun", ella contestó con cansancio.

_[Tranquilo, ella está bien. Solamente se quedó sin energía. Al menos ya sabemos que esa cosa funciona. Normalmente, mi último ataque deja una quemadura negra después de desintegrar una pieza de mi oponente.]_

"Oookay, eso es algo horrible y específico, pero sí, por lo menos ya sabemos que con este aparato, podemos volverlas muy fuertes sin arriesgar sus vidas. Me alegra mucho tenerlo. Muy bien, Bonny, te mereces un descanso."

"Bunea", ella le agradeció.

Max luego va a recostarla en la sombra de un árbol pero Bonny se niega.

"¡Buneary!", ella protestó mientras se aferra a su maestro.

"¿Te quieres quedar en mis brazos?"

"Bunea", ella respondió mientras asiente.

"Okay, chica, como tú digas", Max le concedió, rascando su cabeza.

_[Jeje, ella ya parece estar mejor.] _Scarlet comentó con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que se recuperan bastante rápido después de una batalla."

_[O tal vez estar cerca de ti le da un aumento de energía.] _Ella añadió con una sonrisa astuta.

"¿Y exactamente cómo?"

_[No lo sé. Solamente estoy adivinando.] _Scarlet replicó, fingiendo ignorancia.

"Bien, entonces. Oh, me acabo de acordar: me habías dicho que podías hacer algo al respecto con la barrera de idiomas con mi equipo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tenías en mente?"

_[Oh, sí. Pienso que podemos comenzar eso en cuanto ella se recupere.]_

"Bien. Cuento contigo."

Max luego se sienta en el piso por un pequeño rato hasta que Bonny quedó dormida en sus brazos.

_[Muy bien, maestro, acuéstala en la sombra y podremos proceder.]_

"Entendido."

Max baja con gentileza a su pokémon para no despertarla. Al lograrlo, él se dirige hacia Scarlet quien estaba un poco alejada, sentada de rodillas.

_[Toma asiento.] _Scarlet le pidió, señalando el lugar justo enfrente de ella.

Mientras se sentaba, Max sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, sintiendo pocos nervios por la anticipación de no saber lo que venía. Dusk estaba un poco curiosa, así que ella tomó asiento cerca de ellos para observar.

_[Lo que haré no es peligroso o dañino, así que relájate. Eso facilitará este proceso para mí.] _Scarlet aseguró.

"...Okay. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan para ayudarme?", él preguntó después de tomar una respiración honda.

_[Voy a transferir mi conocimiento directamente en tu cerebro. Jamás he hecho esto antes, pero sé por dónde comenzar. Sin embargo, ya que un cerebro es muy complejo, incluso el de un humano, me tomará algo de tiempo.]_

"Está bien. Confío en ti, Scarlet", Max compartió, ligeramente tranquilo.

_[Lo sé. Ahora, cierra los ojos y relájate tanto como puedas. Es probable que sientas un malestar al principio mientras que mi mente entra al tuyo. Te voy a pedir que no pongas resistencia, ¿okay?]_

"O-okay", Max respondió mientras cierra sus ojos e intenta vaciar su mente.

_[Bien. Aquí voy.]_

Scarlet luego pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de Max y también cierra sus ojos. En un segundo después, Max siente la presencia incómoda en su cabeza, y era como si estuviera tratando de escanear e investigar cada pieza de información. Haciendo lo pedido y sabiendo que era Scarlet, el subconsciente de Max se resiste un poco. Después de un tiempo, él pudo adaptarse a la presencia y lo dejaba moverse con libertad en su cabeza. Más minutos pasaban y la presencia ya era más cómoda para tolerar, recordándole a Max sobre la experiencia de cuando estás atado y pones resistencia te terminas lastimando. Luego, la presencia se detiene por completo, como si ya hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. Después, Max siente que su mente se adormece y entra en un tipo de trance. Él ya no podía sentir la presencia, pero en su lugar, estaba una sensación de calma y relajación. Y después, sintiendo como si todo hubiera sucedido hace un momento, Scarlet estaba trayendo de vuelta su consciencia al mundo real. Él abre sus ojos, notando que el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

"Whoa… ¿qué? ¿En ocurrir… dónde?", Max balbuceó, más confundido de lo normal.

_[Con calma. Deja que tu mente regrese a ti.] _Scarlet lo guió.

Max talla sus ojos mientras que su mente regresaba en sí con lentitud.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", Max preguntó, ahora con más coherencia.

_[Transferí mi conocimiento hacia ti como te dije, pero tuve que atrapar tu mente para lograr hacer eso. Algo así como una anestesia para la mente.]_

"¿P-por qué?"

_[Porque tu subconsciente hubiera luchado de vuelta, como un sistema inmune a una enfermedad. Y eso hubiera hecho la transferencia muy dolorosa para tu mente.]_

"Oh. Me alegra escuchar que en verdad tenías idea de lo que hacías."

_[¿Acaso llegaste a dudar de mí?] _Ella cuestionó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Pues, tú me dijiste que nunca lo habías intentado… Pero sabía que harías tu mejor esfuerzo para no lastimarme. ¿Y quién sabe?, una sorpresa horrible pudo haber surgido ya que los humanos y pokémon no son iguales."

_[Eso era una posibilidad. Y tranquilo, yo comprendo lo dudoso que estabas sobre esto.]_

"Así que, ¿ahora ya puedo entender a los pokémon?"

_[Bueno, no exactamente. Resulta que esto era más difícil y agotador de lo que esperaba. Solamente pude hacer que tú entendieras a la línea evolutiva de los bunearies y fennekins. Deberías darle un intento con Dusk y Bonny.]_

Max no lo notó al principio porque ella lo escondía bastante bien, pero ella en verdad se veía muy exhausta.

"Muy bien. Por ahora, eso será más que suficiente. Mereces un gran descanso."

_[Buena idea. Solo necesito… preparar la tienda y…]_

A Scarlet le costaba más y más trabajo esconder su cansancio, su cuerpo y voz muy debilitados.

"No, no lo harás. Yo prepararé la tienda y tú solo descansa hasta que yo termine. Después de todo, era yo quien lo acomodaba antes de conocerte."

_[Eh, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, maestro.]_

Max ayuda a Scarlet a levantarse y la sostiene hasta dejarla sentada contra un árbol. Antes de preparar la tienda, Max se va para ver lo que las demás estaban haciendo, queriendo probar su nueva "habilidad". Las encontró platicando juntas, algo alejadas de ellos. Durante su caminata a ellas, él se estaba emocionando por la idea de lo fácil que será comunicarse con ellas a partir de ahora. Al llegar frente a ellas, ambas detienen su conversación y lo miran a él.

"Hola, chicas. ¿Sobre qué hablaban?"

{Oh, d-de nada en particular.} Dusk dijo con un sonrojo.

"¡Oh mierda!... ¡En verdad funcionó!", Max exclamó con alegría.

{¿Qué funcionó?} Bonny le preguntó.

"Scarlet acaba de transferirme el conocimiento de los lenguajes de ti, Dusk y sus evoluciones, ahora ya soy capaz de entenderlas. Bueno, aún puedo escuchar su lenguaje nativo, pero de alguna forma las estoy entendiendo igual como si hubiera aprendido otro lenguaje."

{¡Eso es genial! Entonces ahora ya podrás entenderme cuando te diga que me gustas.} Bonny respondió con felicidad.

"S-sí. Es genial, ¿no lo creen?"

{Lo es.}

"¿Qué opinas tú, Dusk?"

{B-bueno, sí que es muy asombroso.} Ella dijo con timidez.

"La verdad que sí. Ahora ya podré hacerlas más feliz y cumplir sus deseos con más eficiencia."

{N-no puedo esperar eso.}

"Esto es increíble", Max susurró a sí mismo de la emoción mientras las deja para regresar con Scarlet.

{Es bueno y toda la cosa, p-pero ahora tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos cerca de él.} Dusk comentó cuando él estaba lo suficiente alejado.

{¿Por qué? No tenemos nada qué esconder de él.} Bonny respondió.

{L-Lo sé, pero ¿estás segura de que hubieras querido que él escuchara lo que platicamos?}

{Buen punto. Bueno, solo tenemos que esperar cuando él no esté cerca, entonces.}

{Bien. Pero si te parece bien, preferiría no platicar sobre eso de nuevo.}

{Como tú digas, Señorita Vergüenza.} Bonny bromeó, a lo cual Dusk se molestó un poco.

Aún caminando hacia Scarlet, Max no podía contener su emoción y tenía muchas ganas de contarle.

"Funcionó, Scarlet. Eres asombrosa", Max exclamó, tratando de no gritar.

_[Por supuesto que funciona, fue mi trabajo.] _Scarlet replicó, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"Eso nos evitará muchos problemas a partir de ahora. Pero bueno, debo ir a acomodar la tienda si queremos un lugar para dormir", Max dijo antes de darle la espalda.

_[Espera…] _Scarlet lo detiene.

"¿Sí?"

_[Ven aquí.] _Scarlet le pidió mientras le señala que se acerque otra vez.

Cuando él estaba a su alcance, Scarlet lo toma de la cabeza y lo besa en los labios.

_[Te amo, maestro.]_

"Yo también te amo."

Después de que Max regresara el beso, él va de vuelta a su mochila para empezar a desempacar y preparar la tienda. Veinte minutos después, él terminó y la noche ya cubría el cielo.

"Muy bien, chicas, la tienda está lista. Entren cuando quieran", Max dijo en voz alta.

_[Creo que entraré ahora.] _Scarlet dijo, levantándose con dificultad.

Afortunadamente, ella ya parece haber recuperado algo de su fuerza, pero aún sentía cansancio.

"Estoy seguro que una buena siesta te pondrá de vuelta con energía para mañana."

_[¿Estás seguro de eso?] _Scarlet preguntó sarcásticamente.

"No, pero vale la pena intentarlo."

Después de que ambos rieran, se dirigen adentro con Max llevando consigo su mochila. Poco después, Bonny y Dusk también entraron en la tienda.

"Ah, demonios", Max maldijo después de abrir su mochila.

_[¿Qué sucede?]_

"También olvidé comprar más bolsas de dormir. Nomás tengo este."

{No me molesta dormir en el piso, maestro.} Bonny le dijo.

{A m-mí tampoco.} Dusk añadió.

"No puedo dejarlas dormir en el piso mientras que yo duerma cómodo en mi bolsa. Eso no sería justo."

Luego una idea le llega a Max.

"Lo tengo. Lo voy a enrollar horizontalmente y pegaré las orillas, formando una almohada gigante", Max explicó, ocupado haciendo eso mismo. "...Tadaa."

_[Bueno, por lo menos todos tenemos una almohada. Pero, sin algo para cubrirnos, tendré que dormir entre tus brazos para mantenerme cálida.] _Scarlet informó seductoramente.

"Creo que puedo soportar una noche pegado a ti", Max replicó con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a sus orejas puntiagudas. "Pero no hagamos nada en esta noche. En el siguiente pueblo, nos conseguiré una tienda extra. Por ahora, no quiero hacer eso mientras ellas están aquí", Max susurró, refiriéndose a Bonny y Dusk. "De cualquier forma, pienso que es mejor que lo tomes con calma esta noche. Te esforzaste demasiado el día de hoy."

_[Supongo que tienes razón. Creo que puedo sobrevivir una noche o dos sin aparearnos como bestias. No lo garantizo, pero trataré.]_

"En cuanto tengamos dos tiendas, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras", Max le comentó en voz baja.

_[Te tomaré la palabra.] _Ella respondió con una cara depredadora.

Después de un beso de buenas noches, ambos se acuestan en el piso con su cabeza encima de la bolsa enrollada, seguidos por Bonny y Dusk. La fennekin no necesitaba una almohada, prefiriendo acostarse sobre su barriga como un perro al lado de la bolsa y Bonny se recuesta en uno de los lados de su maestro, Scarlet estando en el otro. Al final, la almohada solamente lo usaron Max y Scarlet. Scarlet quedó dormida después de un minuto. El resto aún tenían los ojos abiertos, pero al pasar varios minutos, todos ya estaban durmiendo.

Una hora después, Bonny se despierta de su sueño y se da cuenta enseguida que tuvo un sueño húmedo sobre su entrenador. Estaba muy oscuro dentro de la tienda pero la luz de la luna lo iluminaba un poco, evitando que estuviera completamente oscuro. Por suerte para Bonny, su especie tiene una visión nocturna decente; no era excepcional pero era mejor en comparación con los humanos.

(¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?) Bonny pensó, viendo a Max.

Él estaba acostado de espalda y Scarlet estaba de lado, dándole la espalda. Observando al humano, su mirada se fija rápidamente en su entrepierna. Recordando lo que ella vio, su curiosidad la abruma de nuevo. Cansada de eso, ella decidió que quería ver más de su entrenador.

{Quiero verlo otra vez.} Bonny murmuró en su lenguaje.

Ella luego se acerca a la parte inferior de Max con un sonrojo, algo nerviosa y avergonzada. Al estar muy cerca, ella comienza a dudar. Segundos después, ella finalmente reúne el coraje para poner su pequeña pata sobre su miembro, un poco visible a través de sus pantalones.

{Oh… vaya…} Ella murmuró de nuevo, tocando y frotándolo con un sonrojo más fuerte.

Después de tallarlo, ella siente su pene poniéndose duro, sorprendiéndola.

(¿Se supone que eso suceda?) Bonny se preguntó con inquietud.

Notando que su entrenador no estaba reaccionando, ella dedujo que probablemente era el caso. Luego, ella decide arriesgarse para poder verlo con claridad. Pero al saber que eso era el último paso sin retorno, ella otra vez volvió a dudar.

{Tal vez deba parar aquí. Si lo despierto con eso, puede que se enoje conmigo.} Bonny dijo en voz baja, creyendo que era mejor dejarlo así.

{¿Piensas parar ahora después de llegar tan lejos?} Scarlet susurró en su lenguaje.

La repentina voz de Scarlet sorprendió a Bonny, por poco haciendo que ella caiga en su retaguardia. La gardevoir luego se acomoda encima del pecho de Max para mirar a Bonny.

{¿Scarlet? ¿Estabas despierta?} Bonny inquirió, comenzando a asustarse.

{Relájate, Bonny, no estoy enojada. Es normal para una niña de tu edad estar interesada en el sexo opuesto.} Ella dijo con amabilidad.

{Igual iba a detenerme.} Ella contestó, sonando algo decepcionada.

{¿Y por qué?}

Bonny quedó confundida. ¿Scarlet no quería que ella dejara de tocar a su pareja?

{...Es que no quiero que él se enoje conmigo. ¿Qué tal si no le gusta?}

{Créeme, a él no le disgustaría que lo toquen con suavidad, especialmente allí.} Ella compartió mientras ella misma frota su miembro rígido. {Pero entiendo tus miedos. Es verdad que él pueda reaccionar en mala forma, pensando que yo no lo apreciaría.}

{Sí. No quiero causarles problemas.}

{Es un hecho que yo me enojaría si alguien más toca a mi amado, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción para ti.} Ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

{¿Qué quieres decir?}

{Me refiero a que te enseñaré lo que nuestro maestro esconde debajo de su ropa.}

{¿D-de verdad?} Bonny preguntó con pocos nervios.

{Pero claro. Ya que nos viste en el bosque, pude sentir lo mucho que deseabas saber sobre esto.}

{...¿Cómo es que sabes eso?} La buneary inquirió, sintiendo mucha vergüenza que la descubrieran.

{Las gardevoir pueden sentir las emociones de otras criaturas vivientes. Y pues, no hiciste un buen trabajo escondiendo tu presencia y lujuria latente.}

{Oh. Disculpa si te molesté.} Ella dijo, sintiendo algo de culpa.

{Si tú nos viste, entonces debiste notar que no me distraje por tu presencia, ¿verdad?}

{...Yo… supongo. En verdad parecías estar disfrutándolo con él.}

{Sí que lo estaba. Y para serte sincera, pequeña, no me importa para nada si alguien más nos ve. Ahora, ¿estás lista para tu pequeña lección de apareamiento?}

{N-no lo sé. ¿Y si se despierta?}

{¿Te tranquilizará si no lo hace?}

{Q-quizás…}

{Okay.}

Scarlet después se levanta de Max y lo comienza a sacudir con calma.

_[Maestro. Maestro, despierte.]_

"Hnn… ¿Qué pasa… señorita?", Max dijo, aún sin despertar por completo.

_[Maestro, abre tus ojos, por favor.] _Scarlet le pidió y Max hace lo pedido.

"¿Scarlet? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?", Max inquirió, irritado y a la vez preocupado por ser despertado en medio de la noche.

Scarlet luego lo mira fijamente en los ojos.

_[Solo quería decirte que tienes unos ojos muy bellos.]_

"¿Okay?... ¿En serio me despertaste par-"

Las palabras de Max fueron interrumpidas cuando los ojos de Scarlet destellaron de color azul antes de caer dormido inmediatamente.

{¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?} Bonny preguntó, confundida.

{Solamente lo puse en un trance de sueño, evitando que él despierte sin importar lo que hagamos por el tiempo que queramos.}

{Guau, eso es muy genial.} Bonny exclamó, impresionada.

{Bueno, una chica debe de saber defenderse.} Scarlet presumió.

{¿Y qué hay de Dusk?} Bonny dijo, mirando a la fennekin.

{De lo que he aprendido de ella, es una dormilona. Ella no se despertará aunque gritemos.}

{¿Y por qué gritaríamos?}

{Por ninguna razón en particular. ¿Aún quieres continuar con esto?}

Bonny dudó por una última vez antes de reunir su valor.

{S-sí.} Ella respondió nerviosamente.

{Muy bien.} Scarlet dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Scarlet, aún a lado de su maestro, se mueve un poco para abajo para estar enfrente de sus genitales, con Bonny en el otro lado.

{No puedo ver bien.} Bonny compartió.

{...¿Qué tal esto?}

Scarlet enseguida crea una pequeña bola de luz, alumbrando la tienda. No iluminaba demasiado, pero era suficiente para ver algo con claridad a una distancia corta.

{¿Te sirve?}

{E-eso está bien.} Bonny contestó, aún nerviosa.

{Estupendo. Ahora, prepárate para la bestia, pequeña.}

* * *

Scarlet luego baja su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos, revelando un pene semi-erecto de un humano para la vista de ambas.

{¡Jaah!} Bonny jadeó de la sorpresa.

Estando muy cerca y admirando cada detalle, Bonny quedó más impresionada de lo esperado. Después de unos segundos de mirarlo, ella estaba empezando a sentir otra vez las cosquillas entre sus piernas.

{¿Qué estás esperando? Tócalo.} La gardevoir animó a la pequeña coneja.

{Hmm… okay.}

A un paso inseguro, Bonny acerca lentamente una pata, pero se detiene cuando ya estaba muy cerca. Ella tenía confianza hace un momento, pero ahora en verdad iba a tocarlo. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer y Scarlet se puso impaciente, usando su poder psíquico para forzar su pata a tocarlo.

{Oh vaya. Está caliente y… suave.} Bonny comentó con timidez.

{Sí. Puede volverse más caliente y rígido si juegas con él.}

{¿Jugar?}

{Sí. Haz lo mismo de hace unos momentos pero ahora directamente en él. Y con gentileza.}

{Lo… lo intentaré.}

Bonny luego comienza a frotarlo de derecha a izquierda.

{Whoa, se mueve con mi pata.} Ella dijo, algo entretenida.

{Está diseñado para eso.}

Bonny después siente que en verdad su pene se estaba poniendo más caliente y duro.

{E-Está funcionando.} Bonny exclamó, empezando a tener más confianza.

{Lo haces bien. Ahora, sostenlo con tus dos patas y ponlo derecho.}

Bonny enseguida hace lo pedido y agarra el pene con sus patas, levantándolo como una torre.

{Y ahora, mueve tus patas arriba y abajo con un agarre firme.} Scarlet instruyó con calma.

Ella luego lo frota para abajo gentilmente.

{Jaja, parece un hongo.} Bonny comentó con diversión.

{Tienes razón. Lo parece.} Scarlet respondió con una sonrisa.

Bonny continúa con lo que le pidieron y lo frota hacia arriba antes de moverlo abajo de nuevo, y repite el proceso.

{Esto es divertido.} Bonny dijo, sintiendo más confianza y diversión.

{En verdad lo es. Pero el que tiene más diversión es el receptor. Cuando está despierto, por supuesto.}

{Entonces, ¿algo como esto lo pone muy feliz?}

{Absolutamente.}

Bonny sigue frotándolo por un poco más cuando ella comienza a sentirse algo mareada.

{Ahora huele raro.}

{¿Te disgusta?}

{No. Es extraño, es un olor raro pero, no es desagradable.}

{Solo no estás acostumbrada al almizcle que un macho emite cuando necesita ayuda.}

{¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué?}

{Para tener placer y satisfacción. Continúa haciendo eso un poco más rápido y ya verás.}

{O-okay.} Bonny aceptó, no sabiendo qué esperar.

Ella continúa frotándolo más rápido hasta que lo siente empezando a temblar. Sin tener el tiempo para preguntar, Max eyacula en el aire, algo de su semen aterrizando en Bonny.

{¿Q-qué fue eso?} Bonny preguntó, confundida por la sustancia blanca encima de ella.

{Es la prueba de que hiciste un buen trabajo y tu maestro ahora está satisfecho.}

{¿De verdad él está satisfecho? Pero los vi hacer más…}

{Pues… tú aún no estás lista para eso.}

{Aww.} Bonny se quejó, decepcionada.

{...Pero supongo que puedo mostrarte.} Scarlet le informó.

La sonrisa de Bonny estaba de vuelta junto con su cara de intriga. Después de limpiar toda la evidencia de su maestro con su poder, Scarlet ahora usa su poder para incrementar el placer y la lujuria de Max, poniéndolo erecto de vuelta. Ella luego se posiciona para que su entrada goteante esté a unas pulgadas encima de su pene.

{Ahora presta atención.} Ella pidió mientras agarra el miembro erecto de su maestro. {Esto debe de entrar aquí.} Ella continuó, alineándolo con su vagina.

Bonny estaba poniendo atención a cada acción de Scarlet mientras que ella se deja caer encima de él.

{¡Ghaaaa!} La gardevoir gimió en voz baja.

{¿T-te duele?} Bonny inquirió, preocupada.

{Para n-nada. Es simplemente algo muy placentero. Y cuando estás así, ya están preparados para aparearse.}

Scarlet luego comienza a mover todo su cuerpo arriba y abajo, esforzándose para sentirlo tanto como pueda. Después de solo unos segundos, Scarlet ya estaba gimiendo regularmente con suavidad. Bonny observaba cuidadosamente mientras que sus cosquillas se ponen muy fuertes. Y mientras Scarlet le seguía, sus fluidos de amor se empezaban a desbordar, manchando a su maestro. Bonny también siente que ella se estaba poniendo caliente y húmeda, y sin saberlo, ella pone una pata en su propia intimidad y comienza a tallarse por instinto. Jamás habiendo hecho eso en su vida, ella no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero parece tranquilizar su calor y contracciones y empezaba a sentirse bien.

Sintiendo que estaba por llegar su clímax, Scarlet acelera su paso, aumentando sus gemidos y teniendo que cerrar su boca para no despertarlos. Unos azotes después, Scarlet aprieta muy fuerte sus entrañas y agarra con mucha fuerza los hombros de Max mientras disfruta su orgasmo. Todos sus músculos débiles se contraían del placer por unos momentos antes de que su felicidad orgásmica terminara, ya pudiendo relajarse.

{...Y así, Bonny… es como… te apareas con un macho.} Scarlet compartió, jadeando.

Volteando su cabeza y para su sorpresa, ella ve a la coneja pokémon acostada de espalda, masturbándose.

{S-Scarlet, n-no puedo d-detenerme… ¡Se… siente… muy b-bien!} Bonny expresó con dificultad, el almizcle prevalente de su maestro nublando su mente.

(Jiji, qué conejita tan cachonda.) Scarlet pensó, entretenida con la situación de Bonny.

{¡Siento que algo va a salir! ¿Q-qué debo hacer?} La buneary le pidió nerviosamente.

{No lo resistas. Deja que suceda naturalmente.}

Después de frotarse por otro minuto, ella obtuvo su primer orgasmo, doblando su espalda y dejando salir gemidos fuertes, a lo cual Scarlet tuvo que cubrir su boca con su poder psíquico. Terminando con su orgasmo, Bonny siente que sus cosquillas se desvanecen, su cuerpo pequeño tratando de recuperarse mientras temblaba.

* * *

{Eso... fue muy divertido.} *jadea* {No puedo esperar para intentar eso algún día.} Bonny comentó, exhausta.

{No seas impaciente, pequeña. Si lo apresuras, no será tan mágico como yo lo hice. Ahora, debemos dormir. No quiero desperdiciar el día de mañana con mi maestro por culpa de mi cansancio.} Scarlet sugirió mientras se despega de su maestro, limpiando toda la evidencia de su acto antes de que ambas regresaran a su lugar de siesta.


	7. Primeras Batallas

Capítulo 7: Primeras Batallas

En la mañana siguiente, después de unas horas de que saliera el sol, Max empieza a despertarse.

"¿Qué?… ¿Ya amaneció?", Max murmuró.

Queriendo levantarse, Max siente que tiene algo de dificultad, apenas notando a Scarlet encima de él.

"Ya salió el sol, Scarlet. Es hora de despertar", Max anunció.

_[Ya estoy despierta, maestro.] _Ella respondió antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Y aún así, sigues acostada sobre mi cuerpo."

_[¿Qué no puedo? Además, me gusta estar arriba de ti.] _Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿es para mostrar dominio?", Max bromeó.

_[No es así como las gardevoir muestran su dominio.]_

"¿Y entonces cómo lo hacen?"

_[No querrás saberlo.]_

"Eh, funciona para mí. ¿Dónde están las demás?", él preguntó, viendo que no estaban dentro.

_[Bonny fue a bañarse y Dusk está afuera tomando la luz del sol.]_

"Bien, nosotros también deber-"

Max iba a levantarse pero Scarlet lo detiene.

_[Op pop pop. No tan rápido, pequeño humano.] _Scarlet le dijo mientras meneaba su dedo. _[¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente?] _Ella ahora lo miraba con una cara maliciosa.

"Em… ¿sí?", él dijo, portando una cara confusa.

_[Pues qué pena.]_

* * *

Enseguida, Scarlet planta un beso en los labios de Max, a lo que él lo regresa con la misma energía. Después de medio minuto de besos apasionados, Scarlet se separa.

_[Usualmente no soy así de activa durante las mañanas, pero a veces, me pones muy cachonda.] _Ella comentó con lujuria.

"Pero si no hice nada."

_[No hay necesidad. Pero debo admitir que anoche contribuyó bastante para esto.]_

"¿Y qué sucedió anoche?"

_[No te preocupes por eso. ¡Lo que importa ahora es que necesitas quitarte el pantalón en este instante!] _Ella ordenó mientras baja su pantalón, revelando su erección matutina.

Scarlet estaba siendo un poco más agresiva de lo usual, pero él decide no molestarla porque supuso que ella probablemente tuvo un impulso hormonal, y también porque no le molestaba ponerse íntimo con su gardevoir favorita. Decidiendo ir al grano, Scarlet se alinea e inmediatamente baja su entrada resbalosa en el pene de Max, dejando salir un gemido de satisfacción.

_[¡Aaah! Qué bien se siente. Sé que me sugeriste aparearme con un gallade, pero no creo que él pueda llenarme tanto como tú lo haces.] _Scarlet comentó lujuriosamente.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, ella enseguida empieza a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo con algo de fuerza. Max no se quejaba ni un poco ya que sus entrañas se sentían más apretados de lo usual.

Scarlet fue más rápido y duro con él mientras pasaban los minutos, pero gracias al hecho de que Max acaba de despertarse, fue capaz de contener su orgasmo por más tiempo. Un momento más tarde, Max ya podía sentir el orgasmo de Scarlet llegando a su límite, sus músculos vaginales palpitando sin cesar. Después de otro minuto, ya era imposible para Max aguantarlo, esparciendo dentro toda su semilla y provocando el orgasmo de Scarlet. Después de que ambos disfrutaran su felicidad extática, Scarlet continúa montando a su humano.

"¿O-otra vez?"

_[¡Quiero más!] _Ella le dijo con una cara salvaje.

No estando en una posición para discutir, Max no tuvo opción y la deja disfrutar una vez más su miembro rígido. Estando más sensible debido a su orgasmo, el placer lo golpeaba como un ataque Impactrueno. Incapaz de resistirlo, Max agarra a Scarlet de su cintura y la ayuda a ir arriba y abajo, incrementando la fuerza de sus embestidas. Eso parece complacerla mientras que sus gemidos aumentan en volumen. Después de un rato, Max siente cerca otro orgasmo pero el de la gardevoir llegó más pronto y lo aprieta con mucha fuerza, haciendo que él desate su carga más pronto de lo que él deseaba, los dos eyaculando al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_[Creo que estamos mejorando para estar en sincronía.] _Ella comentó con suavidad, completamente satisfecha.

"Sí. Tu propio orgasmo incrementa el mío, lo cual es genial", Max respondió, recuperando su aliento mientras descansa sobre su espalda.

Después de relajarse, Scarlet se levanta de él.

_[Levántate, perezoso, tenemos un camino por recorrer.] _Scarlet dijo antes de guiñarle y se sale de la tienda.

"Sí. Claro. ¿Justo después de que gastaras mi energía?", Max murmuró.

Poniéndose de vuelta el pantalón, Max guarda su bolsa de dormir. Yendo afuera, la tienda fue envuelta en color azul y es guardado dentro de la mochila.

"Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor."

_[Nada que una buena siesta no pudiera arreglar.] _Scarlet respondió con una sonrisa llena de vida.

"En efecto. Chicas, ya nos vamos", Max habló en voz alta.

Enseguida, Bonny sale del bosque junto con Dusk, corriendo a la llamada de su entrenador.

"¿Tienen hambre, chicas?"

{Yo ya comí, maestro.} Bonny le informó.

{Y-yo también.} Dusk tímidamente añadió.

"Bien. Pero antes de irnos, pienso que me vendría bien darme un baño. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe en dónde puedo encontrar una fuente de agua?"

{Yo sí.} Bonny dijo, levantando su pata.

_[Pienso que tu ropa también necesita una pequeña lavada.] _Scarlet comentó.

"Tal vez, pero no tengo una máquina para lavarlos."

_[Bueno, supongo que Scarlet la Psíquica volverá a salvar el día.] _Scarlet declaró con arrogancia.

"¿Con mi ropa?"

_[Ya lo verás.] _Ella dijo mientras empuja a Max con gentileza, indicándole que comience a caminar.

Max y Scarlet siguieron a Bonny hacia la corriente de agua al que ella fue ayer. Llegando al lugar, Max nota que era bastante grande para sumergirse y limpiarse apropiadamente.

"Gracias, Bonny, puedes esperarme con Dusk en el campamento."

{Muy bien, maestro.} Bonny contestó antes de darse la vuelta.

"¿Gardevoir, gard?", Scarlet le preguntó a Bonny.

{No realmente.}

"¿Qué le preguntaste?", Max inquirió, desvistiéndose cuando Bonny ya no estaba en su vista.

_[Solo que si Dusk ya había tomado un baño.]_

"Oh."

En el tiempo que Max ponía su ropa en el piso cerca de la corriente, entraba al agua y se quejaba de lo frío que estaba, Scarlet ya podía sentir a la pequeña coneja observando por detrás desde un arbusto.

"Y dime, ¿cuál era tu idea con mi ropa?"

_[Observa…]_

Usando sus poderes, Scarlet crea una grande burbuja psíquica dentro de la corriente antes de sacarlo, completamente lleno de agua y mete allí la ropa de su maestro. Luego, ella comienza a girar todo a una velocidad rápida.

"¡Diablos! Eso es muy conveniente", Max exclamó.

_[No quiero presumir que los pokémon psíquicos son lo mejor, perooo…]_

"Sí, sí, ya lo dijiste como mil veces."

_[Sigue siendo cierto.]_

"Tienes suerte que no puedo demostrar que estás equivocada", Max dijo con falsa desilusión.

_[Jeje.]_

Después de un minuto o dos, estaban saliendo gotas de agua sucia de la bola de agua. Cuando ya no salían más, Scarlet saca la ropa mojada y pone el agua de vuelta en la corriente.

"¡Aja! ¿Ahora cómo vas a secarlos?", Max exigió con una sonrisa, queriendo fastidiarla un poco.

Mirándolo brevemente, Scarlet luego comienza a girar en círculos su ropa a una velocidad muy rápida, ahora mirando a Max con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Jódete", Max replicó, derrotado y un poco enojado.

_[Como tú digas.] _Ella lo molestó más. _[Tomará un par de minutos para que estén completamente secos.]_

"Bien, mientras tanto voy a disfrutar el agua sobre mi piel. Mi suave y candente piel…", Max dijo, tratando de romper su concentración.

_[No te puedo escuchaaar…] _Ella respondió, teniendo un control perfecto sobre ella misma.

"Demonios."

Después de unos minutos, la ropa de Max ya estaba seca.

"Mierda. Recordé que no tengo una toalla", Max maldijo mientras se sale del agua, goteando por todas partes.

_[*suspira* No tienes esperanza.]_

Enseguida, todo el cuerpo de Max brilla de color azul por el poder de Scarlet. Luego, todo el agua que estaba en Max es regresada a la corriente, ahora estando seco por completo.

"Sabes, casi podría ser muy molesto lo convenientes que son tus poderes psíquicos."

_[¿Sabes qué podría ser molesto?]_

"¿Qué?"

_[¡Esto!]_

En un instante, Max siente olas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! D-detente", él gruño del placer, teniendo dificultad para quedarse quieto.

Sin escucharlo, Scarlet solo continúa incrementando su placer hasta que él lo tuviera duro como una roca después de unos segundos.

"Quizás… este no sea un buen momento… para esto", Max dijo con algo de dificultad.

_[Hmm… supongo que tienes razón.] _Ella cedió mientras detiene su poder. _[Aquí tienes.] _Ella le entregó su ropa con una sonrisa inocente antes de dirigirse al campamento.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio me vas a dejar así después de ponerme así de duro?", Max se quejó.

_[Tú mismo lo dijiste, este no es un buen momento. En verdad sería una pena si alguien nos ve.] _Ella le recordó burlonamente antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

*suspira* "Esa gardevoir, a veces", Max refunfuñó mientras se viste, algo frustrado de tener una erección sin tratamiento.

Después de calmar su pene y a sí mismo, Max regresa al campamento donde todas lo están esperando, con Bonny y Scarlet riéndose juntas.

"Muy bien, hora de irnos. Chicas, regresen", Max informó, regresando a Dusk y Bonny en su pokébola. "Okay, Scarlet, vámonos. Tenemos a lo mucho dos días para llegar a Pueblo Carbón", Max le dijo después de guardar las pokébolas en su cinturón.

_[Voy justo a lado tuyo, maestro.] _Scarlet respondió con felicidad.

Ambos regresan al camino y continuaron con su viaje. Aparte de unas ardillas pasando por el camino y algunas paradas intermedias para el almuerzo y descanso, su caminata estuvo bastante tranquila. Cuando el día casi terminaba, decidieron que ya era hora de preparar el campamento para pasar la noche. Su búsqueda para un buen lugar les tomó un poco más de lo esperado hasta que por fin encontraron uno, pero el espacio era más pequeño comparado con el anterior.

"No hay mucho espacio pero esto debería bastar."

_[Mientras que haya suficiente espacio en la tienda, este lugar está bien.]_

"Supongo", Max dijo, poniendo su mochila en el suelo.

Mientras él iba a desempacar, la mochila brilló de color azul antes de que la tienda se preparara por sí sola. Al quedar listo, a Max aún le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al hecho de que Scarlet acomodaba todo en un instante.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso todo el tiempo?"

_[Ya te lo dije; esto no es nada para mí y nos ahorra mucho tiempo.]_

"...Está bien, si eso te hace feliz", Max aceptó con reacio, no queriendo depender demasiado en los demás.

_[Gracias.] _Ella respondió mientras besa su cachete. _[Pero tendrás que disculparme, maestro. Necesito estar a solas por un rato.] _Ella añadió mientras se dirige hacia la profundidad del bosque.

"¿A dónde vas a ir?", Max preguntó, sorprendido que ella pidiera eso.

_[Tranquilo, maestro, solamente voy a relajarme un poco en el bosque. Vuelvo más tarde. Usa este tiempo para fortalecer tu relación con Bonny y Dusk.]_

"...Okay. Pero…"

Sin una palabra más, Scarlet se fue a las profundidades del bosque, desapareciendo de su vista.

"Bueno, ella no está atada a mí, pero espero que se cuide…", él murmuró, tomando las pokébolas. "Salgan, chicas."

Bonny y Dusk aparecieron de su pokébola respectiva enfrente de Max.

{Hola, maestro. Estaba empezando a sentirme muy sola en esa cosa.} Bonny le dijo.

"Sííí, lamento que las haga viajar en eso", él se disculpó mientras acaricia su cabeza.

{No te preocupes, maestro. Me evita tener que caminar.}

"Jeje, eres una conejita floja", Max bromeó un poco con una sonrisa, dándole cosquillas y haciendo que ella ría.

{¿D-Dónde está Scarlet?} Dusk inquirió.

"Ella me dijo que quería estar sola por un rato", él respondió, la idea aún sin agradarle.

{Oh… Okay.} Dusk dijo en voz baja.

{¿Scarlet se encuentra bien, maestro?} Bonny preguntó, algo intranquila.

"Eso creo. Supongo que ella ha estado sola por mucho tiempo que de vez en cuando, los viejos hábitos vuelven."

{...Espero que esté bien.} La buneary expresó, también preocupada por ella.

"Al menos me alegra ver que ustedes dos ya se llevan bien."

{Ah, emm… Pues, ya sabes, ella es amable y… yo también lo soy, así que no hay razón para que nosotras no seamos amable con la otra. Jeje.} Bonny farfulló de los nervios.

"Sí, ella realmente lo es. Entonces, ¿qué se les antoja hacer, chicas?"

{No me molestaría volver a entrenar. ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!} Bonny expresó con entusiasmo.

"Suena bien para mí. ¿Qué hay de ti, Dusk? ¿Quieres participar?"

{Pues, q-quizás hoy no.} Ella respondió con timidez.

{Vamos, Dusk, ¿no quieres volverte fuerte para proteger a nuestro maestro?} Bonny intervino.

{P-pues…}

"No pasa nada, Bonny. Si ella no quiere, no le insistas. Si ella decide no pelear, yo la seguiré amando y cuidando", Max compartió mientras acaricia gentilmente la cabeza de la fennekin.

Esas palabras afectaron a Dusk de una manera inesperada; la conmovieron mucho.

"Además, te tengo a ti y a Scarlet para protegerme", él añadió mientras rasca a Bonny en su barbilla, haciendo que ella chille de alegría.

Y otra vez, sus palabras la abrumaron. Él dijo que la amaba, pero todo lo que ella podía hacer para él era nada más apreciarlo y no ser capaz de defenderlo. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar y se preguntó si en verdad merecía el derecho de estar a lado suyo como las otras dos. Puede que ellos dos aún no se conozcan bien, pero no era motivo para decir no.

"Pero lo malo es que no tenemos un compañero de combate para ti", Max le comentó a Bonny.

{Yo…} Dusk empezó.

"¿Qué pasa, Dusk?"

{Yo… Yo también quiero entrenar.} Dusk aceptó nerviosamente.

{¡¿De verdad?! ¡Hurra!} Bonny exclamó de alegría.

"¿Estás segura, Dusk? No tienes que forzarte a hacer esto."

{Sí… B-Bonny tiene la razón. De nada me sirve estar a tu lado si no te puedo proteger.}

"Dusk, no tienes qu-"

{Y-Yo quiero ayudar, maestro.} Ella lo interrumpió con una mezcla de nervios y confianza.

"...Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión", Max respondió, incapaz de rechazar la determinación de Dusk.

{L-Lo es.}

"Bien, pero con una condición."

{¿Condición?}

"Ya que yo ya luché con Bonny y ella tiene algo de experiencia con las batallas, tú entrenarás conmigo, y Bonny será la pokémon malvada que tratará de atacarnos", Max explicó, usando un tono de suspenso en la última parte.

{¡Grraah!} Bonny gruñó, esforzándose para parecer temible, lo cual era un fracaso para Max, ella siendo muy adorable para eso.

{...Okay.} Dusk aceptó.

"Ya que esta es tu primera pelea, sería la mejor opción comenzar a enseñarte lo básico. Pero primero, quiero saber tus movimientos."

Max luego saca su pokédex y escanea a Dusk.

"Veámos…", él murmuró mientras escoge la información personal. "Okay, Edad: 8 años; Naturaleza: Tímida." (Obviamente) Él pensó. "Género: Hembra; Altura: 0.4 m.; Peso: 8.17 kg; Habilidad: Mar Llamas; y finalmente, Movimientos: Tacleada, Arañazo y Mordida. Bien, pero me pregunto lo que hace la habilidad Mar Llamas."

Max luego busca en el pokédex la información sobre las habilidades. Al encontrarlo, él comienza a leer la descripción.

"Mar Llamas: Los ataques tipo fuego son 1.5 veces más potentes cuando el pokémon está en peligro de colapsar. Genial", él dijo antes de guardar el pokédex. "Muy bien, Dusk, ¿estás lista?"

{E-Eso creo…} Ella respondió con nervios, tratando de permanecer determinada.

Bonny luego se aleja un poco y los encara mientras que Dusk se pone enfrente de Max.

"Okay, chicas, no tenemos mucho espacio para usar, así que no se excedan."

{Claro, maestro.} Bonny dijo.

"Bien. Deja uso esto y comenzaremos."

Max después usa su Salvaguardia y lo apunta a Dusk y a Bonny respectivamente para activar la protección.

"Listo. Si no te molesta, Bonny, nosotros daremos el primer golpe."

Después de que Bonny asintiera y se pone en una posición defensiva, Max ordena a Dusk a atacar.

"Dusk, usa Tacleada."

Dusk luego corre hacia Bonny con una… velocidad moderadamente lenta. Bonny la esquiva con facilidad moviéndose de lado sin esfuerzo.

"Em… Usa Tacleada otra vez, pero un poco más rápido esta vez, Dusk", Max le pidió.

Dusk repitió el ataque con un pequeño aumento de velocidad, pero Bonny la esquiva otra vez de la misma manera.

{Vamos, Dusk, tienes que ir más rápido que eso.} Bonny dijo, un poco desanimada.

{P-perdón, lo… lo haré bien esta vez.} Dusk respondió, ya no sintiendo mucha confianza.

"Bien, Dusk, de nuevo."

Una vez más, Dusk corrió hacia Bonny, pero esta vez la buneary no se mueve para darle a Dusk una oportunidad. Pero desafortunadamente, al ir cerrando la distancia y notando que Bonny no iba a esquivar, ella redujo su poder hasta el punto en que ella solamente le dio un diminuto golpecito.

{¿Eso estuvo bien?} Dusk preguntó.

{Pues…} Bonny empezó, sintiendo algo de pena por ella.

"Bonny, paremos por un minuto", Max informó mientras va hacia ellas.

Dusk temía que él estuviera enojado con ella y empieza a temblar mientras Max se acercaba.

"Okay, Dusk, intentaremos algo más", él dijo, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

{¿Y q-qué es, maestro?} Ella inquirió, relajándose al ver que él no parece estar enojado.

"Quiero que tú me golpees con tu Tacleada."

{¿Q-qué? ¡N-no p-puedo hacerte eso!} Dusk tartamudeó, muy sorprendida por la sugerencia.

"Si tienes miedo de lastimarme, no te preocupes. Si me lastimas tan siquiera un poco, te lo diré, ¿bien?"

{Pero…}

"Sé que haces tu mejor esfuerzo, Dusk. Así que a cambio, te pido que confíes en mí. Te avisaré cuando ya sea suficiente."

{No estoy segura…} Dusk aún dudaba.

"Por favor, Dusk, confía en mí."

{...E-Está bien.} Ella finalmente aceptó su sugerencia.

"Gracias, chica. Ahora… dame una Tacleada", Max ordenó mientras estira su espalda y contrae los músculos de su torso.

Dusk luego se concentra, corre hacia Max y lo golpea directamente en el pecho con la misma fuerza que usó contra Bonny.

"Hazlo más fuerte que eso."

{Pero-}

"Más fuerte, Dusk", él ordenó con autoridad.

Dusk toma unos pasos para atrás, sale corriendo de nuevo y lo golpea un poco más fuerte.

"¡Más fuerza!", él exigió.

Dusk lo golpea de nuevo.

"¡Más fuerza!"

Ella lo golpea otra vez con más fuerza, y esta vez Max ya podía sentir dolor.

"¡Muchísimo más fuerte!", él pidió, casi gritando.

En ese punto, Dusk se estaba poniendo irritada y frustrada y taclea a Max con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer sobre su espalda.

{¡Oh no!} Ella exclamó, corriendo hacia su entrenador. {L-Lo siento, maestro, n-no fue mi intención.} Dusk se disculpó con fervor, ahora a lado suyo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

*tose* "T-tranquila, Dusk, estoy bien", él aseguró con calma mientras frota su cabeza.

{¿Te herí mucho?} Ella inquirió.

"No tanto. Perdí algo de aire en mis pulmones pero viviré. Esa es la fuerza correcta, Dusk. Quiero que tú golpees así de fuerte cuando hagas un ataque. No te contengas", él la alentó mientras se sienta.

{Pero…}

"No te preocupes, no me molesta algo de dolor. Estoy acostumbrado a peor, de todas formas. Los humanos son más resistentes de lo que crees. En un minuto o dos, ya no sentiré nada."

{Me alegra que estés bien, pero… ¿podemos no hacer eso de nuevo, por favor? No me gusta lastimarte, maestro.} Dusk le suplicó.

"De acuerdo. Y a cambio, quiero que le muestres a todos tu verdadera fuerza", Max la animó, acariciando su cabeza.

Esas palabras parecen haberle dado la confianza que ella necesitaba.

{Muy bien, maestro, no te decepcionaré.} Ella declaró con un tono de mucha confianza.

"Je, sé que no lo harás. ¿Estás lista para resumir nuestra batalla?"

{Sí, maestro.} Ella respondió con vigor, unas diminutas llamas saliendo de sus orejas.

"Esa es mi chica. ¿Preparada, Bonny?"

{Preparada, maestro.} Bonny respondió mientras se pone de vuelta en posición de batalla, con Dusk haciendo lo mismo.

"Bien, Dusk, usa Tacleada."

Dusk enseguida corre hacia Bonny, y esta vez ella apenas pudo esquivarla.

"De nuevo, Dusk."

La fennekin se voltea con rapidez para taclear a Bonny, fallando para atinarle otra vez.

"Una vez más, Dusk, úsalo hasta que le des a ella."

(Le mostraré a mi maestro que sí puedo hacerlo…) Dusk empezó a monologar en su mente.

Ella otra vez corre hacia Bonny, fallando de nuevo.

(...Necesito ser fuerte…)

Cada vez que ella usaba Tacleada, su velocidad incrementaba de poco a poco.

(...Le demostraré a Bonny y a Scarlet que tengo mi lugar aquí con ellas…)

Bonny apenas pudo esquivar el ataque inexorable.

(...Jamás volveré a quedarme atrás…)

Mientras que la siguiente Tacleada pasó rozando a Bonny, más llamas empezaban a salir de sus orejas.

(...y les demostraré a todos… ¡que soy capaz de proteger… a mi entrenador!)

Después de que su último ataque fallara, Dusk se voltea con aún más llamas emanando de ella y le dispara a Bonny un poderoso ataque Brasas, haciendo que ella sea lanzada en el aire, cayendo sobre su espalda.

"Whoa, ¡¿qué fue eso?! Dusk, Bonny, ¿se encuentran bien?", Max pidió mientras se apresura hacia ellas.

{Yo… estoy bien, maestro. Ese ataque estuvo muy fuerte.} Bonny comentó, teniendo dificultad para levantarse.

Dusk no responde pero estaba jadeando un poco.

"Dusk, ¿está todo bien?", Max dijo, arrodillándose.

{Maestro… ¿ya soy… lo suficiente fuerte… para estar contigo… ahora?} Ella inquirió con ojos llenos de esperanza.

"...Dusk, eres perfecta para mí justo como eres. Si no fuera así, no te hubiera elegido."

{Maestro…}

Dusk luego presiona su cabeza contra el torso de Max en una manera muy cariñosa.

(Maestro… aunque yo sea tímida y no tenga mucha confianza, tú aún me quieres y me aceptaste por quien soy. No puedo decirlo pero… pienso que te amo, maestro.) Dusk pensó mientras ella es acariciada en la cabeza.

"Okay, chicas, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Hay que ir a dormir. Pero primero, Dusk, quiero ver qué ataque nuevo aprendiste."

{Claro, maestro.}

Max apunta su pokédex para escanear otra vez a Dusk. Cuando la información aparece, Max se va directo a la sección 'Movimientos'.

"Tacleada, Arañazo, Mordida y… Brasas. Asombroso, sí aprendiste un nuevo movimiento. ¡Eso es genial!", Max la elogió.

{G-gracias.} Ella respondió avergonzada.

"Bien. Hora de dormir, entonces."

Bonny y Dusk asienten antes de dirigirse a la tienda para entrar. Al no ver a Scarlet afuera o dentro de la tienda, Max empezó a ponerse un poco preocupado.

(Bueno, ella ya es grande de edad y tiene su libertad. Pero solo espero que ella esté bien allá afuera.) Max pensó.

Max luego entra en la tienda y desempaca su mochila, haciendo lo mismo de ayer con su bolsa de dormir. Bonny fue a acostarse en el mismo lugar, pegada en el costado de Max, y esta vez, Dusk siguió su acción, acostándose cerca de ella con su espalda tocando a su maestro.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Dusk", Max dijo, rascando la cabeza de la fennekin.

{Sí, estuviste increíble.} Bonny concordó.

{Gracias.} Dusk sonrió, sonrojándose debajo de su pelaje.

Esas palabras aumentaron un poco su autoestima, pegándose más contra la cadera de Max. Luego todos ellos cerraron sus ojos y esperaron el dulce sueño. Bonny y Dusk quedaron dormidas después de unos minutos, pero para Max, era un poco más difícil, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en Scarlet. Ella estaba actuando extraño últimamente, y eso lo ponía intranquilo. Después de un rato mientras que Max ya se sentía somnoliento, él escucha la cremallera de la tienda siendo abierta y supo que era Scarlet. Ella se acuesta a lado de él sin decir una palabra, dándole la espalda.

"¿Te sientes bien?", Max susurró.

_[Sí, estoy bien.] _Ella contestó, su tono curiosamente frío.

"Me alegra oírlo", él dijo antes de acariciar su hombro con una mano.

Ella no parecía reaccionar, así que Max intentó algo más.

"Dusk aprendió un nuevo movimiento."

_[¿De verdad? Eso es bueno. ¿Qué fue lo que aprendió?] _Ella preguntó con indiferencia.

"Brasas."

_[Bueno, es algo necesario para un pokémon tipo fuego. Es bueno saber que ellas estando haciendo progreso con su entrenamiento.]_

"Sí. Ella ahora sabe cuatro movimientos."

_[No conozco los nombres pero yo sé más ataques que esos. Ella tiene un largo camino por delante antes de volverse muy fuerte.]_

"¿Cuántos movimientos conoces?"

_[Ocho. Tal vez diez.]_

"¿Diez? ¿Cuántos movimientos puede aprender un pokémon?"

_[No lo sé.]_

"Oh. Okay."

Ya que parece que ella no quiere seguir hablando, Max decide dejarla en paz. Después de un momento de silencio, Scarlet decide hablar.

_[Yo… lo lamento.]_

"¿De qué hablas?"

_[Hablo de mi comportamiento. Como hoy en la mañana.]_

"No pasa nada, Scarlet, has de tener tus razones."

_[Ese es el problema, sí los tengo. Pero no por eso debo comportarme así contigo, aún si vuelve a emerger o…] _Ella compartió, su voz llena de preocupación.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Scarlet se voltea y lo abraza con un brazo sobre su pecho, quedándose callada.

"Si hay algo que te preocupa, Scarlet, me lo puedes decir. No me agrada verte así."

_[Lo sé, maestro, lo sé. Es algo que se quitará, no te preocupes. Solamente quiero estar en tranquilidad esta noche.]_

*suspira* "No te forzaré a contármelo, y no tengo opción más que respetar tu privacidad."

_[Gracias, maestro. Significa mucho para mí.] _Ella agradeció, abrazándolo más fuerte.

"De nada. Buenas noches", Max deseó.

_[Buenas noches, maestro.]_

Con eso dicho, ellos cierran sus ojos y se preparan para el mundo de los sueños.

(No tienes que saberlo, maestro… No tienes que saberlo.) Scarlet pensó antes de quedar dormida.

La mañana siguiente, Max amanece solo en la tienda. Sentándose y tallando sus ojos, él se toma un momento para despertar su cerebro.

"Creo que todas están afuera", él murmuró.

Después de guardar su bolsa de dormir, Max se dirige afuera y no ve a nadie alrededor. Queriendo ir a buscarlas, Scarlet aparece del bosque con frutas y champiñones comestibles.

_[Aquí tienes tu desayuno, maestro.] _Ella informó mientras se los entrega.

"Gracias, Scarlet. En verdad necesito comprar diferentes raciones de comida en el siguiente pueblo. No quiero comer solamente frutas por el resto de mi vida."

_[¿Acaso todos los humanos son así de delicados con la comida?]_

"No, es solo que nos gusta tener variedad."

_[Los humanos se lo complican por nada.]_

"Lo dice la hembra psíquica", Max dijo en tono de burla.

Al escucharlo, Scarlet frunce el ceño, sus ojos brillando de color azul antes de envolver al humano.

"Ghaa. ¡No otra vez!", él gruñó mientras se estremece por la ola repentina de placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

Scarlet solo sonríe antes de aumentar el brillo de sus ojos.

"¡Jaaaww! D-detente", él exigió, tratando de contener sus gemidos de placer.

_[Jijiji.]_

"¡Por un demooonio, Scarlet!", él exclamó, cayendo de rodillas por una intensa ola de placer golpeándolo, soltando su desayuno al piso.

Antes de que tocaran el piso, Scarlet los detiene con sus poderes psíquicos, poniéndolos a flotar alrededor de Max.

_[Te lo mereces, humano sin disciplina.] _Ella regañó antes de ayudar a levantarlo.

"No te agrada oír la verdad, ¿cierto?", Max la tentó.

Los ojos de Scarlet vuelven a brillar.

"Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, Señorita Scarlet. Ya no te faltaré más el respeto", Max se disculpó educadamente.

_[Es una pena. Realmente me gusta castigarte.] _Ella comentó, sus ojos perdiendo su brillo.

"Je, me pregunto cómo te sentirías tú si _yo _te castigara."

_[Hmm…] _Ella se puso a pensar. _[No recuerdo que lo hayas intentado.] _Ella añadió con una sonrisa arrogante.

"...Buen punto", Max dijo mientras observa su cresta azul.

_[Que ni se te ocurra.]_

"No soy estúpido… Esperaré para agarrarte de sorpresa."

_[Bueno, entonces te sugiero que no falles porque yo no fallaré después.]_

"Jaja, eres linda cuando te pones toda defensiva y enojada."

Con una sonrisa, Scarlet usa su poder para colocar el desayuno en los brazos de Max.

_[Cómelos. Iré por las demás.]_

"Okay."

Después de que Scarlet se fuera al bosque, Max se sienta a lado de la tienda para comer. Al terminar después de unos minutos, Scarlet ya estaba de vuelta con Dusk y Bonny.

"Bien, chicas, hora de irnos."

Max se levanta y las regresa a su pokébola. Al empacar todo, Scarlet y Max regresan al camino, continuando su viaje a Pueblo Carbón.

"Muy bien, de acuerdo con este mapa, deberíamos llegar a nuestro destino al final de la tarde", Max informó, mirando en su pokédex.

_[Si es que nada malo nos suceda.]_

"No nos eches la sal, por favor."

_[¿Echarnos la sal? Pero si no tenemos.]_

"No lo digo literalmente. Es una expresión."

_[¿Y qué quiere decir, entonces?]_

"Significa que no insinues que algo negativo sucederá porque usualmente sí llega a suceder."

_[Oh, creo que lo entiendo… En serio espero que no decidas aprovecharte de mí al lado del camino.] _Ella bromeó en voz alta mientras lo observa a él con la esquina de su ojo.

Dándose una palmada en la cara, Max trató de ignorar sus pensamientos pervertidos. Por un par de horas, todo estaba yendo bien hasta que el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

"Parece que va a llover pronto", Max notó mientras observa el cielo.

Un momento después de que él dijera eso, unas cuantas gotas cayeron en ellos.

"Y ahora voy a mojarme."

_[Mojarse no es tan malo, maestro.] _Scarlet comentó sugestivamente.

Max lo mira a ella con una cara sin gracia, sabiendo a qué se refería.

_[Rhaa, está bien.] _La gardevoir cedió.

Scarlet luego levanta sus manos en el aire y en un instante, ellos ya no sentían las gotas.

"¿Poder psíquico?"

_[Poder psíquico.]_

"¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?"

_[Si me llego a enterar, te lo diré.]_

Mientras seguían caminando, la lluvia se puso más recio, pero gracias a Scarlet ellos permanecieron secos. Un rato después, Max ve a un conejo corriendo de una orilla del camino hacia el otro, como si estuviera siendo perseguido por algo.

"¿Viste eso?"

_[Umm, era un animal salvaje, ¿no?] _Scarlet respondió con sarcasmo.

"Gha, ya sé eso. Lo que yo-"

Luego, los dos ven que el conejo sí estaba siendo perseguido por algo, o más bien, por un pokémon. Deteniéndose en medio del camino, un poochyena estaba buscando alrededor a su presa, sus ojos enseguida fijándose en Max y Scarlet.

"¡Chya! Chya chya", el pokémon les ladró.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?", Max le preguntó a Scarlet.

_[Él piensa que nos robamos a su presa.]_

"Whoa, calma, pequeño. Nosotros no lo tenemos."

_[Él probablemente no te puede entender.]_

"Entonces dilé."

_[Él no escuchará a la razón. Son unos pokémon estúpidos.]_

Luego el poochyena se pone en posición de pelea.

_[Al parecer no tenemos opción.] _Scarlet dijo mientras alza una mano brillando en azul.

"¡Espera!", Max la detiene. "Tal vez esto sea una buena oportunidad para que mi equipo tenga una batalla de verdad."

_[Para alguien que estaba dudoso de esto, sí que eres muy rápido para lanzar a tus pokémon al campo de batalla.] _Scarlet comentó como broma.

"Ahora que sé que ellas no arriesgan nada, vale la pena intentar."

_[¿A quién vas a elegir?]_

"No creo que Dusk esté lista aún, entonces elegiré a Bonny."

Max luego saca la pokébola de Bonny y la deja libre enfrente del poochyena. Enseguida, Max activa su Salvaguardia para proteger a Bonny de las lesiones.

"¡Rayos! Disculpa, Bonny, olvidé que había lluvia", él dijo cuando ve el pelaje de Bonny comenzando a empaparse.

{No te preocupes, maestro, no me molesta mojarme un poco.} Ella aseguró mientras ella también se pone en posición de batalla.

Scarlet, quien ya había bajado su mano brillante, mira a Max.

"Ningún comentario, Scarlet", Max le ordenó, no necesitando telepatía para saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

_[Yo no iba a decir nada.] _La gardevoir contestó, fingiendo una cara ofendida.

"Okay, Bonny, esta será tu primera pelea de verdad. ¿Crees poder encargarte?"

{Por supuesto, maestro. Yo no dejaré que algo te suceda.}

"Gracias, Bonny. ¿Te parece si comenzamos con una Tacleada?"

{Como tú lo desees.}

Bonny enseguida corre hacia el poochyena, logrando darle un golpe directo, lanzándolo un poco. Recuperándose, el poochyena sacude su cabeza antes de ir a atacar a Bonny con Mordida.

"Bonny, ¡esquívalo!"

Siendo bastante rápido, Bonny no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y recibe el ataque.

{¡Ghaa!} Bonny gritó levemente.

"¿Estás bien, Bonny?", Max inquirió, sintiendo preocupación.

Él sabe que ella no sufrirá algún tipo de lesión grave, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse.

{Sí, maestro, estoy bien. Solo recibí un poco de daño.} Ella aseguró después de quitarse al pokémon salvaje.

Haciendo distancia, el poochyena estaba listo para atacar de nuevo.

"Muy bien, Bonny, enfócate en su movimiento y en cuanto él se acerque, lo esquivas y encadenas con un Puño Oreja."

Haciendo lo pedido, Bonny espera con paciencia a que el poochyena haga su movimiento. A pesar de ser veloz, Bonny esta vez fue capaz de esquivarlo cuando él se lanzó de nuevo con otra Mordida y luego lo golpea con Puño Oreja, mandándolo a volar dos o tres metros.

"Buen trabajo, Bonny."

Después de unos segundos, el poochyena se levanta con poca dificultad y encara a Bonny otra vez.

"Ve con Tacleada."

Bonny corre hacia su oponente y atina un golpe fuerte, tirando y haciendo rodar al pokémon en el suelo. Esta vez, él tuvo más problemas para levantarse. Al ya estar en sus cuatro patas, el poochyena decidió rendirse y huye al bosque.

"¡Gran trabajo, Bonny! ¡Lo hiciste!", Max la felicitó.

{¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!} Bonny gritó de alegría mientras corre hacia su maestro, saltando a sus brazos.

"El entrenamiento te ha hecho más fuerte."

{Sí.} Ella concordó con una sonrisa.

"Si entrenas más, te volverás aún más fuerte. Suena asombroso, ¿no?"

{Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, maestro.} Ella respondió con felicidad.

"Bien. Ahora toma un descanso, te lo mereces", Max dijo antes de regresarla a su pokébola.

_[¿En verdad eso era tu primera batalla?] _Scarlet inquirió.

"Uh, sí. ¿Por qué?", él preguntó, guardando la pokébola en su cinturón.

_[Entonces eres un natural para las batallas pokémon.]_

"Oh, vamos, no fue una batalla tan buena", Max dijo con vergüenza.

_[Jiji, siempre supe que tú serías un buen entrenador.] _Ella afirmó mientras abraza uno de sus brazos.

"B-bueno, deberíamos continuar."

_[En marcha, maestro.]_

Ambos resumen su caminata hacia el siguiente pueblo. Unas pocas horas después, la lluvia había parado y Max decidió tomar un descanso para almorzar. Después de comer y alimentar a sus pokémon, Max y Scarlet continuaron con su destino por unas horas más.

"Ahí está, Scarlet. Pueblo Carbón", Max anunció, viendo el pueblo en la distancia.

_[Wuu-huu, otro lugar lleno de humanos.] _Scarlet expresó con un tono falso de entusiasmo.

"Anímate. Este lugar debería ser mejor ya que es más pequeño."

_[*suspira* Está bien, trataré de tolerarlo.]_

"...Sabes, no quiero forzarte a entrar a ese lugar si en verdad no quieres."

_[¿Así que quieres que espere afuera?]_

"Yo realmente no quiero eso, pero si tú crees que eso sería la mejor opción para tomar…"

_[Si eso involucra estar lejos de ti, preferiría estar en ese lugar de humanos.]_

"Okay… si estás segura."

_[Mira, ya que pareces estar preocupado por mí, te prometo que si me llego a sentir muy incómoda, me iré del lugar, ¿okay?] _Scarlet propuso.

"¿Irte? ¿Como correr, o en tu caso, flotar hasta el exterior de la ciudad?"

_[No realmente. Solamente… me iré.]_

"No lo entiendo."

_[Olvídalo. Lo que trato de decir es que no tienes que preocuparte por mí.]_

"Siempre y cuando no causes una escena, supongo que puedo confiar en ti."

_[¿Y cuándo he hecho una escena?] _Scarlet exigió con molestia.

"Pues, por poco causabas uno cuando estábamos en ese restaurante. Debiste dejarme reprender a esos chicos."

_[Yo creo que mi método fue más eficiente en hacer eso.]_

"¿Al destruir sus cosas y asustarlos?"

_[No lo sé. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.] _Ella respondió con despreocupación.

Dándose otra palmada en la cara, Max decide que era inútil seguir discutiendo con ella. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

"No puedo esperar a que nuestro viaje se ponga más emocionante."

Ellos luego caminan dentro de los límites del pueblo. El lugar era modesto y era principalmente una zona residencial. Habían pocas casas bastante separadas de uno con el otro. Cruzando el lugar, Max nota que las calles casi estaban vacías, con una o dos personas observando a Scarlet de vez en cuando. Mientras continuaban caminando, uno de los habitantes del lugar, un señor para ser preciso, quien descansaba sus brazos sobre la cerca enfrente de su casa llama la atención de ellos; el señor parecía estar en sus cincuenta años de edad.

"¡Hola allí, viajero! Asumo que tú eres un entrenador", el hombre lo saludó.

"Así es, señor", Max respondió mientras camina hacia él, con Scarlet suspirando detrás de él.

"Solo llámame Jake."

"Está bien, Jake. Mi nombre es Max."

"Un gusto conocerte, Max. Y vaya, esa es una gardevoir preciosa que tienes ahí. Jamás vi a una de ese color. Han de ser raras", Jake comentó.

"Ella es bastante única. Probablemente es la única de ese color."

"Ya veo. Espero que la estés cuidando bien."

"De eso puede estar seguro", Max declaró con orgullo.

"Es un alivio escuchar eso, especialmente de los jóvenes en estos días. Bueno, ¿qué te trae aquí a nuestro humilde Pueblo Carbón?"

"Estoy aquí para una batalla de gimnasio. Sí hay un líder de gimnasio aquí, ¿verdad?", Max preguntó.

"Eso es correcto. Está un poco más adelante en esta ruta", el señor le dijo mientras apunta a donde ellos iban. "Pero ya está cerrado por el día. Deberías ir mañana."

"Bien. Gracias, Jake."

"No hay problema. El líder de gimnasio usa pokémon tipo roca, así que prepárate", él le advirtió.

"Lo haré. Pero me gustaría saber, ¿por qué este pueblo es llamado Pueblo Carbón?"

"Pregunta fácil: este lugar fue nombrado Pueblo Carbón principalmente por las minas de carbón que tenemos. Muchos habitantes aquí son mineros trabajando en esas minas, y eso incluye al líder de gimnasio."

"Oh. Ya veo."

"Pero desde hace un pequeño tiempo, este pueblo se ha ganado aún más su nombre."

"¿Con qué?"

"Probablemente ya sabes que la mayoría de los pokémon tipo roca pueden estar hechos de diferentes rocas, ¿no?"

"No, no realmente."

"Ah, eres un novato, entonces."

Max no estaba seguro si le agradaban esas palabras, pero él tenía razón. Él apenas comenzó su viaje y no sabía mucho sobre los pokémon. Lo que él aprendió de ellos cuando él era pequeño ya no lo recordaba bien.

"Bueno, los pokémon tipo roca como los geodude por ejemplo, pueden estar hechos de distintas rocas; caliza, arenisca, granito, etc. Y al no tener género, ellos nacen de un proceso desconocido con la composición de los minerales en el suelo, lo cual explica su variedad dependiendo en dónde nacen", Jake explicó.

"Los pokémon nunca fallan de impresionarme. Pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el pueblo?"

"Estoy llegando a eso. Hace unos años, encontramos en una mina a un onix hecho completamente de carbón."

"¿De carbón? ¿En serio?", Max preguntó, algo sorprendido.

"Es de poca probabilidad que los pokémon tipo roca estén hechos de algo que no sean rocas comunes. Pero como tú dijiste, los pokémon pueden ser realmente asombrosos."

"Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ese onix va a ser el único con debilidad a los ataques tipo fuego?"

"Eso tendría sentido. Pero quizás tiene una resistencia para neutralizarlo."

"Quizás… Oiga, mientras estamos en el tema: ¿el tipo de roca de la que ellos están hechos hace alguna diferencia en las batallas?"

"Claro. Los pokémon roca hechos de granito son los más resistentes mientras que los de piedra pómez no son fuertes pero son veloces, siendo los más ligeros."

"Huh, es bueno aprender más sobre los pokémon. Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, Jake."

"De nada, joven entrenador. Buena suerte con tu batalla."

"Gracias."

Después de decir adiós, Max continúa caminando por el pueblo. Varios minutos después, ellos pasan enfrente de un edificio con la palabra 'GIMNASIO' escrita con grandes letras encima de la puerta delantera.

"Con que tipo roca, ¿eh? No tengo alguna ventaja de tipo con mi equipo actual."

_[El tipo que son no define todo, pero debo admitir que no sé si Bonny y Dusk están preparadas para este reto.]_

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?", Max cuestionó, poniéndose a pensar.

_[No hay necesidad de pensar sobre eso en este momento. Por ahora, debemos encontrar un lugar para dormir.]_

"Tienes razón."

Ellos luego se alejan del edificio en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche. Después de un rato de búsqueda, encontraron un hostal.

_[Está más pequeño que al que fuimos.] _Scarlet comentó.

"Eso es porque al que fuimos anteriormente era un hotel, y este es un hostal. No son lo mismo", Max explicó mientras entran al lugar.

_[Mientras que haya una cama para acostarme contigo, estaré bien con lo que sea.] _Scarlet dijo mientras caminan hacia la mesa de recepción.

"Hola, señor, ¿cómo puedo ayu-...", la recepcionista comenzó pero se detiene cuando quitó la mirada de su mesa. "¡Una… gardevoir roja!", ella exclamó con demasiada emoción.

"Síííí…"

"¿Puedo tocarla?", ella pidió mientras se levanta de su silla.

Scarlet se esconde detrás de Max con una mirada agresiva, casi preparada para atacar.

"No es una buena idea. No le agradan los extraños", Max advirtió a la mujer.

"Oh, disculpa. Es solo que las gardevoir son mi pokémon favorito. Ellas son tan bellas y corteses."

"Bellas sí, pero corteses…", Max la molestó.

Scarlet luego lo golpea detrás de su hombro.

"Auch", Max dijo, fingiendo dolor.

"Ustedes parecen tener un gran vínculo. Estoy tan celosa."

"Sí, tengo mucha suerte de estar con ella. Pero si no le molesta, quisiera pedir un cuarto."

"Oh, sí, lo lamento mucho. Me gustan mucho los pokémon y no puedo controlarme cuando veo a mis favoritos", ella pidió disculpa, tratando de calmarse mientras se sienta de vuelta.

"Espero que eso no espante a los clientes."

"Oh, eso casi nunca sucede. Los pokémon suelen estar en la pokébola de su entrenador cuando entran aquí."

"¿Ellos los dejan salir cuando están dentro del cuarto?"

"No tengo idea, pero obviamente no recomendamos sacar un pokémon como un onix dentro de aquí."

"Buen punto."

"¿Así que van a ser dos cuartos?"

"Compartiremos la misma cama, así que nada más un cuarto con una cama bastará."

"Guau, en verdad son inseparables. ¡Es muy asombroso! Aquí tiene la llave para la Habitación 9."

"Bien, gracias."

"De nada. Que tengan buenas noches", ella deseó mientras los dos se van a su habitación.

_[Pienso que los humanos se están volviendo más y más locos.] _Scarlet comentó, algo irritada.

"Ese es el beneficio de viajar. Vamos a conocer a diferentes personas."

_[Yupii, no puedo esperar.] _Ella respondió sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos.

"Estoy seguro que no será tan malo. Es probable que conozcamos a alguien amable y guapo como yo."

_[¿Acaso eso es posible?]_

"Por supuesto. La mayoría puede que sean cretinos pero sí hay gente amable en este mundo, aunque pocas."

_[Sííí, claro.] _Ella dijo con la voz más escéptica que podía hacer.

"Ah, Habitación 9", Max dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada de su cuarto.

Después de abrir la cerradura, proceden a entrar. La habitación estaba decente y tenía una cama de un tamaño razonable.

"Voy a ir a bañarme."

_[Oh no, yo iba a decir lo mismo. Bueno, supongo que tenemos que compartirlo.] _Scarlet comentó con una voz inocente.

"¿Q-qué?"

En un segundo, Scarlet arrastra a Max hacia el baño. Ya dentro, ella abre la llave con su poder psíquico y empieza a desnudar a su maestro.

"Soy capaz de hacer esto solo, ¿sabes?"

_[Lo sé, pero es más divertido de esta manera.]_

Al ya estar desnudo, Scarlet ahora lo jala dentro de la ducha.

"No hay mucho espacio aquí. Qué bueno que eres muy delgada", Max comentó.

_[Supongo que tenemos que pegar nuestros cuerpos.] _Scarlet respondió con suavidad mientras presiona su cuerpo contra su maestro, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cuello.

Por unos segundos, ellos permanecieron en esa posición, sin moverse y mirándose a los ojos debajo de la corriente de agua caliente. Después, Max agarra el jabón y empieza a lavar a Scarlet. Al terminar, Scarlet toma el jabón para lavarlo a él. Obviamente, ella guardó la mejor parte para el final y estaba enfocándose demasiado en un lugar en particular, lavándolo más de lo necesario. Sintiendo sus manos enjabonadas sobre su miembro, Max no pudo resistir una erección.

_[Lo siento, maestro, no hay tanto espacio aquí para hacer eso apropiadamente.] _Scarlet lo molestó con una sonrisa seductiva.

"L-Lo sé. Está así gracias a ti."

_[¿De verdad?] _Ella dijo mientras lo suelta y comienza a tallar su miembro duro con su vagina.

"D-detente."

_[Jiji, supongo que aún puedo hacer otra cosa.]_

Scarlet otra vez agarra el pene de Max. Y después, lo comienza a frotar entre sus propias manos y muslos, dándole muchísimo placer a él con el jabón.

_[¿Te gusta esto?] _Ella pidió con suavidad.

"Es a-asombroso. Como todo lo que haces", Max habló con dificultad, disfrutándolo.

_[Qué dulce de tu parte. Pienso que mereces un pequeño regalo.] _Ella dijo mientras observa su miembro duro con impaciencia y aumenta el ritmo.

Ahora que ella iba más rápido, el placer de Max incrementaba. Después de más momentos de frotarlo, Max siente cerca su clímax.

_[No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo sé.]_

Incapaz de resistirlo por más tiempo, Max suelta toda su semilla en los muslos y en el abdomen de Scarlet.

_[¡Maestro! Ya me ensuciaste. Ahora necesito lavarme de nuevo.] _Ella comentó juguetonamente.

"Lo lamento, Señorita Scarlet."

Luego de darle un beso, Scarlet se limpia del semen de Max. Después de disfrutar el agua tibia por un poco más, se salen de la ducha, se secan y regresan al cuarto principal, con Scarlet reposando en la cama y Max sentándose en la orilla. Max luego quita el cinturón de su pantalón y agarra la pokébola de Bonny y Dusk.

_[¿Qué estás haciendo?]_

"Tal vez ellas quieren dormir afuera."

Scarlet luego le quita las pokébolas de su mano con su poder psíquico para ponerlos gentilmente en el piso.

_[Después de que terminemos.] _Ella dijo con lujuria, poniéndose detrás de él y pone una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su miembro flácido.

* * *

Scarlet enseguida juega con él para ponerlo duro de nuevo. Cuando ya quedó completamente erecto, ella procede a frotarlo con sus dos manos. Y después, ella comienza a besar y morder el cuello y hombro de Max, aumentando el calor dentro de ambos. Cuando ella siente que ya es suficiente, ella usa su poder para poner a Max de espalda en el centro de la cama. Al lograr eso, ella gatea sobre él y se da la vuelta para que su cara esté a una pulgada o dos de su pene. Inmediatamente, ella introduce todo dentro en su boca, haciendo que Max tiemble de la sensación. Encima de su rostro, estaba la linda y pequeña entrada húmeda de Scarlet, goteando un poco en su cara. Mientras Scarlet lo chupaba y lo lamía con impaciencia, Max por instinto levantó su cabeza y la lame bruscamente.

"¡Ghnn!", Scarlet gimió con su boca llena.

_[No me sorprendas así.]_

"Lo tenías justo en mi cara, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?", él dijo juguetonamente, sonriendo.

_[Buen punto. Entonces continúa.]_

"Con gusto, mi dama."

Max luego va a lamerla otra vez, haciéndola gemir en su pene, mandando pequeñas vibraciones. Sus estimulaciones la ponían a ella más mojada, con Max bebiendo gustosamente su jugo de amor desbordante.

"Mmm, tienes un sabor muy dulce."

Max enseguida comienza a lamerla con más fervor, incrementando los gemidos de ella. Sintiendo algo de competencia, Scarlet también comienza a ponerle más empeño. Desafortunadamente para Max, Scarlet conocía bien sus puntos sensibles y su orgasmo estaba llegando con rapidez. Asaltando su punta con su lengua ágil, Scarlet siente que él estaba a punto de estallar. Luego, Max finalmente se vino dentro de su boca, a lo que ella se lo bebe todo, no queriendo desperdiciar una sola gota.

_[Tú también sabes bien.]_

"Me alegra escucharlo." *jadea* "¿Ya puedes bajarte?", Max preguntó, la vagina aún en su cara.

_[Claro. Pero primero…] _Scarlet sacude tentadoramente su trasero. _[...debes de terminar lo que comenzaste.] _Ella pidió con urgencia mientras acerca sus labios inferiores a su boca.

No queriendo decepcionarla, Max la comienza a lamer una vez más con gusto. Enfocándose principalmente en su botón diminuto y sensible, Scarlet estaba tapando sus gemidos, no queriendo que la escuchen.

_[Te estás… volviendo… muy bueno… en eso.] _Ella dijo con dificultad, perdida en el placer.

Después de estar lamiendo su vagina con mucha fuerza, Scarlet finalmente siente su propio clímax acercándose.

_[¡Más te vale… que no te detengas ahora!]_

Segundos después, su orgasmo la abruma con fuerza.

"¡Gahnnnn-!"

Scarlet tuvo que tapar sus gritos de éxtasis. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, su cuerpo ya tuvo una oportunidad para relajarse.

"¿Qué tal estuvo eso?", Max preguntó con arrogancia.

_[Perfecto como siempre. Ahora, vayamos a la parte más divertida.]_

Sin esperar su respuesta, Scarlet voltea su cuerpo otra vez para que sus caderas estén en el lugar correcto. Notando que la lujuria de su maestro se agotó, ella usa su poder para remediar eso.

_[Usemos 5% esta vez.] _Ella dijo mientras el cuerpo de Max brillaba azul.

En un instante, el placer y la lujuria surge otra vez dentro de Max, quedando erecto en tan solo unos segundos. Poniéndose en posición, Scarlet se deja caer encima de él, sintiendo su varilla de carne penetrando a través de su túnel de amor muy estrecho.

"¡Ghaaa!", Scarlet gimió adorablemente, sus ojos rodando hacia su cráneo.

Estando llena hasta el tope, ella no se movía, queriendo sentir y disfrutarlo por el tiempo necesario.

Luego, ella comienza a brincar sobre su maestro con lentitud. Con la sensibilidad del orgasmo previo de Max, el poder de Scarlet siendo utilizado y su increíble estrechez, era casi tortura para él por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Scarlet, por su parte, ella disfrutaba mucho el miembro de su maestro frotando todos sus puntos erógenos con facilidad.

A ambos les estaba costando mucho trabajo aguantar por mucho tiempo, y Max iba a terminar siendo el primero en correrse. Y a pesar de que Scarlet también estaba cerca, ella usó su poder para restringir el clímax de su maestro; un orgasmo sincronizado era lo mejor para ella, ansiando por tener eso.

Mientras ella aumenta su velocidad y sus paredes internas se contraen, ella ya se sentía al borde. Cuando por fin estaba lista, ella quita la restricción de Max, permitiendo que él estalle inmediatamente dentro de ella, pintando sus entrañas de color blanco, seguido rápidamente por el orgasmo de Scarlet, cuyas contracciones lo ordeñaban sin control. Cuando su momento extático termina, Scarlet pone sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de su maestro, sintiendo su miembro ablandándose y jadeando con fuerza.

* * *

"5%... es… suficiente", Max jadeó, exhausto por el poderoso orgasmo que obtuvo.

_[Sí, pero después de un poco de práctica, podremos ir más alto que eso.]_

"...Bien, me imagino que ya podemos dejarlas salir ahora", Max dijo después de recuperar su aliento.

_[Estoy segura de que ellas van a disfrutar una cama cómoda.] _Scarlet le dijo mientras se separa de su miembro.

"Lo mismo pienso."

Mientras Scarlet se va al baño para limpiarse, Max se pone su ropa interior y libera a Bonny y Dusk de su pokébola.

{Hola, maestro.} Bonny lo saluda.

{Hola, maest- Oh…} Dusk también lo saluda pero se detiene.

Bonny no lo notó al principio pero Dusk sí y ella desvió su mirada de la vergüenza cuando vio a su maestro en sus calzoncillos. Max no lo pensó bien y se da cuenta ya un poco tarde que debió haberse tapado antes de liberarlas. Él luego agarra apresuradamente las sábanas.

"D-disculpa, chicas."

{¿Acaso tú y Scarlet se estaban divirtiendo?} Bonny preguntó con un tono pícaro.

"¿Qué…? No-... ¿C-cómo…?"

Max no podía formar una oración, estando muy confundido y un poco avergonzado de que Bonny estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba.

(¿Y cómo sabe ella que nosotros hacemos eso?) Max pensó. "Pues, eso es algo que una jovencita como tú no debería estar preguntando."

{Si tú lo dices, maestro.} Bonny respondió, ya sabiendo lo que ocurrió, de todas formas.

"Cambiando de tema, Scarlet y yo estamos a punto de ir a dormir, y yo pensé que tal vez ustedes dos quieren dar un intento para dormir en una cama cómoda."

Bonny no se lo piensa dos veces y brinca a la cama.

{Guau. Está muy cómoda.} Ella afirmó, acostándose de espalda.

{¿No te molestará para nada, maestro?} Dusk cuestionó tímidamente.

"Claro que no. Y no es como si ustedes fueran a tomar mucho espacio, de todos modos", Max respondió mientras acaricia su cabeza, lo cual a ella le gustaba más y más. "Vamos. Súbete."

Luego Dusk también brinca a la cama, aún no estando segura de eso, pero sus dudas desaparecen cuando siente el material de la cama.

{Whoa, se siente mejor que el piso.} Ella expresó mientras presiona el colchón.

"La verdad que sí."

Luego de un momento, Scarlet sale del baño y se une al grupo, sentándose al lado de Max.

_[¿Sobre qué estaban platicando ustedes?] _Ella preguntó después de pegarse con su maestro.

"Sobre todo el espacio que hay en la cama para todos nosotros."

_[¿Y nomás eso?...] _Ella inquirió, sabiendo que él mentía.

"Sip. Solo eso."

_[Como tú digas, maestro. Yo sé que tú no me mentirías. De lo contrario, no me dejarás opción y te tendré que castigar.] _Ella lo amenazó juguetonamente mientras lo besa.

"Estoy consciente de eso", Max replicó, casi retándola.

_[Bueno, pienso que ya es hora de que todos nosotros durmamos.] _Ella dijo, sintiendo la tentación para molestarlo de nuevo.

"De acuerdo."

Max se pone cómodo debajo de las sábanas seguido por Scarlet.

"Buenas noches a todas", Max le deseó a sus compañeras.

{Buenas noches, maestro.} Bonny y Dusk dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Con Max y Scarlet pegados en una orilla de la cama, Bonny se acomoda cerca de Scarlet y pone su cabeza en una almohada mientras que Dusk estaba en la orilla opuesta, acurrucada como un cachorro. Y muy pronto, Max ya estaba durmiendo, todo gracias a su sesión de amor que agotó toda su energía. Bonny luego toca varias veces a Scarlet.

{¿Scarlet? ¿Podemos… hacer eso de nuevo esta noche?} Bonny susurró, refiriéndose a lo que ambas hicieron la otra noche.

{Esta noche no, Bonny.} Scarlet le negó mientras voltea a verla. {Hoy lo agoté por completo. Hacer más de eso solo le causará daño.}

{Oh. Está bien, entonces.} Bonny respondió, decepcionada.

{No te preocupes. Tendremos muchas ocasiones para intentarlo.} Scarlet aseguró, frotando su cabeza antes de regresar a su posición anterior.

A pesar de esas palabras, Bonny no se sentía mucho mejor, pero Scarlet tenía razón; ella tendrá muchas oportunidades. Cerrando sus ojos, se deja llevar por el sueño como los demás.


	8. Dolor y Amor

**Otro capítulo adaptado y terminado, y les agradezco por su paciencia.**

**Como pequeña nota, actualicé los primeros 4 capítulos para tenerlos con la misma consistencia de escritura que ya llevo fijado desde el quinto capítulo junto con darles una limpieza de leves errores de ortografía y gramática.**

**La historia, el OC(personaje original) y el mundo de la historia son propiedad del autor original, ZLewdomancer34. Mi única afiliación es traducir esta historia con su total permiso para lectores de habla hispana. El autor original y su servidor no somos dueños de la propiedad intelectual de Pokémon. ****Disfruten.**

Capítulo 8: Dolor y Amor

Después de una buena siesta, Max fue despertado por la luz del sol que apenas pasaba por la cortina de la ventana. Luego de estirar su cuerpo, él se levanta y va al baño para vaciar su vejiga. Al terminar, él regresa a sentarse en la orilla de la cama para vestirse. Después de ponerse su pantalón, él siente un par de brazos rojos rodeando su cintura.

"¿Te desperté?", Max le preguntó a su gardevoir roja.

_[No realmente. Usualmente me despierto a la misma hora que tú.] _Scarlet respondió mientras tallaba su cachete contra la espalda de su maestro.

"¿Las gardevoir necesitan la misma cantidad de sueño que los humanos?"

_[Me imagino que sí.]_

"Bien. No me gustaría impedirte tu sueño embellecedor."

_[Dulce como siempre.] _Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de soltar el abrazo, Max termina de vestirse antes de ir a despertar a las demás.

"Despierten, chicas. Tenemos un día pesado por delante."

Bonny luego se despierta lentamente de su sueño con un bostezo.

{Buenos días, maestro.} Ella lo saludó mientras tallaba sus ojos y se sienta.

"Buenos días", él la saluda de vuelta antes de notar que Dusk seguía dormida.

"¿Dusk?"

Aún sin despertarse, Max se acerca a ella.

"Duuuusk", él dijo con suavidad, sacudiéndola con calma.

Dusk luego comienza a abrir sus ojos.

{¿Qué… sucede… maestro?} Ella inquirió.

"Es hora de despertar. Sí que eres una dormilona."

Dusk procede a levantarse en sus cuatro patas y deja salir un bostezo mientras se estira.

"Apuesto a que tienen hambre, chicas."

{Sí que tengo hambre.} Bonny confirmó.

{También yo.} Dusk añadió.

"Muy bien. El pueblo es pequeño así que no creo que nos tomará mucho para encontrar un lugar para desayunar. ¿Quieren caminar conmigo y Scarlet?"

{No me molestaría caminar.} Dusk respondió.

{No me gusta caminar.} Bonny se quejó.

"Jeje. ¿Te gustaría que te lleve en mis brazos, entonces?"

{¡Sí! ¡Cárgame!} Bonny contestó con emoción mientras estira sus brazos hacia él.

_[Jaja. Qué niña tan consentida.] _Scarlet comentó, acariciando su cabeza después de que Max la tomará en sus brazos.

"Es preferible que una niña irrespetuosa."

_[Pues, no estoy segura si ella estaría en el equipo si ese fuera el caso, pero concuerdo.]_

Con eso dicho, Max observa alrededor para asegurarse de no dejar nada atrás. Afortunadamente para ellos, tuvieron suerte de ver que alguien más estaba en la mesa de recepción, sintiendo alivio de no tener que lidiar con un servicio enérgico como el día anterior. Después de pagar y regresar la llave, ellos salen del edificio.

Al ser un pueblo pequeño, lo único que ellos encontraron fue una fonda. Acercándose al lugar, Max ve el horario del establecimiento y notó que apenas abrieron hace unos minutos, explicando por qué ellos eran los únicos clientes presentes allí. Yendo a la ventana de servicio, Max fue atendido por una señora.

"Hola, ¿de casualidad tiene comida para pokémon?", Max preguntó a la mujer.

"Me temo que no. Pero tenemos comida que puede gustarle a unos pokémon, como una ensalada para tu buneary o una comida muy picante para tu fennekin. Pero para tu gardevoir… lamentablemente no", la señora contestó educadamente.

"Oh, okay…", Max respondió, no estando seguro de qué hacer.

_[Yo comeré lo que sea que pidas, maestro.] _Ella le dijo.

"Aún sigo pensando que no es una buena idea."

_[¿Qué es lo que arriesgo?]_

"Quedar enferma, envenenamiento por comida…"

_[Vale la pena intentar. Sería lindo y romántico si nosotros dos comemos lo mismo.]_

"No realmente, y aún sigo sin estar convencido."

_[Yo quiero. Lo que tú pidas.] _Ella dijo con firmeza.

*suspira* "Bien. Ordenaré lo que usted crea es bueno para mi buneary y fennekin. Y para mí, yo pediré…", Max comenzó mientras observa el menú. "...tres hot-dogs y…"

_[Solamente una.] _Scarlet terminó su pedido.

"Y un hot-dog más para mi gardevoir encantadora con actitud", Max le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa, sintiendo ganas de molestar a su gardevoir.

_[¡Oooh! Parece que ya estás muy ansioso para otro castigo. Continúa con eso y yo tendré que aumentar el nivel comparado con la última vez.] _Ella replicó con un tono desafiante y malicioso.

Max se arrepintió algo de sus palabras; él temía que el próximo castigo fuera a ser más intenso, pero verla un poco provocada lo valía.

"Muy bien. Todo estará preparado en un par de minutos. Puede tomar asiento en las mesas cercanas", la señora le dijo a Max.

"Bien. Gracias."

Después de que la señora se dirigiera a la cocina, ellos van y se sientan en la mesa de picnic más cercana, con Bonny y Dusk sentadas encima, ambas siendo muy pequeñas para la altura del asiento. Max luego saca su pokédex y comienza a investigar.

_[¿Qué haces?] _Scarlet inquirió.

"No sabía que los fennekin también comen comida picante. Tiene sentido ya que ella es tipo fuego, así que voy a echar un vistazo a su dieta."

Cuando Max encontró la información de los fennekin, él escoge la información global.

"Okay, veámos… Ah, aquí está, dieta: Los fennekin, junto con sus evoluciones, tienen una dieta similar como la mayoría de los caninos lo cual consiste mayormente de carne. Pero como cualquier pokémon tipo fuego, a ellos les encanta comer alimentos picosos, como la baya Japeño y la baya Tamate, lo cual también ayuda con su energía. Interesante. Me pregunto qué me dirá sobre Bonny."

Max continuó con su investigación, llegando a la información de los buneary.

"La dieta principal de un buneary consiste de frutas y vegetales de todo tipo. Sin embargo, a ellos les desagrada comer alimentos picantes y agrios. Para obtener proteínas para su cuerpo fuerte, ellos usualmente escogen nueces ricas en proteínas, como la Forta Nuez. Huh, es similar a lo que esa mesera nos dijo."

Scarlet miró a Max con poca irritación cuando él mencionó a la humana que ella odia.

"Tengo curiosidad de lo que dirá sobre ti, Scarlet."

Investigando de nuevo en el pokédex, Max fue a la página de las gardevoir.

"Gardevoir: Debido a su cuerpo pequeño, su estómago carece de mucho espacio. Puede contener en promedio tres bocados de comida de un humano. Al ser tipo psíquico, las gardevoir consumen comida que energizan y nutren más su cerebro que su cuerpo, prefiriendo alimentos ricos en Omega-9 como la fruta Oma. Normalmente, a los pokémon tipo psíquico no les gusta la comida empalagosa, pero una gardevoir es una excepción. Al ser también tipo hada, ellas disfrutan los alimentos dulces bajo en calorías. Su comida favorita viene siendo la fruta Payapa. Guau, tienes una dieta específica, y una muy limitante, debo decir", él vaciló con una sonrisa.

_[Hmpf.] _Ella resopló mientras cruza sus brazos y voltea a otro lado.

"No te pongas así, Scarlet, incluso si nomás pudieras comer un solo alimento en específico que crece en el otro lado del mundo, yo me aseguraré de que tú no quedes hambrienta y te lo conseguiré."

_[*suspira* Te odio.]_

"¿Por qué?"

_[Porque no puedo quedarme enojada contigo.] _Ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Jeje", él carcajeó levemente, frotando su suave cabello.

"Su pedido está listo, señor", la señora le habló.

"Voy", Max respondió, levantándose para ir por la comida.

Después de pagar y regresar a su mesa, Max fue entregando las cajas de poliestireno que contenían diferentes comidas para cada uno. En la de Bonny, habían hojas de lechuga, rodajas de tomate y nueces que él jamás había visto; en la de Dusk habían unas cuantas albóndigas cubiertas en una salsa roja, el picante emanando de ellos siendo bastante fuerte para entrar en la nariz de Max en donde él se encontraba sentado.

"Provecho, chicas", Max les deseó.

{Gracias.} Dusk y Bonny contestaron al mismo tiempo antes de dar los primeros bocados a su comida.

Mientras que ambas pokémon parecen estar disfrutando su comida, Max y Scarlet abrieron su caja respectiva, a lo que ella no parece estar muy complacida por su apariencia.

_[¿Eso es un… hot-dog?] _Ella cuestionó con algo de indecisión.

"Tranquila, sabe mucho mejor cuando lo pruebas", Max aseguró.

_[Eso espero. Se ve raro.]_

"Quizá para alguien que nunca ha visto uno. Le puedes añadir lo que quieras, como catsup, mostaza o salsa kijo."

_[¿Qué es esa salsa kijo?] _Scarlet inquirió sobre el nombre más apelador.

"Es una salsa que los humanos y pokémon pueden comer. Contiene pocos ingredientes para que la mayoría de los pokémon lo disfruten. Pero no sé si todos los pokémon lo pueden comer. Tiene pocas calorías, así que creo que estarás bien."

_[Pienso que mi primer hot-dog lo comeré sencillo.]_

"Okay. Aún sabe delicioso sin condimentos."

Después de ver a su maestro dar unos bocados a uno de sus hot-dogs, Scarlet se prepara y luego ella toma su primer bocado.

_[Sabe un poco raro, pero, no está tan mal.] _Ella comentó mientras lo mastica.

"Te lo dije."

Un par de minutos después, todos estaban llenos, sus cajas completamente vacíos.

{Eso estuvo delicioso.} Bonny dijo.

{Sí, pero tal vez estaba un poco más picante para mi gusto.} Dusk opinó.

"Bien, lo pediré con menos picante para la próxima."

{Gracias, maestro.} Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal tú, Scarlet?"

_[Estuvo decente y uno fue suficiente. Aunque no estoy segura si lo comeré a menudo.]_

"Siempre puedes probar algo más. Solo asegúrate de que tu cuerpo lo pueda tolerar."

_[Si lo llego a olvidar, recuérdamelo.] _Ella dijo con sarcasmo.

"Bien, ahora vayamos a la razón por la que venimos aquí: el líder de gimnasio."

Con todos ellos asintiendo, Max toma a Bonny en sus brazos y sale de la fonda con su equipo. Después de un momento de caminar, Max comienza a ponerse pensativo, con Scarlet sintiendo duda de parte de él.

_[¿Está todo bien, maestro?] _Scarlet cuestionó antes de que Max cediera su paso.

"Lo estoy pero… me pregunto, ¿no nos estamos apresurando?"

_[¿A qué te refieres?]_

"...O-Olvídalo, creo que estoy listo para esto."

Notando su mentira, Scarlet decidió mirar en su mente, y no le agradaba tener que hacer eso sin su consentimiento. Scarlet confirmó inmediatamente que él sí estaba dudando de sí mismo, y también de su equipo. No era que él creía que ellas eran débiles, pero él se preguntaba si ellas estaban preparadas para esto, considerando que Bonny y Dusk no han entrenado mucho desde que las consiguió.

_[Siempre podemos entrenar un poco más a tu equipo, ¿no?] _Scarlet sugirió.

Max la observa a ella, confundido de cómo supo sus dudas, pero recordó rápidamente que ella era una pokémon psíquica, procediendo a mirarla con leve molestia.

_[Disculpa. Es que estaba preocupada.]_

"...Tranquila. Creo que tienes razón, un poco más de entrenamiento no nos vendría mal. Estamos enfrentando a un líder de gimnasio, después de todo."

{¿Ese líder de gimnasio es muy fuerte, maestro?} Bonny le preguntó, mirando arriba.

"No tengo idea de lo fuerte que es en realidad, pero obtuvo su posición por ser el más fuerte del pueblo."

{Suena un poco aterrador.} Dusk compartió con una voz nerviosa.

"Entonces ¿qué me dicen? ¿Quieren entrenar por un día más antes de enfrentarlo?"

{Quiero volverme más fuerte por ti, maestro.} Bonny afirmó con determinación.

{S-supongo que un día más no sería tan malo.} Dusk respondió.

"Muy bien. Vámonos a buscar un buen espacio fuera del pueblo para poder entrenar bien."

Con todos asintiendo, Max y su equipo se van hacia los límites del pueblo. Descubriendo un rastro que va a través del bosque un poco lejos de la entrada del pueblo, ellos decidieron tomarlo. Unos minutos después, ellos llegaron a una llanura amplia.

"Perfecto", Max declaró, bajando a Bonny.

_[¿Con qué deberíamos…? Ghaah.] _Scarlet dijo antes de sostener del dolor su barriga.

"Scarlet, ¿estás bien?", Max preguntó, preocupado.

_[No realmente. Me duele mucho mi estómago.]_

"Diablos, debe ser ese hot-dog que comiste."

_[¿En serio? Gracias, Cap-] _Ella quiso bromear pero detuvo sus palabras, sintiendo su cuerpo tratando de rechazar la comida.

Después de varias contracciones abdominales y cayendo a sus rodillas, Scarlet expulsó la comida en el piso. Scarlet vomitó un par de veces más hasta que ya nada estuviera saliendo. Mientras ella tosía, Max fue a tallarla en su espalda mientras las otras dos miran a otro lado, sintiendo algo de asco. Scarlet permanecía allí, recuperando su aliento hasta que ya no sintiera dolor en su estómago.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

_[...Un poco. Supongo que la comida de humanos no es para mí.] _Ella comentó mientras Max la ayuda a levantarse.

"Sí. Creo que mejor nos enfocamos en lo que las gardevoir pueden comer a partir de ahora. ¿Aún te duele tu estómago?"

_[Algo, pero se quitará.]_

"Eso espero. Pobrecita", Max dijo con suavidad, bajándose para besar la barriga de Scarlet. "Toma, unos cuantos besos para ayudarte a sentir mejor."

_[¿Por qué no te bajas un poco más mientras estás en eso?] _Ella sugirió con una sonrisa pervertida.

"Vamos, Scarlet, te sentías mal hace unos segundos. Necesitas descansar un rato antes de hacer algo como eso", Max respondió, creando una excusa para evadir la tentación.

_[Sí. Claro.] _Ella replicó antes de rodar sus ojos.

Su conversación es luego interrumpida por un grito lejano.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Max preguntó, observando alrededor por el origen.

_[Me sonó como un pokémon en apuros.]_

"¡Maldición! ¿Sabes de dónde provino?", Max pidió, queriendo salvar lo que sea que estuviera en peligro.

_[Por acá.] _Ella respondió, apuntando a una parte profunda del bosque.

"Bien. Bonny, Dusk, ustedes dos quédense aquí, esto puede ser peligroso."

{Pero, maestro…} Bonny dijo.

"Si algo viene a ustedes y creen no poder encargarse, corran hacia donde nosotros vamos y nos juntamos, ¿entendido?"

{Pero-}

"Por favor, Bonny, sé que puedes hacerlo. Si nosotros caemos en una trampa o nos topamos con algo muy peligroso, jamás me lo perdonaré si algo les sucede a las dos", Max dijo con calma y asertividad, intentando convencerla mientras acariciaba sus cachetes.

{...De acuerdo, maestro.} Ella finalmente aceptó.

"Gracias, chica."

Enseguida, Max y Scarlet se apresuran hacia el grito.

{...Yo pienso que debemos seguirlos.} Bonny le dijo a Dusk después de que ya no estuvieran en su vista.

{¡¿Qué?! Pero tú lo escuchaste, él no quiere que nos pongamos en peligro.} Dusk le negó rotundamente.

{Pero ¿qué tal si ellos son los que se están poniendo en peligro?} Bonny argumentó.

{Si Scarlet falla en protegerlo, ¿qué oportunidad tenemos nosotras?} Dusk contestó.

{Si nadie nos espera, tal vez podamos sorprenderlos. Lo lamento, pero no dejaré que lastimen a mi maestro.} Ella afirmó con valor antes de ir corriendo detrás del rastro de Max.

{¡Bonny! ¡Espera!} Dusk le habló.

Desapareciendo en el bosque, Dusk no tuvo opción más que seguirla, no queriendo estar sola. Sin embargo, ella debía admitir que también estaba preocupada por su maestro.

Mientras que Max y Scarlet avanzaban más, ellos ahora escuchaban gemidos de miedo y chillidos de dolor. Cuanto más corrían, más fuertes se escuchaban los gritos de dolor. Después de varios metros más, ellos llegaron a un pequeño claro, ocupado por un humano y un pokémon. Escondiéndose detrás de los árboles, Max y Scarlet los inspeccionan para ver lo que sucedía.

"¡¿Cuántas veces piensas perder hasta que quedes satisfecha con humillarme?!", el humano gritó, al parecer un entrenador.

"¡Maw, mawile!", un mawile hembra sollozó, derramando lágrimas mientras se encontraba en la posición fetal enfrente del humano, cubierta con moretones en su cuerpo.

"¡No te atrevas a contestarme!", el hombre gritó antes de abofetearla en la cara, la mawile soltando un quejido de dolor desgarrador.

"¿Ese bastardo en verdad está haciendo lo que creo que hace?", Max murmuró con dientes apretados, tratando de resistir su furia.

_[Yo creo que sí.] _Scarlet respondió, también enojada ante la vista.

"¡Realmente eres un pedazo de basura!", el entrenador dijo antes de patear a la mawile con fuerza, empujándola unas pulgadas y haciéndola llorar aún más.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!", Max dijo antes de caminar hacia el entrenador. "¡OYE! ¡Cretino! Te sugiero que dejes en paz a ese pokémon en este instante", él le advirtió con un tono peligroso.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién carajos eres? Esto no te incumbe a t-"

El entrenador no tuvo tiempo para terminar su oración porque fue lanzado lejos por el poder de Scarlet, haciendo que choque con un árbol. Max luego se apresura hacia la mawile gravemente lastimada.

"No te preocupes, pequeño. Estás a salvo", Max tranquilizó con una voz gentil.

Max quiso calmarla con una suave caricia, pero cuando la mawile vio su mano acercándose ella se puso a temblar, volviendo a llorar del dolor y miedo.

"No te asustes, no te voy a lastimar. Estoy aquí pa-"

_[¡Maestro! ¡Cuidado!] _Scarlet le advirtió rápidamente.

Sin tener el tiempo para reaccionar, Scarlet ve a su maestro siendo golpeado detrás de su cabeza por el entrenador que se levantó del ataque previo, alejándose de Max.

"¡Gha!", Max gruñó levemente.

Ante eso, los ojos de Scarlet se abren como platos y enseguida se fijan con el otro humano.

"¡Garde, devoir!", ella rugió furiosamente en su lenguaje, preparando un ataque en cada mano.

Pero Max la detiene, alzando una palma.

"Estoy bien, Scarlet. Yo me encargo de esto", Max afirmó con un tono tenaz.

Scarlet vio una rabia fuerte en los ojos de su maestro que casi igualaba la suya. Ella quería hacer algo, pero supuso que era una pelea que a veces los machos tienen que hacer solos.

_[Si algo sale mal…] _Ella le dijo mientras se contiene y baja sus manos.

Max luego se levanta y voltea para encarar a la escoria.

"Ahora que ya terminaste con alguien que es más pequeño que tú, ¿por qué no te pones con alguien que puede ofrecerte un mejor reto?", Max lo incitó con una voz calmada que escondía una necesidad para lastimarlo gravemente.

"¿Pelear? ¿Tú? Hasta un magikarp podría patearte el trasero", él respondió con arrogancia.

Sin esperar realmente que Max comenzara la pelea, el entrenador recibió un puñetazo fuerte en la nariz, el movimiento quebrándolo sin esfuerzo.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta!", el entrenador gruñó, agarrando su cara.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor, él enseguida corrió hacia Max para derribarlo. Sin querer poner a la mawile en más peligro, Max se aleja para un lado, esperando que el entrenador encabronado lo siguiera. Sin embargo, al hacer eso, tuvo el efecto de hacer que el entrenador lo lograra derribar al piso. Max luego se protege con sus brazos de la cantidad de golpes del otro humano, con algunos atinando en su cara. Max podía sentir que la furia de Scarlet estaba aumentando junto con el deseo de atacar al entrenador.

"¡No te entrometas, Scarlet! ¡Yo me encargo!", Max repitió en voz alta, manteniéndola a raya.

Después de otros golpes, Max vio la oportunidad que quería y lo usa para agarrar su cabeza y le da un cabezazo en la nariz, provocando que el entrenador caiga en su costado y sostenga su cara otra vez del dolor. Al no estar acostumbrado a hacer eso, Max se lastimó en el proceso, pero no era nada insoportable, especialmente durante su sesión de adrenalina. Poniéndose de pie, Max se prepara para atacar al entrenador quien también se estaba levantando, pero frenó su paso cuando vio al otro lanzar una piedra con rapidez directamente a su cara, no teniendo el tiempo para cubrirse del golpe directo. Por suerte, la piedra no era muy grande para lastimarlo severamente pero era suficiente para quedar distraído, el entrenador siendo capaz de atacarlo en el pecho con una patada, tropezándose hacia atrás y por poco cayéndose.

Max agarró su pecho del dolor, intentando concentrarse mientras que el otro estaba cerrando la distancia para dar otro puñetazo. Fijándose en el movimiento de sus hombros, Max pudo anticipar con facilidad qué brazo iba a usar él. Y justo como lo predijo, el entrenador lanzó un golpe desde su brazo derecho y Max lo bloquea con su brazo izquierdo, y enseguida procede a golpearlo justo en la garganta, haciendo que se estremezca mucho y pierda su aliento. Mientras el entrenador trataba de respirar, Max le regresa de vuelta una poderosa patada en su pecho, mandándolo a impactar con fuerza con otro árbol. El entrenador ahora era incapaz de pelear debido al dolor y después se desmaya, sangrando bastante de su nariz.

Max luego voltea para mirar a Scarlet quien ahora estaba con la mawile, caminando hacia ellas con unos moretones en su rostro.

_[¡Maestro! ¿Te encuentras bien?] _Ella exigió con fervor, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

"Yo est- Auch… Solo es un poco de dolor pero, estoy bien", Max aseguró, a lo que Scarlet lo suelta enseguida.

Max luego siente a Scarlet acariciando con suavidad una parte de su cara. Confundido con su comportamiento, la memoria de ese golpe barato le volvió a la mente, procediendo a tocar con cuidado su pequeño moretón negro.

"Rayos, voy a sentir esto por varios días."

En ese momento, Bonny y Dusk salen de unos arbustos cercanos.

{¡Maestro! ¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien!} Bonny exclamó de la preocupación mientras se lanza para abrazar una de sus piernas.

"¡Bonny! ¡Dusk! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Les dije que no vinieran", Max las regaño, haciendo que Dusk se sobresalte.

{Lo sé, maestro, pero no podía quedarme quieta sabiendo que algo malo te podría ocurrir.} Bonny justificó.

{Yo intenté detenerla, pero…} Dusk también justificó, sintiendo culpa.

*suspira* "No estoy enojado con ustedes, pero no vuelvan a desobedecer mis órdenes, ¿entendido? ¿Qué tal si ustedes se ponen en el mismo peligro que nosotros para la próxima?"

{Entonces yo me transformaría en una buneary gigante y nos salvaría a todos.} Bonny alardeó con inocencia.

"...Jejeje, eres muy adorable, Bonny, pero quizá deberías guardar eso como un último recurso, ¿no lo crees?", Max cedió, siguiéndole el juego.

{Está bien, maestro.} Ella concordó antes de soltar su pierna.

{¿Cómo es que obtuviste esa marca negra?} Dusk notó, intranquila por eso.

"No te preocupes. Solo fue algo de juego sucio de esa escoria de allá. Sanará eventualmente."

_[Hablando de él, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con esa basura de muk?] _Scarlet pidió mientras observaba con enojo al otro humano.

"Déjalo ahí. No vale la pena desperdiciar más de nuestro tiempo con él."

_[Pienso que no es una buena idea. Él podría y probablemente hará eso de nuevo.]_

"Si lo volvemos a agarrar en el acto, te lo dejo esta vez a ti, entonces."

_[Trato hecho.] _Scarlet aceptó inmediatamente con una sonrisa perturbadora.

"Por ahora, debemos llevarnos a su mawile y llevarlo a un lugar seguro."

_[Llevarla.] _Scarlet corrigió.

"...Maldito sinvergüenza, golpeando a hembras inocentes", él respondió, ahora sintiéndose repugnado por el otro humano.

_[La belleza de la humanidad, ¿cierto?]_

"Por favor no eches más aceite a la lumbre."

Max luego se arrodilla ante la mawile, quien ahora sollozaba menos pero aún temblaba del miedo y dolor.

{¿Ella va a estar bien?} Dusk preguntó con preocupación.

"Eso espero. Necesitamos llevarla a un centro pokémon."

Max estiró sus brazos para recogerla pero ella se estremece más del miedo y su mandíbula grande lo intentó morder e intimidar, aunque también parecía estar temblando.

"Whoa… ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, Scarlet?"

Scarlet luego usa su poder psíquico para levantar a la mawile en el aire, a lo que ella enseguida intentó poner mucha resistencia. Después, Scarlet la obliga a mirarla en sus propios ojos, y en segundo, ella cae inconsciente.

"¿Eso fue el movimiento Hipnosis?"

_[No lo sé. Jamás me molesté en nombrar mis movimientos.]_

"Estoy seguro que lo es. Yo recuerdo haber leído sobre ese movimiento en el internet. Me dio muchos escalofríos cuando era pequeño."

_[Grandioso. Cuando termines con tu autobiografía, tal vez ya podamos irnos a ese centro pokémon.]_

"Oh, sí, tienes razón. Hay que hacer eso. Bonny, Dusk, deben regresar por ahora. Las llamo de vuelta cuando esto se resuelva."

Después de regresar a sus pokémon en su pokébola, los dos se apresuran de regreso al pueblo, con Max logrando localizar un centro pokémon en su pokédex. En pocos minutos después, ellos ingresaron al edificio de techo rojo con una pokébola como su símbolo en el frente. Se acercan rápido al mostrador donde Scarlet procede a colocar con calma a la mawile durmiente enfrente de la enfermera.

"Oh cielos, ¿qué sucedió?", ella preguntó mientras examinaba a la mawile con rapidez.

"La encontramos siendo maltratada por su entrenador."

"¡¿Su entrenador?!", la enfermera repitió, muy sorprendida.

"Sí. Logré rescatarla de él. Aunque yo no salí de allí sin daño."

"¿En dónde está él ahora?", ella exigió con desagrado.

"Probablemente aún está en el bosque afuera de la entrada del pueblo. Él seguía desmayado cuando lo dejamos solo."

La enfermera luego le habla a una de sus asistentes.

"Mary, ¿puedes marcarle a la policía y decirles que tenemos a un criminal por abuso de pokémon cerca de la entrada del pueblo?"

"Voy enseguida", Mary respondió antes de correr hacia un teléfono.

"Cuando la policía lo atrape, pueden forzarlo a liberar a todos sus pokémon y prohibirle ser un entrenador para siempre", la enfermera comentó.

"Eso sería grandioso. Y si no es mucha molestia, quisiéramos esperar aquí para saber si ella estará bien", Max respondió.

"Muy bien, pero eso podría tardar un rato."

"No importa. Por cierto, ¿tiene una bolsa de hielo que pueda tomar prestado?"

"Claro. Vuelvo enseguida."

Después de segundos de esperar, la enfermera volvió con el objeto solicitado.

"Aquí tiene. Hay una sala de espera justo por allá."

"Okay. Gracias."

Después de que la enfermera se llevará a la mawile al cuarto de operaciones para curarla, Max y Scarlet se dirigen a la sala mencionada, tomando asiento y esperando con paciencia por cualquier noticia sobre la salud de la mawile.

"Espero que ella se recupere", él dijo, colocando el hielo en su cachete lesionado.

_[En el aspecto físico, es probable.]_

"¿A qué te refieres?"

_[Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo ella ha estado siendo abusada por su entrenador. Tal vez ella está traumada.]_

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla si ese es el caso?"

_[Me temo que no. Las heridas mentales y físicas no son lo mismo.]_

"Ya sé eso", Max dijo en lamento, algo triste.

_[Pero…] _Ella añadió, llamando su atención. _[...si ella está dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a otro entrenador, tú por ejemplo, no hará que ella se olvide de eso en un instante, pero eso podría calmar o hasta aliviar su mente. Solamente tienes que mostrarle tu amabilidad.]_

"Puede que funcione. Pero ya que ella ya no va a tener un entrenador, tal vez ella va a preferir volver al bosque, especialmente si obtuvo ese tipo de experiencia con un humano."

_[Es posible, pero no probable.]_

"¿Por qué?"

_[¿Recuerdas lo que ese profesor raro nos dijo? Casi todos los pokémon se vuelven dependientes del afecto una vez que lo prueban.]_

"¿Aún cuando son maltratados?"

_[Tristemente no conozco mucho sobre ese tema en específico.]_

*suspira* "Espero que tengas razón. Supongo que podría llevarla conmigo si eso puede salvarla de tener a otro entrenador malo."

_[Yo sé que tú la vas a tratar de la manera correcta que ella se merece, pero todo depende si ella quiere confiar en ti o no.]_

Mientras Max daba otro suspiro, la atención de Scarlet se puso en la bolsa de hielo que él sostenía.

_[Entrégame eso.] _Scarlet dijo, arrebatando el objeto de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Enseguida, Scarlet pone sus manos en los cachetes de Max y usa Pulso Sanador, curándolo completamente después de un minuto.

"...Guau", él solo dijo mientras tocaba su cara sana. "Ya me siento mucho mejor. ¡Muchas gracias!", él felizmente agradeció.

_[De nada. Te hubiera tomado para siempre ese método.]_

Con Max sonriendo por lo cariñosa que Scarlet estaba siendo con él, ellos luego pasan el resto de su tiempo en silencio. Una media hora después, la enfermera volvió.

"¿Y?...", Max pidió mientras se levanta.

"Ella se va a reponer y sus heridas están casi curadas, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero ella se rehúsa a comer y sigue poniendo resistencia cuando tratamos de acercarnos."

"¿Podemos verla?"

"No creo que ella esté de humor para visitantes."

"Nosotros fuimos quien la salvamos. Tal vez ella sea más cooperativa con nosotros", Max supuso.

"...Está bien, pero no la abrumen demasiado."

"Por supuesto."

"Hablando de heridas, ¿no estaba tu cara cubierta de moretones?", la enfermera inquirió, una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

"Oh, mi gardevoir encantadora y amable decidió curar mi cara", él elogió a Scarlet con una sonrisa.

"Huh. En verdad tienes mucha suerte de tenerla."

"Suerte sería una atenuación, pero sí. Y me imagino que esto es de usted", él dijo, entregando la bolsa de hielo.

"Gracias. Volviendo a lo anterior, también tengo otra buena noticia sobre ella."

"¿Y qué es?"

"Su entrenador ahora está bajo la custodia de la policía y fue forzado a dejar libres a sus pokémon de su propiedad. Ella ahora es libre de ir con alguien más."

"¡Es una excelente noticia!"

Con eso dicho, la enfermera los llevó a un cuarto en donde descansaba la mawile. Entrando y mirando alrededor, Max y Scarlet la ven sentada en una cama grande debajo de las sábanas y tenía su espalda contra una almohada con su mandíbula gigante a lado suyo. Ella portaba una expresión de tristeza y sollozaba en silencio. Max luego agarra una silla cercana y se sienta a lado de ella.

"Hola, pequeña mawile", Max la saludó con gentileza. "¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Ella voltea a mirarlo con sus ojos rubí llenos de lágrimas por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a la cobija cubriendo sus piernas.

"Me alegra mucho que estés bien."

Desafortunadamente, ella lo seguía ignorando.

"Parece que ella no quiere platicar conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, Scarlet?"

_[Okay.] _"Gardevoir, ¿voir gardevoir?" Scarlet le preguntó a ella.

"...Wile", la pequeña pokémon respondió.

_[En efecto, ella no quiere hablar contigo.]_

"...Bieeeen. Estamos haciendo progreso, por lo menos. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?"

"¿Devoir gardevoir?"

"¡Maw mawile, mawile!"

_[*suspira* No quiere porque tú atacaste a su entrenador.]_

"¿Qué? Pues ¿y qué esperabas que yo hiciera? Él te estaba golpeando", Max le respondió a la mawile.

"¡Mawile mawile, wile!", ella discutió.

_[Dice que tú no tenías el derecho para haberle hecho eso.]_

"¿P-pero qué…? ¿Cuál es tu problema?", Max dijo de la incredulidad, algo molesto.

_[Cálmate, maestro, no ayudas la situación con tu enojo. Quizá deberías esperar afuera por un momento. Tal vez una pequeña plática entre chicas es necesario.]_

*suspira* "Está bien. Lo siento, pequeña mawile, no fue mi intención", Max se disculpó antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Scarlet sola con la mawile.

{Ahora que el 'humano temible y grosero' se fue, ¿ya sientes ganas de platicar?} Scarlet inquirió con brazos cruzados.

{¿Sobre qué quieres que platique?} Ella respondió con enfado.

{Qué tal si comenzamos con por qué aún consideras a esa basura humana como tu entrenador.}

{¡Él no es basura! ¡Él es mi entrenador!} La mawile defendió.

{¿Aún después de lo que te hizo?}

{...Fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa que perdiéramos otra batalla.} Ella dijo en lamento.

{Eso no es un motivo para actuar así con sus pokémon.}

{Pero hemos perdido muchas batallas por mi culpa, por supuesto que él tenía un motivo.}

{Sí sabes que si pierden una batalla, es culpa de ambos, ¿verdad?}

{Él no. Él es un buen entrenador. Yo solo intento seguirle el ritmo.}

{¡¿Podrías dejar de defenderlo tan solo una vez?!} Scarlet exigió con fuerza, perdiendo su paciencia.

{¡No! ¡Yo lo amo!} La mawile replicó ferozmente.

{...Je, ¿tú lo amas?} Scarlet repitió, mirándola con gracia.

{Sí, y él también me ama. Él solo estaba de mal humor por perder muchísimas veces.}

{No, él no te ama.} La gardevoir respondió muy directamente.

{¿Qué?}

{Lamento tener que estallar tu mundo delirante, pero Él. No te. Ama.}

{...E-Eso no es cierto… Él… Él sí me ama. ¡Deja de decir mentiras!} La mawile gritó con rabia, las lágrimas fluyendo otra vez de sus ojos.

{Oh, no estoy mintiendo. Esa no es forma de cómo un entrenador debería amar a sus pokémon. Golpeándote y tratándote como mierda; ¿esa es tu idea de amor?}

{E-Eso es porque él estaba enojado por todas las batallas que yo perdí. Si yo estuviera en su lugar…}

{¿Tú misma te hubieras castigado así?}

Incapaz de responder a eso, la mawile se quedó callada.

{Dime, ¿realmente disfrutas esta vida? ¿Realmente aceptaste eso como tu nueva vida? ¿Pasando el resto de tus días siendo pateada y maltratada?}

{...}

{Eso pensé.} Scarlet recalcó groseramente.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, la mawile habló de nuevo, esta vez en derrota.

{Él… él no siempre fue así.}

{¿Y cómo era?} Scarlet inquirió con un tono amable esta vez.

{Cuando nos conocimos, él era muy amable conmigo. Mientras ganábamos batallas juntos, nos volvíamos más y más cercanos, hasta que un día, empecé a sentir un amor profundo por él. Jamás le mostré mis sentimientos porque no quería arriesgarme para arruinar todo por culpa de unas emociones personales. Tan solo con estar con él haciéndolo feliz, yo también era feliz.}

{Okay…} Scarlet dijo, teniendo algo de trabajo creyendo su historia.

{Pero después de un tiempo, comencé a perder en mis batallas. Al principio, eso no parecía estar afectando mucho a mi entrenador, lo mismo con su comportamiento hacia mí. Pero cuanto más perdía, más se distanciaba de mí y él empezó a ponerse violento, lastimándome después de cada batalla que perdíamos.}

{¿Desde cuándo empezó a ser violento?}

{Desde hace un par de temporadas.}

{¿Como cuántas?}

{...Perdí la cuenta.}

{Con un carajo…} Scarlet maldijo en voz baja, deteniéndose antes de decir algo peor mientras se daba una palmada en la cara.

{Pero…} La mawile continuó, sus lágrimas empezando a fluir de nuevo. {...Pero yo siempre tuve la esperanza… de que su lado amable volviera a estar de vuelta conmigo.}

{Escucha, los humanos no-}

{Es por eso que me esforcé mucho cada vez con mi entrenamiento. ¡Incluso logré aprender un movimiento difícil por mi cuenta para hacerme más fuerte!} La pokémon confesó, ahora llorando en sus manos. {¡Pero nada cambió! ¡Sigo siendo una inútil y mi entrenador ni siquiera…!}

Ella no fue capaz de terminar su oración, derrumbándose por la angustia. Scarlet se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola con tranquilidad.

{Yo no pienso que tú eres inútil, tu entrenador lo es. Para hacer fuertes a los pokémon después de perder una batalla, no debes insultarlos, debes animarlos para entrenar mucho y hacerlo mejor para la próxima.}

{...Mi entrenador nunca hizo eso.}

{Tiene sentido. Solamente los entrenadores que en verdad quieren o aman a sus pokémon hacen eso.}

Esas palabras atravesaron su corazón como una lanza, dándose cuenta de la manera difícil que ella solo se estaba ilusionando con su entrenador.

{Pero yo lo amaba, ¿por qué él no me amaba de vuelta?...} Ella dijo, empezando a calmarse.

{Así son los humanos. Ellos solo piensan en sí mismos y pisan las cosas que no necesitan o se llevan todo lo que quieren a la fuerza. Si ya no tienes uso para ellos, te abandonan como las semillas de una fruta.}

{¿El humano que estaba aquí también es así?}

{No, este humano es muy especial. Él es muy amable y generoso que a veces me pregunto si él en verdad es humano.}

{...No es justo.} Ella se quejó.

{¿Por qué?}

{Porque tú tienes un entrenador que te aprecia y yo no.}

{Tal vez no lo mencioné anteriormente, pero ahora ya no tienes que lidiar con tu viejo entrenador.}

{Pero… no puedo dejarlo así nada más. Y aún si lo hiciera, ¿a dónde podría ir? Nadie quiere a un pokémon débil como yo.} Ella expresó con melancolía.

{Hmm… pues conozco a alguien que ciertamente te aceptará con gusto.} Scarlet reveló con una sonrisa.

{¿Qué? ¿Quién?}

{Pues, antes que nada, ¿sabías que un entrenador puede tener hasta seis pokémon?}

{Sí. ¿Por qué?}

{Verás, mi entrenador tiene dos pokémon actualmente y tiene espacio para cuatro más.}

{...No estarás diciendo…} La mawile comenzó, sintiendo un poco de esperanza.

{Estoy segura de que él estará feliz de expandir su equipo a tres.}

{...Y-Yo… Y-Yo no puedo hacer eso.} Ella tartamudeó, rechazando la propuesta.

{Tal vez si te enseño cómo un pokémon y un humano muestran su afecto con el otro, llegarás a una decisión.} Scarlet informó. _[Muy bien, maestro, ya puedes entrar.] _Scarlet habló en la mente de Max mientras ella se levanta.

"¿Ella estará bien, Scarlet?", Max preguntó después de entrar al cuarto.

_[Sí. Ahora ven aquí.]_

"¿Hm? ¿Qué estás-"

En cuanto su maestro estaba al alcance, Scarlet le da un beso apasionado enfrente de la mawile, dejándola muy sorprendida. Scarlet luego coloca su mano detrás de su cuello y añade su lengua con los besos, asegurándose de que la mawile estuviera viendo todo. Después de un momento, ella se separa de él.

"V-Vamos, Scarlet, ¡no delante de ella!", Max la regaño, sintiendo poca vergüenza.

_[Bien, maestro, gracias por tu ayuda.]_

"¿Me hiciste entrar aquí solo para eso?"

_[Adiós, maestro.] _Ella respondió, despidiéndose con su mano.

*suspira* "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que fui usado?", Max murmuró mientras se sale del cuarto.

{¿Viste? Así de íntimo puede ser una relación con un pokémon y su entrenador.}

{Y-Yo… Él…} La mawile balbuceó, estupefacta. {Y-Yo… jamás… con mi entrenador.}

{Puedes tener un amor similar con él.}

{¿C-como… b-besarnos?}

{Quizás eso no pero algo muy cercano. Solamente era un ejemplo.}

La mawile se puso pensativa por un breve momento, procesando lo que ella vio, y preguntándose qué pensar al respecto. Con su entrenador, ella jamás imaginó que algo como eso fuera posible.

{No lo sé. Todo esto me parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ya ni sé lo que debo de pensar.}

{Tal vez debes de experimentar en persona lo que se siente estar con él.}

{¿Qué?}

_[Maestro, te necesito de vuelta.]_

"Nada de besos esta vez, ¿entendido, Scarlet?", Max le dijo después de volver a entrar.

_[Tranquilo. Esta vez es ella quien quiere afecto. Quiere un abrazo para olvidar a su entrenador.] _Scarlet mintió.

"...Una petición extraña, pero bueno."

Max luego camina hacia la mawile con brazos abiertos, lo cual hace que ella se sobresalte.

{¿Qué está haciendo?} Ella preguntó, algo asustada por su acción.

{Él quiere darte un abrazo.}

{¿Y para qué?}

{Es para consolarte.}

{Yo no necesito su consuelo.} La mawile protestó.

{Vamos, solo inténtalo. No tienes nada que perder. ¿En serio vas a dejar pasar una oportunidad para saber cómo se siente el amor de verdad?}

Luego de dudar por varios segundos, ella abre lentamente y con reacio sus brazos, permitiendo que el humano la abrace. Después de que se hizo el contacto y estando envuelta gentilmente con los brazos de Max, la mawile inmediatamente sintió una sensación extraña creciendo en ella; un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace un tiempo. Estando en sus brazos, ella se sentía segura, cuidada, y aunque ella ni siquiera lo conocía a él, ella sentía amor.

{¿Esto es amor?} Ella inquirió.

{Jeje. Créeme, el verdadero amor recíproco es mil veces mejor que eso. Cuando dejes en el pasado a tu viejo entrenador y comienzas un nuevo vínculo con mi maestro, comprenderás lo que es el amor.}

{...Va a ser difícil hacer eso.}

{Solo dale una oportunidad y sé paciente. Te garantizo que no te vas a arrepentir.}

{...Está bien… Lo intentaré.} Ella aceptó, acomodando sus pequeños brazos detrás del cuello de Max, derramando una última lágrima, cayendo en el hombro de Max.

{Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer.} Scarlet respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Así que, ¿ella nos está dando una oportunidad, Scarlet?"

_[Si eres paciente y la cuidas bien, ella está dispuesta a dar un intento.]_

"Maravilloso. Tenlo por seguro, pequeña, que yo te cuidaré de la manera que un pokémon se merece", él dijo mientras aprieta un poco su abrazo. "Si es que aún estás segura de querer acompañarnos."

"...Maw, mawile wile mawile", la pequeña pokémon amarilla respondió.

No entendiendo para nada lo que ella dijo, Max voltea a mirar a Scarlet.

_[Ella está segura de su decisión.] _Scarlet confirmó.

"Genial. Ahora, pienso que debo darte un nombre. ¿A menos que tú ya tengas uno?"

"Maw, maw mawile."

_[Su entrenador nunca le dio un nombre.]_

"Qué malo de su parte. Hmm… May suena como un buen nombre, ¿no te parece?"

_[En verdad no eres muy bueno dando nombres.] _Scarlet comentó con poca decepción.

"Mawile", ella respondió, sintiéndose un poco más feliz.

_[Pero creo que es un buen comienzo. Ella ya puede sentir la diferencia entre tú y el otro.]_

"Me aseguraré de que ella esté feliz con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece si te sacamos de aquí, May?"

"Mawile", May dijo, asintiendo.

Después de que la pequeña pokémon permitiera a Max cargarla en sus brazos, ellos se salen del cuarto para dirigirse al mostrador de la entrada del edificio.

_[No te preocupes, haré lo mismo que hice el otro día para que también puedas entenderla.] _Scarlet aseguró.

"No lo sé. Terminaste muy exhausta."

_[Eso es porque eso era mi primera vez y no sabía a dónde ir. Ahora que ya sé lo que debo hacer, debería ser más rápido el proceso.]_

"Okay. Mientras que no te esfuerces demasiado, estaré bien con eso."

_[Tranquilo, no lo haré.]_

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, la enfermera estaba feliz de ver que la mawile estaba en mejor estado de ánimo.

"Asombroso, señor, en verdad lograste apaciguarla."

"Fue más bien gracias a Scarlet, y aún es un trabajo en proceso."

"Bueno, lo que más importa ahora es que ella ya se encuentra bien. ¿Se la va a llevar con usted?"

"Sí", él respondió. "Scarlet, ¿podrías darme una de mis pokébolas, por favor?"

_[Claro.]_

Con su poder, ella agarró una de las cuatro pokébolas antes de colocarlo en su mano.

"¿Qué me dices, May, quieres viajar con nosotros en nuestra aventura?", Max repitió, queriendo confirmar mientras le enseña la pokébola.

{¿Y quieres sentirte realmente amada?} Scarlet añadió.

Después de un momento de pensar cuidadosamente sobre su antiguo entrenador, ella luego procede a tocar la pokébola con su mano, sintiendo como si había destruido la pared que la impedía a ella seguir adelante. Poniéndose toda roja, fue transportada dentro de la pokébola, la luz roja de en medio parpadeando unas veces antes de parar con el famoso 'ding', identificando la esfera como la suya ahora.

"Bienvenida al equipo, May", él dijo en voz baja con determinación, regresando la pokébola encogida en su cinturón.

_[Entonces, ¿aún tienes pensado continuar con el entrenamiento?]_

"Sí, pero deberíamos ir a otro lugar."

_[Estoy de acuerdo. Le va a ir mal a ese humano si lo vuelvo a ver.]_

"También sería un buen momento para presentar a nuestra nueva adición a las demás."

_[Estoy segura que ellas se van a llevar bien.]_

"Lo mismo pienso. En marcha, entonces."

Después de despedirse y agradecer a la enfermera, Scarlet y Max salen del centro pokémon en busca de otro lugar afuera del pueblo para entrenar.


	9. Revelación

Capítulo 9: Revelación

Yendo de nuevo a la entrada del pueblo, Max y Scarlet tomaron el camino opuesto de su lugar previo y lograron encontrar otro espacio a tan solo unos metros de la orilla de la ruta. Decidieron adentrarse un poco más para estar seguros de no toparse con algún viajero eventual y evitar que sean interrumpidos. Max luego liberó a Bonny y Dusk, ambas saludando a su maestro con su sonrisa respectiva. Pero Max parecía estar dudando un poco en sacar a May.

"¿Debería dejarla salir ahora? Sé que dije que iba a presentarla, pero tal vez ella quiere estar un rato a solas después de lo que le sucedió", Max le preguntó a Scarlet.

_[Ella necesita afrontar la realidad tarde o temprano. Si ella realmente quiere estar sola, ella es libre de regresar al bosque para siempre.] _Scarlet comentó groseramente.

"¿No te parece cruel decir eso?"

_[Disculpa. No quise sonar ruda… Es solo que ella no parece percatarse de que tuvo un cuento de hadas comparado con la vida de otros, y me cuesta trabajo tolerar esos tipos de pokémon.]_

"Y aún así no dudaste en ayudarla y convencerla en acompañarnos."

_[Bueno, yo sabía que tú querías ayudarla y que te alegraría verla a ella tranquila.]_

"¿Es esa la única razón?", él preguntó con una cara escéptica.

_[*suspira* Y tal vez yo quise ayudar a alguien que no se merecía ese destino.] _Ella confesó con algo de reacio.

"Jeje. Gracias, Scarlet, por ayudar a May cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso es algo que probablemente ningún otro humano jamás haría."

_[Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.] _Ella proclamó con arrogancia.

"Bien, démosle un intento. Sal ahora, May", Max llamó antes de que May apareciera de una luz brillante frente a las demás.

"Bonny, Dusk, conozcan a May, nuestra nueva adición a la familia."

{Hola, May, mi nombre es Bonny.} La buneary la saludó con entusiasmo.

{Y-Yo soy Dusk.} La fennekin añadió con timidez.

"...Ma, wile", May dijo, aunque su saludo sonó desanimado, incluso triste.

_[Hay algo que debemos hacer antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento.] _Scarlet le dijo a Max antes de señalar que la siguiera.

"Bien, chicas, asegúrense que May se sienta bienvenida. Volveremos pronto."

{Con gusto, maestro.} Bonny respondió con confianza.

Max luego siguió a Scarlet por una larga distancia, adentrándose más en el bosque.

"¿Es necesario ir tan lejos?", Max inquirió.

_[Sí, no quiero ser interrumpida.]_

"No sabía que ese proceso requiere una gran cantidad de concentración."

_[Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, lo cual no es malo, en mi opinión. Me agrada esa parte inocente de ti.] _Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estaban aislados lo suficiente, ambos se sentaron en el suelo cerca del otro con sus piernas cruzadas.

_[¿Te acuerdas? Vacía tu mente e ignora la presencia incómoda.]_

"Sí, me acuerdo. Ya que ya pasé por eso, sé qué esperar."

_[Puedo notarlo. Estás menos nervioso que la última vez, lo cual debería facilitarme las cosas. Ahora, toma una respiración profunda y cierra tus ojos.] _Scarlet le indicó con calma.

Haciendo lo pedido, Max luego sintió la mano de Scarlet tocando su cabeza, inmediatamente seguido por la presencia mencionada. A diferencia de la última vez, él entró rápidamente en un trance durante un rato antes de ser despertado por Scarlet.

"...¿Ya terminaste? El tiempo sí que pasa volando cuando haces esto", Max dijo, sintiéndose menos mareado.

_[Sí. Solo me tomó cerca de una hora esta vez.]_

"Y también te ves menos cansada."

_[Mhm. Desperdicié menos tiempo y energía en tu cabeza. Incluso tengo suficiente energía para hacer esto.] _Ella le informó con una sonrisa pícara antes de poner su mano en su entrepierna.

"Woah. Tch, por esto nos hiciste caminar tanto, ¿eh?"

_[Sí que eres lento para darte cuenta, pero me encanta la cara de sorpresa que pones cuando por fin captas.] _Ella contestó, comenzando a tallar su miembro.

"Lamento decepcionarte pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ti, así que ya no me sorprendes tanto, conociendo lo pervertida que eres", Max replicó con vanidad.

_[Ya no puedes ser sorprendido, ¿eh? Bueno, tengo curiosidad para confirmar si eso es cierto.] _Scarlet respondió con una sonrisa desafiante y maliciosa.

"...Scarlet… ¿qué es lo que estás pensando?", él inquirió con cautela, levantando una ceja.

_[Nada por ahora. Tranquilo. Pero lo estaré pensando.] _Ella dijo con un tono casual, tallando con más fuerza su miembro endurecido.

* * *

Al quedar satisfecha con solo eso, ella enseguida fue a desabrochar el pantalón de Max, liberando su dura verga. Con un rostro de impaciencia, ella lo agarra con una mano y empezó a frotarlo con suavidad mientras se acerca a su cara para besarlo apasionadamente, frotándose ella misma con su otra mano. Después de un momento, ella rompió el beso y se acomodó para montarlo junto con darle un abrazo, teniendo cuidado con su cresta. Al ya estar muy mojada, la varilla de Max se deslizó dentro en ella y logró tocar fondo con facilidad ya que Scarlet se dejó caer encima. Enseguida de eso, Max sintió un aumento de placer debido a su estrechez usual.

_[¡Aaahh! S-sííí. ¡Me gusta mucho… cuando… me llenas por completo!] _Ella dijo con dificultad, soltando gemidos en voz baja mientras se mueve arriba y abajo.

"Ghhng. L-Lo mismo digo."

Scarlet fue a un ritmo lento al principio, disfrutando la sensación de estar llena. Pero a pesar de eso, ella ansiaba por más placer y aumentó el ritmo, queriendo llegar al mismo objetivo primordial cuando se aparea con su entrenador. Max no se encontraba en una posición para asistirla, pero aún así él estaba disfrutando mucho a su gardevoir quien apretaba su miembro con su túnel muy estrecho. Y sin importar cuántas veces lo hacían, Max nunca podía aguantar por mucho tiempo, ya sintiendo su pene palpitando con fuerza para liberar su carga. Por suerte para él, era la misma situación con ella ya que a ella le estaba costando mucho poder resistir la sensación de su pene estirando sus entrañas y golpeando sus puntos erógenos, y al estar bastante sensible el día de hoy, Scarlet iba a ser la más cercana para obtener un clímax. Después de otro minuto, ella ya no pudo soportar el placer por más tiempo; todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sus músculos internos se contraían y apretaban a Max con una gran fuerza mientras que ella trataba de contener un grito de éxtasis, y Max apenas fue capaz de resistir su vagina ordeñando con desesperación su semilla. Después de tomar un pequeño descanso, Scarlet continuó una vez más, sintiendo algo de molestia por fallar en hacerlo eyacular.

_[Resistiendo, ¿eh? Bueno, ¡intenta resistir esto!]_

Scarlet luego hizo su vagina aún más estrecha y aumentó su velocidad, estando muy segura de que eso haría que Max llegue a su límite. Y muy pronto, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto ya que él no podía soportar el placer por más tiempo. Dejándose llevar, él dio una última embestida y su miembro palpitante estalló dentro de la vagina de su pokémon, esparciendo su caliente y espeso líquido hasta su útero. Eso provocó un efecto inmediato con la hembra y Max ahora también sentía el segundo orgasmo de Scarlet aplastando intensamente su pene mientras que ella liberaba chorros de su jugo, manchando a los dos y el pasto debajo de ellos.

_[¡Gaaaahh! ¡Demasiado pronto!...] _Ella dijo, su cuerpo entero temblando sin control debido a que todavía seguía muy sensible del orgasmo anterior.

Después de tranquilizarse, Scarlet cayó rendida encima de Max, a lo que él procedió a abrazarla gentilmente.

* * *

"¿Te sientes bien, Scarlet?", él preguntó, jadeando un poco mientras frotaba con suavidad su espalda.

_[Sí. *jadeo* Solo no estoy acostumbrada a tener dos orgasmos en rápida sucesión.]_

"Jeje. Cuanto más veces lo hagamos, experimentaremos más cosas nuevas."

_[Esa es una razón por la cual jamás me cansaré de esto.] _Ella proclamó con cansancio y certeza.

"Lo mismo pienso. Bueno, vayamos a ver cómo le va a May con las demás."

Después de que Scarlet asintiera, ella se levantó para permitirle a Max hacer lo mismo mientras él subía de vuelta su pantalón. Después de limpiar rápidamente a los dos con su poder, Scarlet siguió a Max hasta su espacio original. Llegando ahí, Max se alegró de ver a Bonny y Dusk jugando juntas.

"Aww, se ven adorables", Max comentó.

Pero luego él vio a May sentada debajo de un árbol, toda sola.

"Scarlet, ¿crees que puedes comenzar a entrenar a las demás sin mí? Voy a ver si May se encuentra bien."

_[Claro.] _Ella aceptó, aunque ella sonó algo molesta con la petición.

Mientras que Scarlet se fue hacia las demás, Max se dirigió con May. Y mientras caminaba, él ahora pudo notar que ella se veía bastante triste. Después de dar un par de pasos más, él ahora estaba frente a ella.

"Hola, May. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?", Max saludó a la mawile con amabilidad.

{Tú eres mi nuevo maestro. Puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras.} Ella habló con un tono sumiso y melancólico, sus brazos descansando encima de sus rodillas levantadas junto con su mentón.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con 'maestro'? Quiero estar seguro de que no lo estés malinterpretando."

{Tú eres mi nuevo maestro, y eso significa que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y yo no podré hacer algo al respecto.} Ella respondió con el mismo tono.

Escuchando esas palabras, Max dejó salir un leve suspiro.

"No soy ese tipo de maestro. Yo te veo como una amiga, y yo quiero que tú me veas como tu amigo en vez de tu maestro", él dijo, tomando asiento a lado de ella.

{Si esa es su orden, maestro.} La mawile dijo, mirando brevemente a Bonny y Dusk tratando de atacar a Scarlet, a lo cual la gardevoir solo bloqueaba sus ataques o esquivaba con rapidez.

"No, es exactamente eso lo que no quiero. No estás atrapada aquí conmigo y no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieras."

{Si no obedezco a mi maestro, voy a ser castigada. A nadie le gusta una chica mala.}

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tú. De hecho me agradan", Max comentó como broma.

May volteó a ver a Max con confusión.

"O-Olvídalo", él dijo, sintiendo poca vergüenza.

{...Como sea el caso, obedecer es lo único en lo que soy buena.}

"No digas eso, May. Eres una pokémon, y con tus poderes hay un montón de cosas que puedes llegar a intentar."

{¿Como qué?}

"Pues, tú puedes ganarme en una pelea y someterme si tu quisieras."

{Eres un humano. Casi todos los pokémon pueden hacer eso, incluso un pequeño caterpie.}

"Oye, eso hirió mis sentimientos", Max replicó juguetonamente.

{¡P-Perdón!} Ella se disculpó con temor, esperando algún golpe de él.

"Tranquila, May, no lo dije en serio. Solamente estaba bromeando."

{...¿Bromeando?} May repitió, preguntándose qué era eso.

"Sí, bromeando. Ya sabes, es la cosa que uno hace para hacer reír a los demás y divertirse."

{...Jamás he oído sobre eso.}

"...Okay. Pues, olvida eso, entonces… Lo que intento decirte es que no tienes nada de qué temer de mí. Puedes ser tú misma… No tengo idea por cuánto tiempo tu entrenador te estuvo maltratando y menospreciando, y juzgando por lo que alcancé a escuchar durante… eso, puedo asumir que él te estaba llevando por el camino incorrecto para desarrollar apropiadamente tu potencial. Y probablemente después de un tiempo, tú empezaste a creer todas las cosas horribles que él te decía."

{...¿Y… todas esas cosas que él me dijo… no son ciertas?} Ella inquirió.

"Por supuesto que no. Un pokémon tiene un potencial ilimitado. Todo lo que se necesita es que el pokémon y el entrenador crean en sí mismos."

{Yo creí en mi entrenador y aún así estábamos perdiendo.}

"¿Pero creíste en ti misma?"

{...Yo no era importante.} Ella dijo con tristeza.

"Disculpa si sueno un poco terco, pero tú sí eres importante. ¿Qué crees que permanecerá mejor de pie: una pared o dos paredes?"

{...}

"Lo que sea que te haya dicho tu entrenador, tú sí importas. Sin mencionar que tú eres una adorable y pequeña pokémon capaz de realizar cosas grandes."

{¿Cómo puedo creer lo que me dices si jamás llegué a hacer algo como eso?} Ella expresó con duda.

"Como había dicho, fuiste llevada por el camino incorrecto. Si tú me das una oportunidad, puedo probarte que estoy en lo correcto. Solamente tienes que darme una oportunidad."

May permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando con cuidado todo lo que él dijo. Ella miró otra vez a las demás y vio que Bonny y Dusk estaban empezando a cansarse. A pesar de lo que la gardevoir roja le había prometido, ella aún seguía dudosa en creer que Max iba a ser mejor que su entrenador anterior. Claro, su viejo entrenador fue agresivo con ella pero él era la única compañía que ella tenía durante los pocos años que pasó con él. Sin embargo, Scarlet tenía la razón, ella solo se estaba ilusionando y no debió haber aceptado esa forma de vivir. Ella luego regresó su mirada con su nuevo entrenador, a lo que él solo le entregó una sonrisa confortante, y ella pudo ver verdadera sinceridad y amabilidad en su gesto, algo que ella jamás llegó a ver con el otro.

{...¿Puedo…?} May comenzó.

"¿Hmm?"

{...¿Puedo… sentarme en tu regazo?} Ella pidió con timidez.

"Claro, May, lo que tú quieras", Max felizmente aceptó.

Esas palabras fueron extrañas para ella ya que sus peticiones nunca eran aceptadas. Luego, May se levanta lentamente y con algo de torpeza se subió en sus piernas, teniendo cuidado de no golpearlo con su mandíbula gigante.

"¿Te sientes cómoda?"

{Pues, nunca hice esto con mi viejo entrenador. Pero… sí se siente cómodo.}

"Me alegra oír eso."

May no se refería exactamente a estar en su regazo. Lo que era cómodo para ella era la calidez y protección que percibía al estar sentada con él, lo cual era otra cosa que ella nunca logró sentir.

{¿Puedes… envolverme en tus brazos como lo hiciste anteriormente?}

Carcajeando un poco, Max puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y le entregó un gentil abrazo, haciéndola sentir más protegida. Cerrando sus ojos, ella luego sintió algo: ¿Era felicidad? ¿Alivio? ¿Confianza?; ella pensó que probablemente era una mezcla de esos.

(¿Qué es lo que pierdo estando con él? Lo estaba negando pero mi entrenador ya me había abandonado cuando él llegó. Le estuve rogando que me dejara seguir con él y que haría lo que sea para compensarlo, pero solo hice que se enojara más. Pero pensándolo bien, él jamás pudo entender lo que yo le decía… Si no hubiera sido por él y su gardevoir, yo ya estaría sola y perdida en este momento. Él está haciendo lo que mi viejo entrenador, quien creí que me amaba, jamás hizo: aceptarme por quién soy aunque yo sea inservible… Creo que empiezo a entender porque esa gardevoir lo ama mucho.) May pensó.

A pesar de tomarle mucho para darse cuenta, ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa ya que algo no cuadraba bien con ella.

{¿Maestro?} Ella le habló, mirando arriba.

"¿Sí?"

{¿Tú puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo?}

"Sí, jeje. Desde que iniciamos nuestra conversación."

{...¿Pero cómo? Tú no parecías entenderme en lo absoluto dentro de ese edificio.} May respondió con mucha confusión.

"Bueno, esto es gracias a Scarlet. La razón de nuestra larga ausencia era porque ella estaba transfiriendo a mi cerebro el conocimiento de tu lenguaje."

{¿En serio? Guau, eso es muy genial. No sabía que su especie podía hacer eso.}

"Tampoco yo. Y puedo entender a Bonny y Dusk también gracias a ella", él añadió, mirando amorosamente a su gardevoir. "Yo amo mucho a Scarlet, y estoy muy agradecido por las cosas que ella ha hecho por mí."

{Oh... ¿Crees… crees que tú… también puedas amarme como tú amas a… ella?} Ella inquirió con reacio, teniendo ojos de esperanza.

"¿Como Scarlet?... Emm, pues…", él empezó, ahora sintiéndose incómodo.

{No tiene que ser justo enseguida, pero…}

"May… lo lamento, pero yo no puedo amarte de esa forma."

Al escuchar su respuesta, May volvió a sentir el dolor de una lanza atravesando su corazón.

{Oh… Si no puedes, entonces… no hay problema.} Ella dijo, sonando muy triste y decepcionada.

"No te lo tomes personalmente, May, pero yo no puedo amar a alguien más igual que Scarlet. ¿Quieres saber por qué?"

{¿Por qué?}

"Porque ella es diferente a ti y a las demás. Yo no amo a Bonny como amo a Scarlet. Es lo mismo con Dusk, pero yo las amo a todas de la misma forma y tú no serás una excepción. Yo te amaré igual de fuerte como las demás."

{¿Lo… dices en serio?} May inquirió, sintiendo rayos de esperanza creciendo en ella.

"Por supuesto, May. Pero el hecho de que tú me creas o no depende de ti. Yo te prometo que el peor dolor físico que llegarás a sentir de mí será esto", Max afirmó mientras la acariciaba en su cabeza a lado de la base de su mandíbula.

Casi olvidando por completo cómo se sentía estar sujetada con suavidad por alguien en quien ella confiaba, ella se paralizó de la sorpresa por los buenos sentimientos fluyendo dentro de ella.

{Aahhh.} May gimió involuntariamente cuando Max fue a acariciarla en un lado de su mejilla cerca de su cuello, procediendo a taparse la boca de la vergüenza.

"Disculpa, ¿te lastimé?"

{N-No… Es solo que no he sentido algo tan agradable desde hace un largo tiempo y no pude controlarme.}

"Oh", Max dijo, aliviado al saber que no la lastimó.

{¿Puedes… hacerlo de nuevo?} May le pidió, casi sonando suplicante.

"Como tú desees, princesa", Max aceptó mientras acariciaba otra vez sus mejillas.

Esta vez, May pudo controlar sus gemidos pero no las repentinas lágrimas de felicidad que goteaban de sus ojos cerrados, mojando un poco la mano de Max, lo cual eso no lo molestó.

(Tal vez he tenido muy mala suerte hasta ahora.) Ella pensó, sintiendo una pequeña cantidad de felicidad.

"May, ¿te molestaría si aprendo un poco más sobre ti?"

{N-No realmente…}

Esperando preguntas, May se sorprendió un poco al ver a Max sacando un extraño dispositivo de su bolsillo.

{¿Q-Qué es eso?} May dijo con algo de miedo.

"Es un pokédex. Este aparato me va a decir más sobre ti", él explicó, apuntándolo a ella.

Una vez que el escaneo se completó, él presionó primero el botón de información global.

"Mawile, el pokémon mandíbula. A pesar de su apariencia adorable, los mawiles pueden ser muy peligrosos. La mandíbula conectada en la parte posterior de su cabeza está compuesta de un tercio de su peso completo y es extremadamente fuerte, siendo capaz de morder a través del acero como si fuera mantequilla. La mandíbula también es usada como método de defensa e intimidación para acabar con una pelea antes de que comience", Max leyó. "Guau, tu mandíbula se ve muy poderosa", Max exclamó del asombro antes de ir a tocarlo, haciendo que ella se sobresalte. "Oh, discúlpame por eso. Tal vez es un lugar que no te gusta que te toquen, ¿verdad?"

{No pasa nada. No odio eso, pero es… un poco incómodo.}

"Bien, ya no lo haré, entonces", él aseguró, haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco por su consideración. "Ahora, sobre ti…", él continuó, escogiendo la información personal.

"Edad: 7 años; Naturaleza: Ingenua; Género: Hembra; Altura: 0.33 m.; Peso: 27.67 kg. Vaya, eres muy pesada para tu tamaño."

{Soy mitad tipo acero, así que tiene sentido.}

"Buen punto. Habilidad: Mandíbula Fuerte, y finalmente, Movimientos: Tacleada, Destructor, Cabezazo, Triturar y Colmillo de Acero. Estoy impresionado, May, en verdad suenas como una luchadora. Conoces bastantes ataques, y unos suenan que pueden dar una golpiza."

{Bueno, y-yo tuve bastantes batallas con mi viejo entrenador.} Ella dijo, sonrojándose de nuevo por sus palabras.

"Es genial que tú ya tengas experiencia en las batallas. Eso sería de mucha ayuda mañana contra el líder de gimnasio", Max dijo con alegría, acariciando su cabeza de nuevo.

Él regresó su mirada en el pokédex para investigar lo que hacía su habilidad.

"Mandíbula fuerte: Da un incremento de potencia con movimientos basados en mordiscos en un 50%. Asombroso", él concluyó antes de guardarlo.

Ellos luego permanecieron sentados como estaban por un rato y la pequeña pokémon terminó quedándose dormida en su regazo. Mientras él acariciaba su cabeza durante su siesta, Max también le empezó a dar sueño, procediendo a cerrar sus ojos. Un tiempo después, Scarlet ahora estaba despertando a su maestro, acompañada por Bonny y Dusk pero ellas dos se veían muy cansadas.

_[Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?] _Scarlet preguntó cuando él abrió sus ojos.

"Yo…pienso que todo está bien entre los dos", él respondió con poca somnolencia, acariciando de nuevo la cabeza de la mawile.

_[No es una gran sorpresa. Es como si tú tuvieras una atracción natural con los pokémon.]_

"Eh. Eso ciertamente haría las cosas más fáciles. ¿Cómo te fue con el entrenamiento?"

_[Bastante bien, en mi humilde opinión.] _Ella contestó mientras que las otras se dejaron caer al piso; Bonny estaba sobre su espalda y Dusk sobre su barriga, las dos respirando agitadamente por el largo ejercicio.

"Diablos. Sí que las pusiste a trabajar."

_[Ya podía sentir una diferencia en su poder cuando finalizamos. No sé si ellas ya están preparadas para mañana pero sí estarán más fuertes.]_

"Asombroso. ¿Todo bien allí, chicas? Parece que corrieron en un maratón", él les dijo con una pequeña risa.

{Yo… Yo estoy bien, maestro. Solo estoy… muuuuuuy cansada. Y tengo sueño.} Bonny expresó.

{También yo. Pero no pudimos… llegar a tocar a Scarlet. Lo sentimos, maestro.} Dusk se disculpó.

"Tranquila, chicas. Ustedes entrenaron muy duro el día de hoy y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Se ganaron un gran descanso", él respondió con una sonrisa.

*jadeo* {...Me alegra mucho de que estés feliz, maestro. Estoy lista para enfrentar a ese líder de gimnasio… y ganar.} Ella afirmó con cansancio pero con determinación.

"Ese es el espíritu. Te agradezco por ayudarlas, Scarlet."

_[Ni lo menciones. Fue muy divertido verlas esforzándose demasiado para darme con un ataque.] _Ella dijo con una risita de gracia.

"Bueno, supongo que ya es momento de retirarnos por el día", Max informó, observando el atardecer.

_[Sip. Este fue un día lleno de sorpresas. No puedo esperar por más.] _Ella comentó con una vívida sonrisa.

"Jaja. Sí que tienes un espíritu de aventurera. Bueno, Bonny, Dusk, May, regresen", Max dijo en voz baja para no despertar a su mawile, regresando a todas en su pokébola.

Después de levantarse, Max y su gardevoir se dirigieron de regreso a Pueblo Carbón y volvieron al mismo hostal.

"Oh no", Max murmuró cuando vio a la misma chica de ayer en la recepción.

"¡Oh por dios, eres tú y tu bella gardevoir!", la muy enérgica recepcionista los saludó con entusiasmo.

"Síííí. No quiero sonar grosero pero los dos estamos cansados y en verdad quisiéramos irnos a dormir lo más pronto posible."

"Oh, por supuesto. Sí parecen estarlo. Aquí tiene la llave de la Habitación 3. Que tengan una buena noche."

Después de que Max diera las gracias, se fueron inmediatamente hacia su nuevo cuarto.

_[Dulce y cómoda cama.] _Scarlet expresó mientras flotaba encima de la cama antes de aterrizar.

"Sí. No hay nada como dormir en una cama suave. Estoy seguro de que las chicas pensarán lo mismo."

_[Quizás deberías dejar a Bonny y Dusk en su pokébola. Ellas están muy cansadas y probablemente ya están durmiendo profundamente. Solamente las vas a molestar.]_

"Bien pensado."

_[Sin embargo, yo creo que alguien realmente apreciará saber cómo se siente ser acurrucada durante la noche.]_

"¿Te refieres a May? ¿Estás segura que ella querrá eso?"

_[Tengo el presentimiento de que sí. Siempre puedo preguntarle para aclarar esa duda.]_

"Okay, si tú lo dices", Max dijo antes de agarrar la pokébola de May, dejándola salir.

{A su orden, maestro.} Ella lo saludó con un poco más de confianza, como si ella ya no se sentía forzada al decir eso.

"Hola, May. Scarlet te quiere preguntar algo."

{¿Huh?} May solo dijo, volteando a ver a Scarlet con una cara de confusión.

{Escucha, ¿alguna vez te acostaste con tu viejo entrenador?}

{Emm…} May murmuró, sintiendo poca vergüenza por la pregunta.

{Jiji, no me estoy refiriendo a ese tipo de acostarse.}

{Oh. Entonces, n-no realmente. ¿Por qué?}

Max se encontraba un poco perdido ya que solo entendía a May en su conversación.

{¿Quieres intentarlo con tu nuevo entrenador?}

{Yo...emm… No lo sé. No quiero molestarlo.} Ella contestó con timidez.

{Tranquila, no lo molestarás. Yo pienso que ya es momento de que experimentes lo que habíamos platicado.}

{Pues… sí estoy tratando de olvidarme de mi viejo entrenador pero… todo está sucediendo un poco rápido.}

{No te estoy forzando y eres libre para rechazar esto. Aunque eso pondrá un poco triste a nuestro maestro, pero él comprenderá.}

{¿Triste? ¿Por qué?}

{¿Aún no lo entiendes? Nuestro maestro quiere ayudarte lo mejor que pueda para que seas feliz, y al ayudarte a sentirte feliz y cuidada, eso lo hará feliz a él a cambio.}

{No tengo idea cómo se siente eso, pero…}

{Te encantará, te lo garantizo.} Scarlet le aseguró a May con una sonrisa.

{...Pues, él parece ser… muy amable hasta ahora, así que, al ser un pokémon, yo… quiero ser más cercana con él, aún si no lo conozco bien.} Ella confesó mientras evitaba mirar a Max.

{Eso es. No tengas miedo de demostrar tus sentimientos.} Scarlet dijo alentadoramente.

{...E-Está bien.} May finalmente aceptó.

{Maravilloso. Mi maestro y yo tomaremos una ducha. Mientras tanto siéntete libre para probar la cama.}

{Está bien.}

_[Bien, maestro, ella está de acuerdo en acurrucarse contigo. Ahora, vayamos a limpiarte toda esa tierra.]_

"Okay. Voy justo atrás de ti."

Después de que Max y Scarlet se fueron al baño, May se subió a la cama.

{Guau, se siente suave y cómodo.} Ella murmuró, acostándose de espalda.

En el baño, Scarlet ya se encontraba bajo el agua tibia mientras Max se quitaba la ropa, y durante eso, él tenía algo en su mente.

"...Oye, Scarlet, ¿por qué no has usado tu poder para que también te entienda?"

_[No seas ridículo, maestro. Tú ya puedes entender lo que yo digo.] _Ella respondió después de asomar su cabeza por la cortina.

"Lo sé pero, no pude entender ni una palabra que le decías a May y se me hizo difícil seguir la conversación."

_[¿Y por qué querrías eso? ¿Acaso quieres espiarme?] _Ella cuestionó acusadoramente.

"¿Qué? No, no es pa-"

_[Tranquilo, maestro, solo bromeaba. Pero no hay necesidad para eso.] _Ella le dijo antes de regresar bajo el agua.

Max pudo notar que ella parecía estar evasiva de ese tema, así que no siguió insistiendo. Sin embargo, él se preguntaba cuál posible razón tenía ella para negarle eso. Encogiendo sus hombros, él luego entró en la ducha con Scarlet, quien ya terminó de limpiarse.

"¿No me esperaste?"

_[Perdón, te estabas tardando mucho para entrar. Pero puedo limpiarte si eso deseas.]_

"Claro."

Tomando el jabón y empezando a tallarlo contra su maestro, Max podía notar que ella estaba, extrañamente, un poco distante.

"¿Te sientes bien, Scarlet?"

_[Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?]_

"Suenas un poco enojada. ¿Acaso pregunté algo de lo que no quieres hablar?"

_[Yo no estoy enojada.] _Ella respondió enseguida, su tono de voz traicionando sus palabras.

"...Si tú lo dices. Solo presiento que estás escondiendo algo de mí."

Ante esas palabras, Scarlet detuvo su acción.

_[Yo no escondo nada. Solamente existen cosas de las cuales tú no necesitas saber.] _Ella respondió con poca tristeza.

"¿Como qué, exactamente?"

_[Me imagino que el punto de lo que dije es exactamente no decir nada.] _Ella le dijo con algo de molestia.

Max la miró con algo de sospecha, comenzando a creer que tal vez no la conocía bien como él creía.

"Scarlet…", él empezó mientras levantaba con gentileza su mentón. "...por favor dime lo que te está preocupando."

A pesar de decir eso, no dio los resultados que él esperaba.

_[...Lo siento.] _Ella simplemente dijo mientras evitaba su mirada, aún dudando en hablar.

"¿Por qué estás evadiendo esto? Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte como pueda", él expresó con leve molestia.

_[¡Puedes empezar a ayudarme al respetar mi privacidad!] _Scarlet soltó con mucho fastidio.

Tomado por sorpresa, Max se quedó mirándola, sintiendo dolor. Scarlet percibió sus sentimientos pero ella solamente se quedó callada.

_[...Tenemos que estar preparados para la batalla de mañana. Ya me voy a dormir.] _Ella le informó mientras colocaba el jabón en sus manos y se salió de la ducha.

Completamente solo, él continuó limpiándose con lentitud, ahora teniendo sentimientos conflictivos sobre Scarlet. Él la amaba, eso no podía negarlo, pero el hecho de que ella está siendo un poco reservada lo ponía inquieto.

Saliendo del baño, él vio a Scarlet acostada en la mera orilla de la cama, teniendo la impresión de que ella no quiere algún tipo de contacto. Acomodándose debajo de las sábanas con algo de tristeza, Max no se dio cuenta de que May, quien se encontraba entre los dos, estaba mostrando un rubor fuerte al haberlo visto a él en sus calzoncillos.

"...Discúlpame por eso, Scarlet. No era mi intención presionarte… Sé que no nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo, y… entiendo si tienes algunas cosas que tú preferirías no hablar o intentar olvidar."

_[No pasa nada, maestro, sé que solo quieres lo que es mejor para mi bienestar. Deberías usar esta noche para mostrarle a May el asombroso entrenador que tú eres.] _Ella respondió, pero una frialdad sutil permanecía en su voz.

"Está bien. Buenas noches, Scarlet", Max dijo, pensando que era mejor dejarla sola por ahora.

{¿Se encuentran bien, maestro?} May inquirió con poca preocupación.

"Sí, May, no te preocupes. Solamente estamos muy cansados."

{Oh. Está bien, entonces.}

"Bueno, buenas noches, May."

{Emm, s-sí.} Ella respondió, su voz sonando como si estuviera esperando algo.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

{Pues, mmm…} Ella dijo tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

_[Ella quiere dormir entre tus brazos, ¿recuerdas?] _Scarlet le recordó.

"Oh, cierto. Ven aquí", Max dijo, abriendo sus brazos para ella.

May se acerca con lentitud a sus brazos y se acostó de lado debajo de las sábanas, mirándolo a él.

{Buenas noches, maestro.} Ella le deseó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose protegida en su abrazo.

"Buenas noches, May", él también deseó con su propia sonrisa.

Acurrucándose más con su nuevo maestro, May se fue quedando dormida, poco a poco sintiendo más afecto hacia él con cada minuto que ella pasaba entre sus brazos.

En la mañana siguiente, Max fue despertado bruscamente por un golpe de la mandíbula de May durante su siesta.

"Auuch, pero ¿qué…?", Max exclamó, despertándose con rapidez.

Después de abrir sus ojos, él miró abajo y vio que May aún seguía dormida en sus brazos pero ella le estaba dando la espalda, lo cual explicó el golpe. Max luego vio a Scarlet inclinada en una ventana abierta, observando afuera.

_[Buenos días, maestro.] _Ella lo saludó con amabilidad.

"Buenos días, Scarlet. Siempre es agradable ver tu bella figura roja después de despertar."

_[Jeje, y siempre es agradable escuchar tus dulces palabras.] _Ella replicó con una sonrisa. _[¿Listo para tu batalla de gimnasio?] _Ella añadió, volteando a verlo.

"Sí. Espero que mi equipo también esté preparado. Yo pienso que May será de buena ayuda para la batalla."

_[Concuerdo. Ella es la que tiene más experiencia.]_

"Bueno, vámonos, entonces. ¿May? Despierta, pequeña princesa", Max habló mientras sacudía a la mawile con gentileza.

{Hmm… solo un poquito más.} Ella murmuró en su sueño, aún teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

"Vamos, May, hoy tenemos una gran batalla. Nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio, para ser preciso."

May luego se despertó de su sueño y estiró su cuerpo. Ella de repente mostró algo de nervios pero lo intentó cubrir rápidamente.

{O-Okay, maestro. Hagamos esto.} Ella dijo con una voz insegura.

"No suenas muy entusiasmada sobre esto", Max notó, algo confuso.

_[Pues ¿qué esperabas? Esto va a ser su primera batalla con su nuevo entrenador.]_

"Tiene sentido. Supongo que eso haría a cualquiera nervioso. Pero solo para hacerte saber, no tienes que participar si tú no quieres."

{No. Te ayudaré, maestro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.}

"Está bien. Preparémonos para la batalla, entonces", Max le dijo a ella mientras tomaba su pokébola.

{Yo…Yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo, maestro.}

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás", él respondió antes de regresarla a su pokébola. "Hagamos esto", él añadió con un puño cerrado de confianza, comenzando a vestirse.

Luego Max y Scarlet salieron del edificio después de que pagaron y regresaron la llave y se dirigieron enseguida a la ubicación del gimnasio, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada.

"...Puedo hacer esto", Max dijo asertivamente después de haber tomado una respiración profunda.

_[Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, maestro. Tú puedes hacer esto.] _Scarlet lo alentó con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Solo necesito enfocarme en la victoria."

_[Exacto.]_

Max luego presionó un botón pequeño a lado de la puerta con una bocina justo encima.

"…¿Sí?", una voz contestó después de un momento.

"Mmm, hola, estoy aquí para una batalla de gimnasio."

"Muy bien. El líder de gimnasio lo estará esperando dentro. Solo un momento, por favor."

Después de un minuto, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, permitiéndoles entrar. La decoración del interior estaba basada en una temática de piedra; rocas y peñascos abundaban por doquier, y el suelo también estaba construido con roca pero estaba liso. Un contorno rectangular blanco de aproximadamente unos veinticinco metros de largo y siete metros de ancho estaba pintado para marcar el área del campo de batalla, un contorno cuadrado estaba pintado en cada extremo del campo para indicar el lugar de los entrenadores y una gigante pokébola estaba pintada en el medio. Un poco más adelante en una silla de piedra, se encontraba sentado una persona con una apariencia extraña, portando una vestimenta de mineros y sostenía un pico bastante grande.

"Así que, viniste aquí a retarme, ¿eh? Y con una gardevoir muy peculiar, debo decir", el líder de gimnasio le dijo a Max.

"Eso es correcto. ¡Estoy aquí para obtener su medalla!", Max declaró en voz alta con fervor.

"Jajaja", el líder de gimnasio soltó una carcajada cordial. "Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo. Me gusta. Muy bien, acepto tu reto."

El líder de gimnasio procedió a levantarse y caminó a su lugar en el campo, llevando consigo su pico sobre su hombro. Mientras Max hacía lo mismo con el otro cuadro enfrente de él, él quedó muy impresionado por la figura del líder, siendo bastante imponente incluso desde una distancia.

"Bien, chico, será una batalla de tres contra tres y solo tú, el retador, puede cambiar pokémon en cualquier momento. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Por supuesto, señor."

"Excelente. Comencemos esto. ¡Geodude, sal ahora!", el líder de gimnasio anunció antes de soltar un geodude gris con un tinte de color amarillo.

"¡Geo!", el pokémon roca flotante con solo dos brazos rugió.

"¿De qué está hecho ese geodude?", Max inquirió.

"Caliza. Él es bastante resistente, y rápido también."

"En ese caso… Bonny, sal ahora", Max llamó, liberando a su buneary.

{¡Graahh!} Bonny también rugió, tratando de ser intimidante.

"Preparemos este lugar para la batalla", él le dijo a Max, presionando su Salvaguardia que él también tenía.

Max hizo lo mismo, presionando el botón azul. El reloj tardó unos segundos en procesar la información antes de mostrar: 'Entrenador detectado. Domo de batalla activado'. Por un breve momento, un domo circular de energía bastante grande comenzó a envolver el campo de batalla antes de desaparecer.

"Puedes hacer el primer movimiento."

"Muy bien. Bonny, ¡comienza con una Tacleada!"

Bonny luego salió corriendo hacia su oponente con mucha rapidez. Apenas esquivándola, el geodude quedó sorprendido por su velocidad, con Max compartiendo la misma opinión.

"Vaya. El entrenamiento de ayer produjo unos buenos resultados", Max murmuró.

"Geodude, ¡haz que la tierra caiga!", el líder de gimnasio le ordenó a su pokémon.

Max no comprendió a qué se refería con eso, pero su geodude captó el mensaje y se mantuvo quieto, preparando un ataque. Un segundo después, el movimiento Avalancha entró en acción y muchas piedras comenzaron a caer del cielo por todos lados. Bonny se esforzó para esquivarlos todos brincando de un lugar a otro pero una piedra logró golpearla y la mandó al piso, causándole mucho daño.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Bonny?", Max preguntó con poca preocupación.

{Nnngh… Sí, estoy bien, maestro.} Bonny le aseguró después de levantarse, quitándose el polvo de encima.

"Genial. Continúa con Tacleada, Bonny. Atácalo múltiples veces."

Bonny resumió usando Tacleada en su oponente, yendo a la misma velocidad. Pero aún así, el geodude esquivaba cada intento de ella. Luego, en una abertura…

"¡Bonny, Puño Oreja!"

Fingiendo ir a lanzarse ya estando muy cerca, Bonny logró darle con el movimiento, infligiendo poco daño y haciendo que retroceda un poco.

"Nada mal, chico, pero apenas estamos calentando. Geodude, hora de dar la vuelta."

De nuevo, otro comando que solamente el pokémon del líder podía entender. Luego, el geodude se enroscó en una bola y dio inicio a Rodada, lanzándose a una velocidad moderada directo a Bonny, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y la de Max, el geodude realizó un giro de 180 grados, aún continuando su ruta hacia su objetivo.

"¡Esquiva otra vez, Bonny!"

Sin necesidad que le dijeran dos veces, ella esquivó de nuevo al pokémon con facilidad pero el pokémon roca permanecía en la ofensiva, dando la vuelta una segunda vez con un pequeño aumento de velocidad. Y cada vez que Bonny esquivaba al pokémon, regresaba con más velocidad, haciendo la situación más difícil para ella.

"Diablos. ¡Bonny, ve ataca con Puño Oreja!", Max pidió, sintiendo lo inevitable.

Bonny no estaba segura de usar eso, pero aún así ella obedeció a su maestro. Ella luego corrió hacia la bola de roca imparable e intentó darle con el ataque. Pero por desgracia para ella, el ataque era demasiado fuerte y solo ignoró su intento, procediendo a ser mandada a volar y aterrizó con fuerza en el piso, ahora siendo incapaz de levantarse.

"¡No, Bonny!", Max exclamó, corriendo enseguida hacia ella.

{...Lo lamento, maestro… Te fallé.} Ella se disculpó con tristeza mientras evitaba su mirada.

"No, Bonny, fue mi culpa. Pero tranquila, me aseguraré de que ganemos. Toma un descanso, te lo mereces", Max afirmó mientras frotaba su cabeza, regresándola en su pokébola.

Volviendo a su puesto, Max liberó a su siguiente pokémon.

"Sal ahora, May", Max llamó, haciendo que la mawile aparezca en un destello de la pokébola, encarando a los oponentes.

"Oh, un mawile. Esto podría ser un problema", el líder de gimnasio comentó.

"Bien, May, ve y usa Triturar."

Mientras Max decía su orden, las piernas de May estaban temblando, no pudiendo moverse o reaccionar.

"…¿Qué sucede, May?", Max inquirió después de notar que ella no se movía.

_[Oh no. Temía que esto sucediera.] _Scarlet comentó.

"¿A qué te refieres?", Max cuestionó, volteando a verla.

_[Me refiero a que ella está paralizada por el miedo de perder de nuevo. Juzgando por lo que estoy percibiendo de ella ahora mismo, asumo que ella sucumbió al pánico y estrés durante las batallas, no gracias a la agresividad de ese humano… Añade a eso los insultos o peor después de perder dichas batallas y el resultado es un pokémon que ya no puede realizar bien las cosas.]_

"Ese maldito hijo de puta", Max murmuró con rabia.

"¿Está todo bien allá?", el líder inquirió con confusión.

"S-Sí. Solo denos un minuto, por favor."

Max luego fue con May, hincándose después de llegar a su lado.

"May…", Max dijo suavemente, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Brincando del susto, May volteó con lentitud para mirarlo.

"Tranquila, May. Todo saldrá bien. Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿okay? No me voy a enojar si pierdes. Aún serás parte de la familia."

Las palabras de Max parecen haber tranquilizado un poco a May.

{...E-está bien, maestro. No te fallaré.}

"No te presiones tanto. No se trata de ganar, se trata de dar todo lo mejor de ti. Puedes hacer esto, May", Max añadió, acariciando su cabeza.

Después de que su maestro caminara de vuelta a su cuadro, May tomó una respiración profunda para intentar calmarse.

(Él tiene razón. Debo esforzarme. De lo contrario, él va a terminar odiándome como mi viejo entrenador.) May pensó mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

"Gracias por esperar. Ya estamos listos", Max informó al líder.

"Bien. Te concedo otra vez el primer movimiento."

"Gracias. May, ve y usa Triturar."

Ya no estando paralizada por sus emociones, May se abalanzó hacia el geodude. Pero ya que ella era más lenta que Bonny, su oponente pudo esquivarla con facilidad.

"Geodude, hora de viajar en la lluvia."

(Otra vez con eso. ¿Son algún tipo de órdenes en código o qué?) Max pensó.

Después de usar Avalancha, el geodude se enroscó inmediatamente mientras que May trataba de evitar las piedras.

"¡May, detrás de ti!"

Después de apenas esquivar una piedra, May no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al aviso de Max y fue golpeada con Rodada. Por suerte, ya que el movimiento tipo roca no era muy efectivo contra un tipo acero, el daño total no fue muy alto pero sí fue suficiente para lanzar a May unos cuantos metros. Segundos después, ella estaba de vuelta de pie, habiendo resistido bastante bien el ataque.

"Geodude, construye unas estatuas."

El geodude luego golpeó el suelo y dio inicio a Roca Afilada, haciendo emerger del suelo pilares de roca uno por uno. El movimiento comenzó cerca del atacante pero se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia May. Ella intentó huir de la línea recta que el ataque llevaba pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando un pilar emergió a lado de ella, mandándola a volar brevemente por el aire antes de caer en el suelo con un rotundo ruido.

"¡May! ¿Estás bien?", Max preguntó con una voz de preocupación.

{...S-sí, maestro.} Ella respondió después de varios segundos, levantándose con dificultad. (Debo… debo ganar. ¡No quiero volver a perder!) May pensó, sus nervios volviendo a emerger.

"May, no te-", Max comenzó antes de ser interrumpido por la mano de Scarlet en su hombro.

_[No la detengas, maestro.]_

"¿Por qué no? No quiero que ella se presione."

_[Ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo justo como se lo pediste. Pero también ella quiere demostrarte su valor y ganar tu reconocimiento.]_

"Pero yo ya le dije…" *suspira* "Okay, lo entiendo", Max cedió ante el deseo de May. "May, usa Cabezazo, y luego lo encadenas con Colmillo de Acero."

May sabía que eso realmente no era un buen ataque para usar contra un tipo roca, pero fue con el hecho de que solo la iban a esquivar, así que siguió la orden. Y justo como Max lo predijo, el geodude esquivó el Cabezazo, pero para su sorpresa y la de todos, la mandíbula de May reaccionó más rápido de lo esperado y su oponente no pudo escaparse de sus dientes de acero, recibiendo daño fuerte debido a su debilidad contra los ataques tipo acero más el daño extra de la habilidad de May. Después de liberarse de la mawile, el pokémon estaba listo para contraatacar.

"¡Diablos! Ese geodude es muy resistente", Max comentó, estando impresionado con el pokémon.

"Bien, geodude, ¡hora de terminar esto! ¡Haz rodar esos puños!"

El geodude luego usó Rodada una vez más. Estando debilitada por los ataques previos, May andaba algo lenta pero aún pudo esquivar a su oponente brincando a los lados. Después de esquivarlo 3 veces, el geodude regresó por una cuarta vez, el cual May apenas esquivó pero el movimiento alcanzó a rozarla. Desafortunadamente, antes de que May pudiera concentrarse de vuelta en su oponente, el geodude abruptamente dejó de rodar y se lanzó hacia ella usando Nudillos de Piedra, sus puños de roca aumentando en tamaño. En cuanto May se dio la vuelta, ella fue recibida con un gancho derecho y su oponente concluyó el ataque mandándola a volar. Aterrizando duramente y rodando en el piso hasta detenerse, ella ya no podía levantarse, estando agotada de energía pero seguía consciente.

"¡May!", Max soltó con gran preocupación.

Después de apresurarse con ella, Max se hincó de rodillas y la tomó en sus brazos, y ahora escuchaba a May sollozando en silencio.

{Lo lamento mucho, maestro. T-Te lo suplico… ¡no me golpees!} Ella susurró débilmente mientras cubría su cara con sus brazos.

"...May, yo jamás haría algo como eso. Tranquila. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y estoy orgulloso de ti", Max la reconfortó, dándole un gentil abrazo.

En ese mismo momento, estando en el abrazo reconfortante de su nuevo entrenador y escuchando sus palabras amables, aún después de su humillante derrota, el corazón de May empezó a latir más fuerte. En cuestión de segundos, su corazón se derritió por él.

{...Maestro.} Ella susurró en agradecimiento mientras le devolvía el abrazo y sus ojos empezaron a derramar las lágrimas.

"Toma un descanso, May, hiciste bien", él le dijo antes de regresarla en su pokébola.

Max luego caminó de vuelta a su cuadro, ahora sintiéndose desanimado.

"Esto no luce bien. Ya solo me queda un pokémon y él no ha perdido tan solo uno… Supongo que no estábamos listos para esto. Todo depende de ti ahora, Dusk", Max dijo en voz baja, mirando fijamente su pokébola.

Max estaba a punto de soltar a Dusk en el campo de batalla pero Scarlet lo detuvo, volviendo a colocar su mano en su hombro. Mirándola a ella, Scarlet solamente le entregó un rostro que decía, 'yo lo haré', flotando enseguida al campo de batalla.

"¿Scarlet? Creí que tú no querías pelear."

_[No voy a permitir que un estúpido entrenador te ponga triste, maestro. Y más importante, no quiero que seas aniquilado en tu primera batalla de gimnasio.]_

"Pero… no conozco ninguno de tus movimientos."

_[No te preocupes por eso.] _Ella simplemente dijo mientras encaraba al líder con un rostro hostil.

"¿Ella será tu último pokémon? Bien, será mejor que no me decepciones, chico. ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!"

(Oh, lo haré, de eso no te preocupes.) Scarlet pensó con leve enojo.

"Las damas primero", él informó con una arrogante sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin ninguna orden de su maestro, Scarlet usó Psicorrayo. Un rayo veloz de poder psíquico fue a impactar contra el geodude quien no pudo esquivar a tiempo y lo recibió directamente, cayendo enseguida al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

"Pero ¡¿qué…?!... Jeje, bueno, es en parte mi culpa", el líder admitió con una leve carcajada, impresionado por el poder de Scarlet. "Geodude, hiciste bien. Regresa."

Segundos después de regresar a su geodude en su pokébola, él mandó a otro.

"¡Ve, lairon, es tu turno!"

En un destello, un lairon intimidante apareció enfrente de Scarlet.

"¡Lairrrrr!", el pokémon cuadrúpedo chapado en acero rugió amenazadoramente.

"Pueden hacer-"

Sin dejar que termine su oración, Scarlet lanzó otro ataque Psicorrayo a su oponente y lo empujó bastante hacia atrás, por poco logrando hacer que caiga inconsciente.

(Poniendo resistencia, ¿eh? Necesitaré aumentar mi poder, entonces.) Scarlet pensó, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

"Lairon, ¡demuéstrales la fuerza de un metalero!"

El lairon luego corrió rápidamente hacia Scarlet con la frente baja, activando Cabeza de Hierro y su cabeza brilló una luz metálica, a lo cual Scarlet lo evitó sin esfuerzo al desaparecer en un instante y reapareció un poco lejos atrás de él.

"Whoa, eso es Teletransportación", Max exclamó a sí mismo.

Scarlet luego fue preparando una Bola Sombra y la arrojó con rapidez hacia su oponente, y el ataque explotó en una luz oscura junto con soltar partículas negras, impulsándolo lejos a él antes de que cayera inconsciente.

"Tch, parece ser que tu gardevoir era tu arma secreta. Descansa, lairon", el líder de gimnasio dijo antes de llamar de vuelta a su pokémon.

(¡Vamos! ¡¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?!) Scarlet pensó con un tono superior y desafiante, sintiendo aburrimiento.

"Igualemos las cosas con mi propio arma, entonces. ¡Sal ahora, rampardos!"

Un grande e imponente rampardos apareció en el campo frente a Scarlet, pareciendo más que listo para el desafío y soltó un grito intimidante.

"Bien, rampardos, ¡Gigaimpacto! ¡Termina esta batalla!"

(Aww, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ya no me vas a dejar ir primero? ¿Acaso estás entrando en pánico, humano?) Ella pensó burlonamente, sintiendo que el líder de gimnasio se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso y desesperado.

El rampardos corrió hacia Scarlet con una velocidad furiosa, estando envuelto en una energía monstruosa.

"¡Esquívalo ya, Scarlet!", Max le dijo a ella con urgencia, sintiendo temor.

A pesar de la advertencia de su maestro, Scarlet no se molestó en usar Teletransportación y solamente se protegió con una barrera psíquica, una gran explosión tomando lugar después de que se hiciera contacto.

"¡No! ¡Scarlet!"

El líder de gimnasio y Max esperaron con anticipación, y Max empezó a sentirse triste y derrotado mientras que el humo de polvo se quitaba poco a poco. Después de varios segundos de ardua espera…

"...¡Imposible!", el líder de gimnasio gritó en gran asombro.

"...¡Santa mierda!", Max solo dijo después de también ver el resultado.

Incluso después de recibir la fuerza bruta del golpe, Scarlet no se movió de su lugar ni un poco, y al parecer la barrera seguía intacta.

(Ya te atrapé.) Scarlet pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Scarlet luego lanzó una Bola Sombra al rampardos paralizado por el retroceso de Gigaimpacto, el ataque llevándoselo por una distancia y luego estalló, pero el pokémon seguía de pie y ahora respiraba agitadamente.

(Otro que se resiste, ¿eh? Ya veremos eso.)

"E-Eso es… N-No puedo creerlo", el líder de gimnasio tartamudeó, no pudiendo creer que una simple gardevoir había resistido el ataque como si nada.

Los ojos de Scarlet y una de sus manos brillaron azul, y luego ella empezó a envolver al rampardos con su poder. Debido a su condición debilitada, él fue atrapado con facilidad. Inmediatamente, él estaba flotando y Scarlet comenzó a elevarlo. Y cuando ya lo tenía bastante arriba del suelo, Scarlet lo mantuvo en su lugar.

(Esto es nuestra victoria, maestro.) Scarlet se dijo a sí misma con un tono satisfactorio.

Luego, Scarlet apretó su mano brillante, produciendo una pequeña onda de choque acompañado de un sonido fuerte y raro. Scarlet luego soltó al rampardos, dejándolo caer al suelo en un estado inconsciente. Después de aterrizar con un ruido sordo, el líder de gimnasio solamente observaba a su mejor pokémon, estando sin palabras.

*suspira* "Rampardos, regresa. Mereces un buen descanso", él solamente dijo en derrota después de un momento.

Cuando el pokémon fue regresado, el domo de energía desapareció por completo y Scarlet se teletransportó de vuelta con su maestro.

"¡Eso...fue asombroso, Scarlet! ¡Los venciste a todos!", Max la felicitó, sintiéndose asombrado.

_[No estuvo muy difícil, para serte honesto. Y no te vayas a acostumbrar porque esta es la única vez que te ayudaré para ganar. Te las vas a tener que ingeniar con las demás batallas de gimnasio.] _Ella le informó con brazos cruzados.

"Oh. Suena justo."

El líder de gimnasio ahora estaba caminando hacia ellos.

"Diablos, chico, realmente me sorprendiste ahí. Tienes a una gardevoir muy fuerte contigo. Estoy seguro de que irás muy lejos con ella. Aunque no tengo idea cómo lograste pelear sin decir alguna orden."

"Gracias, señor. Nos estábamos comunicando por telepatía", Max mintió.

"Huh. Eso es una buena ventaja para sorprender a tus oponentes."

"Sip. Pero me estaba preguntando, usted no estaba dando órdenes claras a sus pokémon. ¿Cómo supieron qué debían hacer?", Max le cuestionó.

"¡Ghaha! Debes de ser un novato. Es un error común con los principiantes. Es más eficiente usar órdenes en código y estrategias para indicar movimientos y combos. Si nada más gritas el ataque que vas a usar, se lo harás más fácil a tu oponente para contrarrestarlo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Hmm, tiene sentido."

"Bueno, me venciste justamente, así que tengo el gusto de entregarte la Medalla Roca", el líder dijo, dándole a Max una medalla con forma de una roca ordinaria pero el diseño y la sensación de la textura era impresionante; era una mezcla de un acabado mate y lustroso con suaves esquinas redondeadas y tenía bultos en algunos partes para dar la apariencia de protuberancias.

"Le agradezco, señor", Max dijo, recibiéndolo.

"De nada, chico. Buena suerte en tu viaje. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo qué hacer", él respondió mientras se dirigía en la dirección opuesta hacia una puerta.

"Esto es genial, Scarlet, ya tenemos nuestra primera medalla gracias a ti."

_[Fue un gusto ayudarte, maestro. Y esta batalla nos mostró que necesitamos invertir más tiempo en entrenar a tu equipo si ellas quieren ganar para la próxima.]_

"Tienes razón. Voy a asegurarme de que estén preparadas para la siguiente batalla de gimnasio", Max afirmó mientras los dos se dirigían por donde vinieron.

_[Bien. Solo recuerda que yo no siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.]_

"¿No?"

_[Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero ya no para las batallas como te mencioné.]_

"Cierto. Debiste sentirte incómoda al estar peleando en el campo de batalla."

_[Sí, se podría decir eso.]_

Ahora afuera del edificio, Max investigó en su pokédex su próximo destino.

"Okay, el siguiente gimnasio está en… Ciudad Zino."

_[¿Está lejos?]_

"Más o menos. Parece que son cuatro o cinco días de caminata."

_[Okay. Eso es suficiente tiempo para entrenar apropiadamente a las demás mientras llegamos allá.]_

"Sí, pero deberíamos ir a curar al equipo y conseguir provisiones primero."

_[Muy bien.]_

Después de unos minutos de caminar por el pueblo, ellos llegaron al centro pokémon. Entrando allí, Max fue al mostrador, viendo a la misma enfermera.

"Hola, señor. ¿Cómo está su mawile?", ella inquirió con una sonrisa.

"Hola. Ella se encuentra bien, pero ella y mi buneary acaban de tener su batalla contra el líder de gimnasio y, desafortunadamente, ambas perdieron", Max le contó mientras le entregaba a ella sus dos pokébolas.

"Ya veo. El líder de gimnasio es muy fuerte. ¿Lograste ganar?"

"Claro. Mi hermosa gardevoir derrotó a sus tres pokémon por sí sola, y tengo la prueba de nuestra victoria", Max compartió con una sonrisa alegre, mostrando la medalla.

Scarlet no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por las emociones positivas dirigidas a ella, y también por el hecho de que él la llamó hermosa.

"Debes estar bromeando. ¡¿Los tres por sí sola?!", la enfermera comentó con incredulidad mientras iba a una máquina detrás de ella, procediendo a colocar las dos pokébolas en dos de los seis orificios que tenía antes de que una luz verde y silenciosa brillará encima de las esferas. "Tienes a una gardevoir muy fuerte contigo, entonces. No he oído sobre una hazaña como esa desde hace un tiempo."

"¿A poco?"

Un par de segundos después, la curación fue completada.

"Aquí tiene, señor. Cuide mucho a su equipo, especialmente tu mawile."

"Me encargaré, gracias."

Mientras la enfermera se despedía de ellos, Max y Scarlet salieron del lugar y empezaron a buscar un poke-mercado. Tristemente, no había uno pero pudieron encontrar una pequeña tienda de mercado. Ingresando allí, Max notó que el lugar estaba más lleno de lo esperado considerando la apariencia de la tienda en el exterior. Max se acercó al contador de salida mientras que Scarlet se fue a dar una pequeña inspección al lugar.

"Hola, señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?", un hombre guapo, el dueño para ser preciso, saludó a Max.

"Hola. Estoy aquí para comprar unos suministros de comida y cosas así. ¿De casualidad también venden tiendas de campaña aquí?", Max inquirió.

"Me temo que no. No vendemos tiendas, pero sí tenemos suministros básicos para entrenadores. Haga un recorrido por la tienda. Estoy seguro que encontrará algo más que necesite", él contestó educadamente.

"Bien, gracias."

Dejando al señor, Max se fue a investigar los diferentes pasillos. El primero al que entró él estaba reservado para la comida de pokémon en los estantes de la izquierda y raciones de comida para humanos en la derecha. En el lado de los productos para pokémon, diferentes tipos de cajas y costales estaban presentados.

"Hmm, parece que la comida de pokémon está muy cara. Espero que este precio refleje la calidad de la comida", él dijo a sí mismo.

Max agarró una pequeña caja y comenzó a leerlo.

"'PokeBocados: Edición Tipo fuego. Un completo y nutritivo alimento para su pokémon tipo fuego. No es comestible para los humanos'."

Por lo que Max estaba viendo, había un color designado para cada diferente tipo de pokémon; azul para los pokémon tipo agua, amarillo para eléctrico, gris para acero, y así. Y también habían tamaños diferentes, probablemente para combinar con el tamaño respectivo del pokémon; habían cajas pequeñas, cajas grandes, y enormes costales en una tabla del piso.

"Muy bien. Comencemos a tomar algunos."

Max luego tomó dos cajas pequeñas para tipo normal y tipo fuego respectivamente.

"...Rayos, no sé qué es lo que come May."

Regresando las cajas en el estante, Max sacó su pokédex para hacer una rápida investigación.

"'Los mawiles tienen una dieta omnívora pero prefieren más las frutas y la comida rica en minerales comparado con la carne. A pesar de tener dos tipos, los mawiles disfrutan mejor la comida para tipos hada'. Bien, entonces la comida de tipo hada será."

Agarrando sus selecciones previas más otras dos cajas para tipo hada, Max ahora buscaba la comida para tipo psíquico. Yendo a tomar dos, Max se dio cuenta de que no tendría espacio en sus brazos para sostener todo.

"¿Scarlet?", Max llamó, haciendo que Scarlet aparezca al final del pasillo.

_[¿Necesitas ayuda, maestro?]_

"Sí, por favor."

Con una leve risa, Scarlet usó su poder para levitar las cajas y las mantuvo en el aire.

_[Ohh. Mira, maestro, esto se ve delicioso.] _Scarlet le dijo mientras le enseñaba una caja de otra fila que él aún no ha visto.

"'Poffins: Una pequeña botana para el disfrute de cada pokémon. Hechos con una azúcar muy especial'. Pues, sí se ven muy deliciosos. Tomemos dos de esos."

Después de que Scarlet le entregara una cálida sonrisa, Max ahora se enfocó en la comida para humanos.

"Veámos… Frijoles, carne seca, comida con conservadores y raciones completas. Llevemos también unos cuantos de estos."

Scarlet luego levantó doce de los productos en total.

"Emm, son demasiados, Scarlet. Jeje", él indicó con una risa nerviosa, rascando el lado de su cabeza.

_[Pero es necesario. Debes de comer por lo menos dos veces al día.]_

"Bueno, si tú insistes. Solo espero que tenga suficiente dinero de sobra cuando terminemos aquí."

_[Te había conseguido una gran pila de eso el otro día, ¿no? Yo pienso que aún tienes bastante de eso.]_

"Si no nos llevamos demasiadas cosas, quizás."

Max procedió a los siguientes pasillos. Entrando en otro, había mayormente productos de higiene; barras de jabón, envases de shampoo, cepillos dentales, etc. Max tomó un paquete de jabón corporal que también podía usarse como shampoo y venía empaquetado con un cepillo dental y dos tubos de pasta dental.

"Hmm, tal vez deba tomar también unos cepillos dentales para mis pokémon."

Max luego agarró cuatro de esos. Él enseguida pasó frente de unos cepillos especializados para el pelaje de los pokémon.

"Estoy seguro de que a Bonny y Dusk les encantará esto", él comentó, tomando dos.

Ya terminado con ese pasillo, Max continuó al siguiente. Dentro de ahí él encontró pastillas analgésicas, unos para humanos y otros para pokémon; también habían pociones curativas, restauradores de energía, y pociones para remover problemas de estado, pero también esos costaban mucho. Max tomó una botella de analgésicos para humanos y otra más para pokémon, y también unas cuantas pociones solo por si acaso. Dejando que Scarlet levitara la mayoría de las cosas, Max había conseguido todo lo que necesitaban y fueron al cajero a pagar.

"Van a ser $157, por favor", el dueño dijo después de escanear todo.

Al pagarle, Max empezó a acomodar todo en su mochila. A pesar de tener sus cosas para dormir, la mochila parecía tener suficiente espacio para todo lo demás. Despidiéndose del dueño, Max y Scarlet salieron de la tienda.

"Uuff, esto ya se siente pesado para mover. Es una lástima que no tuvieran tiendas de campaña. Supongo que aún tendremos que compartir la tienda que tenemos con las demás."

_[No me molesta en lo personal. Tal vez vendan unas en el siguiente lugar.]_

"Espero que sí. Si hay una tienda más grande allá podemos comprar más cosas diferentes."

_[En marcha con nuestra aventura, entonces.] _Scarlet anunció.

"Eyy, soy yo quien debe decir eso", Max dijo juguetonamente, fingiendo estar molesto.

Soltando una risa entre los dos, se dirigieron a la salida de Pueblo Carbón en dirección a Ciudad Zino. De repente, después de tomar unos pasos ya estando fuera del lugar, Max y Scarlet fueron detenidos por tres delincuentes que salieron por detrás de unos árboles.

"¡Oye, tú! ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio una golpiza a nuestro amigo y se robó a su pokémon?", uno de ellos inquirió agresivamente.

"¿Una golpiza? ¿Te refieres al tipo con la mawile?", Max respondió.

"¡Así que sí fuiste tú, mocoso!", el segundo de ellos habló.

"...¿Y qué si fui yo?", Max replicó, tratando de mostrar una cara de valentía.

"Devuélvenos el pokémon y tal vez, no te golpearemos hasta la muerte", el último delincuente dijo con ira, tronando sus nudillos.

Max se puso algo nervioso, él estaba seguro de que no podía encargarse de tres cretinos al mismo tiempo. Scarlet luego se interpuso entre ellos.

"Garde, gardevoir", ella les advirtió con una voz amenazante.

"Oooh, una gardevoir, y de gran rareza. Llévensela también, muchachos", el líder pidió mientras los otros dos se acercaron y lanzaron un pokémon cada quien; un nidorino y un houndoom.

_[Quédate atrás de mí, maestro. Yo me encargo de ellos. Y no necesito esa cosa para protegerme.] _Scarlet le pidió con urgencia.

"...Si tú insistes", Max obedeció, dando unos pasos atrás.

"Nidorino, usa Piquete Venenoso", el entrenador del nidorino ordenó.

El nidorino luego abrió su boca y lanzó el ataque directamente a Scarlet, pero ella lo bloqueó con una barrera psíquica.

"Cierra la distancia y usa Colmillo de Fuego, houndoom", el entrenador del houndoom comandó.

El houndoom corrió hacia Scarlet con sus colmillos ardientes preparados. Esquivándolo fácilmente, Scarlet luego levantó al pokémon con su poder y lo arrojó al nidorino, quien no reaccionó a tiempo.

"Imbéciles, ¡¿qué es lo que hacen?! ¡Atrápenla!", el líder gritó con rabia.

"Hrrgh, houndoom, ¡usa Humo!"

El houndoom luego liberó un humo púrpura de su boca, bloqueando por completo la vista de Scarlet.

"Nidorino, es hora de tu Ataque de Cuerno."

Rodeándola por los lados, el nidorino se abalanzó contra Scarlet con su cuerno brillante, pero Scarlet alcanzó a defenderse.

"¡Houndoom, Lanzallamas!"

No pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo con el perro detrás de ella, Scarlet recibió el ataque abrasador en su espalda.

"¡Gaaard!", Scarlet gritó mientras apretaba sus dientes del dolor.

Cuando el humo desapareció, ahora todos podían ver que su espalda estaba toda quemada, y algunas chispas de fuego aún permanecían quemando su piel. Antes de permitir que los demás la sorprendan de nuevo, Scarlet enfocó sus poderes psíquicos y empezó a curarse, la quemadura cediendo a existir.

"¡Gar...deVOOOOIR!", ella soltó un grito fuerte de furia extrema, haciendo que los demás presentes ahí se sobresaltaran.

Luego, el nidorino y el houndoom fueron levantados al aire y fueron llevados por la fuerza para estar cara a cara con Scarlet.

"Garde, gardevoir. Garde...voir", ella los amenazó con unos ojos muy terroríficos que los dos jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

Ambos comenzaron a temblar mucho del miedo. Scarlet luego azotó a los pokémon entre los dos para aturdirlos y los arrojó con fuerza hacia su entrenador respectivo, noqueando a los cuatro.

"Detente ahora mismo, maldita perra", el delincuente líder le dijo a ella, su voz detrás de ella.

Volteando a encararlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la vista frente a ella. Max fue atrapado como rehén por el hombre y tenía un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

"M-más te vale que te rindas, o-o tu preciado entrenador va a sufrir", el hombre amenazó, pero se podía apreciar un pequeño rastro de pánico en su voz.

Al no poder controlar bien su mano temblorosa, la punta del cuchillo cortó una diminuta parte de la piel de su maestro y unas gotas de sangre recorrieron el cuchillo. Viendo lo que estaba sucediendo, Scarlet perdió el control, la ira nublando su mente. Sin ningún movimiento, sus ojos mostraron un brillo inquietante y ella congeló todo el cuerpo del hombre, fracturando en un instante el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, haciendo que el humano soltara un grito y dejara caer el arma al suelo. Scarlet luego lo lanzó violentamente contra un árbol cercano, casi quebrando por completo su espalda.

"¡GHAAA!", el hombre soltó un grito horripilante.

Flotando lentamente hacia él, ella liberó todo su cuerpo para enfocarse únicamente en su cuello, empezando a asfixiarlo.

"Hhharhh… hhha… gahg…"

Aplicando más y más fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos, el delincuente ahora era incapaz de hacer sonidos o siquiera respirar.

"¡S-Scarlet!", Max le habló a ella, sintiéndose alarmado y aterrado.

Scarlet no podía oírlo, su mente estando enfocada en aplastar su cuello y el señor comenzó a perder la conciencia.

"¡Scarlet!", Max le habló con más fuerza.

Mientras que el hombre ya no se movía y Scarlet aún lo estrangulaba, Max se apresuró a ella y la agarró de los hombros.

"¡Scarlet! ¡Detente!", Max le gritó.

Volteando abruptamente para verlo a él con un rostro de locura y psicópata, Max la miró en sus ojos y era como si Scarlet era un ser completamente diferente. Después de un momento de mirar a su maestro, Scarlet se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo y liberó al hombre, quien cayó al suelo como un muñeco hecho de trapos. Acercándose para inspeccionar al hombre, Max se sintió aliviado al ver que él estaba volviendo a respirar pero perdió la conciencia enseguida.

"...Scarlet, ¡¿qué diablos fue todo eso?!", Max preguntó con perplejidad, estando muy intranquilo.

_[Él estaba a punto de asesinarte, ¿qué más se suponía que hiciera?] _Scarlet simplemente respondió.

"No lo sé, ¡¿tal vez algo más que no involucrara lo que acabas de hacer?!"

_[Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que le ofrezca una taza de té mientras estoy en eso?] _Ella discutió con molestia.

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

Max luego se tomó unos segundos para intentar calmarse.

"D-Dejémoslo así. Por lo menos él sigue con vida y francamente, esta situación es demasiado para comprender", él cedió mientras tallaba un poco su frente. "La policía descubrirá eventualmente a estos tipos, pero sí te diré que eso fue muy innecesario, Scarlet."

Después de que Scarlet resoplara groseramente, ella se acercó al humano que asfixió hace unos segundos.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?", Max exigió, temiendo lo que sea que ella iba a hacer.

Ignorándolo, Scarlet puso una mano en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos por un minuto antes de abandonarlo ahí y se teletransportó con los otros humanos y pokémon.

_[Ellos ya no van a recordar haberme visto.]_

Tomándose unos minutos para procesar lo que ocurrió, Max decidió dejarlos como estaban e intentó olvidarse de eso, continuando su viaje.

Por el resto del día y el atardecer, ellos no dijeron ni una sola palabra al otro. Después de encontrar un buen lugar, Scarlet no se molestó en hablar con él o ayudarlo y nomás se fue al bosque. Queriendo dejarla sola, Max comenzó a acomodar la tienda, y durante eso, la noche ya cubría el cielo. Después de terminar y creyendo que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, Max se dirigió al bosque para encontrar a Scarlet.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Max finalmente encontró a Scarlet flotando en el aire en una posición meditativa y estaba envuelta en una burbuja de energía verde, en dirección de una colina. Poniéndose a lado de ella, él pudo ver que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era casi indetectable.

"¿Scarlet?", Max habló en voz baja.

Abriendo sus ojos, la burbuja alrededor de ella desapareció y ella volvió a una postura normal.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?", él inquirió con tranquilidad.

Scarlet observó a su maestro por un momento antes de responder.

_[Es solo una cosa que hago para calmarme y controlarme.] _Ella contestó sin preocupación, yendo a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

"Entonces ¿eso era un tipo de meditación?", Max preguntó, siguiendo su acción.

_[No tengo idea qué es eso.]_

"Pues…", Max empezó, sentándose a lado de ella. "...es algo que los humanos hacen para vaciar su mente y deshacerse de emociones negativas, como el estrés."

_[Entonces sí, hacía eso.]_

"…¿Esto era lo que estabas haciendo la otra noche antes de llegar a Pueblo Carbón?"

_[Sí.]_

"Je, supongo que tiene sentido ya que tú actuaste como una bestia en ese día", Max bromeó, intentando animar el ambiente.

En circunstancias normales, ella ya hubiera dado una respuesta pervertida, pero ella estaba muy silenciosa mientras observaba el cielo. Siguiendo su mirada, los ojos de Max se fijaron en la casi luna llena y sintió una pequeña brisa.

"Es una bella noche, ¿no lo crees?", Max le dijo a Scarlet, quien permaneció en silencio.

A pesar de querer olvidarlo, él no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió hace poco, y asumió que ella pensaba lo mismo.

"Estás pensando sobre eso, ¿cierto?"

_[No realmente.]_

"Oh...Okay… Sé que tal vez no quieres platicar sobre eso, pero… Scarlet, ¿por qué estabas haciendo eso?"

_[...Se podría decir que lo que viste es quién soy realmente, maestro.] _Ella respondió después de un momento de silencio.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Por poco y lo matas."

_[Debí haberlo hecho.]_

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?...", Max dijo, anonadado por sus palabras.

_[*suspira* Yo no quería que este momento llegara, maestro… pero… supongo que ya no puedo esconderlo.] _Ella dijo mientras se levantaba.

"…¿A qué te refieres, Scarlet?", Max dijo, sintiéndose un poco intranquilo.

Scarlet luego flotó hasta la mera orilla de la colina y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando fijamente la luna.

_[Maestro… ¿sabías que las gardevoir rojas no existen?] _Ella compartió con una voz suave y triste.

"Pues… sí. Sé que probablemente tú eres la única."

_[No, maestro. Lo que quiero decir es que es literalmente imposible que exista una coloración roja de mi especie.]_

"..."

_[Yo no nací como una ralts roja. ¿Te acuerdas cómo es una gardevoir variocolor?]_

"Más o menos."

_[Bueno, yo soy lo que ustedes los humanos describirían como una variocolor inversa.]_

"Inversa… Espera, ¿eso es posible?"

_[Soy prueba viviente de eso. Imagínate una gardevoir variocolor y solamente intercambia el color azul y naranja, lo cual puso mi cresta y ojos de color azul mientras que mi cabello, brazos y pecho se pusieron de color naranja.]_

"¿Naranja? Pero… ¿por qué tienes ese color rojo, entonces?"

Scarlet se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a su maestro, una suave brisa soplando su cabello y vestido, poniéndolos a bailar en el viento.

_[Tengo este color porque es la marca de sangre de los incontables humanos que he asesinado.]_


End file.
